En la Guerra y en el Amor
by Zyar
Summary: Una pingüina llega al zoo. Y sin saberlo, Kowalski comienza a ser utilizado por ella para algo que jamás imaginaría, algo en lo que no sólo él quedará embarrado.¡COMPLETADO,GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero asi está bien ^-^**_

**Kowalski & Cabo: Decirles el porque son protagonistas puede resultarles FATAL! [confidencial]**

**Rated T: A quienes hayan leído mis historias,sabrán que tienen sangre,y esta no va a ser la excepción. ¿Qué si hay sexo? No,tambien sabrán que no me gusta _escribir _sobre eso(aunque talvez leer si...).**

**Datos curiosos y confusiones que puede haber en el fic: En algunas partes,si pongo que los pingüinos están "leyendo" algo,quiere decir que mas bien están observando las imagenes y que con ellas pueden entenderlas,mas SI pueden distinguir la palabra CONFIDENCIAL y saben lo que significa.**

**En la Guerra y en el Amor**

_-Ah,si,amor. Ese sentimiento que te afecta el cerebro junto con todo el cuerpo y te hace cometer locuras y estupideces,¡¿cómo estas no? jajaja -al mas alto parecía hacerle gracia la situación,pero no a Cabo;eran prisioneros de guerra,posiblemente estaban planeando matarlos en ese mismo momento,y lo único que Kowalski hacía era reirse._

_-Cabo..._

_-Si,Kowalski?_

_-Si regreso vivo de esta,te prometo que jamás me volveré a enamorar..._

Bueno,creo que me estoy adelantando en la historia,no? No me gustaría malaventurarlos,así que porqué no empezamos desde el verdadero comienzo,que es mucho menos agrio que el resto de la historia.

Los tres pingüinos permanecieron frente a su líder,con pocisiones erectas mientras sus ojos intentaban colarse por alguna parte en el informe que leía. Ya hace 20 minutos que había estado con los ojos clavados en este,leyendolo,y justo antes de empezar había ordenado a sus tres hombres presentarse frente a él,sin darles mas orden.

Finalmente Skipper dejó el informe sobre la mesa,asegurandose de cerrarlo muy bien,sus ojos mostraban su asombro obtenido debido a la información de la que se acababa de enterar. Los tres subordinados esperaron en suspenso a que dijera palabra.

-Se desató una guerra... -comentó finalmente,aun en shock que enseguida sus amigos compartieron.

-¡¿Dónde? ! -preguntó su teniente.

-En el cuartel de Canadá. Algo sobre un grupo rebelde,están reclutando pingüinos...

Los tres pingüinos tragaron en seco,al fin sintiendose con un peso menos encima,aunque de lo que se acababan de enterar los tenía impactados. Tomaron asiento en la mesa cuando Skipper se los permitió y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kowalski lo rompió.

-Nosotros...¿responderás,Skipper?

-No. -contestó sin vacilar mientras en la carpeta dibujaba una cruz,dando a entender que rechazaba.

-Noo? -preguntó Rico levantando una ceja. La verdad le hacía ilusión el poder ir a un campo de batalla y hacer explotar cualquier cosa sin que nadie le reprochase y en cambio lo alabasen,como en los viejos tiempos...

-No recuerdan porqué estamos aquí? ¡Espiráculo!,somos el equipo encargado de ese demente,debemos permanecer en la base para cualquier imprevisto. Ese delfín es una mayor preocupación que una estúpida guerra...

-Estúpida no! -le reclamó Rico,pasando su aleta por la cicatriz en su cara.

Kowalski vió a Skipper y Rico de reojo,el mejor que nadie sabía por lo que ambos habían pasado antes de que su equipo se formara. No habló mas por respeto. Sin embargo,Cabo no sabía nada.

-¿Tu has ido a alguna guerra,Skipper? -Kowalski lo volteó a ver,golpeandose en la frente con su aleta. Pensó en retirarse,no soportaría nuevamente escuchar esa horrible historia.

-Así es,Cabo. -contestó el aludido con firmeza,el mas joven sonrió orgulloso de su líder.- Cuando era joven.

El capitán no siguió hablando. Entonces el científico levantó la vista y soltó un "phew",feliz de que no se extendiera contandole a Cabo todo con detalles.

Skipper en tanto los otros permanecían con un silencio incómodo aprovechó para acomodar los papeles que sobresalían de la carpeta. Miró a Kowalski que observaba sus aletas ido,y seguidamente a Cabo,quien aun parecía curioso por la situación. Tal vez ya era hora que el mas joven del equipo se enterara de algo mas.

-Y Rico tambien. -prosiguió sonriendole al experto en armas,los ojos de Cabo brillaron mientras volteaba a ver al susodicho.

-¿En serio? -Rico asintió igualmente sonriente,no tenía porque recordarlo con odio o miedo,después de todo ya había pasado. Por otro lado,Kowalski sentía su estómago revolviendose;por favor,que no empezaran a decir mas...- ¡¿Y tú Kowalski?

La mirada soñadora aun seguía en el rostro de Cabo,esperando una respuesta positiva de parte del teniente.

Este levantó la cabeza,dejando de lado como un buen soldado cualquier muestra de sentimiento. Sin embargo,por dentro sonreía aliviado,al menos su pasado era mucho mas tranquilo y bonito que el de esos dos.

-No,Cabo. Skipper y yo nos conocimos cuando eramos niños, -ambos sonrieron al recordar este hecho.- pero yo fui transferido al cuartel de Inglaterra,allí todo era un putrefacto ambiente lleno de paz.

-Y yo me quedé en el cuartel general en la Antartida,¡ahí era todo un caos en esa época! Sin embargo,salió algo bueno de esa guerra,sabes? Rico y yo nos conocimos.

El experto en armas sonrió de oreja a oreja,porsupuesto que estaba feliz de haber conocido a Skipper aunque hubiera sido en esas circunstancias. De pronto,en los rostros de los pingüinos solo había sonrisas.

El líder se puso en pie,obligando con eso instantaneamente a que todos lo imitaran. Los observó,porsupuesto que no llevaría a Kowalski ni Cabo a la guerra,él los protegería de esos horribles sucesos lo mas que pudiera.

-No se preocupen mas por eso,soldados. -dijo con una ceja levantada,ese gesto tan común en él.- La guerra en Canadá no es nada que otros no puedan controlar.

Los cuatro agrandaron su sonrisa impregnadas de orgullo y ánimo,mientras Skipper esperaba que la guerra en Canadá no se hiciera mas grande hasta el punto en que ellos tendrían que acatar el llamado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe que provenía de la plataforma de la base,¿alguien golpeando a la escotilla? Lo normal era que entraran de improvisto por quien sabe donde,siempre violando sus reglas.

Dado que quien fuera se había tomado la molestia de hacer aquella cortesía. Él se dió a la tarea de subir por la escalerilla para atender.

Aunque francamente,si yo hubiera sido él y claro,hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar,mejor me hubiera escondido bajo la mesa y hubiera ordenado a mis hombres que no abrieran la escotilla hasta que el visitante se fuera para no regresar.

Pero claro,yo no soy Skipper,y él no sabía lo que iba a suceder. Así que el pingüino abrió la escotilla despreocupadamente para asomar la cabeza,mientras sus compañeros lo hacían detrás de él.

-¿De qué se trata esto?

**Espero les haya gustado lo suficiente el prólogo como para quedarse en la historia ^-^ Si es así,nos vemos en el próximo cap. Porfavor dejen reviews,que es el pan de un escritor(- frase robada).**


	2. Una Pingüina Sospechosa

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero asi está bien**_

**Seguimos con la historia.**

**1. Una Pingüina Sospechosa**

-¿Qué significa esto?

Los cuatro pinguinos levantaron una ceja al ver una pingüina parada frente a ellos,tuvieron que levantar la vista para verla a la cara,dado que desde la escotilla solo le llegaban a los pies. Esperaron respuesta de ella,dandole el tiempo suficiente - el cual ellos consideraban como adecuados 5 segundos - ,ella no quería,pero respondió.

-No le hallo sentido a esa pregunta.

Los pingüinos saltaron a la superficie y la rodearon,Kowalski sacó su libreta empezando a escribir algo en ella mientras pasaba las páginas.

-La única razón por la que no te tengo contra el piso es porque tambien eres un...una pingüino. -espetó Skipper apuntandola a la cara con una aleta,a lo que ella lo observó con frustración.- Kowalski,análisis.

El mas alto se acercó con su libreta en una aleta y un lápiz en otra. La distancia que tomó con la pingüina no fue mas de 10 centímetros,despues de todo,Skipper le había pedido un análisis,no? No podía hacerlo de lejos,el único problema era que desde esa distancia podía verla tan bien...si,ese iba a ser su mayor problema.

-Pingüino de penacho amarillo hembra, -empezó Kowalski,diciendo lo obvio.- nombre...

Ella lo volteó a ver con una mirada despreciativa,pero él solo le sonrió con los ojos entornados,intentando no intimidarse. Pero en esa pocisión en la que lo veía,podía apreciarla perfectamente.

Sus ojos de color rojo y con largas pestañas. Sus plumas finas,tanto amarillas como negras que se prolongaban detrás de su cabeza como si de cabello se trataran,dandole un aspecto aun mas femenino. Y por ultimo su corto pico que parecía haber sido raspado con alguna barra,pero no importaba,solo un defecto de casi nada,que para el gusto de Kowalski,la hacía ver ruda. Ella era hermosa.

El pingüino salió de su letargo al sentir una aleta estrellandose contra su mejilla,mandandolo al suelo. ¿Skipper? No,había sido ella.

-Mi nombre es Cescy,señor. -respondió ella finalmente,haciendo un saludo militar ante el capitán del grupo de pingüinos. Él observó a su teniente,aun tendido en el suelo con un ceño fruncido,obviamente enojado por la acción de la pingüina.

-Cuál es la razón por la que estas en nuestra base? -Skipper siguió con el interrogatorio,decidiendo ignorar que ella había golpeado a su segundo al mando.

-Misión secreta,de alta confidencialidad. Lo siento,pero aunque seas tu el que lo ordene,no puedo contestarte,son ordenes directas del cuartel general.

El líder se rascó la nuca. Al menos el hecho de que ella le hablara con tanto respeto significaba que su rango no podía ser mas alto que el suyo;no tendría que preocuparse por una especie de motín. Por otra parte,Kowalski ya se incorporaba sacudiendose con brusquedad.

Cescy le entregó a Skipper el informe que ponía "secreto" en la portada. Él lo tomó suavemente,empezando a leerlo,o por lo menos algo así,pues había muchas partes censuradas con la palabra "confidencial" escrita con tinta roja,para proteger el secretismo de esa misión de la que hablaba la pingüina.

Terminó en unos minutos y lo colocó bajo su aleta. Suspirando con fuerza. Este básicamente decía que estaban obligados a darle hospedaje durante su estadía y socorrerla en caso que fuera necesario.

-No tengo tiempo para esto... -murmuró con agobio,pasandose una aleta por toda la cara. Cescy continuaba sin moverse frente a él.

Kowalski continuaba analizandola,pero mas discretamente. Podía deducir que ella tendría un poco mas de la edad de Cabo. Al seguir viendo,notó que era mas alta que Skipper,pero no que él y Rico. Finalmente pudo volver a centrarse y dejó de verla.

-¿Cuál es tu rango? -preguntó Skipper a Cescy,interrumpiendo los pensamientos del científico.

-Teniente. -Kowalski puso los ojos en blanco. Tal fue su desagrado,que no notó como Skipper lo observaba sonriendole;había encontrado la solución a sus problemas.

Pero debo decirles,que Skipper no debió haber dado la orden que estaba a punto de dar...

-Entonces,teniente con teniente. -sonrió Skipper. Cescy lo escuchó confundida,mientras Kowalski en cambio lo volteaba a ver con el pico colgando y los ojos muy abiertos.- Kowalski,serás el encargado de cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar Cescy,la pongo bajo tu cuidado durante su estadía.

La pingüina no tuvo que preguntar para saber quien era Kowalski. Dedujo que era el que tenía el pico completamente abierto en forma de protesta.

-Pero... -empezó quejandose el teniente.

-¡Es una orden!

No pudo hacer mas que golpear su pie contra el piso y murmurar entre dientes quien sabe cuantos reproches hacia Skipper. El líder le sonrió y se dió media vuelta.

-Ok,tengo cosas que hacer. Cabo y Rico,¡a entrenar! -los dos aludidos resoplaron arrojandose al agua,empezando con un entrenamiento de nado.- Kowalski,¡a cumplir tu deber! Yo los veré mas tarde.

Kowalski observó la escotilla cerrarse luego que Skipper entrara. Permaneció mirando,como si fuera capaz de fulminar con la mirada la base y tambien al pingüino dentro. Soltó un "tsk" decepcionado. _"Algún día..."_,pensó luego de varios segundos.

Y de pronto sintió unos ojos rojos observandolo. Miró sobre su hombro a la pingüina que lo veía fijamente.

Esa sería la ultima mirada de desprecio que le daría.

* * *

Si iba a estar a su lado durante tiempo indefinido,era mejor empezar con el pie derecho,no? Lo único malo era que ya había empezado con el izquierdo.

Le estiró una aleta para saludarla.

-Siento lo de hace rato. -escupió finalmente. ¿Porqué se disculpaba? Solo había seguido las ordenes de su líder,no era raro que se acercara demasiado para hacer un análisis.

-Calla y sigueme. -contestó Cescy secamente,dejando a Kowalski con su aleta extendida y una expresión aun mas frustrada.- Necesito ir fuera del zoológico,y segun tu capitán,tu estás a mis ordenes ahora.

El pico de Cescy formó una sonrisa. Kowalski colocó su aleta en su mentón,pensativo. Eso no era lo que había dicho Skipper. Aunque si lo veías desde cierto punto de vista...rayos...era verdad.

* * *

El científico caminó detrás de Cescy,viendo solo su espalda. Habían caminado ya muy lejos del zoológico,perdiendose entre los arboles,¿a dónde quería ir? Como si pudiera ver cuan fastidiado se empezaba a poner,ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus compañeros?

El teniente levantó la vista aun aburrido por la estúpida plática que intentaba iniciar la pingüina. Pero suprimió un suspiro.

-Skipper es el capitán. Rico es nuestro experto en armas,es el que tenía una cicatriz en la cara. Y Cabo...es eso,un Cabo,el mas bajo.

-Y tu eres Kowalski,cierto?

-Sip

La teniente cerró los ojos,memorizando los nombres de los mencionados. Al fin se detuvo,provocando en el pingüino la misma acción,se dió media vuelta para estar cara a cara con él,quien solo la observó sin expresión. Pero ella sonrió. _"Hubiera preferido al capitán,pero...creo que él me servirá..."_,los pensamientos de Cescy eran - y deben saberlo - el primer indicio de que todo iba a comenzar a ponerse mal.

Lo siguiente que Kowalski vió fue...prácticamente nada,solo oscuridad. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se levantó,había terminado en el piso sin saber el porque,y tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza al notar como le daba vueltas. Su mirada aun borrosa se detuvo en la copa de un árbol,donde divisaba un punto negro.

-¿Cescy? -preguntó incorporandose con un tumbo.

Su voz era torpe y tambien su mirada pero tenía razón,Cescy estaba en la copa de ese árbol viendolo con una sonrisa burlona. Para Kowalski,le bastó solo sacudir su cabeza para recobrar sus funciones normales,una vez lo hizo frunció el ceño a Cescy.

-Eres buena,no te ví venir... -admitió Kowalski mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- pero,¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo? !

-Desde esta altura...si calculo un punto preciso,puedo alcanzar la velocidad necesaria para romper tu cráneo. -Kowalski soltó una carcajada.

-¿Romper mi cráneo? Si,claro,baja ahora mismo de ahí,Cescy. Antes que te lastimes...y luego Skipper me lastime a mi...

Sin embargo las palabras no la hicieron detener,ella saltó del árbol hasta donde estaba Kowalski,quien solo se limitó a observar como caía,tal como si lo estuviera haciendo en cámara lenta. Es que para él,eso era tan facil de esquivar.

Tal vez les gustaría prestar especial atención en esta parte de la historia,porque esto que va a suceder sería lo que decidiría el destino del resto de ella.

Sucedió lo obvio,Kowalski esquivó sin dificultad el cuerpo de Cescy,mientras se quedaba pensando sobre que tan estúpido había sido eso. ¿No debería un teniente pensar de manera mas inteligente? Ella se estaba comportando muy raro y talvez podría volverse una amenaza. Optó rapidamente por noquearla y llevarla de vuelta a la base,solo se llevaría una o dos bofetadas de Skipper.

Pero,¿dónde se había metido? No tuvo que preguntarselo por mucho,ella apareció detrás de él intentando darle en el cuello con su aleta,sin embargo Kowalski solo tuvo que levantar la suya para pararla,iba a tener que ponerse serio. Cuando estuvo consciente de esto,se esfumó en un movimiento veloz.

Cescy giró su cabeza,y se sorprendió al ver como él había logrado aplicarle la misma jugarreta que ella le había hecho. Miró por sobre su hombro y se quedó paralizada.

-Siento esto. -dijo el teniente con su aleta levantada,preparado para acestarle un golpe que la noquearía.

-¿Qué?,¿esto?

El pie de Kowalski fue el que aguantó la patada que Cescy dió al recobrar la compostura. Instintivamente,el pingüino se lo sujetó para no tener que pisar con el y causarse dolor;de a brincos,fue retrocediendo entre quejidos siempre vigilado por los ojos rojos de Cescy,parecía prepotente. Él solo pudo gruñirle con un ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? -escupió sin mas ánimos de seguir con esa absurda pelea. Y para su suerte,no tendría que hacerlo. Un severo golpe en la cara lo hizo caer de lleno al piso sobre su espalda.

Él permaneció ahí,con las aletas extendidas y los ojos cerrados. _"Rayos,si que pega duro. Talvez debería dejar que crea que me noqueó y luego ver que es lo que hará..."_,aquel iba a ser,segun él,su plan infalible. Pero no sirvió para conseguirle descanso,una fuerte patada contra su rostro lo mandó cinco metros allá,esta vez dejandolo tirado sobre su pico.

-¡Sabía que fingías! -se quejó Cescy caminando hasta él con pasos grandes. Lo tomó por la cabeza para verificar que efectivamente había quedado inconsciente. Esta vez era verdad.

Sin embargo,en su delirio o talvez antes de caer desmayado por completo,él pensaba algo. _"Estratega,inteligente,fuerte,hermosa...maldición,ella es...perfecta!"_.

La pingüina soltó su cabeza sin mucho cuidado y lo observó aburrida. El sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-Si...me servirás de algo,o de mucho.

Y estas palabras fueron las que condenaron a Kowalski,y no solo a él,me apena decir. Pero en fin,resistiré el sentimiento de querer contarles el resto de la historia de golpe y continuaré lenta y fluidamente,para que asi puedan comprenderla de la manera en que deberían.

-Primer paso;comprobación de habilidades:exitoso! Segundo paso;enganche:en progreso.

**Continuará...**

**Un capítulo mas,gracias por sus reviews. Ojala los seguidores de la historia se hagan mas y no pierda,si no veremos que rumbo toma esto. Hasta la próxima.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**NOQUEADO LITERAL Y FIGURADAMENTE**


	3. Noqueado Literal y Figuradamente

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero asi está bien **_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: arrancacorazones - attaque77**

**2. Noqueado Literal y Figuradamente**

El mas alto abrió los ojos,sintiendolos girar. Genial,lo único que recordaba era que había sido noqueado por Cescy que se había puesto como una loca,empezando a atacarlo de manera muy sospechosa. En base a eso,podía deducir que ella lo había tomado como rehén.

Pero algo no encajaba con todo eso,¿qué era eso frío que sentía sobre su frente y esa figura borrosa que veía a lado suyo? No era Cescy.

Se incorporó sobre sus aletas soltando un gemido con esa cosa fría aun en su frente,reconocía donde estaba recostado;era su litera. Al parecer no había sido tomado como rehén. Quien estaba a su lado en realidad era Cabo,y él sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su frente,seguro para bajar el chichón que tenía.

Y en la mesa estaban Skipper,Rico y nadie mas y nadie menos que Cescy. Los tres jugaban póker con mucha concentración,por lo que apenas notaron cuando Kowalski despertó y empezó a balbusear tonterías.

-Vaya,vaya,miren quien despertó. -lo interrumpió de tajo su líder,sin despegar la vista de su mano. El científico no podía dejar de pensar que su capitán hablaba con un tono de burla,pero no sabía el porque.- ¿Quiéres un segundo round con Cescy?

-¿Qué? ¡ahu!

-No te muevas,jeje. -pidió Cabo con una linda sonrisa. Kowalski solo lo hizo a un lado para ponerse en pie,aunque ahora era él quien sujetaba la bolsa de hielo contra su frente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Haha! -exclamó Rico apuntandolo como si Kowalski fuese la cosa mas graciosa que había visto.

-Vamos,Rico,vamos...yo tambien me avergonzaría si una chica me hubiera pateado el trasero. -explicó Skipper,aclarando unas cuantas dudas del teniente,pero no todas,que volteó a ver a la pingüina confundido.

-Eso es ofensivo. -dijo ella apartando su mano de su vista por un segundo.- Los chicos no son los únicos que saben pelear.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah,si claro! -levantó su aleta frente a su cara y se acercó a Rico para susurrarle algo.- en un millón de años,pff...

-¿Crees que no fuí entrenada para escuchar a travez de escudos?

-¡Diablos!

Kowalski aun continuaba confuso,hasta donde entendía,lo único que sabía era que Cescy lo había noqueado,luego había despertado con dolor de cabeza,y ella y sus amigos se estaban burlando de él por haber sido vencido por una chica.

-¿Puedo saber de que rayos están hablando?

Skipper lo observó con rareza,levantando una ceja. Bajó su mano y se apoyó en la mesa con una aleta,sonriendole a su teniente con burla.

-Oh por favor,Kowalski. Se que te avergüenza haber recibido una paliza de una chica,pero al menos no lo niegues. ¡Los soldados aceptamos la vergüenza con dignidad!

El científico frunció el ceño. No era justo,ella lo había atacado por sorpresa. En ese momento estaba demasiado fuera de lugar como para pelear como se debía.

-No entiendo nada! -admitió arrojando la bolsa de hielo al suelo.- Skipper,ella...!

-Ninguna excusa es válida,Kowalski. -lo detuvo Cescy viendolo con una amenazante mirada.- Ya les dije que yo quería entrenar,tu te ofreciste a ayudarme con eso,y acabé contigo como con el polvo.

-TU NO ME VENCISTE!

-Te atreves a decir eso con un enorme chichón en la frente?

El pingüino se llevó la aleta al chichón,no se había percatado del tamaño. Gruñó al sentir su cabeza palpitar. Su mente le pedía descanso,pero su orgullo no iba a dejar que esa mentira creciera.

Dió grandes pasos hacia Cescy y la tomó por una aleta,dirgiendola hacia su laboratorio con una gesto hosco en la cara. Ella lo siguió sin oponer resistencia y en cambio sonriendole,al parecer lo empezaba a _enganchar_. Aqui,estamos frente a una frase que tiene mucho mas sentido del que creen...

El científico cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Dejando a Skipper y Rico con una sonrisa en la cara y a Cabo con una expresión extrañada.

-Vigilen a Kowalski,parece que le está surgiendo ahora mas que nunca la necesidad de...alguien cercano. -murmuró Skipper con una sonrisa pícara.

Rico no pudo sino soltar una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de la base.

* * *

Soltó a Cescy y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con las aletas tras su espalda,observando entre refunfuñeos sus pies caminando. Finalmente se detuvo para mirar a la teniente a la cara con notorio enfado.

Se acercó de golpe a ella. No se preocupó en mantener las distancias,se paró al frente mirandola hacia abajo a causa de sus alturas,quedando sus dos caras a escasos centímetros. La pingüina solo sonreía con suficiencia y las aletas cruzadas.

Esa chica lo iba a escuchar.

-Entiende dos cosas. Una;no me harás quedar mal frente a Skipper. Y dos;sé que estás metida en cosas...muy sospechosas.

-Vaya,si que entendí ambas cosas. -contestó Cescy con sorna.

-¡Tu no me ganaste!,¡me tomaste por sorpresa!

-Lo se...

-¡Es físicamente imposible pre...!,¡¿qué dijiste? ! Tu...lo sabes...? -Kowalski la apuntó con una aleta,esperaba mas pelea verbal de parte de la pingüina. Pero ella había admitido lo que él había dicho muy facilmente.- Entonces...¡ve a decircelo a Skipper!

-¡¿Estás loco? ! -por la cabeza de Kowalski pasó la respuesta "muy posiblemente".- ¡Si voy ahora y me desmiento frente a Skipper no confiará mas en mi,y sigo en esta misión secreta! Ademas...lo que hice contigo era parte de ella...

-¿Qué? ¿Pero eso que tenía que ver?,¿de qué se trata tu misión?

-Ya sabes que es confidencial.

Kowalski resopló frustrado,desviando la vista hacia el piso. Al mismo tiempo Cescy le sonrió con ternura,tuvo que ponerse en la punta de sus pies para susurrarle al oído. Al sentirla tan cerca y respirando a su oído,el teniente se ruborizó levemente.

Temo decirles,que Kowalski estaba cayendo en la técnica de enganche de Cescy. Y es que él se lo estaba facilintando tanto.

-Tranquilo. Te aseguro...que lo llegarás a saber.

Él nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de memorizar ese momento,ella rápidamente se dió media vuelta y salió del laboratorio para reunirse con los demás. Cuando la puerta se cerró pudo escuchar la voz de Cescy decir "¡está completamente avergonzado!" seguido de las risas de los demás. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su escritorio lentamente,apoyando una aleta en el,aun confundido.

Pero de pronto sonrió. Lo había recordado,ella era perfecta.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas,Kowalski estuvo justificado para perderse los entrenamientos de Skipper para acompañar a Cescy fuera del zoológico. El motivo por lo que lo hacían todavía era desconocido,en la mayoria de sus paseos se separaban y al encontrarse Cescy le sonreía y le decía "estoy lista para volver".

Y en otros pocos paseos,se dedicaban a pelear hasta la puesta de sol,terminando siempre en empate. Y cansados y jadeantes,volvían a la base sin haber hecho nada de importancia.

Pero,Cescy tambien salía por las noches. Haciendo estupido el hecho de que Kowalski le estuviera dejando su litera y el estuviera pasando las noches en su laboratorio. A veces la pingüina no regresaba hasta el día siguiente,tambien por la noche. Pero claro,la razón por la que lo hacía era confidencial.

Y finalmente,llegó un día en que Kowalski la acompañó una de esas noches.

Hacía frio y el aire soplaba como secadora a máxima velocidad. Pero él estaba dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes de su líder bajo las condiciones que fueran. O al menos esa era la excusa que se había metido en la cabeza para no admitir que le encantaba seguir a Cescy a donde sea.

Se detuvieron detrás de la oficina del zoo,donde el clima no era mejor.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Kowalski viendo hacia todas partes,esperando que un enemigo apareciera para atacar a Cescy. Si lo derrotaba,¡sería su héroe!- ¿Quiéres que te ayude en algo? ¡puedo hacer cualquier cosa!,¡no importa que tan peligroso sea!

-Baja la voz. -dijo en un susurro la teniente,colocandole una aleta en el pico para callarlo. Él entornó los ojos,feliz por que Cescy lo tocaba.- Quiero pedirte un favor. Uno inmenso.

-Haré lo que sea. Ya lo sabes.

La pingüina bajó su aleta y sonrió con los ojos entornados. Desearía que eso fuera completamente verdad,casi tanto como yo hubiera deseado que no fuera ni una pizca de verdad.

Las aletas de Cescy tomaron las de Kowalski,subiendolas a la altura del pecho de ella,al pingüino le pareció que su corazón se paró por un segundo por la emoción que sentía. Ella jamas había hecho eso.

-¿Recuerdas mi misión secreta? Por la que estoy aqui... -murmuró Cescy,haciendo a Kowalski remontarse en el pasado unas semanas atrás.

-¿Finalmente me dirás de que se trata? -abrió el pico. Si ella lo hacía,significaba que le tenía confianza. Y eso sería algo tan bueno para el teniente.

-No.

El científico arqueó una ceja con decepción. Despues de todo...

-Necesito pedirte que vengas conmigo.

¡Despues de todo era aun mejor! Ella confiaba lo suficiente en él como para pedirle que la acompañara. Ella esperaba que no la defraudara.

La sonrisa de Kowalski fue la primera respuesta que hubo y un SI era la que pasaba por su mente. Pero él no estaba autorizado a darla. Skipper debía autorizarlo primero,si se iba sin su permiso su líder no tendría consideración con él. Y porsupuesto que tambien los preocuparía.

Se rascó la nuca,manteniendo expectante a Cescy.

-¿Cuándo y a dónde? -preguntó. De pronto recordó que había olvidado la pregunta mas importante.- y,¿porqué? ¿de que se trata tu misión?

Cescy suspiró cansada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cuantas veces mas debería repetirlo.

-Mi misión es confidencial. Toda la información relacionada con ella es confidencial. -el teniente le frunció el ceño,puede ser que ella fuera hermosa pero no por eso la iba a acompañar a quien sabe donde en circunstancias tan sospechosas. ¿O si?- Escucha...necesito que vengas conmigo AHORA.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿justo en este momento?

-Solo estamos aqui por eso...por favor,respondeme...

En el rostro de Kowalski se vió un gesto de impotencia. Al fin había encontrado en que podía ayudar a esa perfecta chica y no tenía autorización de hacerlo. Apretó las aletas de Cescy,ahora era ella quien se ruborizaba.

Él le sonrió al notarlo. Como iba a dejar sola a semejante ternura.

-No puedo hacerlo tan derrepente. -contestó,cuidando mucho las palabras que salían de su pico. Tragó en seco antes de seguir hablando,era tan difícil.- Debo pedir permiso a mi líder,no puedo irme sin decirselo.

La pingüina frunció el ceño,sin estar convencida.

-Ok. Puedo entenderlo. Pero solo hasta mañana.

-¡Porsupuesto! -esclamó Kowalski con una sonrisa aliviada. Tenía una oportunidad.- Pero...si te acompañaré en esa misión secreta tuya...¿me prometes que podré...volver pronto? -ella levantó una ceja,sin entender porque preguntaba eso.- Tu sabes,no me gustaría estar lejos del equipo por mucho tiempo...¿volveré pronto?

Cescy lo observó de manera fija. Sin contestarle con palabras o con la mirada.

-Si. -respondió finalmente,forzando una sonrisa con un atisbo de culpabilidad. Pero Kowalski estaba tan emocionado que no se dió cuenta.

Podía ayudarla en algo. Había una mínima posibilidad,pero si se esforzaba,podía hacerla realidad.

* * *

-Negativo.

Kowalski se quedó en shock. ¿Era no? Rogó por que hubiera escuchado mal,pero en definitiva no había sido el caso. Skipper le estaba denegando el permiso para acompañar a Cescy. Y por mas que su cerebro supiera que la respuesta iba a ser la misma,su corazón seguía con la idea de insistir.

-Skipper,ella necesita mi ayuda. -argumentó pobremente con una triste mirada.

-Negativo.

-Solo me ausentaré unos días. Será como si no me hubiera ido.

-Negativo.

-¡Tu me ordenaste ayudarla en lo que se le ofreciera!

-Si. Lo que se le ofreciera dentro de los límites de Nueva York.

El mas alto levantó una ceja y colocó su aleta en su mentón,meditando lo dicho.

-Aun no se hasta donde quiere que la acompañe. -admitió volviendo sus aletas puños. Skipper le sonrió triunfante.

-Entonces vuelve cuando puedas decirme que no saldrán de Nueva York,soldado. -declaró volviendo la vista hacia la tele. Kowalski ya no tuvo nada mas que decir.- Ahora retirate. Ve a seguir cumpliendo tus ordenes,luego de saber esto,me queda claro que Cescy no se quedará por mucho tiempo mas.

El teniente así lo hizo. Se dió media vuelta y caminó hasta la escalerilla azotando los pies,para disgusto de Skipper que lo observó enfadado pero sin reprocharle,solo por un día,decidió dejarlo descansar de sus regaños debido a la frustración que debería estar sintiendo.

Rico y Cabo habían estado sentados en sus literas observando como discutían sus superiores,sin atreverse en apoyar una causa u otra. Sin embargo,Cabo tuvo que reprimir el deseo de aplaudir cuando Skipper le había negado el permiso a Kowalski. No le gustaba estar lejos de sus amigos aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

El ruido que hizo la escotilla al cerrase con fuerza por Kowalski,hizo a los tres pingüinos dentro de la base cerrar los ojos.

El mas alto arrastró los pies hasta la parte trasera de la oficina del zoo. No podía ocultar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo,y la que sentiría al tener que informarle a Cescy que su respuesta era no;no había obtenido el permiso de Skipper.

Levantó la cabeza,esperando ver a Cescy allí,donde habían acordado encontrarse. Sin embargo,no había nadie. Volteó de un lado a otro,esperando verla llegar mientras su mente intentaba no creer lo que parecía obvio.

Él no la había visto en la base al despertar. Pero había pensado que ella había salido fuera del zoológico sola,era rara la ocasión en que hacía eso,pero no imposible.

Pero al parecer,había estado equivocado. Ella se había ido sin él,no solo fuera del zoológico,para siempre. Sollozó unos segundos,con su corazón partido en mil pedazos. Cescy no confiaba en él,no había confiado en que consiguiera el permiso y la acompañara.

Golpeó la pared con una aleta,ahora era él el decepcionado. Su furia en su interior hizo desaparecer cualquier impulso de querer derramar una lagrima. Nisiquiera entendía bien el porque sentía todo eso. Desde luego,había descartado la posibilidad de estar enamorado,porque era obvio que un hombre de ciencias centrado como él no podía estarlo.

-Si claro... -contestó a sus pensamientos en tono sarcástico.

La pared se ganó otro golpe. Ese muro pagaría porque Cescy había decidido dejarlo atrás;pero...quien diría que esa pared era quien menos se lo merecía. Al darle el cuarto golpe,un bloque cayó al piso,rozando uno de los dedos del pie de Kowalski. El científico inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado,extrañado de aquello y para poder observarlo mejor,había algo atado al bloque:una hoja de papel doblada.

Y como tooodos somos curiosos,el pingüino no resistió el impulso de levantar aquello y leerlo.

-¡Oh Padre de la Ciencia!

Sus ojos recorrieron cada espacio de la hoja a gran velocidad,haciendo parecer sus pupilas dos canicas que se le escapaban de las manos a un niño pequeño. Al terminar,su sonrisa era de un tamaño inimaginable.

-¡Cescy!

Abrazó la hoja contra su pecho,sintiendose nuevamente fresco. En verdad era merecedor de la confianza de Cescy y esa hoja lo demostraba.

-¡OH SI!

* * *

Kowalski volvió a ver por millonesima vez la hoja de papel,sonriendo como idiota. Había estado encerrado en su laboratorio todo el día,solo haciendo eso. Y detrás de esas paredes,sus compañeros empezaban a especular cosas.

-Skipper,¿crees que Kowalski estará bien? -preguntó Cabo observando la puerta del laboratorio que había permanecido cerrada tanto tiempo.

-¡Claro! -contestó Skipper distrayendose solo un segundo del programa que veía en la televisión.- Solo extraña a su amiga eeh...¿cuál era su nombre?

-Cescy. -Rico resopló,si él podía recordarlo era obvio que su líder tambien. Era estúpido que fingiera.

-¡Si! -le dió un gran sorbo a su café de huachinango bajando el líquido hasta la mitad.- Esos dos se hicieron buenos amigos,y es obvio que Kowalski la extrañe,solo por esta vez le perdonaré que se esté comportando como un niño.

El mas joven se dió media vuelta para volverse a fijar en la puerta. _"Creo que Kowalski no solo se hizo su amigo..."_,pensó sintiendo pena por su amigo.

-Iré a ver que le pasa... -se atrevió a decir Cabo y a nadie pareció importarle mucho.- ademas,ya va a ser la hora de la cena.

El joven caminó con calma hasta la puerta del laboratorio,empujandola un poco para poder abrirla. Nadie procuraba sus acciones,ocupados en sus propias cosas,por lo que cuando abrió la puerta el único que lo escuchó fue el pingüino que se encontraba detras de ella.

-Kowalski. -lo llamó asomando la cabeza.

* * *

El rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta lo hicieron alarmarse. Estaba observando el papel que había dejado Cescy,no podía dejar que nadie lo viera,y mucho menos si quien estaba entrando era Skipper.

Revolvió varios papeles en su escritorio,dejando en algun lugar entre ellos la hoja. Al terminar alcanzó unos cuantos tubos de ensayo con unas disoluciones y se puso a mezclarlas como loco,sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Justo cuando vertía un líquido rojo en el tubo de ensayo que contenía un líquido verde,la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que alguien entrara y miró sobre su hombro. _"Que no sea Skipper,que no sea Skipper..."_,suplicaba mentalmente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Kowalski...

Los ojos del científico se abrieron mas de lo normal y una sonrisa tranquila se formó en su pico. Esa era la voz de Cabo,el mas ingenuo del equipo.

-Phew... -soltó aliviado.

Volvió la vista hacia lo que estaba haciendo hasta entonces inconsicentemente. Una mueca de terror se formó en su rostro al ver que disoluciones estaba revolviendo.

Un grito agudo se escuchó por parte del científico sintiendo la presión de la explosión arrojarlo hasta el otro lado del laboratorio. Cabo observó con preocupación,haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver a su amigo estrellarse contra una pared y caer bruscamente al piso.

-Kowalski! -gritó Cabo llegando a su lado. Se inclinó para sujetarlo por el hombro;el teniente se incorporaba con un gemido,bastante atontado.

-Ah ah...¡maldita sea! -exclamó el mas alto cruzando las aletas,fingiendo estar enojado por no poder inventar nada útil.- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡esto no puede estarme pasando a mi! ¡estupidas disoluciones!...pff...

-Ha...haz estado todo el día tratando de inventar algo? -Kowalski asintió sacudiendose,tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible. El mas bajo se encogió de hombros.- Y...y lo haces porqué estás triste porque Cescy se fue?

Sus aletas se detuvieron en su pecho,a la altura del corazón,pudiendo sentirlo latir con fuerza. Si estaba triste,pero eso no iban a saberlo ellos.

-Yo siempre estoy inventando algo nuevo,Cabo! -se defendió volviendo a su escritorio,donde algunos de los papeles ahí yacían quemados,pero no el que Cescy le había dejado.- A-ahora si me disculpas...¡necesito estar solo! Si...la ciencia es un camino que se recorre solo...

Cabo bajó la cabeza dirgiendose a la salida,triste porque no había sido de ninguna ayuda. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo,dejando en su soledad a Kowalski. El teniente tocó el centro de su frente,sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. No todos los días su corazón dominaba sobre su mente.

Tomó el papel entre sus aletas y lo volvió a abrazar contra su pecho.

-Voy a resolver lo que te confunde tanto,tu ehm...corazón. -sonrió sintiendo dicho órgano latir con fuerza.

Volvió a abrir el papel que estaba doblado en dos partes y esta vez lo examinó detenidamente. ¡Era un mapa!,y este indicaba como llegar a Cescy,es por eso que había estado tan feliz todo este tiempo. Lo que le parecía mas tierno era que ella había hallado la forma de como escribir "Kowalski" con letras. Su nombre era lo único que él sabía escribir así que enseguida lo identificó,supuso que lo otro que estaba escrito era el nombre de Cescy.

Se había alegrado mucho al saber que aun podía encontrarse con Cescy,podría volver a verla. Pero solo había un problema. Skipper no lo había autorizado.

Y bueno,eso había sido lo mejor;el que Skipper no le diera el permiso. Pero,tal como tu o yo alguna vez no obedecemos a nuestra madre,los subordinados a veces no obedecen a sus jefes. Aunque hubiera deseado que este no fuera el caso.

Volvió a colocar su aleta en su corazón,aun latía frenéticamente. Añorando el recuerdo de Cescy y el momento en que la volviera a ver.

-Ya pronto estaremos con ella y dejaré de hablar con los órganos... -dijo Kowalski poniendo su otra aleta sobre la que descansaba en su corazón.- la alcanzaremos aunque Skipper no quiera. ¿Qué va a saber él sobre el amor? -lanzó un suspiro,recordando aun dolido como Doris había preferido a su líder. Pero no esta vez,no esta vez. Esa chica era solo para él.

Asintió totalmente decidido. Esa misma noche desobecedería las ordenes de Skipper.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por sus reviews,saben que a uno le animan esas cosas. Espero les siga gustando esta historia,y saludos,hasta la próxima.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**NADANDO CON UN CABO**


	4. Nadando con un CABO

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero así esta bien**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: _can we still be friends - tood rungrend_**

**3. Nadando con un CABO**

El pingüino repasó el mapa una vez mas. Al acabar tomó la nota que había decidido dejar a sus amigos,pero sin decirles a donde iría,solo diciendoles el porque y que lo sentía pero volvería pronto. La había escrito en parte con letras y en parte con dibujos; luego de haber visto como Cescy había escrito su nombre,le interesaba mas que nunca aprender a escribir. Talvez con eso la impresionaria.

Colocó la nota en un lugar visible de su escritorio,doblandola en cuatro partes.

Dió un gran suspiro,casi daba la media noche,justo el momento en que Skipper se encontraba profundamente dormido o lo que era lo mismo,el momento ideal para escabullirse fuera de la base sin ser visto.

Puso el mapa debajo de su aleta y abrió la puerta de su laboratorio. Había recordado aceitar las bisagras para que no hicieran ese chirriante ruido al abrir la puerta,y bien pensado lo había hecho.

El científico salió al lugar donde sus amigos dormían despreocupados,cerró la puerta detras suyo y pasó por su lado para llegar a la escalerilla,totalmente afligido,no vería sus caras en un rato y lo peor de todo era que se estaba yendo a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo eso no lo iba a detener ahora. Subió el primer escalón y en ese se detuvo para contemplar los rostros de sus compañeros;iba a partir solo,¿y si le ocurría algo? Ninguno de ellos lo sabría. Es cierto que siendo parte de un grupo de soldados,los sentimientos no salían siempre muy a flote,pero en realidad si a uno de ellos le ocurriera algo los demás quedarían debastados.

-Nunca nades solo... -bisbiseó,tapandose el pico cuando vió que con ello Skipper se había removido en su litera,balbuseando algo inentendible.

Recordó el credo del pingüino,la culpa crecía junto con el deseo de no tener que irse solo. Sus ojos se posaron enseguida en el mas joven de ellos,dormía moviendo la cola y temblando de vez en cuando. Estaba claro,él era el único.

Saltó del primer escalón al piso y se inclinó junto a la litera de Cabo,suavemente colocó su aleta sobre el pico de su amigo y con la otra lo mesió. El joven abrió los ojos,algo apretaba su pico.

-Koaski... -pudo balbusear con su pico apresado. Su compañero le siseó para hacerlo callar y cuidadosamente lo sacó de la litera,ambos se dirigieron afuera lentamente sin producir un solo ruido.

El mas alto iba con sus aletas sobre los hombros de Cabo,que se frotaba los ojos aun cansado. Al llegar al ultimo escalón y cuando el joven ya había cruzado la escotilla,Kowalski volvió a ver a sus otros dos amigos nostálgico. Si todo iba bien,esa sería la ultima vez que los vería a ellos y a la base antes de partir.

Los dos pingüinos llegaron a la superficie. Otra noche fría mas que hizo estremecer sus plumas. El mas joven observó a su amigo atentamente,talvez se trataba de algo como la vez que había creado un rayo invisibilizador y todo se había salido de control. ¿Lo querría para ayudarle en algo como eso?

-Cabo,necesito tu ayuda.

-¿En qué Kowalski?

-Alguna vez has querido...participar en una misión secreta? -el científico sonrió,tentando al chico que abrió el pico ilusionado y asintió.- Bueno,pues este es tu momento!

-¡¿Iremos a una misión secreta? ! ¡Genial,iré a despertar a Skipper y Rico...!

-¡NO! -cubrió su pico al notar que había dicho eso muy alto. Ahora el mas bajo lo veía extrañado,a lo que él optó por sonreir con nervios que intentaba ocultar.- En esta misión secreta...solo participaremos tu y yo.

-¿Solo nosotros dos?,¿porqué?

-Yo...quiero que salgas a una misión sin Skipper. -su cabeza maquinaba a toda prisa una buena mentira.- ¡Esta será una misión totalmente independiente! asi que ni Skipper ni Rico deben saber nada.

-¿No se enojará Skipper si nos vamos a una misión secreta sin consultarle?

-¡¿Estás bromeando? -rió con fuerza abrazando al chico por la espalda,transmitiendole confianza.- Soy el segundo en mando de esta unidad,¿no crees que puedo tomar unas cuantas decisiones por mi mismo?

-Bueno...supongo que si...pero de todos modos deberíamos dejar una nota a Skipper para que no se preocupe.

-No te preocupes,yo ya me encargué de eso. -soltó al joven y le sonrió.- Realmente pensamos de la misma manera,es por eso que eres el ideal para acompañarme en esta misión secreta. -Cabo le devolvió la sonrisa halagado y un deje imperceptible de culpa apareció en la expresión de Kowalski.- Te vas como un niño,y volverás como todo un hombre.

* * *

El pingüino levantó el mapa a su vista,girandolo en todas las direcciones para ver si encontraba en donde se había perdido. Él y Cabo habían estado caminando en círculos alrededor de unos edificios,si no se equivocaba,ya estaban fuera de los límites de Nueva York. Oficialmente había desobedecido las ordenes de Skipper.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al momento que su corazón se estrujó,casi pidiendole que volviera antes de que Skipper se diera cuenta.

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó caminando firmemente,con Cabo siguiendolo bastante aburrido. Su cabeza se había hecho la idea de que una misión secreta sería un sin fin de emociones,sin descanso de todas las maravillosas aventuras que vivirían. Pero esto era...una decepción.

-¿A dónde vamos Kowalski? -se atrevió a preguntar con voz fastidiada.

-No desesperes. -lo calmó el aludido sin separar sus ojos del mapa,finalmente se detuvo frente a un gran edificio que ponía "aeropuerto" y lo observó con una sonrisa.- Llegamos a la primera parada. Preparate Cabo,porque es hora de un viaje.

Nuevamente apareció un brillo en los ojos de Cabo. Pero este desapareció minutos después,cuando ambos habían abordado un avión y se encontraban sentados en una caja junto con el equipaje. Kowalski seguía leyendo el mapa y él estaba aburrido como un niño en la escuela.

-¿Robaremos el avión? -preguntó el joven apoyando su rostro en una aleta.

-Naah no hará falta. -contestó el mas alto volviendo a doblar el mapa al ver que Cabo intentaba poner sus ojos en él.- Este avión se dirige exactamente a donde queremos llegar,no será necesario robarlo.

-¿Y a dónde queremos llegar?

El teniente se quedó callado. Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta,el mapa solo indicaba que debía tomar el vuelo número 58.

-Confidencial.

-¡¿Confidencial? ! -se quejó el joven abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¡¿no soy parte de esta misión? ! ¡yo debería saber a donde vamos!

-Te lo diré mas tarde,Cabo. Revelarte ahora la ubicación a la que nos dirigimos podría poner en riesgo la misión. Y tu quieres que la realizemos con éxito,¿me equivoco? -el joven tocó las puntas de sus aletas pensando.

-S-si... -sonrió timidamente tranquilizando al teniente. Los dos alzaron la vista al oír el inconfundible ruido del avión despegando.- pero,Kowalski,si viajaremos en avión ¿no significa eso que iremos lejos?

-Bueno,si! Nos alejaremos un poco,pero tu no estes preocupado por nada,volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.

-Oh,ok.

El joven Cabo pareció tranquilizarse,observando sus pies,sintiendo como el avión dejaba la tierra y se elevaba. Kowalski ahogó un suspiro con los ojos cerrados,desde ya le debía una gran disculpa a Cabo que mas adelante se encargaría de dar. Aunque ni tu ni él se imaginan bajo que condiciones lo haría.

Luego de media hora de vuelo,los dos pingüinos habían caído dormidos,recargados uno contra el otro usandose de almohadas. Sus ronquidos no pararon hasta que una sacudida los despertó al tirarlos de la caja,Kowalski soltó un quejido al sentir a su amigo caer encima suyo.

Rápidamente ubicó el mapa que había caido solo unos centímetros alejado de él y aun con Cabo sobre él estiro su aleta para tomarlo,abrazandolo contra su pecho feliz por que no se había arrugado.

-¿Llegamos? -preguntó Cabo,solo para confirmar. Kowalski asintió,sintiendose tonto luego de un segundo pues el joven no podría verlo desde donde se encontraba.

-Eso parece. -contestó mientras el mas bajo se ponía en pie,sacando de una vez su peso de la espalda de Kowalski que tambien se levantó. Su vista analizó el lugar,buscando por una salida.- Cabo,necesitamos irnos antes de que las personas vengan. Tu busca por allá,yo por acá.

El aludido hizo un saludo militar y se deslizó hasta detrás de unas maletas,viendo en las paredes y en el piso,por su parte Kowalski hizo lo mismo. Luego de unos minutos Cabo había encontrado una trampilla en el piso del avión,informando al teniente quien llegó a su lado de inmediato. Entre los dos movieron un par de maletas que las obstruían y la contemplaron chocando aletas.

-Buen trabajo,Cabo. Abramosla.

Y así hicieron.

Cuando las personas entraron,observaron la trampilla abierta boquiabiertos,preguntandose si algunas de las maletas se habrían desplomado durante el viaje. A esas alturas,los dos soldados ya se encontraban kilometros mas allá apartados del aeropuerto donde habían aterrizado.

Y Kowalski se hallaba concentrado leyendo el mapa que Cescy le había dejado,intentando comprender hacia donde debía dirigirse ahora que estaba perdido en el medio de un bosque,con Cabo abrazandose a una de sus aletas por el viento tan gélido que soplaba.

Al caminar un poco mas adelante,el teniente se detuvo frente a una pila de arboles amontonados,Cabo aun seguía aferrado a él pero se separó al notar el cese de los pasos del mas alto. Se frotó los ojos para despertar,no iba a aguantar dos noches sin dormir.

Levantó la vista hacia Kowalski que tenía los ojos fijos en el mapa. Un mapa que él no había visto para nada,lo que le parecía raro. Nisiquiera sabía donde se encontraban y de que se trataba esa misión secreta.

-Kowalski,no se si esto fue una buena idea... -murmuró sintiendo sus párpados cerrarse,preguntandose una vez mas como había terminado ahí,lejos de su hogar en un lugar desconocido a la par de tenebroso. La mirada de Kowalski no se despegó del mapa y su expresión no cambió en absoluto.- y empiezo a creer que sé porque hicimos todo este viaje. -nada en el rostro del otro.- Tu...tu estabas triste y solo, -nada en el rostro del otro.- no pudiste acompañar a Cescy y ella se fue. -nada en el rostro de del otro.- Y ahora,nose a donde quieras llegar con todo esto,pero creo que tu...estás enamo...

-Ok,llegamos. -las palabras de Cabo se detuvieron y miró al frente. Continuaban delante de esos arboles apilados,¿a dónde habían llegado?

El mas alto tomó una rama resistente,dificil de romper y colocó un extremo de ella debajo de toda la pila,quedando el otro extremo levantado.

-Cabo ayudame aquí.

El joven asintió confuso,caminando al lado del teniente quien le extendió una aleta. Ambos subieron al extremo de la rama que estaba levantado y saltaron.

Cabo observó triste,solo habían logrado levantar uno de los arboles,pero Kowalski sonreír. El científico se bajó de la rama y caminó debajo del árbol que se encontraba soportado por la rama. El joven lo observó con miedo,ese no era un lugar seguro para andar,el tronco podría aplastarlo en cualquier momento,pero se tragó el miedo y lo siguió.

Él parecía estar sintiendo el tronco del árbol que hasta hace poco estaba detrás del árbol que habían levantado. ¿Qué intentaba? De pronto su sonrisa se agrandó. Cabo no pudo verlo,pero con su aleta apretó el mapa que sujetaba,ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

Golpeó una parte exacta del tronco del árbol con su aleta y el joven observó sorprendido. Había hecho un gran hoyo con tan solo su aleta,ahora comprendía que todo aquello era una entrada secreta. Podía ver un tunel.

-¿Quién estaba mintiendo acerca de la misión secreta? -le restregó Kowalski con sorna. Cabo solo rió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca. El teniente se abofeteó mentalmente,no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario,todo lo que había dicho su amigo era verdad y él todavia se atrevía a reprocharle.- Vamos,entremos ya.

* * *

Los dos pingüinos descendieron en el tunel,Cabo iba a la delantera con Kowalski guiandolo tomandolo por un hombro. El teniente intentaba ver entre la oscuridad entrecerrando los ojos,pero a medida que avanzaban lo único que se acentuaba era el frío.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al fondo del tunel donde sus pies sintieron algo frio abajo de ellos,seguidamente algo blanco empezó a cubrir sus plumas,lo reconocían: nieve.

Pero eso no fue lo que los sorprendió,sino lo que vieron sus ojos.

Un paraje con edificios destruidos,calcinados que ya los cubría la nieve,quien sabe hace cuanto estaban abandonados. En la punta de la torre mas alta que ahí había se encontraba una bandera a la que los pingüinos no prestaron mayor atención para identificarla.

Los dos soldados estaban petrificados,lo que veían era deplorable. En la cabeza de Cabo solo revoloteaba la palabra TRISTEZA,mientras que en la de Kowalski empezaban a rondar miles de posibilidades sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido allí.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? -balbuseó Cabo abrazandose a las aletas de su compañero temerosamente.- ¡Es horrible!

La respuesta de Kowalski se hizo esperar,él igualmente estaba en shock.

-Ah dah dah aah es...esto es parte de la misión Cabo! ¡es por eso que es secreta! -bajó la vista lentamente,concentrandose en lo heladas que estaban sus patas,estaba comenzando a sentir su estómago revolverse y casi olvidaba porque estaba ahí;Cescy.

Francamente,de no haber sido por la esperanza de ver nuevamente a Cescy,él hubiera dado vuelta y hubiera salido corriendo de vuelta a Nueva York. Pero ese era el problema: Cescy. Gruñó. Su corazón le suplicaba que siguiera avanzando y encontrara a esa chica,y él no le podía negar nada.

-Muevete Cabo. -le ordenó dandole un empujoncito para hacerlo reanudar el paso.

Vió el mapa de nuevo,sus aletas lo sujetaban ahora temblando,lo abrazó contra su pecho sintiendo como se le iba el aire. Tosió un par de veces disimuladamente para su suerte Cabo no lo notó por el miedo que lo invadía;luego de un par de tosidos mas el teniente se tapó el pico;ahora entendía,el aire empezaba a tornarse contaminado. ¿Pero porqué? Que eran esas partículas negras que caían junto con la nieve.

La computadora de Kowalski comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad;dónde había escuchado sobre el caso de nieve negra antes?

-Me parece familiar...

Un zumbido se escuchó a lo lejos. Un zumbido que fue aproximandose,lastimando los oídos de ambos pingüinos,mas sin embargo solo el mas bajo le prestó atención. Levantó la vista,viendo al cielo. El otro continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos,lo hizo hasta que la respuesta surgió.

-Una explosión...

Su murmullo fue opacado por el zumbido que había crecido tanto como para ensordecerlos,y le siguió algo horrible;una explosión que milagrosamente vieron venir. Y aunque petrificados,supieron como actuar.

-¡AL SUELO! -no hubo tiempo para razonar,no hubo tiempo para nada mas que para la orden que había dado el teniente. Los dos se arrojaron sobre un montículo de nieve procurando cubrir sus cabezas y a sus espaldas sintieron aire caliente soplar.

No sabían que era todo eso. Y es realmente triste tener que decir que eso no sería lo peor que les ocurriera. A comparación de lo que estaban por vivir,eso sería como un picnic en un día soleado en el camino.

**Continuará...**

**Otro capítulo mas,ojala les haya gustado.**

**Los misterios están por resolverse,pero otros están por surgir...el próximo capítulo será publicado!...pronto.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**EL RECLUTAMIENTO DE KOWALSKI Y CABO**


	5. El Reclutamiento de Kowalski y Cabo

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero asi está bien**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: ninguna**

**4. El Reclutamiento de Kowalski y Cabo**

Al abrir los ojos sintió que estos se encontraban girando,tardó varios minutos en recobrar la vista y el oído y al hacerlo lo primero en que pensó fue en su joven amigo. Y fue así porque al recobrar sus sentidos no lo vió por ningún lado.

-Cabo!

Gritó por sobre el alboroto que se había armado con la explosión provocada por una granada lanzada. Podía ver figuras corriendo de un lado a otro desesperados,pero estaba muy ocupado buscando a su amigo como para identificarlos.

Jadeó hasta llegar detrás de un edificio en donde pudo ver un pingüino hecho una bola,lo reconoció enseguida.

-Cabo! -lo volvió a llamar,inclinandose al lado del que temblaba atemorizado.- Cabo!

-Kowalski! -el aludido saltó de su pocisión de bola para lanzarse al otro,sollozaba sin poder detenerse,balbuseando cosas que el otro apenas entendía. Finalmente el mas pequeño pudo separarse de su compañero y lo vió a los ojos.- ¡¿Qué ocurrió? !

Él respiraba pesadamente,¿en qué había ido a meter a Cabo? Se picó la lengua para reprimir el deseo de soltarse gritando un millón de disculpas y tomó a Cabo por los hombros,intentando tranquilizarse.

-N-No te asustes! -sus ordenes eran inutiles,no podía tranquilizar a Cabo como Skipper sabía. Suspiró,desechando la idea de comportarse como su líder y volviendo al verdadero él.- ¡Cabo,solo fue la explosión de una granada! ¡está todo bien,estamos en una pieza!

El rostro del joven se petrificó aun mas,pensando en como la explosión pudo haberle volado una aleta. Un tic se presentó en su ojo.

-No no! no quise decir eso Cabo! -el chico soltó un gran grito con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos,el mas alto se apresuró a cerrarle el pico con una aleta.- está bien,se que estas asustado! pero esto... -suspiró de nueva cuenta,lo mejor era seguir con la mentira.- ¡es parte de la misión secreta! ¡¿querias acción? ! ¡pues aqui está!

El joven volvió a sollozar,no quería ese tipo de acción,y en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar que estaba siendo un cobarde. Kowalski lo vió,no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda,abrió el pico para decir otra cosa pero...

-GRANADA!

Se oyó una voz advertir. Por reflejos,los pingüinos hicieron lo obvio y se lanzaron a la nieve. La explosión fue fuerte,pero al parecer había sido mas lejos que antes y no les había quitado el oído ni les había trastornado la vista.

Los dos se levantaron,igualmente impactados. Podían ver todavía figuras a lo lejos escapando y el mas alto abrazó por la espalda al pequeño,no podía decir nada que ayudara,pero podía hacer eso para reconfortarlo.

-Oigan,ustedes! -los dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo,deduciendo que eran ellos a quienes llamaba esa autoritaria voz. Se trataba de un pingüino de penacho amarillo alto,mas que Kowalski,con una mirada firme y un gesto de pocos amigos que se acentuaba aun mas con la gigantesca cicatriz que poseía en el pecho.- ¡¿Qué hacen en el campo de batalla sin cascos? !

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Por instinto el teniente colocó a Cabo detrás de él,en caso que ese pingüino supusiera una amenaza para ellos;el desconocido al ver este gesto los vió extrañado y levantó un arma que había estado ocultando detrás suyo.

-¡¿Son uno de esos malditos? !

-Eh...¿qué? -la pregunta de Kowalski no pudo ser escuchada,el desconocido ya lo había tirado al suelo y le inspeccionaba el cuello detenidamente. Al no encontrar nada,observó sus aletas.- ¡Que diablos...!

-Parece que no... -afirmó alejando la mirilla de su rifle de la cabeza de Kowalski.- y parece que tu tampoco,gordito. -Cabo se encogió de hombros,el teniente ya se incorporaba poniendose en guardia para enfrentar a ese pingüino en caso que fuera necesario.- Descansa soldado,pff...novatos...

El teniente no obedeció la orden,continuando con sus aletas levantadas en protección. El otro pingüino giró los ojos con un suspiro.

-Desde luego,son novatos. -sonrió tomando a los chicos por los hombros,ellos no pudieron librarse,su agarre era firme.- Vengan conmigo,los llevaré al cuartel.

-Kowalski... -susurró Cabo,viendo con horror la aleta del desconocido en su hombro.

-Misión secreta,recuerdalo... -contestó entre dientes Kowalski,ese pingüino ya los movía empujandolos hacia alguna parte.

* * *

-Skipper!

El aludido fue sacudido con fuerza por unas aletas que no pararon hasta que lo habían tirado de la litera y él se levantaba adolorido. Observó unas patas en frente suyo,pertenecientes a Rico.

-¡Un día que no los levanto para ejercicios vespertinos...¿y eres tu el que me despierta,soldado? ! -se quejó Skipper cruzando sus aletas.

-Kowalski! Cabo! -exclamó Rico,sin dudas estaba preocupado,era fácil de notar. Pero la primera reacción de Skipper fue de confusión.

-Kowalski y Cabo? ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¡¿y qué haces despierto tan temprano? ! ¡Quiero respuestas!

-Eeeh...baño! -respondió a la tercera pregunta,soltando una risa mientras se ruborizaba.- Kowalski,Cabo no! laboratorio no! afuera no! NO!

-¿No están? -Rico asintió encogiendose de hombros. El líder se colocó una aleta en la nuca,esperando que las respuestas vinieran entre sus pensamientos.- Solo hay una explicación lógica para esto...¡ESPIRÁCULO!

-Oooh...

* * *

Los dos ya podían sentir sus hombros doler,el agarre del desconocido no se suavizó hasta que entraron en un edificio que tenía pinta de Iglesia pero mas pequeña,lo suficiente para no llamar la atención.

Alrededor de ella había barricadas,con pingüinos vigilando las afueras. Detrás de la seguridad de dichas barricadas,había un terreno con poco cesped en el que otros cuantos pingüinos descansaban jadeantes.

Al entrar en el edificio,Kowalski y Cabo pudieron ver las paredes doradas. No había muebles ahí,por lo que al fondo podían ver unas escaleras que daban a un pasillo con pasamanos de protección en lo alto que rodeaba la mitad de las paredes.

En el suelo raso,hecho de cemento,habían mantas -por no decir sabanas,porque eso eran- colocadas con una almohada de algodón cada una,improvisando camas. En ese lugar había decenas de pingüinos. Kowalski y Cabo se miraron con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Kowalski ya que Cabo no se atrevía ni a moverse.

-¿Estás bromeando soldado? -le preguntó muy seriamente el pingüino mas alto.- ¡Es el cuartel de guerra!

-¡¿Cu-cuartel de guerra? ! -repitió Kowalski.

Los ojos de los mas bajos se abrieron como nunca pensaron lo harían y nuevamente se quedaron petrificados mientras el desconocido continuaba hablando.

-¿Recibieron algun golpe en la cabeza? -los dos negaron,con sus cerebros desconectados del mundo real.- hmm...creo que son de los nuevos reclutados,¿acaban de llegar?

Esta vez fue Kowalski el único que asintió,mas energéticamente,su cabeza al parecer acababa de terminar de asimilar lo dicho. Levantó la cabeza y vió al pingüino por sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuál es su escuadrón? -preguntó el desconocido dandoles una gran sonrisa. Kowalski solo negó con la cabeza lentamente.- ¡¿Tampoco tienen? !¡esto es inaudito! Tendré que comunicarme con el Cuartel General en otra ocasión.

-Esto es...la guerra. -susurró Cabo con la vista perdida. Los ojos de Kowalski de pronto se clavaron en una bandera que ondeaba desde el pasillo del segundo piso;la bandera de Canadá que en una esquina tenía la figura de un pingüino. Esa era la bandera del Cuartel de Canadá.

-¡Pero claro que si,chico! -exclamó el pingüino desconocido.- ¡por eso están aqui,¿no? ! ¡el Cuartel de Canadá se los agradece!

Cabo no contestó. Y Kowalski tragó en seco con el sentimiento de culpa ahogandolo.

-Bueno,esto es toda una confusión... -admitió el pingüino rascandose la nuca,sonrió a los mas bajos que estaban pálidos.- comenzaré por presentarme,¡soy Brutch,General del escuadrón FISH! Pueden permanecer en mi escuadrón mientras tanto. -dijo estrechando las aletas de Cabo y Kowalski.- ¿cuál es su rango?

-Mi amigo es un cabo,puedes llamarlo así si te apetece. -contestó Kowalski por el pequeño mientras Brutch volvía a estrechar la aleta de este.

-S-si... -afirmó Cabo mostrando una tímida sonrisa.- y él es... -una aleta tapó el pico del que hablaba,el científico le frunció el ceño sin darle explicaciones,no le convenía que nadie supiera que era teniente.

-Qué ocurre,soldado?,dime tu rango,vamos! -el teniente solo bajó la cabeza,decidido a no responder. Brutch solo suspiró harto.- Entonces serás soldado raso. ¿Tienes nombre?

-Kowalski.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Brutch. Gentilmente dirigió a los dos jovenes hasta unas sabanas en las que ambos tomaron asiento,aun sin decir palabra,pero el general no los cuestionó. Para él era normal ver reacciones así en la guerra.

-Pueden quedarse aquí hoy y mañana reunirse con el escuadrón,ya se irán acostumbrado. -les sonrió con amabilidad.- Tengo que volver al frente de la línea de batalla,dejé a un sargento al cargo del escuadrón,descanse soldados.

Los dos asintieron y una vez se quedaron solos Cabo volteó a ver a Kowalski con las lagrimas a punto de brotar. El teniente bajó la cabeza aceptando su culpa y el fin de su mentira.

-Cabo,yo...

-Kowalski,esto... -el otro simplemento lo observó en silencio,esperando los reclamos del joven.- ¡es tan bueno de tu parte! -la confusión se hizo presente en el rostro del otro,abriendo el pico lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-Tu en realidad...querías ayudar en la guerra de Canadá,aunque Skipper no quería. Kowalski,gracias por traerme contigo,te prometo que daré todo en la batalla. Y...

-Cabo...

-...siento haber pensado que habías inventado todo eso de la misión secreta por Cescy. Eres como un héroe!

El pico de Kowalski forzó una sonrisa,la culpa estrujaba su corazón y la mentira crecía. Esa mentira no los había guiado a Cescy,nisiquiera la habían visto y en su lugar los había metido al ejército. Se encontraban en la guerra,un lugar donde podía morir;Kowalski logró mantener su sonrisa aun con esos pensamientos.

Ahora le debía la disculpa mas grande de todas a Cabo.

* * *

-Es obvio que Espiráculo está detrás de todo esto,Cabo no suele salir sin mi permiso. ¡Y mucho menos Kowalski! Y si asi fue,¿porqué no han regresado? -hizo una pausa,sus patas caminaban de un lado a otro meditando el asunto.- Vamos a llegar al fin de todo esto,Rico.

El experto en armas asintió. Si había que jugarsela por sus amigos,lo iba a hacer. Los dos pingüinos salieron de la base y empezaron a recorrer el zoológico,el primero de muchos lugares en los que buscarían a sus amigos perdidos durante mucho, -me duele decirlo,al recordar exactamente cuanto fue- mucho tiempo.

* * *

Kowalski vió detrás suyo;el joven y entusiasta Cabo estaba erguido portando un casco. Estaban a punto de partir al campo de batalla junto con su escuadrón,el escuadrón FISH. Él tambien portaba un casco y junto con su amigo formaban parte de una fila de pingüinos soldados.

Finalmente la fila empezó a moverse a paso corto y cauto,unos cuantos de los pingüinos con cuchillos y escopetas,otros desarmados como Kowalski y Cabo,que iban dirigidos por Brutch,el general.

El terreno sobre el que avanzaban era un bosque. Estaban tomando un atajo para llegar a la pocisión del enemigo,del cual los dos chicos no tenían ni la mas mínima información. No tenían idea de porque iban a luchar.

El general Brutch le había informado al escuadrón entero acerca de la toma de un lugar del que les hablaré mas adelante. De tener éxito,el enemigo quedaría vulnerable y serían capaces de vencer a Hiller,el líder de los enemigos del que tambien me guardaré los detalles por ahora.

Sin embargo,esa guerra no iba a ser tan fácil como Brutch hubiera querido. Si todo hubiera salido bien en la operación que estaba realizando el escuadrón FISH,nisiquiera me molestaría en relatar esta historia. Porque entonces la guerra hubiera terminado al siguiente día que Kowalski y Cabo habían llegado y no tendría sentido todo lo que he escrito antes.

Algo iba a salir terriblemente mal a lo largo de los tres días que duraría esa operación.

**Continuará...**

**Planeaba actualizar ayer pero...pues al final no.**

**No tengo mas palabras,asi que solo agradeceré. PD. que no les extrañe si HILLER les suena a algo...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**EL ACORAZADO DE PENTTAWA**


	6. El Acorazado de Penttawa

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero asi está bien**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: _wake me up when september ends - greend day_**

**Creo que estoy atascada...**

**5. El Acorazado de Penttawa**

Los alientos de decenas de pingüinos era lo único que se escuchaba en el escuadrón en movimiento,a la señal de Brutch el escuadrón completo se detuvo y se ocultó tras unos arbusto. Ningun enemigos los había atacado aun y querían permanecer así hasta llegar a la pocisión del enemigo. La noche empezaba a caer y de esto se dió cuenta el general,fue justo por eso que levantó una aleta para atrapar la atención de todos los soldados.

-Descansen soldados,seguiremos cuando salga el sol. -les informó con una sonrisa.

Kowalski vió el suelo bajo sus pies y se quitó el casco mientras se sentaba en él. Sin embargo las indicaciones de Brutch aun no habían terminado,él alzó su voz para continuar.

-Quiero que se distribuyan alrededor de esta zona en tres pelotones,cada uno con quienes tengan el distintivo de su mismo color en el hombro.

Kowalski bajó la vista hacia su hombro,el distintivo era de color azul igual que el de Brutch,estaría en su pelotón. Seguidamente volteó a ver el hombro de Cabo en el que estaba atado un distintivo rojo. Se puso en pie y lo tomó rápidamente por una aleta antes de que se fuera.

-Quedate aqui,Cabo. -le ordenó Kowalski apretando su agarre. Todos los demás pingüinos ya empezaban a reunirse con los de su mismo distintivo.

-Kowalski,no tenemos el mismo distintivo... -le hizo ver Cabo alzando una ceja.

-¡Dije con los del mismo distintivo,Kowalski,Cabo! -exclamó Brutch agravando su tono de voz.- ¡Cabo rojo! ¡Kowalski azul! -el mas alto frunció el ceño,aun sin aflojar el agarre por el que sujetaba a su amigo.

-Si,señor. -el joven se libró de la aleta de Kowalski a la fuerza y siguió a los de su pelotón. El otro lo observó con la aleta extendida hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-¡Kowalski,deja de distraerte! -exclamó Brutch entregandole bruscamente una de los rifles que él había estado cargando.- Tu vigilas. -el otro continuó con el ceño fruncido antes de tomar el rifle de mala gana.

-Si señor.

Kowalski avanzó junto con el general hasta una zanja en la que ambos saltaron dentro,los dos se sentaron y observaron el cielo que se oscurecía. Brutch sacó una cantimplora y bebió un poco de agua.

-¿De dónde eres? -le preguntó Brutch ofreciendole agua al científico,pero este se negó.

-Nueva York. -contestó dejando el rifle sobre su barriga.

-Supongo que aun estás en entrenamientos en el cuartel de Nueva York. ¿O ya te asignaron a un equipo?

-No,sigo en entrenamientos. -mintió sin dirigirle la mirada al otro pingüino que le sonreía,recordando sus días de entrenamiento.

-Yo tomé mi entrenamiento en la Antártida,de eso ya hace muchos años. Me convertí en el líder de mi equipo. Nos encontrabamos en una misión secreta en Canadá cuando se desató la guerra,yo decidí quedarme junto con mi tercero a cargo. Tres de mis muchachos volvieron a Nueva Jersey.

-Debió ser duro.

-Si. -la sonrisa de Brutch se desvaneció solo para volver en un segundo.- Pero es lo máximo tener un equipo!

-Si,me lo imagino. -_"Yo tengo un equipo...y me alejé de ellos por Cescy. No quiero estár aquí,ya he desobedecido dos ordenes de Skipper. Vine a la guerra y seguí a Cescy..."_. Ahora definitivamente su culpa superaba el amor que sentía por Cescy. Los pensamientos de Kowalski se interrumpieron por un pingüino que se asomó a la zanja.

-Eh ya llegaste! -el pingüino saltó a la zanja y se sentó a lado de Kowalski. Era un pingüino con grandes cicatrices en las aletas,tan alto como Cabo,que en su hombro tenía atado a parte del distintivo azul una cinta blanca con una cruz roja.- Él es Bernard,es el médico del escuadrón FISH.

-Puedes llamarme Bern. -comentó el aludido con hablar cansino pasando su rifle a su aleta izquierda para saludar con la derecha a Kowalski.

-Él es Kowalski,hasta ahora es un soldado raso.

-¿No tiene rango,general?

-Pues no me ha confirmado ni negado nada. ¿Estás listo para decir tu rango,soldado? -Kowalski bajó la cabeza en forma negativa.- Ah bueno,no te obligaré.

Las horas transcurrieron. Luego de dos,el relevo de Brutch,Kowalski y Bern llegó,cuando eso pasó,el general y el médico cayeron dormidos en pocos minutos. Kowalski escuchaba los ronquidos de ellos mientras miraba al cielo,no podía consiliar el sueño. Él había traído a Cabo ahí y ahora estaban separados,no podía cuidar de él así.

Sus pensamientos lo tenían atrapado cuando Brutch dió la orden de partir justo en el momento en que los primeros rayos de sol les pegaban en el rostro. Los cuatro pelotones se reunieron para escuchar las ordenes del general,cuando eso pasó Kowalski rápidamente se colocó a lado de Cabo,quien estaba atento a lo que Brutch diría.

-Nos queda un largo camino,soldados. -comenzó colocando su rifle sobre su hombro mientras ponía su aleta en su cadera.- En casos como estos me gustaría que el escuadrón fuera mas pequeño,pero si así fuera no podríamos con el enemigo. -les dió la espalda a los soldados que sonreían.- Así que quiero que vayan lo mas silenciosos posible,no duden en abrir fuego si ven a un enemigo.

Los pingüinos asintieron y siguieron a su líder cuando empezó el trayecto. Aun continuaban en el bosque lo que era lo mejor,ahí había muchos sitios para ocultarse del enemigo. Brutch estaba preocupado sobre que pasaría cuando llegaran al extenso terreno donde los arboles habían sido talados. Tenían que atravezar ese lugar para llegar al enemigo. Aceleraron el paso para llegar mas pronto,pero iban igual de silenciosos. Kowalski insistía en que Cabo fuera atrás suyo para protegerle en caso que fuera necesario.

Finalmente Brutch hizo la señal para que se detuvieran e instantaneamente todos obedecieron,pero su general no los volteó a ver aun,él estaba pensando como seguir el camino. Fue entonces que los soldados se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al terreno de arboles talados en el cual estaban a la vista del enemigo,un paso mas adelante y entrarían en él.

-James. -a la llamada de Brutch,un pingüino con gafas llegó a su lado. Ambos se tiraron pecho tierra para empezar a hablar.- No tengo idea de como cruzar ese terreno sin perder a la mayoria de mis hombres,necesito opciones.

-Un sacrificio,señor,será lo mejor. -el general le frunció el ceño a James totalmente enojado.- Bueno,un señuelo,si lo hacemos bien podremos salvar a casi todos.

-Estás pensando como si fueramos un equipo de cinco,James. ¡Somos un escuadrón,necesito a todos mis soldados!

-No es eso,señor. No podremos pasar si no los distraemos con algo y luego los atacamos por sorpresa,confíe en lo que le digo,señor.

-¿Y quienes querrán hacer de señuelo? Eso es algo tan peligroso...seguro el enemigo está atento a cualquier amenaza,abrirán fuego a matar en cuanto vean a alguien.

-No tiene que preguntar quien quiere,escogalos.

Brutch bajó la vista al suelo. Preguntandose si sería capaz de mandar a alguno de sus soldados a una muerte segura. James suspiró,había estado junto al general desde que comenzó la guerra hace dos meses,y había notado que él era tan facil de leer como un libro abierto.

-General,si esto le falicita en algo las cosas,me ofrezco a que mi pelotón sea el que haga de señuelo. Solo pongame a mi a cargo y le aseguro que apenas tendremos bajas.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo,James?

No hubo respuesta de parte del soldado,él solo se puso en pie y se dió media vuelta hacia el resto de los pingüinos alzando su voz para que lo escucharan. Brutch lo observó aun pecho tierra.

-¡El pelotón de mi distintivo hará de señuelo para el enemigo! ¡muevanse!

-James es el líder,soldados! ¡obedezcan todo lo que les diga! -agregó el general,evitando que su voz sonara partida.

Un grupo de pingüinos empezó a acercarse a James. Kowalski vió su distintivo,no era del color de James,pero al ver a su lado vió como Cabo estaba ausente;el distintivo que poseía James era rojo. Tragó en seco cuando vió como Cabo se dirigía hacia donde el pelotón que haría de señuelo.

Quiso decir algo,pero el shock era tan grande que las palabras no salían.

-No los obligaré chicos. Si no quieren hacer esto,no tienen que. -dijo James alistando su arma.- Pero espero que no decidan desertar muchos,porque entonces me veré obligado a escoger.

_"No vayas Cabo,deserta,deserta..."_,pedía Kowalski en su cabeza. Pero Cabo no parecía estar retrocediendo,en verdad pensaba ir y hacer de señuelo. Al final,ninguno de los del pelotón rojo desertó y James sonrió con orgullo al igual que Brutch.

Sin embargo,Kowalski seguía incrédulo al ver que Cabo pensaba ir a esa peligrosa misión,debía ser que el ingenuo no se daba cuenta de la peligrosidad. Bueno,pues él no lo iba a arriesgar,si volvía a casa sin Cabo,Skipper jamas se lo perdonaría.

-Cabo se queda. -irrumpió el científico sin dar lugar a protestas,a lo que todos lo voltearon a ver impresionados.

-Oye,¿no crees que estás siendo muy sobreprotector con él? -le sugirió Brutch sujetandolo fuertemente por una aleta.- El muchacho ya está muy grande para tomar sus decisiones.

Esta vez no le supuso mayor problema el agarre del general a pesar de su gran fuerza y se deshizo de él abruptamente,dando un paso hacia adelante para amedrentar a Cabo que lo veía tambien sorprendido.

-¡CABO,vuelve aquí! -le ordenó una vez que el pelotón rojo empezó a avanzar ignorando las protestas de Kowalski. Él no podía creerlo.- ¡CABO!

El médico Bern llegaba al lado de Kowalski cuando el pelotón rojo estaba a punto de salir al terreno de los arboles talados. Incrédulo aun estaba el mas alto que caminó hasta el frente del escuadrón para que Cabo lo escuchara.

-¡CABO VUELVE! -ordenó de nuevo,sin importarle que el enemigo lo escuchara. El joven no lo tomaba en cuenta,su pelotón ya se estaba adentrando en el terreno,un paso mas y...- ¡CABO ES UNA ORDEN DE TU TENIENTE,VUELVE AQUI AHORA MISMO!

Los ojos de Brutch y Bern se abrieron muy grandes,impactados ante la revelación del rango de Kowalski,el cual resultaba ser mucho mas alto del que se hubieran imaginado. Mientras Cabo lo volteó a ver con sorna.

-¿Teniente...? -repitió sorprendiendo a Kowalski.- Oh Kowalski...si tu eres un soldado raso...

Dejó caer su arma,Cabo se iba en silencio desobedeciendo su orden. Bajó la cabeza,en su hombro sintió de nuevo el agarre de Brutch,no tenía que verlo para saber que lo veía con mirada fulminante y decepcionada.

-Teniente,eh? -reafirmó con un ceño fruncido,todo rastro de su sonrisa había desaparecido.- Si tienes rango,no estás en entrenamiento,desde luego que tienes un equipo ya que Cabo es uno de tus compañeros...¿cuántas mentiras mas has dicho?

_"Mas de las que te imaginas..."_,contestó él en su mente,pero decirlo en voz alta sería no tener vergüenza. Se limitó a seguir con la cabeza baja,acción que no lo excusaba ni un poco y que a Brutch no lo reconfortaba.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones...

En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera,una gran explosión los alarmó,no había oido el aviso de alguien que había gritado GRANADA. Seguido de ella le vinieron miles de disparos que no cesaban.

Brutch liberó a Kowalski y corrió hacia el terreno de arboles talados perseguido por el escuadrón. Por su parte,Kowalski y Bern hicieron lo propio,con el primero intentando ver a Cabo.

Había servido de señuelo,y nadie lo protejería,al menos debía saber si seguía vivo. El escuadrón recorrió el terreno a toda velocidad disparando contra los francotiradores enemigos,no era raro ver como unos cuantos pingüinos se desplomaban mientras corrían a causa de un balazo;entre ellos estaban tambien pingüinos con distintivos de color rojo en sus hombros.

No. Kowalski no quiso seguir viendo a los caídos,entre ellos no podía estar Cabo de ninguna manera.

Al final,entre los confirmados que lograron cruzar el terreno de arboles talados estaban Kowalski,Brutch,Bern y James. Cabo no se veía por ninguna parte.

Cuando llegaron,el fuego no cesó. Habían llegado a un terreno de concreto,los edificios igual abandonados,con la bandera ondeante que ahora Kowalski se molestó en ver;era la misma que había visto en el cuartel de guerra antes. La bandera de Canadá con un pingüino en la esquina,estaba rasgada y llena de polvo negro.

-¡Necesito la zona limpia! ¡Kowalski,Bern,despejen la zona de aterrizajes! -ordenó Brutch que no podía creer que aun tuviera confianza en Kowalski,pero despues de todo,si era teniente tenía que tener mayor experiencia.

Los dos hicieron un saludo militar y emprendieron la marcha hasta el lugar indicado. El teniente pudo avistar un cuadro de cesped y al lado una bodega. Había enemigos preparados para atacarlos. Pero algo no andaba bien con ellos,esos enemigos eran...PINGÜINOS!

-Alto! -exclamó Kowalski empujando a Bern detrás de un edificio arrojandose junto con él. El agredido se levantó con una mirada de reproche.- Son de los nuestros,no podemos atacarlos!

Bern lo observó como si fuera un loco y resopló cansado.

-Nisiquiera sabes eso? -dijo lentamente para confirmar que era cierto,Kowalski levantó una ceja sin saber a que se refería. El médico resopló.- Esos pingüinos SON el enemigo.

-Qué...? ¡Pero son pingüinos,los pingüinos somos leales y...!

-Pues no mas,amigo. Esos pingüinos son corruptos;¿no viste los delfines que tenían tatuados en sus aletas y cuello? -el mas alto hizo memoria,recordando como a lo lejos pudo ver unas marcas rojas en dichas partes de sus cuerpos,pero ¿tatuajes de delfín? Eso solo podía significar algo...- ellos son pingüinos traidores,trabajan para ¡ESPIRÁCULO! Se hacen llamar los Delfingüinos.

Kowalski abrió los ojos un poco mas,intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Esa debía ser una información que solo los líderes de los equipos y claro los que fueran a la guerra podían saber. No pudo acabar de cavilar cuando...

-¡GRANADA! -advirtió Bern apuntando al cielo donde el objeto volaba hacia ellos.

-¡ABAJO! -exclamó Kowalski tirando al médico hacia al suelo para luego arrojarse a su lado. La granada explotó cerca de ellos pero sin causarles mayor daño. Al pasar la explosión se levantaron y corrieron de vuelta a la zona de aterrizajes;una lluvia de balas se dejó venir sobre ellos pero la lograron esquivar. Al llegar,solo Bernard había disparado su arma a los enemigos y ahora iba a la delantera.- ¡Espera,Bern! ¡no hay nadie respaldandonos!

-¡¿Qué? !

Una bala pasó rozando a los soldados,se introducieron a una bodega en la que Bernard siguió disparando su arma para tumbar a los enemigos. Pero aparte de eso,era verdad,nadie del escuadrón los había seguido. Todos se habían ocultado ante la lluvia de balas que se había soltado. Bernard rechistó frustrado,sus aletas bajaron el arma al ver que ya no había enemigos dentro de la bodega,pero afuera,aun había demasiados. Enemigos que los matarían apenas pusieran un pie fuera de la bodega. Los dos se dejaron caer de sentón ante la evidente verdad. Estaban acorralados,no había salida posible pero tenían la ventaja de que los enemigos no los habían visto entrar a la bodega,por lo que podían estar seguros que ellos no entrarían a ella para inspeccionarla.

Los dos se ocultaron hasta que anocheció y empezó a nevar haciendolos helar,pero los Delfingüinos seguían afuera vigilando que el enemigo no los atacaría de noche,y ganas no les faltaron a Kowalski y Bern,pero hacer un operativo tan arriesgado ellos dos solos sería una muerte segura.

Finalmente a media noche,cuando ninguno de los pingüinos parecía poder consiliar el sueño,Bernard bostezó y sacó una navaja con la que empezó a dibujar en la tierra -la bodega era vieja por lo que carecía de piso de cemento-.

Y aquí ha llegado la hora de hablarles sobre el lugar hacia donde el escuadrón FISH se dirigía,y sobre el misterioso personaje de Hiller;el líder de los Delfingüinos.

-Pareces no tener muchos conocimientos de esta guerra. -comentó Bern,cosa que Kowalski no pudo negar.- Te ilustraré,amigo. Ya conoces a los Delfingüinos,bien pues hace dos meses ellos se apoderaron del Cuartel de Canadá.

El teniente asintió,eso era de lo poco que sabía. Le desesperaba que Bern tuviera el hábito de hablar tan lentamente.

-Los Delfingüinos se apoderaron de las locaciones principales del Cuartel: Penttawa,Penronto,Pentreal,Pencouver y Pendon. Hace dos meses les rebasabamos en soldados,pero ahora su influencia ha crecido tanto que nos vimos obligados a reclutar pingüinos fuera de Canadá y Antartida.

-Si,hace unas semanas le llegó el llamado en un informe a mi líder,nosotros lo rechazamos.

-Bueno,pues entonces no quiero escuchar la historia de porque estás aquí. -Kowalski sonrió satisfecho. Esa historia si que era larga.- Volviendo al tema;el líder de los Delfingüinos:Hiller se encuentra en Penttawa. Penttawa es un acorazado,fue usado por el Cuartel en diferentes guerras pero ahora el enemigo se apoderó de el. El acorazado es vigilado día y noche por cientos de Delfingüinos armados,es imposible realizar un ataque sorpresa.

-¿Han intentado ya con tanques?

-Es algo irónico,sabes? Nuestros tanques fueron inhabilitados cuando nos apoderamos de Pendon,a duras penas lo logramos y nuestros tanques fueron el precio. Hasta ahora nuestro ingeniero militar solo ha podido reparar uno,necesitaríamos al menos tres para tener oportunidades contra ellos en Penttawa.

-Un momento,no es Pentawa a donde nos dirigimos? si es imposible realizar un ataque sin tanques,¿qué estamos haciendo?

-Brutch...el general tiene esperanzas,sabes?

-¿Esperanzas? -Kowalski frunció el ceño anonadado,estaban avanzando en esa guerra con esperanzas cosa que no servía para nada segun su punto de vista.- Es estúpido,Brutch está poniendo al escuadrón en peligro por una tonteria. Si el acorazado es como lo describes,no tendremos ni la mas mínima posibilidad cuando lleguemos ahí.

-Pues no te lo voy a negar. -terminó de dibujar un mapa en la tierra y guardó su navaja. Había escrito como creía se escribían las locaciones -con geroglíficos inexistentes- .- Pero nuestro general tiene un resentimiento especial hacia Hiller...

-¿Resentimiento especial?

-Si se hiciera el operativo de los tanques,él no podría participar. No tiene experiencia con tanques,y no quiere arriesgarse a que no lo pongan al frente. Por eso ahora está actuando por su cuenta con el escuadrón FISH,le tomó mucho conseguir el permiso del Comandante General Abe,él es el que está a cargo de todos los escuadrones.

-¿Qué se tiene Brutch con ese tal Hiller?

-Confidencial.

El médico nuevamente sacó su navaja,esta vez para empezar una partida de tres en raya -o tambien llamado gatito- contra Kowalski que accedió a jugar,ganando en la primera ronda y las próximas diez. Mataron en total cinco minutos. En ese tiempo Kowalski se fijó en las aletas de Bern;cicatrizadas hasta sus hombro. Eran cicatrices profundas.

-¿Qué te pasó en las aletas? -preguntó como todo buen curioso.

-Ah un accidente desafortunado. La dinamita puede ser muy peligrosa. -Kowalski soltó una risilla coincidente.

-Se a lo que te refieres. -Bernard lo volteó a ver preguntandole con la mirada a que se debía su comentario.- Nuestro experto en armas es algo..."entusiasta".

-Oh...¡no se que rayos signifique eso!

-Para que entiendas mejor...un día él casi hace explotar el hábitat de los lémures en el zoológico en el que vivo. Y es capaz de regurgitar dinamita,granadas,bombas y un montón de cosas mas.

-Vaya,si que me diste una idea. -los dos sonrieron divertidos y luego hubo un minuto de silencio.- entonces...¿vienes de un zoológico?

-Confidencial. -Bern bostezó cansado,finalmente el sueño lo invadía.- Puedes dormir si quieres,yo vigilaré.

Bernard se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se recargó de lleno en la pared,quedandose dormido antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Las horas pasaron lentas para Kowalski y rápidas para Bern;éste ultimo fue despertado por el primero cuando todavía no salía el sol. El frío no había cedido,por lo que cuando Bern despertó enseguida se abrazó a si mismo titiritando. Volteó a ver a Kowalski,que veía por una ventana hacia el exterior. El médico lo imitó,encontrandose con algo realmente conveniente.

-Que buena suerte. -murmuró Bern luego de bostezar.- Se quedaron dormidos esos estupingüinos! Ahora solo debemos...debemos...rayos,si tan solo James estuviera aquí nos daría un plan infalible.

-No lo necesitamos. -intervino Kowalski sorprendiendo al médico.- Yo puedo diseñar un plan.

-¿Un teniente estratega? ¿desde cuándo?

El mas alto no dijo nada mas y empezó a observar a los enemigos dormidos insistentemente. Bernard se preguntaba si su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento por la concentración que estaba demostrado. Finalmente el teniente asintió sonriente. Tomó su rifle,que no había sujetado en toda la noche y colocó la boquilla de ésta en la ventana,miró por la mirilla para asegurar el objetivo y esperó unos pocos segundos para rememorar su plan;tomó una profunda respiración y disparó. Y no solo una vez,disparó seis balas en total que se dirigieron a seis mismos puntos en los seis enemigos que había;disparó a los tobillos de cada uno. Por el intenso dolor,los Delfingüinos que vigilaban enseguida se despertaron y empezaron a quejarse,intentando enseguida incorporarse pero sus tobillos heridos los mandaron de vuelta al suelo.

-Ahora! -exclamó Kowalski echandose a correr fuera de la bodega una vez que se acomodó el casco. Bern lo siguió impactado.

-Disparas rápido! -reconoció pasando por el lado de los Delfingüinos que se arrastraban a ellos.- Pero ¿porqué no les disparaste a la cabeza?

-No es necesario!

De repente el científico escuchó un disparo detrás suyo,no le tomó importancia,pero luego escuchó otro,y otro mas. Se volteó y vió a Bern,que estaba de pie con el rifle empuñado y aun apuntando a los Delfingüinos que ahora yacían con una bala en la cabeza,muertos.

-¡¿Porqué lo hiciste? ! -Bern bostezó aburrido y con la boca de su rifle apuntó la aleta de uno de los Delfingüinos,que aun aguantaba un arma.

-Quiso dispararnos...se arrastró hasta su arma aun con los tobillos heridos. Es por eso que se dispara a matar,andando.

El médico pasó por el lado de Kowalski trotando,no había enemigos cerca,tampoco aliados. Kowalski lo siguió a menor velocidad,todavía en shock por la frialdad de Bern. Debería comprenderlo,Bern había estado en la guerra durante dos meses y él acababa de llegar. Pronto salió a flote el deseo de no permanecer ahí ni un segundo mas.

Los dos pingüinos dieron vuelta en una calle para seguir trotando,viendo en todos los callejones en busca del escuadrón FISH. Finalmente empezaron a deslizarse al ver que no había señal de nadie y no debían ir lento para inspeccionar. Al poco de deslizarse Bernard se detuvo en una esquina y levantó su aleta para indicarle al teniente que hiciera lo mismo.

-Dejame a mi... -susurró al oído de Kowalski. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina y luego sonrió saliendo despreocupado por ella.- James.

Efectivamente era el aludido. El pingüino con gafas que ya estaban rotas volteó a ver a la mención de su nombre,no sonrió al ver al médico y al teniente.

-Bernard, -dijo arrojando las gafas ya inservibles,entonces levantó la vista hacia el otro pingüino.- ¿Teniente? -Kowalski asintió sin mediar palabra,bastante harto.- Pensamos que habían muerto,¿dónde estuvieron toda la noche?

-La pasamos en la bodega,no podíamos salir. -contestó Bern frunciendo el ceño a continuación.- ¡¿ustedes dónde se metieron? ! ¡debían respaldarnos idiota!

-No grites! Y tampoco me veas a mi que yo tambien me separé del escuadrón.

-¿Entonces porqué hablas en plural? -le reprochó Kowalski bajando de una vez su arma.

-Ah es porque estoy con el general,oh señor teniente. -una sonrisa afloró en el pico de James.- Él se adelantó a Penttawa,me pidió que los buscara.

-¿Y el resto del escuadrón? -intervino Bern.

-Te dije que me separé. Pero solo hay dos opciones;o se dirigen a Penttawa o volvieron al cuartel de guerra. Como sea,nosotros debemos reunirnos con el general.

-¿Y qué pasa si es la segunda opción? -volvió a reprochar Kowalski avanzando un paso.- Seremos solo cuatro en el ataque al acorazado,si antes no teníamos oportunidad ahora menos.

-Solo sigue andando,señor teniente. Las ordenes del general son claras; "encuentra a Bernard y Kowalski y luego alcanzenme en Penttawa". Así que no te quejes,teniente.

Kowalski gruñó,mientras Bern soltaba una risilla y seguía al estratega. El teniente,resignado tambien lo hizo. No pasaron mucho caminando antes de empezar a deslizarse,de ahí lo estuvieron haciendo durante un buen tramo hasta llegar a un terreno nevado pero liso. De tener que describirlo,lo haría como las paredes de un congelador.

Era un terreno que hizo estremecer las plumas de sus pechos y barrigas. Basta con decirles que cuando se pusieron nuevamente en pie sentían que dichas partes de sus cuerpos quemaban.

Se ocultaron detrás de una pared de hielo,siempre guiados por James que al final,como lo prometió los llevó hasta Brutch. Todos sonrieron al encontrarse. Pero algo no andaba bien;Brutch estaba solo.

-Hola,muchachos! -los saludó tratando de parecer tranquilo y fresco,pero era obvia su preocupación. Ustedes tambien se sentirían así si estuvieran a punto de atacar a miles de enemigos y no tuvieran nada mas que tres soldados.

-¿No ha llegado nadie,general? -preguntó James,bastante decepcionado.

-Creo que se perdieron,James. Pero bueno,¡ustedes ya llegaron!

-No te preocupes,Brutch. -dijo Bern bostezando.- Estoy seguro que llegarán pronto,por lo pronto aqui nos tienes a nosotros.

La gran sonrisa del general persistió. Su optimismo salía a relucir siempre,y como dije antes,era un libro abierto. No podía ocultar nada,o al menos eso es lo que Kowalski pensó al verlo sonreir. Y desde luego que se equivocaba.

Le sonrió de vuelta,no pudo evitarlo. El optimismo que irradiaba no le dejó seguir con su gesto hosco,pero su sonrisa se vió cortada cuando la de Brutch desapareció para dar paso a una ruda mirada digna de un militar que le dedicó a Kowalski.

-Kowalski,sigues aqui. -dijo Brutch como si estuviera escupiendo fuego.- ¿Encontraste a tu compañero? -el teniente negó con la cabeza,entristeciendo ante la mención de Cabo. La sonrisa de Brutch volvió al instante y posó su aleta sobre el hombro de él.- No te preocupes,aunque sea pequeño sabe cuidarse solo,ya te lo dije.

Kowalski permaneció en silencio. Era cierto,Cabo había demostrado ser un soldado valiente y capaz en las misiones,pero no lo había hecho en una guerra. Brutch lo sacudió para animarlo.

-Eh te necesito con la cabeza aqui. Vamos,mientras llega el resto del escuadrón nos ocultaremos aquí,esta pared de hielo es tan alta que los enemigos no nos notarán mientras permanezcamos en silencio.

Los tres asintieron y se dejaron caer sentados. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí sin moverse hasta que se les heló el trasero y cambiaron de pocisión para recostarse sobre sus espaldas y mirar el cielo. Todos menos Brutch,que seguía en la misma pocisión,esperando.

Tal vez fue la desesperación,la incertidumbre o la evidente verdad de lo que pasaba;el escuadrón no llegaría. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón hizo a Brutch levantarse y dar la orden de empezar el ataque. Las reacciones fueron de impresión cuando eso ocurrió pero dos de los soldados siguieron a su general sin protestar. Solo fue uno el que lo hizo.

-Brutch. -lo detuvo Kowalski.

-¿Qué ocurre,tienes que hacer algo? -la sonrisa que le dedicó Brutch hizo a Kowalski perder la paciencia. Alguien debía gritarle a la cara la verdad.

-Brutch,esto es absurdo. -Bern lo vió despectativamente,intentando hacerlo callar.- Bern me contó sobre el acorazado,y por eso se que lo que estamos haciendo es una locura.

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¡recuerda que nada te mueve mas que el espíritu de equipo! -su sonrisa siempre presente,sin ceder un poco.

-Somos solo cuatro...escucha,olvida lo que dije,esto no es una locura,es un suicidio. -Bern le dió un codazo,declarandole que no permitiría insubordinaciones en ese escuadrón,pero Kowalski continuó.- No se tu,Brutch,pero yo tengo amigos en casa con los que quiero volver.

Finalmente la sonrisa de Brutch se había desvanecido,miraba a Kowalski sin expresión mientras Bern y James lo hacían con desprecio. El médico se acercó al teniente con pasos fuertes y le amenazó con el rifle,poniendole la boquilla debajo del pico.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle asi a mi líder! -le gruñó luego de resoplar.- ¡Tu no sabes quienes nos están esperando a nosotros!

-¿Ustedes...? -repitió Kowalski,¿Brutch y Bernard eran equipo? El general se acercó e hizo al médico bajar el arma. Cuando retrocedió,Brutch volvió a ver a Kowalski.

-Él no tiene porque saber nada de eso,Bern. -el mas bajo se dió media vuelta,preparado para el momento en que Brutch diera la orden de partir.- Escucha,muchacho,todos aqui tenemos familia y amigos,pero nos estamos tragando los sentimientos para dejar la vida en el campo de batalla.

-¡NO! no lo comprendes,no nos vamos a matar en la guerra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario,pero esto...esto no es necesario...

-Ya estoy cansado de ti,muchacho. Puedes volver al cuartel de guerra si quieres,nosotros tres implementaremos el operativo,asi que deja de molestar.

El se fue. Le dió la espalda y partió junto con Bern y James,mientras Kowalski solo se quedaba observando. No podía permitirlo,apenas conocía a esos pingüinos pero no podía dejar que murieran.

-Brutch,por favor. -insistió con tristeza.- No quieres ver el final de esto,volvamos al cuartel... -el pingüino no hizo caso.- esto va a terminar muy mal Brutch,¡podemos evitarlo!...vuelve antes de que sea muy tarde...

Pero no lo hizo.

Y la parte buena de esto -si lo quieres ver de esa forma- fue que Kowalski los siguió. Se tragó los sentimientos y reprimió esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba avanzando hacia la muerte y los siguió.

Pero me complace decir que esa no fue la ÚNICA parte buena de todo,mas adelante ocurrió otra cosa. Justo antes de que ese horrible suceso del que les hablé antes marcara el final del operativo del acorazado de Penttawa.

**Continuará...**

**Se leen los próximos capítulos,puede ser que pronto me atasque...sorry. Gracias por los reviews.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**UN HORRIBLE FINAL PARA BRUTCH**


	7. Un Horrible Final para Brutch

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero asi está bien**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: **_**how to save a life - the fray**_

**Solo diré que,en el tercer párrafo,hice verso sin esfuerzo!**

**6. Un horrible Final para Brutch**

El caminaba. Tan satisfecho por que Kowalski los había seguido como porque contaba con tres hombres. Caminaba tan fresco y puro,¡quien fuera él! Caminaba recordando a sus tres amigos que había dejado en Nueva Jersey.

Caminaba pensando en verlos pronto,y darles la noticia de que había terminado con el sufrimiento de Hiller. Seguro se preguntan porque sufrimiento de ese líder enemigo,pero por ahora tendrán que quedarse con la duda.

Caminaba pensando en el futuro,pero sin saber que ya no le quedaban mas que unos minutos.

* * *

Los cuatro soldados se tiraron pecho tierra detrás de una barricada de nieve con la que se habían topado,Brutch se asomó por ella,finalmente podía ver el acorazado. No había cambiado en nada desde la vez que los Delfingüinos lo habían tomado;ahí seguían miles de soldados enemigos defendiendolo,con al menos cuatro tanques y barricadas hechas de costales rodeandolo,y detrás de estos las altas paredes de ladrillo del mismo acorazado.

Gruñó y volvió a ocultarse tras la barricada de nieve,los otros tres pingüinos esperaban indicaciones.

-¿Tienes una granada,James? -preguntó Brutch viendo al aludido,éste se quitó el casco descubriendo una granada sobre su cabeza,se la entregó a Brutch haciendo que este sonriera. Estuvo a punto de arrojarla al acorazado,pero Kowalski le sujetó la aleta a tiempo.

-Espera un momento. -dijo consiguiendo atrapar las vistas de todos.- Si voy a participar en esto,entonces vamos a hacerlo bien. -bajó la aleta de Brutch y volteó a ver a James.- ¿Tu no eres estratega?

-Solo hablo cuando me lo piden. -contestó colocandose el casco de nuevo.

Kowalski lo ignoró y alistó su arma. Pensó en cuan estúpido era James al hacer eso,pero de pronto recordó que él hacía lo mismo. _"Kowalski,opciones"_,pensó recordando la voz de Skipper. Empuñó su arma firmemente,viendo por la mirilla el tanque del enemigo que permanecía al frente del acorazado.

Disparó dos balas a un punto fijo en el tanque y de pronto una pequeña explosión se produjo en este,la reacción de los Delfingüinos no se hizo esperar,empezaron a escandalizarse intentando sacar del tanque a quien lo estaba manejando.

Brutch,Bern y James observaron con el pico abierto.

-¡Ahora! -exclamó Kowalski esperando a que Brutch se deslizara hasta el acorazado para él seguirlo. Al mismo tiempo se dejaron ir Bern y James.

-¡Pude haber sugerido eso si me lo hubieran pedido! -aclaró James siguiendolos desde detrás,pero no hubo contestación ni réplica de nadie.

Al poco de deslizarse se levantaron y dispararon sus armas a los enemigos que con tal sorpresa no lograron defenderse y se desplomaron a causa de los disparos. Los cuatro pingüinos se apresuraron a llegar a la entrada del acorazado,y una vez la cruzaron no podían creer que lo habían hecho.

Brutch volvió su cabeza hacia Kowalski,sonriendole en agradecimiento por no haberlo dejado arrojar la granada y por haberlos acompañado. El teniente solo asintió. Ahora se estaban adentrando mas a fondo en el acorazado y veía sorprendido el interior.

Por lo que veía pudo suponer que ahí era donde los cabos eran entrenados,ya que vió una gran cancha de cesped con diferentes instalaciones para entrenamientos,él lo sabía,ya que había entrenado en un lugar así en Inglaterra cuando fue un cabo. Tambien podía suponer que ahí era el cuartel donde el Comandante residía, -o al menos lo hacía antes de desatarse la guerra- ya que había un edificio alto con el asta mas grande que había visto,exceptuando el del Cuartel de Antartida,que ahora en vez de la bandera del cuartel ondeaba la del enemigo;una bandera roja con la figura de un delfín.

Podía suponer lo que ese lugar era perfectamente. Recordaba como en Inglaterra había un lugar parecido,y como allí habían recibido a los valientes soldados que habían luchado en la guerra de Antártida una vez ésta terminó.

* * *

_Un nuevo jeep de guerra había llegado al cuartel de Inglaterra. A esas alturas no era raro que una decena de ellos llegara por día transportando a los soldados que habían resultado heridos en la guerra,ya llevaban un mes así._

_Los entrenamientos de los cabos se habían visto varias veces interrumpidos por esa razón. Pero ese día no era el caso,no desde que habían traído a nuevos instructores del cuartel de Gran Bretaña para cubrir a los que se ocupaban de los soldados heridos._

_La jeep atravezó la cancha donde los cabos entrenaban para llegar a la bodega que había sido especialmente vaciada para que los vehículos se estacionaran ahí. La jeep se perdió de vista de un grupo de cabos en especial que se encontraba haciendo lagartijas._

_-Otra mas. -comentó un pingüino que estaba por la lagartija 500.- ¿No van ya veinte esta semana?,Kowalski._

_-¿Qué importa?,no paran de venir,ya es normal. -contestó el aludido que casi terminaba con las lagartijas,cinco mas y era todo.- Pero ya me está cansando,no hemos tenido clase de estrategia desde que están llegando esas jeeps._

_-Por mi está bien. -sonrió para disgusto de Kowalski.- Por cierto,apenas si te has pasado por la bodega y el hospital,¿no te preocupa si tu amigo en la guerra están bien?_

_-Por lo pronto se que no está herido. Y veo la lista de bajas cada semana,está bien mientras él siga vivo._

_-¡Eh,soldados! -los interrumpió una dura voz detrás suyo,era el nuevo instructor traído de Gran Bretaña.- ¡No se habla durante los ejercicios,quiero 500 lagartijas mas!_

_Un golpe en la nuca de cada uno los obligó a asentir,apresurando el ritmo mientras se quejaban._

* * *

Unos francotiradores los sorprendieron por la derecha,los atacaban desde lo alto de los edificios dejandoles caer una lluvia de balas incesante. Se cubrieron lo mas que pudieron hasta encontrar una apertura en uno de los francotiradores,Brutch se encargó de él disparandole a la cabeza.

Siguieron con la marcha ahora mas tranquilos,la lluvia de balas había disminuido y de alguna forma lograron adentrarse en el edificio principal luego de tumbar a unos cuantos Delfingüinos. Al entrar se apoyaron contra la pared jadeando.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente,Brutch? -preguntó Bern,con una mirada en la que reflejaba su deseo de seguir a Brutch hasta la muerte.

-¿Algun plan Kowalski? -dijo Brutch con la mirada indignada de James sobre él. Kowalski se sujetó el mentón pensando.

-¿Quién está aquí? -preguntó Kowalski para poder idear algo.

-Hiller. -contestó Bern por Brutch,quien asintió sin mediar palabra.- Si estoy en lo correcto,se encuentra en el ultimo piso,en la oficina del Comandante.

-Eso es solo una supocisión,Bern. -intervino Brutch triste.- Lo mas prudente es pensar que se encuentra en cualquier parte del edificio.

-Hmm,ok. -asintió Kowalski moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa.- Entonces,creo que tengo un plan.

Sin embargo,todo ocurre en un instante. No hay tiempo de decir las cosas,no hay tiempo de pensar o de actuar,y las cosas pasan antes de que te des cuenta.

Les diré que antes que ocurriera nada,Brutch estaba sonriendo mientras Kowalski desvelaba su plan,el cual nunca llegó a decir completo pues en ese momento una ráfaga de balas cortó su voz;pero no fue porque ésta le diera a él,fue por la impresión que le causó al ver a quien le había dado.

-BRUTCH!

La voz de Bern sonó partida y Brutch claro que no contestó,se desplomó cuando las balas del enemigo lo alcanzaron en la espalda. Bern se arrodilló dejando caer su arma para atraparlo y dejarlo sobre su regazo mientras empezaba a analizar sus heridas.

-Brutch... -susurró sin poder decir nada mas mientras colocaba unos cuantos trapos en las heridas de su líder.- aguanta.

Un segundo disparo los alarmó y les quitó la vista de su general caído. Al ver por donde habían entrado se encontraron rodeados por cinco Delfingüinos amenazandolos con sus rifles. Kowalski y James hicieron lo propio colocandose frente a Bern y Brutch.

Nadie disparó.

-Rodeados. -comentó Kowalski sin bajar la guardia.

-Lo se,genio. -contestó James girando los ojos,aun indignado por lo acontecido antes. Su orgullo no quería,pero debía preguntar ya que a él no se le ocurría nada.- ¿Qué hacemos?

El teniente suspiró,volviendo a encender la computadora que trabajaba a toda prisa maquinando un plan,pero todos los que tenía no incluían un hombre herido.

-Yo los sacaré de aqui. -gimió Brutch intentando incorporarse,a lo que los Delfingüinos se sobresaltaron pero no dispararon.

-Si te mueves yo mismo te dispararé. -lo paró Bern con una voz venenosa. Kowalski y James seguían en guardia,con éste ultimo esperando que ese pingüino que había demostrado ser mas hábil que él le dijera que hacer.

Pero Kowalski no tuvo que romperse por mucho mas la cabeza,un milagro llegó.

-¡TANQUE! -advirtió Bern,y enseguida todos se cubrieron alrededor de Brutch.

Pero algo era raro,un tanque enemigo disparando al edificio principal era imprudente de parte de los Delfingüinos. Entonces ese tanque no podía ser enemigo.

La bomba dió de lleno en la entrada del edificio principal,los Delfingüinos fueron atrapados de lleno por la explosión,y al abrir los ojos Bern pudo verlos desparramados por el suelo desangrandose,algunos con miembros de sus cuerpos hechos pedazos o metros mas alla de donde deberían estar.

Bern sonrió,comprendiendo que ese ataque había sido aliado,de inmediato se puso en pie socorriendo a Brutch para que salieran del edificio principal juntos lo mas rápido que podían debido a las heridas del general.

James se apresuró tambien a seguirlos,pero la figura de un alto pingüino encogido contra la pared lo hizo detenerse. Ese pingüino,a pesar de ser inteligente no estaba preparado para ver cosas así.

Gemía temeroso,sintiendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a volver el estómago. James suspiró y vió hacia la entrada,Bern y Brutch se estaban retirando,pero si se apresuraba podría alcanzarlos. Tomó el arma de Bern que él había olvidado y se arrodilló hacia Kowalski.

-Está bien,Kowalski. -dijo pasandole una aleta por detrás del cuello,llamandole por primera vez por su nombre.- Levantate.

Lo sujetó con ambos brazos y lo puso en pie,desviandole la vista de los Delfingüinos que yacían en el suelo en ese deplorable estado. Ambos salieron lentamente del edificio,y una vez en el exterior apresuraron el paso al verse atrapados en una nueva lluvia de balas.

Sonrieron al ver el tanque aliado bombardeando a los enemigos,los francotiradores cada vez eran menos gracias a eso,ellos les dieron una oportunidad de escapar,una que desafortunadamente no serviría a todos.

Sobre el tanque habían rostros conocidos del escuadrón FISH,que tambien les sonreían,pero a ellos no les tomó importancia Kowalski,solo a uno: Cabo.

Al verlo aumentó su velocidad para llegar con él,dejando atrás a Bern y Brutch,mientras James llegaba a su lado.

-Cabo. -lo llamó Kowalski mientras subía al tanque,el aludido solo lo saludó con una aleta. El teniente bajó la vista y le extendió una aleta a James para ayudarle a subir,él la tomó calladamente y acto seguido ambos ayudaron a subir a Bern y Brutch,este ultimo casi un peso muerto.

No supieron como,pero lograron salir de ahí sin mas pérdidas siendo vigilados desde el balcón del edificio principal por un misterioso pingüino con gorra militar; Hiller. Llegaron detrás de la alta pared de hielo en la cual perdieron al enemigo. Minutos mas tarde,Bern se encontraba intentando sanar a Brutch.

-Sigueme hablando Brutch,no te vayas. -suplicaba el médico,aun hablando lentamente en esa situación. Brutch le sonreía casi burlonamente,pareciendo que le causara gracia el que Bern no fuera capaz de hacer nada por curarlo.- Te vas a poner bien,solo dejame...

-Dejen de perder el tiempo aquí,Bern... -gimió Brutch soltando una risa que le hizo sentir las heridas retumbar.- deben volver al cuartel e informar de esta pérdida a los demás escuadrones...

-Lo haremos cuando estes fuera de peligro,solo dame unos minutos.

Bern ya no estaba actuando como médico,sus aletas se movían de un lugar a otro en las heridas de Brutch sin resanarlas en lo mas mínimo. Debía parar el sangrado,pero no podía. Comenzó a sollozar mientras Kowalski se arrodillaba a su lado y ponía una aleta sobre las heridas del general,el rostro de éste era de puro dolor.

-No lo logrará. -murmuró ganandose una feroz mirada de Bern con las lagrimas ya aflorando.

-¡Callate,¿qué vas a saber tu? ! ¡teniente,estratega,¿ahora tambien médico? -le replicó jadeando por los gritos que había pegado. Kowalski asintió,aunque fuera estúpido era la realidad.

-Bern,él tiene razón... -gimió Brutch con los ojos cerrados. Los sollozos de Bern eran constantes. Solo por un minuto,el general abrió los ojos para ver a Kowalski,sonriendole como lo había hecho esos pocos días que lo había conocido.- él tiene razón en todo,esto terminó muy mal...

James arrojó su arma al suelo,dandose media vuelta al ver la impotencia que tenía en ese asunto. Se colocó una aleta en los ojos consternado.

-Kowalski,me ayudaste a entrar en el acorazado... -tosió sangre,sintiendo un ardiente dolor en su interior.- a pesar de solo ser cuatro,a pesar que me intentaste convencer de que era absurdo...si te hubiera escuchado no estaría en esta situación...

-Callate Brutch! -gritó Bern abriendo mucho el pico.- no gastes energías en una estupidez...

-Eres un muchacho bastante maduro,y sabes pensar por tu cuenta...tal vez eras justo lo que necesitaba...gracias a ti solo yo estoy herido,y no todos nosotros... -Kowalski colocó su aleta en el cuello de Brutch,sintiendo su pulso.

-Estás sufriendo... -murmuró con su voz apagada,para ese momento todos los del escuadrón se encontraban alrededor del general.

-Solo un poco mas... -pedía haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para hablar,ahora su vista se fue hacia Bern.- despideme de todos en la base,¿si?

-¡Idiota! ¡¿cómo les diré a Menphis,Mumble y Jane que moriste? ¡con que cara los veré...! -Brutch rió a pesar del dolor que le provocaba eso.

-Diles que...al final encontré al muchacho que pondrá fin al sufrimiento de Hiller... -su aleta tomó a Kowalski por el hombro,aferrandose a él con fuerza y entonces su mirada se apagó y dejó caer su cabeza,Bern se quedó en shock de pronto dejando las lagrimas correr libres por su rostro. Y silenciosamente empezó a sufrir,sin expresarlo de otra manera mas que con sus lagrimas.

* * *

Kowalski miró su aleta,en señal de impotencia porque no había podido hacer nada por ayudar a Brutch,no podía creer que aun se sintiera así,despues de todo ya había pasado una semana desde su muerte

_Lo dejamos sufrir mucho..._

Les había dicho luego de enterrar el cuerpo de Brutch y rendirle honores brevemente.

Colocó su aleta sobre su frente y se recostó de lleno en la sabana,empezó a ver la intensa luz que provenía de los focos en el techo del cuartel de guerra.

_cuando alguien está sufriendo y no tiene remedio de salvarse,lo mejor es acabar con su sufrimiento. Estoy seguro que es lo mas decente..._

Se frotó los ojos y levantó la cabeza,alcanzando a ver a Cabo caminando hacia él con un winki de mantequilla de maní en la aleta,ya había devorado la mitad y tenía el pico embarrado de chocolate;andaba con una sonrisa. Lo bueno en ese chico era que si moría alguien que no conociera mucho podía estar en shock por unos días,pero luego se le pasaría y podría estar feliz y relajado nuevamente.

Kowalski volvió a sentarse envidiando a Cabo.

Había estado con la cabeza perdida durante esos cuatro días,y solo veía a su joven amigo en operativos de reconocimiento que realizaba el escuadrón y antes de ir a dormir en el cuartel de guerra.

Pero estar sumido en su propio mundo en su cabeza durante ese tiempo le había hecho surgir varias preguntas,y dejando del lado las que tenía sobre esa guerra solo quedaba una;¿porqué Cescy le había dejado un mapa sobre como llegar al Cuartel de Canadá dónde había una guerra?

Rapidamente usó su poder de deducción. Si estaba en lo correcto,los Delfingüinos o el mismo Espiráculo habían raptado a Cescy y ahora ella podría ser prisionera de guerra,entonces lo que ellos querían era que Skipper y el resto del equipo fueran a rescatarla,y convenientemente les habían dejado un mapa de como llegar. ¡Bingo! tenía que ser eso!

Volvió a ver a Cabo,ahora parado en frente de él sonriendo mientras se terminaba su winki. Suspiró y se puso en pie. _"Si salvo a Cescy,seré su héroe"_,pensaba viendo a su tierno amigo pasarse por la garganta un bocado de winki. _"Pero si permanezco aqui,Cabo podría..."_,alejó ese pensamiento rápidamente junto con el del triste recuerdo de la muerte de Brutch.

Decidió rápidamente entre el amor o la amistad. Debía abandonar a la chica,despues de todo ya se volvería a enamorar no?

-Cabo,nos vamos. -declaró arrebatandole el winki,el pingüino se sorprendió mas por lo que había dicho que por esta acción.

-¿Qué?

-Esto fue una mala idea,es obvio que no estamos preparados para una guerra de esta magnitud. -levantó su almohada y tomó el mapa que había resguardado ahí,el último recuerdo que tenía de Cescy aun pensando que ella no lo había hecho.- Volvamos a casa y aceptemos cualquier castigo de Skipper como hombres.

Y sin mas pasó de largo al pequeño soldado lleno de chocolate,y él no esperó hasta que su teniente llegó a la entrada del cuartel para detenerlo.

-No,en serio ¿qué? -Kowalski lo volvió a ver por sobre su hombro sin saber que quería decir.- ¿Quiéres irte? ¿quieres abandonar la guerra?

-Cabo...

-¡No intentes darme explicaciones! -Kowalski lo vió sorprendido,razonando si sería apropiado decirle a Cabo que estaba cometiendo una insubordinación para callarlo de una vez pero no lo hizo.- si te vas ahora,te perderé todo el respeto Kowalski.

El teniente se dió la media vuelta completa,harto de la actitud que había tomado Cabo desde que habían llegado a ese lugar.

-Tu me trajiste aqui Kowalski,tu querías pelear! no puedes cambiar de opinión tan facilmente,de esto no se trata la guerra. -el joven se dejó caer sentado sobre una sabana y se cruzó de aletas,dando a entender que no se movería de allí.- ¡escucha,puedes irte pero yo me quedaré! me siento como si tuviera un compromiso con los pingüinos que estan aqui,y con el cuartel de Canadá! y tu tambien lo tienes!

Kowalski permaneció en silencio,ese chico era díficil y sabía que cuando estaba aferrado a lo que él creía correcto nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Suspiró consternado,decidiendo darle un ultima oportunidad a Cabo.

-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? -el joven no asintió ya que no era necesario.- Ok,me quedaré contigo Cabo.

El pequeño sonrió victorioso,poniendose en pie una vez hubo convencido al mas alto,¡y nisiquiera había tenido que utilizar su carita tierna! Caminó hasta Kowalski y le sujetó una aleta haciendolo sentir incómodo por sus acciones tan infatiles.

-Sabía que aun eras el viejo Kowalski. -le dijo viendolo a los ojos con un brillo especial en los suyos.- Despues de todo,dentro de ti si que hay un héroe, -maldición,el científico imploraba por que se detuviera de una vez.- ¡eres justo como Skipper y Rico!

Eso fue un tajo directo a su corazón. Cabo soltó su aleta y volvió a su improvisada cama para comer otro winki,Kowalski lo observaba con culpa. No era en nada como Skipper y Rico,no era nada comparado a un héroe. En ese momento se sentía como nada en absoluto.

Y se prometió,que el tiempo que permaneciera ahí,iba a cambiar eso y por que no,tambien rescataría a esa chica,Cescy.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por los reviews y eso. No entraré en detalles,pero estoy en problemas por ahora,y si no salgo de ellos posiblemente no pueda seguir con la historia,anyway,nos veremos(siempre salgo de problemas asi que...).**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**CONOCIENDO AL COMANDANTE GENERAL ABE**


	8. Conociendo al Comandante General Abe

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero así está bien**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: ninguna**

**7. Conociendo al Comandante General Abe**

_-¡Entonces ví algo que jamas habían visto mis jovenes ojos! No te imaginas lo que era._

_El líder hizo una pausa,esperando impaciente que su soldado le preguntara lo que era. Y él aunque no quería escuchar ni una palabra mas de sus horripilantes historias,lo complació._

_-¿Qué era? -preguntó Kowalski encogiendose de hombros desde detrás de la mesa._

_-¡NIEVE NEGRA! -el chillido de Skipper hizo al otro pingüino escupir el agua que se había metido en el pico,provocando con esto una larga y sonora carcajada en Rico.- ¡Las explosiones no solo habían cubierto mis plumas,tambien habían pintado la nieve de negro! Cuando abrí los ojos,TODO era negro! Y eso es porque..._

_Kowalski tomó ilusamente otro trago de agua._

_-¡LA GUERRA ES NEGRA!_

_Se repitió lo mismo,solo que esta vez escupió a la cara de Skipper para disgusto de éste. Rico volvió a reir haciendo crecer mas la furia en su líder. Desde ese día Kowalski recordó no tomar agua mientras Skipper contaba sus historias de guerra._

* * *

El teniente bostezó cansinamente,no parecía afectado por el frío que hacía fuera del cuartel. Sus patas pisaron la nieve creando huellas a medida que avanzaba,era muy temprano,justo la hora en que nevaba mas ferozmente.

Se sacudió la nieve de las plumas y miró al cielo,la _nieve negra_. Provocada a causa de una serie de explosiones causadas ayer en un operativo. Era igual a la que había visto cuando llegó el primer día. Suspiró con melancolía,recordando como Skipper le había hablado por primera vez de ella tan escalofriantemente.

Ahora que la veía por si mismo,no era tan horrible.

* * *

Creo que nos estamos olvidando de dos pingüinos en esta historia...

El líder despegó unas cuantas fotografías del mural de la oficina del zoo y tachó algo en la lista que sujetaba Rico. Nuevamente se giró hacia el mural,observando las fotografías detenidamente. El tiempo que se estaba tomando en hacerlo hacía desesperar a todos los animales del zoológico que habían acudido al llamado que Skipper les había dado.

-Ok,entonces luego de descartar a Joey,Mason,Phil y Roy,¡solo nos quedan cuatro sospechosos! -informó golpeando el mural con un bastón.- Espiráculo,Hans,Marlene y los lémures.

-¡No! -exclamó Julien cayendose de rodillas dramáticamente.- ¡si se sabe que soy sospechoso de secuestro mi reputación real quedará arruinada! -rápidamente se acercó a Maurice para susurrarle algo.- Pronto Maurice! deshazte de las monjas testigos!

-¡Yo lo haré! -declaró Mort corriendo a los pingüinos con una mirada que pretendía ser violenta pero Rico se deshizo de él con un puñetazo.

Skipper y Rico se vieron entre si con los ojos entornados.

-Descarta a los lémures. -a la orden del líder Rico se tragó la fotografía de los lémures para agrado de Julien.- Entonces ahora solo nos quedan tres posibles culpables!

-A ver,a ver! ¡¿porqué YO soy sospechosa? ! -preguntó Marlene apuntandose a si misma con una pata.

-Todos sabemos cuanto tiempo has deseado una compañera de habitación. Y es posible que tu ambición por hacerlo realidad te llevara a cometer locuras como,no se...¡secuestrar a Kowalski y Cabo!

-Tu lo dijiste,quiero una COMPAÑERA! Jamas metería a un chico a dormir conmigo,y mucho menos a dos...bueno,en caso que tuviera una guitarra española...

-Aja!

En un segundo Rico estaba en frente de Marlene amenazandola con una sierra eléctrica,y la nutria estaba totalmente horrorizada,para su tranquilidad,Skipper llegó a detener a su amigo a tiempo.

-Puedes excusarte lo que quieras,Marlene. -continuó el pingüino cruzandose de aletas.- Pero no te salvarás de un cateo a fondo de nuestra parte. ¡Rico!

El aludido asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y corrió hacia el hábitat de Marlene,quien lo perseguía ya temiendo los destrozos que causaría.

* * *

Kowalski se dejó caer sobre su sabana cuando al fin sintió que sus patas ya no lo sujetarían por mas tiempo,la fátiga en esos días en que le tocaba la ronda de vigilancia se había hecho rutinaria,pero al fin había terminado.

Tomó su cantimplora y bebió intensivamente el agua en ella hasta dejarla vacía,mas tarde se arrepentiría pero ahora le había dejado muy buen sabor de boca.

Subió la vista. En otras sabanas había pingüinos de su mismo escuadrón recostados,tambien exhaustos. No fue que paró la vista hasta que vió a Bern,acurrucado en un rincón totalmente ido,así había estado desde la muerte de Brutch.

Vió a su lado como Cabo devoraba otro winki,feliz de la vida! Resultaba que había una bodega llena de winkis en la parte trasera del cuartel,al parecer le encantaban a los soldados,por lo que Cabo podía comer cuantos quisiera. Sin embargo Kowalski se encargaba de que no comiera demasiados,teniendo en mente que le podrían causar alucinaciones y no ser una falsa alarma como con la cielorca.

Gimió mientras estiraba sus aletas contracturadas por haber estado todo el día sujetando su arma;él no estaba acostumbrado a eso,Skipper les había enseñado a creer en la fuerza del cuerpo,asi que usaban sus aletas para noquear a sus enemigos y solo usaban las armas y herramientas que Rico regurgitaba para intimidarlos.

Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la almohada de algodón.

En el poco tiempo que había estado ahí se había enterado de bastantes cosas sobre la guerra que estaba peleando.

Habían cuatro escuadrones en el ejército del cuartel de Canadá: escuadrón FISH,escuadrón SEAL,escuadrón SQUID y escuadrón SEAHORSE. Había dos cuarteles de guerra,el primero era en el que los escuadrones FISH y SEAL residían,se localizaba cerca de Penronto y Pentreal;y en el segundo residían los escuadrones SEAHORSE Y SQUID,estaba cerca de Pendon y Pencouver. Esa era la razón por la que casi no veía a miembros de estos ultimos dos escuadrones.

Los dos cuarteles estaban ubicados estratégicamente de forma que estuvieran en puntos opuestos,pero a la misma distancia del acorazado en Penttawa.

Los escuadrones SEAHORSE Y SQUID ya habían recuperado Pendon,pero aun quedaban otras cuatro locaciones del cuartel que debían liberar,desde luego estaban en desventaja.

Y por lo pronto,el escuadrón FISH estaba sin general desde la muerte de Brutch.

-Arriba! Escuadrón FISH! Escuadrón SEAL! Arriba!

Esa era la voz de un sargento,iba entrando al cuartel y marchaba hasta el centro de éste con paso de soldado. Kowalski se puso en pie de mala gana,temiendo el comienzo de un nuevo operativo u otra ronda de vigilancia para su escuadrón.

-¡Saluden! -a la orden los pingüinos hicieron un saludo militar a literalmente nadie,y permanecieron asi.- ¡Comandante general Abe entrando!

Cabo y Kowalski casi se caen de espaldas. Sabían que el Comandante general Abe estaba a cargo de todos los escuadrones,pero no lo habían visto en persona,conocerlo debía ser un honor.

Intentaron ver con el rabillo del ojo a la entrada del cuartel para ver al comandante entrar,pero no les fue posible. Solo escucharon unos pasos acercarse,hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en el centro del cuartel justo en frente de ellos dos. Ansiosos,vieron al pingüino de pies a cabeza.

Era un pingüino...normal. Casi tan alto como Kowalski. Usaba un cinturón en el que cargaba granadas,una pistola,un cuchillo,una cantimplora y un walkie-talkie. Aparte de eso,no había ninguna otra cosa especial en ese pingüino.

El sargento que antes había dado la orden a los escuadrones de ponerse en pie se acercó al comandante cuando éste le hizo una seña,y ambos empezaron a hablar entre susurros. Ninguno de los presentes escuchó la platica hasta la ultima palabra,la cual fue un severo "fuera de aqui!" por parte del comandante. Kowalski y Cabo se encogieron de hombros ante la fuerte voz de ese pingüino,eso si era intimidante.

El comandante Abe se giró bruscamente hacia ellos dos,no podían creerlo,los estaba viendo fijamente. Nuevamente se sintieron intimidados y desviaron la vista hacia otra parte disimuladamente,pero al parecer ese era su día de mala suerte,¡el comandante general Abe se paró frente a ellos a escasos centímetros! Ambos tragaron en seco,con gotas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes.

-Jamas los había visto. -murmuró con una voz mas tranquila que antes. Kowalski se atrevió a verlo,notando como sus pupilas veían en diferentes direcciones.

-¿a dónde está viendo...? -susurró lo mas bajo que pudo,levantando una ceja curioso.

-¡¿Dijiste algo soldado? ! -el teniente cerró los ojos,sintiendo como el comandante le había escupido cuando gritó. Nuevamente se atrevió a verlo a la cara,esta vez solo una de las pupilas del comandante lo veían mientras la otra observaba un punto desconocido.

-Estrabismo... -su voz se vió cortada por una bofetada,cortesía del comandante,sacandole un quejido.

-¡No permito insubordinaciones en esta unidad!

-Eso significa bizco...

Esta vez no hubo ninguna reacción de Abe,bueno eso si no contamos lo rojo que se puso de furia al oír lo que Kowalski había dicho.

El científico pudo escuchar una risa discreta a su izquierda,al ver en esa dirección se encontró con James destornillandose de la risa,cosa que al comandante general no parecía importarle;aun estaba temblando de la ira.

-Nunca,jamas...le digas al Comandante general Abe...bizco. -James sonrió con malicia provocando confusión en Kowalski. Él volteó a ver al comandante general de nuevo,ahora podía jurar que estaba saliendo humo de su cabeza.

Minutos mas tarde de ese extraño suceso,Kowalski se encontraba con un ojo morado,lanzando bufidos sentado en su improvisada cama.

* * *

Skipper volvió entre suspiros a la base,no había encontrado nada en el hábitat de Marlene sobre sus dos muchachos perdidos. Cuando entró por la escotilla vió a Rico con la cabeza recargada en la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski.

Volvió a suspirar y tomó un winki de los que Cabo solía esconder bajo su almohada;el joven soldado creía que él no sabía,pero en realidad no era así,solo que él a veces lo dejaba creer que lo había engañado.

Acto seguido vió al laboratorio de Kowalski y Rico le dirigió una mirada triste. Ya había pasado mas de una semana desde que habían desaparecido,y ahora que Marlene había sido descartada como posible culpable solo quedaban Hans y Espiráculo.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de su pico mientras veía por la escotilla el sol meterse. Rico lo acompañó en sus suspiros y ambos bajaron la cabeza entristecidos.

-Kowalski lab! -articuló Rico señalando en lugar.- entrar!

-Oh vamos Rico, -le dijo Skipper intentando verse animado,colocó las aletas en su cintura y sonrió.- recuerda que a Kowalski no le gusta que entremos a su laboratorio. Intentemos mantener sus cosas como él y Cabo las dejaron hasta que regresen.

Esta vez fue Rico el que sonrió asintiendo lentamente.

-Andando,tambien los buscaremos de noche.

Los dos pingüinos salieron de su hábitat a buscar fuera del zoológico. Skipper había decidido que irían a todas las guaridas en las que se habían enfretado a Espiráculo para buscar a sus amigos.

Aunque es triste pensar en cuan inútiles fueron sus esfuerzos,por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Kowalski se recostó suavemente en la almohada de algodón al momento que Cabo se lo indicó,sintió como su amigo colocaba la bolsa de hielo en su ojo morado e hizo una mueca de dolor. Intentaba no fruncir el ceño,pero era muy dificil cuando sentía eso arder en su rostro y recordaba como no había podido hacer nada para vengarse del comandante general Abe.

Sabía que él seguía en el cuartel. Al parecer tenía una misión especial para los escuadrones FISH y SEAL y se quedaría un tiempo ahí. Kowalski resopló al imaginarse tener que verlo todos los días,no había empezado con el pie derecho con él y eso podía ser un problema.

Soltó un quejido al sentir como Cabo apretaba aun mas la bolsa de hielo contra su ojo.

-¿Duele? -preguntó Cabo inocentemente.

-Si. -se limitó a decir Kowalski cruzando sus aletas bastante enojado. Pudo ver con su otro ojo a James acercarse a ellos,él había sido quien les había conseguido la bolsa de hielos. Como antes que Kowalski obtuviera su ojo morado,él sonreía con malicia.

-Ponte los hielos tu mismo debilucho,tienes dos aletas en perfecto estado ahí! -espetó el estratega recargandose en un muro. Kowalski gruñó.

-Cabo es mi compañero de equipo,nos cuidamos mutuamente. -James giró los ojos ante la respuesta del teniente,bastante aburrido.

-Será mejor que se vayan desacostumbrando,no querrán recibir las balas del otro. -rió alejandose de los dos amigos.

Kowalski volteó a ver a Cabo para confirmar lo que había dicho. Era correcto cuidarse entre ellos,cierto? El joven le sonrió tiernamente todavía sin quitar la bolsa de hielo del ojo de Kowalski. Cabo era quien mas se preocupaba por sus amigos cuando ellos,muy ocasionalmente,enfermaban. Y al mismo tiempo ellos lo hacían por él cuando le ocurría.

El teniente bajó la cabeza frustrado. Le arrebató la bolsa de hielos a su compañero y se levantó para salir del cuartel,arrojando la bolsa en alguna parte del camino. Se sentó en las escaleras de la salida,pensando en si sería bueno que él y Cabo recibieran las balas del otro. Él podría morir por Cabo,pero no quería que Cabo muriera por él.

Giró la vista hacia un costado en donde desafortunadamente se encontró a Abe revisando junto con un sargento una lista en un portapapeles. No podía escucharlos,pero parecía que discutían.

-¡No podemos tener a un escuadrón sin general! -exclamó Abe colocandose unas gafas negras,pensando en que hacer al respecto.- ¡debemos traer a un teniente para comandar al escuadrón FISH!

-Eso tardaría unas semanas. -comentó el sargento encogiendose de hombros.

-¿No tenemos alguno en los otros escuadrones?

-Bueno,dicen que hay uno en el escuadrón FISH,pero no creo que le agrade...

-¡¿Qué? ¿por que no? ¡estamos en medio de una guerra,no tiene que agradarme! ¿de quién se trata?

-Eeehm,Kowalski.

-¿Quién es Kowalski?

-El tipo que...lo llamó bizco...

La mirada de Abe se dirigió enseguida a las escaleras del cuartel,en las que todavía estaba sentado Kowalski. Soltó un bufido y arrojó el portapapeles al suelo. Empezó a caminar con pasos fuertes por el cesped mientras el sargento lo seguía y le preguntaba que haría.

-El escuadrón FISH puede quedarse sin general por un tiempo mas.

Fue la contestación de Abe,sin tener presente que ese tiempo mas se extendería a todo un mes.

Si. Un mes pasó y Kowalski y Cabo permanecieron en la guerra,luego pasó otro mes,y otro mas hasta que se cumplieron los cinco meses. Cinco meses en los que el escuadrón FISH permaneció sin general,en los que Kowalski buscó a Cescy por todas partes en el territorio del enemigo aun con ese amor clavado en el corazón,en los que no avanzaron nada en la guerra,en los que hubo dos pingüinos que estuvieron mas tristes que Kowalski y Cabo.

Fueron cinco meses en los que Skipper y Rico no se rindieron en buscar a sus amigos,nunca perdieron las esperanzas de encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta a la base para decirles cuanto se habían preocupado y los habían extrañado.

Durante ese tiempo habían intentado no perder la cabeza. No dejarse vencer por la nostalgia cada vez que veían las literas de sus amigos o el laboratorio de Kowalski -en el cual no habían entrado desde que había desaparecido-.

Los días se hacían insoportables sin sus amigos,e inexplicablemente se alargaban en las multiples busquedas que realizaban con el fin de traerlos de vuelta.

A esas alturas ya los habían buscado por todo Nueva York,Nueva Jersey y Ohio,logrando al fin descartar a Hans de los posibles culpables. Pero Espiráculo aun era todo un misterio,¿si al final de cuentas había sido él quien se los llevó? ¿porqué no había contactado ya a Skipper para que fuera a rescatarlos y así tenderle una trampa?

¿Y si los había matado?

Si fuera así Skipper no podría continuar. Si les hubiera dejado morir demostraría su incapacidad como líder,no podría imaginar perderlos,si eso hubiera pasado jamas se lo perdonaría.

En las noches no podía dejar de tener pesadillas sobre como Kowalski y Cabo estaban encerrados en una jaula a merced de Espiráculo,esperandolo para rescatarlos mientras soportaban todo tipo de torturas de ese cruel delfín. Luego se despertaba sudando y jadeando,con las lagrimas surgiendo,y entonces no podía volver a dormir en toda la noche. Sentía la inmensa necesidad de salir corriendo en ese instante y no volver hasta encontrarlos.

Sin embargo no era tan fácil.

Cuanta veces no había sucumbido ya a esa necesidad,y siempre terminaba volviendo a la base cabizbajo al no poder encontrar ni rastro sobre ellos.

El único soporte con el que contaba cada uno de los dos pingüinos,era el uno y el otro. Skipper y Rico se apoyaban mutuamente cada día que pasaba,para asi sujetarse cuando uno de los dos parecía estarse hundiendo solo.

Ese día,luego de cinco meses de que Kowalski y Cabo desaparecieran,Skipper volvió a la base mas temprano de lo habitual. Y sus pies arrastrandose lo condujeron al laboratorio de Kowalski,sintiendo la nostalgia que le carcomía el alma pidiendole a gritos ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

Abrió la puerta azotandola y observó el laboratorio. Todo estaba tal y como Kowalski lo había dejado,no pudo mas y empezó a sollozar mientras se adentraba.

**Continuará...**

**Esto ha sido difícil,pero salí de problemas,es una buena noticia...el único problema es que estoy perdiendo inspiración en la historia,(y no solo esta,tambien la otra que llevo actualmente...)pero anyway,cruzaré ese puente cuando haya que cruzarlo. Lo que hago en estas situaciones es escribir historias a parte que nunca verán la luz en FF,solo son para distraerme...**

**Pero en fin,olvidemos eso. El próximo cap vendrá cuando sea posible.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**EL CAMINO HASTA EL SEGUNDO CUARTEL**


	9. El Camino hasta el Segundo Cuartel

_**Disclaimer: sin novedades. Penguins of Madagascar sigue sin pertenecerme. Pero asi está bien**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: **_**You don't know - reel big fish**_

**Quiero decir que en este capítulo no continuamos en lo que se quedó el ultimo,ya saben cuando Skipper entra en el laboratorio. En este capítulo en cambio volvemos un mes en el pasado,cuando habían pasado cuatro meses luego de todo,no cinco. Espero no crear mucha confusión.**

**8. El Camino hasta el Segundo Cuartel**

Los escuadrones se habían frustrado cuando esa mañana recibieron la noticia de que el Comandante general Abe se retiraba del cuartel luego de cuatro meses de haber llegado.

Finalmente había perdido las esperanzas con los escuadrones FISH y SEAL luego que ambos operativos para liberar Penronto y después Pentreal fracasaran. El escuadrón FISH se había vuelto desorganizado sin un general que los dirigiera,estropeando las misiones y atrayendo inintencionalmente al enemigo.

Abe había pensando varias veces la posibilidad de aceptar a Kowalski para que tomara el mando del escuadrón FISH,pero su estúpido orgullo le impedía decidirse. El teniente que había intentado reclutar de algun cuartel nunca había llegado,y le seguían llegando mas y mas cabos y un puño de sargentos.

Pero al final lo que había decidido era abandonar a los escuadrones FISH y SEAL a su suerte y volver al segundo cuartel donde había mas orden. Había escuchado que los escuadrones SQUID y SEAHORSE estaban teniendo un buen desempeño y tenía pensado que si él iba a liderarlos directamente podrían liberar Pencouver fácilmente.

El viento soplaba,no calidamente,sino frío pero era un frío que se sentía de maravilla en los cuerpos de los soldados.

El Comandante general Abe se encontraba fuera del cuartel dandole las ultimas indicaciones a unos cuantos sargentos de ambos escuadrones.

En los cuatro meses que había estado ahí,Kowalski se había ganado su odio. Constantemente desafiandolo y maldiciendolo a solas y siempre siendo sorprendido,ocasionando un montón de encuentros entre ellos en los que él se tenía que tragar su orgullo y dejar que el comandante se saliera con la suya permitiendo que le volteara la cabeza con bofetadas y golpes en la nuca.

Esa mañana Kowalski veía desde los escalones del cuartel al comandante parado en el cesped,hablando con los sargentos. Sorpresivamente vió que se dirigía a él mientras escribía algo en su portapapeles;el teniente se puso en pie y le dió un saludo militar que todo comandante debía recibir de sus soldados.

-Dale esto al escuadrón FISH. -dijo arrancando la hoja en la que había escrito de su portapapeles.- Son las ordenes que deben seguir a partir de ahora.

El teniente leyó lo que el comandante había escrito cuidadosamente.

-Comandante,esto solo dice que permanezcamos en el cuartel defendiendolo hasta recibir nuevas ordenes.

-Lose... -murmuró colocandose sus gafas negras.- espero que no sea demasiado para ustedes.

Kowalski lanzó un bufido que Abe decidió ignorar y arrugó la hoja entre sus aletas enojado. No sabía porque el escuadrón FISH había permanecido sin general desde la muerte de Brutch,pero incluso él se había dado cuenta que eso los estaba convirtiendo en el peor escuadrón.

Durante los operativos James intentaba dirigir al escuadrón,pero solo obtenía rabietas y burlas de sus compañeros,y terminó finalmente por rendirse.

Kowalski había creído que esa decisión de James había sido precipitada,lo que lo había llevado a tratar de convencerlo de hacer el intento de servir como general una vez mas. Sin embargo para los ojos de todos -incluso los de él,aunque no quisiera admitirlo- era obvio que James no servía para dirigir.

Levantó su cabeza que había agachado mientras pensaba,y pudo ver ahora al comandante Abe dandole la espalda mientras continuaba su charla con los sargentos.

-¿No nombrará a un nuevo líder para el escuadrón FISH? -preguntó el científico acercandose con pasos vacilantes.

-No hay nadie apto para tomar el mando. -contestó con frialdad firmando unos papeles que le mostraban los sargentos,sin nisiquiera voltear a ver a Kowalski.

Finalmente el comandante terminó e hizo un saludo militar a los pingüinos que se retiraron de vuelta al cuartel. En silencio,el científico observó al comandante alejarse.

-Yo...yo puedo hacerlo... -susurró y cuando lo hizo no podía creer lo que había dicho. El comandante esta vez se molestó en verlo mientras se paraba en seco.

-¿Tu? -el comandante rió,fingiendo que jamas se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.- Tu solo eres problemas,no me tienes respeto! Un general se distingue por su disciplina y por...

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo! no soy como usted cree... -Abe caminó con pasos lentos hacia Kowalski y lo vió directo a los ojos detrás de sus oscuras gafas.

-¡Preferiría poner a un cabo al mando antes que a ti! -espetó con un gran tono de voz a pesar de la poca distancia a la que estaban,haciendo los oídos de Kowalski retumbar.

El comandante no perdió mas tiempo y se dió media vuelta,aumentando su velocidad para salir del cuartel,haciendo nacer una nueva opresión en el corazón de Kowalski;primero por el amor que no lograba consumar que sentía por Cescy,luego por la traición hacia Skipper,mas tarde su pesar al no poder encontrar a _esa chica_,y ahora esto.

Gruñó y arrojó la hoja que Abe le había dado,pisandola hasta dejarla plana en el cesped nevado.

-¡Mestriss,¿qué haces tu aqui? !

Era la voz del comandante general Abe.

Kowalski levantó la vista para verlo con frustración.

* * *

_-¡Tengo que ir!_

_El comandante__ negó varias veces antes de acercar su taza de café de salmón a su pico y tomar un sorbo. Su silencio desesperaba a Kowalski que estaba con las aletas hechas puños sobre el escritorio del comandante._

_-Ahora tu deber está aqui Kowalski,en el cuartel de Inglaterra. -dijo en un murmuro ese pingüino que estaba a cargo del cuartel. El joven cabo hizo una expresión de fastidio al recibir la misma respuesta._

_-¡Skipper está luchando en la Antártida junto con miles mas! ¡si no hubiera sido transferido hace unas semanas tambien estaría allí! ¡TENGO QUE IR!_

_No vale la pena escribir cada razón que Kowalski le dió al comandante del cuartel de Inglaterra. Siempre obtuvo una negativa hasta que llegó un momento en que el muchacho dejó de insistir,y solo comenzó a entrenar cada día mas duro pero siempre sintiendo esa frustración,fruto de la impotencia por no poder ir a la guerra en la Antártida._

* * *

-¡Mestriss,¿qué haces tu aquí? !

Todos enseguida dirigieron la vista hacia donde los gritos de Abe se escuchaban,la mención del nombre que el había dicho no era muy constante. Sin duda todos los pingüinos en el cuartel conocían a ese tal Mestriss,o al menos su nombre.

Pero no Cabo y Kowalski. El joven llegaba al lado de su teniente cuando éste levantaba la vista para ver a quien le gritaba Abe.

-¿Deberías estar con tu escuadrón? ¡¿qué significa esto? !

La voz de Abe se escuchó por todo el cuartel. Incluso por cosas tan triviales gritaba tanto.

Kowalski y Cabo vieron a un pingüino desconocido en frente del comandante.

Se trataba de un pingüino tan alto como Rico,que sonreía pachonamente rascandose la nuca,en su otra aleta sujetaba su casco contra su cintura. Los gritos de Abe se extendieron por un rato pidiendo explicaciones a ese pingüino cuyo nombre parecía ser Mestriss,y cuando terminó,Mestriss pudo hablar.

-Lo siento Abe,-comenzó descubriendo una voz rasposa que salía de su garganta,haciendo los ojos del comandante saltar al escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.- desobedecí tus ordenes y ordené a mi escuadrón iniciar un operativo para liberar Pentreal,pero...no salió muy bien jeje...

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo asi? ! -estalló levantando las aletas.- ¡sabes que la liberación de Pentreal está en manos del escuadrón SEAL y el escuadrón FI...¡ah como sea!,¡¿qué salió mal? !

-Tienen una infantería muy bien armada y organizada,cuando me dí cuenta ordené a mis hombres la retirada pero yo esperé hasta el ultimo segundo para lanzar una granada al enemigo. Pero creo que salí volando y me...separé del escuadrón...

-¿Estás herido? -el otro negó con la cabeza lentamente. Abe suspiró harto de tantos problemas.- Pues no se como podrían empeorar las cosas! Ahora tengo dos escuadrones sin general!

-Ooh es cierto,me enteré de la muerte del general Brutch...es una pena.

-Si si,¡y no he podido encontrarle un remplazo! ¡los malditos tenientes no quieren ser reclutados! ¡ni tampoco los capitanes! ¡y no me hagas hablar de los generales!

-¡YO soy teniente!

La voz de Kowalski irritó a Abe y gruñó,empujó a Mestriss hacia atrás para hablar mas alejados de él.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho?,jamas lo había visto... -murmuró Mestriss en el oído de Abe.

-¡No importa en lo mas mínimo Mestriss! -contestó sin querer contar cuantos problemas le había dado Kowalski en esos cuatro meses.- ¡Ahora debemos llevarte de vuelta con el escuadrón SQUID,entre menos esten separados mas pronto me quitaré problemas de encima!,y estás de suerte,justo ahora iba de regreso al segundo cuartel,asi que andando!

-Espera,Abe. El camino de regreso es peligroso,si somos solo dos lo mas probable es que nos maten o nos tomen prisioneros,y entonces la situación actual se complicaría aun mas. ¡Necesitamos un escuadrón que nos escolte!

-Aaah,maldita sea...¡está bien,le informaré al escuadrón SEAL que partimos ahora mismo!

-¡¿Y dejará a los inutiles del escuadrón FISH cuidando del cuartel solos? ! ¡nisiquiera tenemos general! -gritó Kowalski retando al comandante.

-¡Deja de escuchar mis conversaciones Kowalski! -gritó dandose una media vuelta para intentar intimidar al teniente.

-Kowalski... -murmuró Mestriss sonriendo al ver al alto soldado sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¡Está gritando,es imposible no escucharlas! -contestó Kowalski,dispuesto a no dejarse vencer discutiendo.

-¡Es todo Kowalski,te acabas de ganar 100 vueltas a todo el cuartel esta noche a las 2400 horas!

-¡¿Y quién vigilará que las haga? ! ¡usted se va hoy! -continuaba contestando a pesar de que Cabo lo tironeaba de la aleta insistiendo en que se quedara callado. Al mas joven jamas le había gustado cuestionar al comandante,que le parecía tremendamente intimidante.

-¡OH,NO QUERRÁS QUE ME QUEDE!

Mestriss rió divertido de la discusión del comandante y el teniente,ese muchacho tenía determinación,aunque fuera un altanero. Se acercó por la espalda a Abe y le sujetó el hombro gentilmente,dandole una gran sonrisa.

-Abe, -lo llamó en voz baja haciendo parar la discusión entre él y Kowalski.- dadas las circunstancias,lo mejor que puedes hacer es designar a FISH para que sea nuestro escuadrón de escolta.

El comandante lanzó un bufido,pero no pudo negarle a Mestriss lo que pedía con esa sonrisa suplicante. El evidente fracaso que estaba teniendo en el primer cuartel no era la única razón por la que se iba,si no tambien el que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Kowalski. Quiso arrancarse las plumas de la cabeza cuando pensó el largo recorrido que tendría que hacer al lado de ese pingüino.

Finalmente gruñó de manera estridente y volteó a ver a Kowalski y Cabo,sabía que no habían escuchado nada de la conversación que había tenido con Mestriss.

-¡Kowalski! ¡Cabo! ¡avisen a su escuadrón que nos escoltarán a mi y al general Mestriss hasta el segundo cuartel! ¡tienen 20 minutos para alistarse en lo que dejo nuevas indicaciones para el escuadrón SEAL,muevanse!

Los dos sonrieron mientras hacían un saludo militar al comandante y subían los escalones para entrar al edificio en el cuartel. La sonrisa de Kowalski era mas de malicia,sintiendose finalmente victorioso en una de sus tantas discusiones con el comandante general Abe.

* * *

El teniente tomó su casco y lo puso a un lado para luego ponerselo cuando partieran,seguidamente sujetó su rifle y lo cargó con municiones,mientras terminaba de alistarse desvió la vista hacia el rincón;ese rincón sombrío al que apenas se acercaba y en el que solo uno de los pingüinos permanecía todo el tiempo que pasaba en el cuartel. Ese pingüino llamado Bern.

No se estaba alistando para partir,estaba recostado sobre la sabana viendo al techo sin siquiera pestañar. Estaba seguro que le había dicho a Cabo que les avisara a todos los miembros del escuadrón sobre lo que el comandante les había ordenado. Entonces,¿porqué Bern seguía postrado?

Se acercó a él después de colocar sus cosas en el suelo y lo pateó en un costado para avivarlo.

-Levantate,partimos en 5 minutos,recuerda que haremos de escolta para el comandante y el general Mestriss. -le informó sintiendose aliviado cuando Bern empezó a levantarse aunque fuera cansinamente mientras bostezaba.

-Si. -contestó sujetandose la cabeza como si le doliera. Kowalski no se preocupó,eso parecía pasarle muy seguido desde que Brutch se había ido.

Caminó hasta donde estaba sus cosas en el suelo y las tomó,luego se dirigió a la sabana en donde él dormía,levantó la almohada descubriendo el mapa que había permanecido durante cuatro meses ahí. Dejó a un lado su rifle y su casco y tomó el mapa en sus aletas,sonriendo al verlo.

Pensó un poco en como transportarlo sin que le suponiera una carga. No podía sujetarlo bajo su aleta durante todo el operativo,tomando en cuenta que sus aletas estarían ocupadas con el rifle.

Vió su casco,y recordó como James transportaba las granadas en éste. Optó por imitarlo y metió el mapa doblado en cuatro partes dentro del casco.

Cabo se encontraba haciendo lo mismo,solo que él se encargó de meter un par de winkis dentro de su casco,como adoraba esos chocolates! Kowalski giró los ojos y sonrió,decidiendo por esta vez no regañar a Cabo,después de todo ahora la alegria se apoderaba de él mas que nada.

Ir al segundo cuartel significaba cambiar de pocisión. Sería un nuevo lugar en el que nunca había estado,un nuevo lugar en el cual buscar a Cescy...

-Te ves feliz,Kowalski.

El teniente giró los ojos y se volteó para ver a quien había hablado a su espalda,reconocía esa voz creída desde hace cuatro meses.

-Estoy feliz,Alley. -contestó viendo a la pingüina con largas pestañas que se paraba detrás de él con un ceño fruncido. Era una sargento del escuadrón SEAL que siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad para cuestionarlo.- ¿vienes a despedirte?

-Pff,si claro. -cruzó sus aletas mientras a su lado llegaba un pingüino gordito y bajo.- pero en serio,¿acaso quieres matar al comandante y al general Mestriss?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-¡El escuadrón FISH es el peor del ejército del cuartel de Canadá!,con ustedes escoltandolos podemos esperar no volver a verlos. ¡Ve con el comandante y dile que prefieres que el escuadrón SEAL se encargue de escoltarle!

-¡NO! -Kowalski frunció el ceño y vió de forma terrorífica a Alley,quien retrocedió algo intimidada. En la cabeza del teniente nisiquiera pasó la idea de dejar la oportunidad que tenía.- quiero que el comandante sepa que el escuadrón FISH puede volver a ser lo que era,si hacemos esto bien el podría...

-¡Ah ya callate,te estás portando aburrido otra vez!

-Vaya pero si tu fuiste la que lo estaba molestando,Alley. -comentó el pingüino bajito que había llegado a su lado. Hablaba realmente rápido como si tuviera un tiempo limitado para decir cada cosa,su voz era tan rápida que apenas entendías lo que decía.

-¡Tu callate tambien! ¡nadie pidió tu opinión,frutilla!

-¿Sigues con esa estupidez? mi nombre es Cherry deja de burlarte.

El teniente solo resopló,esos dos siempre estaban discutiendo y se extendían por un largo tiempo cuando lo hacían,así que tomó sus cosas y los pasó de largo para llegar a la salida del cuartel. Un poco antes de llegar se encontró con Cabo y le sonrió,y parado justo en la salida,se encontraba el general Mestriss jugando con su casco.

Ninguno de los dos lo tomó en cuenta y simplemente siguieron su camino,sin percatarse como la mirada de éste los seguía de cerca. Él solo sonrió y caminó detrás de ellos para reunirse con el comandante Abe y los pingüinos del escuadrón FISH que ya estaban listos.

* * *

-Dí ordenes específicas,teniente Kowalski. Vuelve a tu pocisión al lateral. -gruñó Abe sin detener su marcha junto con Mestriss.

-Con las indicaciones que le dió al escuadrón está expuesto a un ataque frontal,comandante. -se quejó Kowalski,preguntandose por millonesima vez en esos cuatro meses como diablos Abe había llegado al puesto de comandante general.- No querrá una bala metida en su cabeza hueca.

-¡Eso es todo Kowalski! Una sola insubordinación mas y vuelves al primer cuartel por tu cuenta!

El teniente estuvo a punto de contestar antes que un codazo de Cabo lo hiciera decidirse por quedarse callado y volver a su puesto lateral a pesar de que veía el frente casi descubierto. Sin duda eso les iba a acarrear problemas mas pronto de lo que creía.

Caminaron silenciosamente,pasando por una cuneta desde la cual podían ver un pueblo;Pentreal. Debían pasar obligatoriamente por la granja,territorio de Pentreal si no querían embarcarse en un viaje de todo un día rodeandolo fuera de la vista de los Delfingüinos.

Y descartando esa opción,lo que estaban haciendo era lo mas seguro,si se mantenían callados en la cuneta hasta cruzar toda la extensión de la granja,llegarían a un río y ahí solo tendrían que nadar hasta llegar a territorio seguro,luego solo les quedarían unos kilómetros para llegar al segundo cuartel.

No era algo difícil.

-¿De dónde son ustedes dos?

Kowalski y Cabo vieron a su lado,era Mestriss el que había hablado,y parecía que era con ellos. Cabo respondió al ver como ese general no lo asustaba.

-Nueva York.

-No recuerdo que tengamos cuartel en Nueva York...¿son parte de un equipo? -Cabo asintió viendo al general de reojo.- Entonces tienen su propia base no? ¡Eso si es emocionante!

-Porsupuesto que si! ¿usted no es líder de un equipo,general?

-Si lo soy,por eso sé que es emocionante,muchacho. -el joven se encogió de hombros sintiendose tonto.- ¿Cuál es la misión de la que ustedes están a cargo?

-Mantenemos la seguridad de un zoológico y...

-Ya dijiste demasiado,Cabo. -lo interrumpió Kowalski colocando su aleta en el pico de Cabo;el mas alto volteó a ver al general con una fría mirada.- Es confidencial.

-¿Qué? todos somos pingüinos,no pondrá en riesgo su misión si me la cuentan.

-Permitame diferir. Usted podría caer prisionero del enemigo en cualquier momento,y podrían sacarle todo tipo de información. Eso es un riesgo.

-¡Deja de hablar con ese sujeto,Mestriss! -se metió Abe intentando gritar de manera moderada,de tal forma que el enemigo no lo escuchara.- ¡Y tu vuelve a tu pocisión lateral,Kowalski! ¡deja de probar mi paciencia! -ordenó al ver como el aludido se había ido desviando disimuladamente hacia el frente.- tsk,altanero...

El pingüino resopló,y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la risa del general Mestriss. Lo vió de reojo venenosamente,sintiendose estúpido. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era otro idiota que se burlara de él por como lo trataba Abe,ya tenía suficiente con sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Al enterarse que lo veía,Mestriss solo dejó de reír y sonrió lo mas sincero que pudo.

* * *

-¡MORTERO!

Nunca supieron de donde vino ese explosivo que los bombardeó justo al frente de ellos porque nadie lo había visto venir debido a los pocos pingüinos que vigilaban en esa pocisión. Cuando alguien había advertido que se aproximaba,ya era tarde. Detrás del primer explosivo vino otro,y otro mas,y ellos solo pudieron cubrirse con las aletas encogidos en la cuneta de la granja.

-¡¿Como descubrieron nuestra pocisión? ! -preguntó histéricamente el comandante;luego de su voz se escuchó otra explosión.

-¡Talvez fue por sus gritos! -contestó Kowalski sonriendo en burla,Abe solo se encargó de abofetearlo para quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara,ahora necesitaba salir de esa apretada situación.

-¡Necesito francotiradores! ¡escuadrón FISH,francotiradores al frente,ahora!

-¡¿Está loco? Volarán en pedazos apenas asomen la cabeza por la cuneta!

El comandante hizo caso omiso de lo que decía Kowalski y con su aleta dió las indicaciones a los francotiradores que estaban con sus rifles listos. Éstos se asomaron por la cuneta,su trabajo localizar por la mirilla a los Delfingüinos que manejaban los morteros.

Sin embargo apenas los vieron,los francotiradores enemigos se encargaron de ellos. Un tiro los alcanzó a cada uno,el primero estaba muerto mientras que el otro sangraba profusamente por el lado derecho de su rostro.

-¡Médico! -exclamó Abe golpeando el terreno con su aleta vuelta puño. Bern se acercó cansinamente hasta el francotirador herido mientras un soldado confirmaba que efectivamente el otro francotirador estaba muerto.

Abe se sujetó la cabeza,el bombardeo no cesaba. Los Delfingüinos sabían que estaban ahí,y él solo contaba con un escuadrón cuya mayoria empezaba a entrar en pánico. Se agachó un poco mas dentro de la cuneta,estaban tan cerca de llegar al río,si lograba llevarlos a salvo ahí podrían nadar hasta la seguridad.

Pero los morteros atacaban justo al frente,avanzar por ese camino era extremadamente peligroso.

-Comandante,alguien debe cruzar para poder encontrar una forma segura de pasar. -comentaba Kowalski interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Abe,que lo volteó a ver tras sus ya rotas gafas negras.- Si me autoriza,yo podría hacerlo.

-... -abrió el pico pensandolo,ahí mismo tenía a un señuelo voluntario.- ¡negativo,teniente! ¡si alguien cruzará ese camino seré yo! atraeré a los francotiradores y a los morteros,¡informa a nuestros francotiradores que disparen al enemigo antes de que me dén!

-Nuestro francotirador...

-...si,nuestro francotirador. Y Kowalski, -el teniente lo volvió a observar,ahora que se había quitado las gafas y mostraba sus bizcos ojos.- ¡CIERRA TU MALDITO PICO!

Kowalski solo frunció el ceño y se deslizó despacio hasta donde el francotirador había dejado de sangrar y se incorporaba algo confundido.

Abe subió sus gafas a la altura de su rostro,pensando si sería apropiado volver a ponerselas. Finalmente resopló y las botó,comenzando a arrastrase,no deslizarse por seguridad. Durante su recorrido suicida pensaba,preguntandose si en realidad importaba que la gente lo llamara bizco.

_-Estrabismo...eso significa bizco..._

Volvió a gruñir. Jamas se había parado a pensar porque le molestaba tanto que lo llamaran asi,y ahora eso le había hecho perder a alguien que podría ser un buen líder. Maldito fuera su terco orgullo.

* * *

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -preguntó por cuarta vez Kowalski al francotirador que tenía un improvisado vendaje en el lado derecho de su rostro.

-¡SI,¿qué es lo que debo hacer? ! -contestó el pingüino tambaleandose con el rifle en la aleta. Kowalski suspiró arqueando las cejas.

-Es todo,¡necesito a otro francotirador! -avisó viendo si alguien se ofrecía entre el escuadrón,pero todos estaban viendose limitados por el miedo luego de ver como uno de los francotiradores ahora estaba muerto.- ¡escuadrón FISH,necesito a otro francotirador! -todos continuaban en la retaguardia inmoviles.- ¡James,escoge a alguien!

-No puedo escoger. -intervino el estratega,recordando sus vanos intentos tratando de servir como líder. Él tambien ya había botado sus gafas.- ¿Porqué no lo hace usted,general Mestriss? escuché que es conocido por su finísima puntería...

-Eso dicen de mi, -confirmó Mestriss acercandose a James y Kowalski.- pero,¿en verdad quieren que yo lo haga?

-Por favor. -contestó Cabo juntando sus dos aletas en forma de suplica,el general solo sonrió y puso una aleta en el casco del joven haciendolo sonreir tambien.

Mestriss empuñó su rifle y se asomó por la cuneta cuidadosamente,viendo por la mirilla. Kowalski observaba al frente,esperando la señal del comandante general Abe,en cualquier momento dejaría de arrastrarse para empezar la carrerilla hasta el río y asi atraer la atención de los morteros y los francotiradores enemigos.

Entrecerró los ojos,para poder ver por lo menos la silueta del comandante entre el humo de las explosiones. Allí estaba;se estaba poniendo en pie y enseguida levantó una aleta dando la señal.

-¡YA!

Mestriss acató la orden rápidamente e hizo en total cinco disparos certeros,a dos francotiradores y a los tres Delfingüinos que disparaban los morteros. Los enemigos se desplomaron,y el escuadrón FISH lo comenzó a celebrar alabando al general Mestriss que sonreía apenado.

Kowalski y Cabo chocaron aletas y enseguida se acercaron Mestriss para hacer lo mismo con él,quien solo los observó algo extrañado pero aceptó chocar sus aletas. Esos dos muchachos eran mas divertidos de lo que pensaba.

-Tenemos el camino libre. -comentó Mestriss acomodando su casco mientras veía como los Delfingüinos se deslizaban de un lado a otro para atender a sus heridos;Kowalski asintió sonriendo.

El teniente volteó a ver al camino frente la cuneta,podía ver una silueta,significaba que Abe estaba bien y ningun proyectil lo había alcanzado. Sonrió aliviado mientras veía a los pingüinos del escuadrón FISH empezando a recorrer el camino hasta el río.

-¿Quieres ir allá? -murmuró Mestriss viendo fijo hacia el pueblo de Pentreal. Kowalski lo observó confuso.

-¿Ir a dónde? -preguntó inclinando su casco hacia su nuca para poder ver mejor al general.

-¿Quieres...liberar Pentreal ahora mismo?

-¿Qué? -su voz era un susurro bajo el escándalo,pensó que era una broma,pero Mestriss hablaba en serio,había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.- Las ordenes del comandante Abe...

-Yase cuales son, -lo cortó Mestriss empezando a hablar mas alto para que todo el escuadrón lo escuchara.- pero ahora mismo el frente del enemigo en Pentreal está indefenso,¡podemos pasar y atacar desde dentro!

-¿No estaríamos desobedeciendo las ordenes del comandante? -dijo Cabo obedientemente. Kowalski agachó la cabeza,recordando como hace cuatro meses había engañado a Cabo para que desobedeciera a Skipper y él todavía no lo sabía.

-¡Lo he desobedecido ya muchas veces! -abrazó a Cabo por la espalda y le sonrió.- ¿qué dicen,escuadrón FISH?

Hubo un silencio que a Mestriss le desesperaba,solo tenían poco tiempo antes que vinieran los remplazos de los francotiradores y los morteros del enemigo.

-Pues hagamoslo. -contestó James dibujando una sonrisa algo intranquila en su pico.- Bern tambien está dentro,¿cierto Bern? -el médico solo se encogió de hombros,lo que había hecho estos cuatro meses era solo seguir ciegamente a su escuadrón.

Otro mas del escuadrón se apuntaron al loco operativo que Mestriss pensaba realizar y se acomodaron a su lado.

-Creo que ya somos mas que suficientes. -comentó James asomandose por la cuneta para esperar el momento en que partieran.

-Espera un momento,aun falta el teniente. -dijo Mestriss volteando a ver a Kowalski,al igual que Cabo.- ¿Qué dices,Kowalski?

El científico se encogió de hombros,todavía dubitativo. Vió a Cabo aun con la aleta del general abrazandolo,le suplicaba con la mirada el poder ir,y que los acompañara. Él suspiró,aun con la voz en su cabeza que le decía que eso era algo arriesgado,pero después de todo,la guerra entera lo era.

-Ok. Hagamoslo.

**Continuará...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**EL NUEVO LÍDER DEL ESCUADRÓN FISH**


	10. El Nuevo Líder del Escuadrón FISH

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: **_**Evil - Interpol**_

**Tuve un ataque de inspiración en estas vacaciones,asi que aprovechemoslo antes de que se vaya.**

**9. El Nuevo Líder del Escuadrón FISH**

FISH se deslizó y cruzó el frente de Pentreal,con las voces de Mestriss y Kowalski indicandoles que no se detuvieran ni acobardaran ante el fuego opresivo con el que los Delfingüinos los atacaban. Lograron llegar a un molino y se ocultaron detrás de él,en los rostros de los soldados se notaba la adrenalina,nunca habían logrado pasar el frente de los Delfingüinos en Pentreal y ahora haberlo hecho era todo un logro.

-¡¿Cómo te encuentras,francotirador? ! -preguntó Mestriss al aludido.

-¡Bien,general,¿qué quiere que haga? -contestó él acercandose.

-¡Encuentra la ubicación de los ametralladores y disparales! -el francotirador hizo un saludo militar y empezó a ver por la mirilla desde donde venían los disparos de las ametralladoras.- ¡Dispersense escuadrón FISH! ¡dispersense!,¡tu,tu,tu,a la retaguardia! -ordenó apuntando a tres soldados diferentes.- ¡Ustedes diez a los laterales,el resto permanezca conmigo!

Los 13 pingüinos obedecieron y se deslizaron hasta sus pocisiones,el francotirador aliado ya había encontrado exitosamente la ubicación de los ametralladores y le informó a Mestriss,él sonrió.

-Kowalski y... -Mestriss hizo una pausa apuntando al estratega y al cabo para que le dijeran sus nombres.

-James.

-Cabo.

-¡Kowalski,James y Cabo! ¡siganme hasta el frente! ¡médico,quedate aquí y mantente alerta en caso que haya heridos! -Bern solo hizo un saludo militar y se recargó contra el molino al momento que los cuatro pingüinos se deslizaban hasta el edificio de tres pisos desde el que los atacaban.

Kowalski sonreía sin frenar su deslizamiento,sabía que el escuadrón FISH tenía mucho potencial,solo les faltaba un general que los dirigiera,y Mestriss lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Por un momento deseó que Mestriss permaneciera en el escuadrón FISH como general,pero claro,él ya lideraba al escuadrón SQUID.

Llegaron a las paredes del edificio y se replegaron contra ellas totalmente jadeantes,los francotiradores no encontraban una buena pocisión para dispararles y su francotirador aliado ya había logrado acestarle dos disparos a los ametralladores enemigos.

-Necesito una granada. -dijo Mestriss.

-James. -lo llamó Kowalski,y enseguida él se quitó el casco y descubrió una granada que le dió al general. Al tomarla,Mestriss sonrió divertido por la curiosa manera en la que esos pingüinos transportaban las cosas.

-Cuando esto acabe,recuerdenme ordenar que los equipen con chalecos militares,muchachos.

Los tres sonrieron. Mestriss quitó el seguro de la granada y la lanzó a una alta ventana,los pingüinos se agacharon y cubrieron para evitar que les diera alguna metralla. Cuando escucharon la explosión se deslizaron hasta la puerta del edificio y subieron al tercer piso;en el suelo estaba un francotirador muerto y acongojados contra una esquina estaban otros dos Delfingüinos,uno herido.

-No los maten. -ordenó Mestriss avanzando hacia los Delfingüinos,vió detenidamente sus tatuajes de delfines en sus aletas.- James,llevate a estos dos. Cabo,toma la munición. -miró por la ventana discretamente,para que el enemigo no notara que no era un Delfingüino.- Hay muchos de esos malditos allá afuera,¿tienes mas granadas muchacho?

James negó con la cabeza,en su casco solo cabía una granada. Hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de cuantos problemas eso le estaba acarreando no solo a él,a todo el escuadrón. Ahora podrían quedar atrapados en ese edificio a causa de eso.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes,chicos? -Kowalski y Cabo se encogieron de hombros,deseando haber traído granadas en lugar de winkies y un mapa.

-¿No tienen los muchachos del escuadrón? -preguntó Kowalski a James.

-Deben tener. -contestó éste arrinconando a los Delfingüinos con su rifle.- Pero los malditos Delfingüinos les disparan ahora mismo,nadie se atreverá a cruzar desde el molino hasta nuestra pocisión,y si hubiera alguien,seguro le darían.

-Entonces uno de nosotros tendrá que ir hasta ellos,y regresar de vuelta para tirar la granada.

-Un buen plan,no? ¿algun voluntario?

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio. Mestriss había quedado consigo mismo que si uno de ellos no se ofrecía,él mismo lo haría. Pero en su interior deseaba fervientemente que ese pingüino alto y altanero lo hiciera. _"Si ese muchacho quiere ser el líder,entonces lo hará..."_.

-Yo lo haré. -Mestriss sonrió satisfecho,Kowalski se había ofrecido como esperaba. Cabo igual sonrió,él estaba orgulloso y James solo asintió;Kowalski tenía muchas cosas que él no,y ademas de eso lo superaba en lo único en lo que era bueno. Pero a lo largo de esos cuatro meses había ocultado sus celos.

* * *

Abe se arrastró hasta el río,una bala lo había alcanzado en el hombro,pero había conseguido no desplomarse para no escandalizar al escuadrón FISH. Una vez llegó,tomó la fresca agua y la virtió alrededor de la herida,esos muchachos ya deberían estar por llegar.

Vió a sus espaldas,pero solo distinguió unas pocas siluetas entre el humo,se trataba de los cobardes que no habían seguido a Mestriss cuando se los propuso.

-¿Dónde esta el resto? -preguntó el comandante poniendose en pie disimulando muy bien el dolor que sentía.

-Ellos... -comenzó uno de los pingüinos bajando la cabeza vacilante.- siguieron al general Mestriss.

-¿Qué lo siguieron?,¡¿a dónde? !

-Tomarán Pentreal...o al menos eso quieren intentar... -terminó otro pingüino.

Abe gruñó haciendo puños sus aletas,desde su pocisión podía ver aun el pueblo de Pentreal que se envolvía en una espesa nube de polvo y humo por los disparos,que hasta ahí escuchaba. Bufó y empujó a los pingüinos de su camino para pasar. Mestriss y el escuadrón FISH iban a saber quien era él.

* * *

Mestriss miró por la ventana,ahí abajo,la figura de un pingüino deslizandose por donde podía,aferrandose a no ser baleado por el enemigo;por lo que iba a su máxima velocidad,las balas que intentaban darle solo atravezaban su polvo. Mestriss sonrió divertido,Kowalski lo había logrado.

El científico recibió dos granadas de sus aliados,y no perdió tiempo y emprendió el peligroso camino de regreso.

_"Posiblemente,lo mejor de ese muchacho sea su valentía,o lo que es lo mismo...su estúpidez"_,pensaba Mestriss disparando a unos cuantos Delfingüinos que le eran un obstáculo a Kowalski. Ningun tiro alcanzó al pingüino,que jadeante llegó hasta donde Cabo lo esperaba a la entrada del edificio y le sonrió cuando estuvo con él. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que lo había hecho.

Mestriss llegó con ellos,nuevos enemigos se acercaban a su pocisión,pero ahora que tenían las granadas no eran problema. Tomó una de ellas de las aletas de Kowalski y la arrojó a los Delfingüinos.

-¡ABAJO! -ordenó y los tres se fueron al piso;Mestriss reía,lo que no había logrado con su escuadrón lo estaba haciendo con el que se decía el peor escuadrón de todos. Era por eso su risa. Cuando se levantó,vió a Kowalski y Cabo.- Solo un poco mas,muchachos.

Los dos asintieron.

La segunda granada fue destinada a destruir el lugar desde donde los Delfingüinos los atacaban,seguidamente el general ordenó a los morteros disparar al mismo objetivo;haciendolos retirarse. Cuando vieron que ya no quedaba ningun Delfingüino en el pueblo de Pentreal a excepción de los prisioneros que habían capturado,se sintieron realmente satisfechos.

No se puede describir cuanta era la emoción del escuadrón FISH cuando vieron que habían salido victoriosos,ese era su primer logro en toda la guerra. Por eso,cuando se percataron de esto,la mayoría se echó a reir,y otros simplemente sonrieron complacidos;pero todo duró solo un ínfimo minuto hasta que una cruda voz los interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo? !

Todos se alarmaron al instante,y vieron saliendo de la cuneta al comandante general Abe,caminaba firmemente hasta ellos con una mirada venenosa en el rostro,decidido a poner a esos altaneros en su lugar.

-¡Esto es imperdonable,es la mayor insubordinación que he recibido en toda mi vida de comandante!

-Abe.. -lo llamó Mestriss,intentando tranquilizarlo.- fue mi idea hacer esto...

-¡Sabía que el escuadrón FISH era un completo problema,apenas lleguemos al segundo cuartel todos los que participaron en esto serán degradados a simples cabos!

-¿Y los que ya somos cabos? -preguntó Cabo levantando su aleta para que Abe viera que estaba hablando.

-¡YA SE ME OCURRIRÁ ALGO MEJOR! -el joven se encogió de hombros y tragó en seco asustado. Abe se volteó hacia Mestriss y le frunció el ceño,no se veía mas amenazante solo por que sus pupilas no lograban centrarse en el general.- Y tu...¡solo no te degrado porque te necesito como general,pero te aseguro que tendrás un severo castigo en cuanto sea posible!

Mestriss bajó la vista,demostrando que estaba avergonzado por desobedecer las ordenes. Pero mas que nada se sentía culpable por meter al escuadrón FISH en problemas,sin embargo no estaba consciente que ellos mismos sabían que lo que estaba haciendo el comandante era una estupidez. Solo que nadie se atrevía a quejarse,bueno,casi nadie.

-Espere un momento.

Abe se giró hacia el escuadrón al que le había dado la espalda para gritarle a Mestriss,no podía creer que ese maldito altanero aun tuviera el descaro de hablar.

-¡Liberamos Pentreal,lo habíamos estado intentando durante meses! -se quejó Kowalski,su intento por ser moderadamente respetuoso se estaba yendo a la basura. Abe no podía hacerle eso.

-¡No lo hicieron bajo mis ordenes,descarado! -contestó acercandose al mas alto y quedando de frente con él. Se acercó tanto para así intimidarlo,pero él no se pasmó y continuó viendolo a la cara.- ¡Esto pudo haber terminado muy diferente,con todos ustedes muertos!

-¡Pero no fue así! ¡estamos vivos,con pocas bajas,y liberamos Pentreal! ¡deje de comportarse tan necio! -una bofetada lo calló,la cual tomó con indiferencia,ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo nuevo fue que Abe lo tomara por las plumas en su pecho y lo bajara a su altura para verlo a la cara.

-Serás el que mas disfrute degradar a cabo.

Kowalski giró los ojos una vez Abe lo soltó,lo que menos le importaba era ser degradado;había conseguido demostrar que el escuadrón FISH era útil,pero el comandante no lo quería reconocer. De que otra forma podía hacerlo si no era liberando una de las locaciones.

Empezó a avanzar junto con el escuadrón y con Cabo a su lado,que le sujetó el hombro para reconfortarlo,dandole a entender que todos en FISH sabían que habían hecho un buen trabajo aunque Abe dijera que no.

El comandante general observó a los soldados avanzar,veía a James apuntando a dos Delfingüinos con un arma,pero evitó esbozar una sonrisa al saber que habían capturado prisioneros. Cuando todo el escuadrón FISH pasó por delante de él,se acomodó el casco y se puso a seguirlos.

-Abe. -el comandante se detuvo,Mestriss lo sujetó por la aleta y le frunció el ceño,pero el comandante solo se deshizo de su agarre de un arrebato y siguió su camino entre quejidos inentendibles.

Caminó frustrado,avanzando a una gran distancia del escuadrón FISH y de Mestriss. Se sentía frustrado por que su maldito orgullo aun no lo dejaba tomar lo que era una buena decisión. Levantó la vista y vió a Kowalski que caminaba cabizbajo hablando algo con Cabo.

* * *

_Impresionante...ellos lo lograron._

Había pensado Abe cuando,al regresar hasta el pueblo de Pentreal desde el río,vió como en el suelo yacían cadáveres de Delfingüinos y los pocos sobrevivientes salían corriendo. Eso significaba que Pentreal ya no estaba en aletas enemigas,lo habían liberado.

_Esos idiotas en realidad pueden ser útiles,pero tu Kowalski..._

Él había llegado a tiempo para ver como Kowalski se deslizaba en medio del bombardeo enemigo y aliado para transportar un par de granadas y finalizar el operativo. El líder de un escuadrón debía ser arriesgado,valiente,intrépido,tal vez no altanero pero ¿quien no tenía un defecto? A sus ojos,un líder debía ser el que diera su vida por el éxito del operativo.

Kowalski había aprendido a hacer eso gracias a todos los años que había pertenecido al equipo de Skipper,y para él,Skipper era el mejor.

Abe levantó la vista para ver a Kowalski.

_Tu eres lo mas parecido a un líder,Kowalski._

* * *

-No es justo.

Cabo le dió una palmadita en la aleta,sonriendole.

-Lo se,Kowalski. -le dijo,mientras ambos saltaban unas cuantas ruinas del cuartel de los Delfingüinos en Pentreal.

-Abe es un estúpido! -siguió Kowalski,aferrado a hacerle entender a Cabo que no podían conformarse.- El escuadrón FISH es tenaz y organizado,solo nos hace falta un líder.

El joven asintió,todavía sonriendo,pero no se daba cuenta que su sonrisa en lugar de hacer sentir a Kowalski entendido,lo enfurecía aun mas. Él quería que su amigo se enojara junto con él. Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Cabo,yo... -el pequeño levantó la vista,viendo como Kowalski había hecho una pausa,dudando si contarle o no a él.- le pedí ser el líder a Abe...no me dejó,dijo que no sirvo...dijo que solo soy problemas...

Cabo borró su sonrisa con tristeza,en ese momento quiso ir con el comandante y contradecirlo en todas las cosas que le haya dicho a Kowalski,pero por suerte él tenía autocontrol. Se apegó mas a Kowalski y lo abrazó por la espalda pero sin sonreir.

-Serías un magnifico líder,Kowalski.

* * *

Las llamadas de Mestriss a Abe se hacían mas constantes pero nunca recibía respuesta de parte del comandante,apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado y lo volvió a tomar por la aleta para detenerlo. Esta vez el comandante gruñó y lo volteó a ver con rabia.

-¡¿Qué quieres? ! -le preguntó estallando al fin.

-Abe,tenemos que hablar.

El comandante general se quedó callado al ver que tan serio se veía Mestriss. Dejó de gruñir y se safó de su agarre para cruzarse de aletas y permanecer espectante para ver que es lo que quería.

-Antes que nada,debemos llamar a un escuadrón para que venga a tomar posesión de Pentreal antes que el enemigo lo haga. -el comandante asintió de mal humor,y tomó su walkie-talkie de su cinturón.

-El Comandante Abe al escuadrón SEAHORSE. Pentreal ha sido liberado,los necesito tomando posesión de Pentreal. Repito,los necesito tomando posesión de Pentreal. Cambio.

Abe guardó su walkie-talkie y siguió caminando creyendo que eso era todo lo que quería Mestriss,pero éste lo volvió a sujetar de la aleta para detenerlo.

-¡¿Ahora qué? ! -exclamó Abe volviendo a darse la vuelta,viendo al general de nuevo serio.

-Eso era solo una cosa. -contestó Mestriss frunciendo el ceño. Se aclaró la voz y soltó a Abe para pararse firme frente a él.- Ahora te quiero hablar sobre Kowalski.

Abe no pudo discutirle,y se limitó a seguir caminando mientras lo escuchaba.

Cuando el escuadrón FISH,el comandante general y Mestriss llegaron al segundo cuartel,el escuadrón SQUID entero esperaba a la entrada de este. Y al parecer aquello que estaban esperando llegó,por que sonrieron enseguida y la mayoria corrió hacia Mestriss cuando lo vieron;era obvio que habían estado esperando por su general.

Él tambien les sonrió,le alegraba ver a sus soldados. Saludó a unos cuantos y siguió el camino,mientras Kowalski los observaba sonriente de su reencuentro,si tan solo Brutch siguiera vivo,cuantas cosas no serían diferentes.

Al pensar en eso buscó a Bern entre la multitud,caminaba desconectado del mundo,con la cabeza agachada. El científico solo suspiró y se quitó el casco ya que habían llegado. El camino había sido incómodo,nadie había hablado por lo que solo se podían escuchar los murmullos inentendibles de Abe y Mestriss.

Él y Cabo observaron las afueras del segundo cuartel;como en el suyo había barricadas y tambien cesped. Lo que tenían de diferentes era que en este cuartel,el edificio era gigante,tendría por lo menos tres pisos y era de color dorado con grandes ventanales,y quien sabe como sería por dentro.

Los dos se sentaron en los escalones para entrar al cuartel,totalmente exhaustos y aun deprimidos,en especial Kowalski. Muy pronto sus compañeros de escuadrón los imitaron,sería un pequeño momento de tranquilidad antes de que el comandante viniera a degradarlos de rango,y como hombres,ellos no iban a negar lo que habían hecho. Después de todo,ellos sabían que eso había sido un buen trabajo,sin importar que hubieran desobedecido ordenes.

Kowalski frunció el ceño al ver a Abe caminando hacia ellos. Ese maldito nisiquiera los iba a dejar descansar. Apenas había terminado de hablar con Mestriss,se había encaminado hacia el escuadrón.

Se pusieron en pie cansinamente,dejando sus armas en el suelo. Kowalski pudo ver como se le acercaba por detrás un pingüino de su mismo escuadrón,uno de los cabos;tenía las aletas totalmente blancas y llevaba un gorro gris en la cabeza,lo recordaba porque siempre andaba bromeando. Su nombre era Billy.

-Soy el comandante general Abe,traigan aqui sus inútiles traseros,FISH. -lo imitaba Billy fingiendo la voz. Los que alcanzaban a oírlo se reían entre dientes,Kowalski solo sonrió.- ¿Qué es eso,Kowalski? ¿te rascaste la cabeza sin pedirme permiso? ¡es todo,altanero!,¡darás tresmil vueltas alrededor de mi trasero!

Esta vez nadie resistió -incluido Kowalski- y se carcajearon hasta que les dolió el estómago,pero sus risas se detuvieron cuando Abe tosió para llamarles la atención. Kowalski abrió los ojos aun divertido,encontrandose con el comandante justo en frente de él,viendolo con severidad.

El teniente recobró la compostura y se paró firme para el comandante. Que dió un gran suspiro y lo empezó a observar de pies a cabeza,dandole largas al asunto. Mestriss se le acercó y le dió un codazo,a lo que Abe gruñó.

-¿Algo te parece gracioso,Kowalski? -espetó Abe colocando las aletas en su cintura.

-Hay muchas cosas graciosas en el mundo,señor. -contestó Kowalski,ocasionando una nueva risa entre dientes de sus compañeros. A ellos siempre les había divertido que el teniente retara al comandante y luego se llevara bofetadas.

-¿Ah si? -la mirada de Kowalski permaneció tranquila sin intimidarse.- ¿crees que puedes estar riendo por cualquier estúpidez? -se acercó al oído de Kowalski lentamente.- ¡pues piensalo de nuevo!

El teniente se aturdió y soltó un leve quejido,aborreciendo a Abe.

-Será mejor que te vea ponerte mas serio en adelante,ya que ahora eres líder,¡comportate como tal!

Kowalski levantó una ceja,¿estaba escuchando bien? Dobló su espalda hacia al frente,para estar seguro que había escuchado eso. Y para confirmar,tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Disculpe?

-¡¿Eres sordo,altanero? !,¡dije que eres el nuevo líder del escuadrón FISH! -ahora el resto del escuadrón eran los que estaban impresionados,la declaración de Abe les había dejado con el pico abierto. Kowalski y Cabo sonreían aun incrédulos.- ¡tu estás a cargo del escuadrón FISH,pero Mestriss está a cargo de ti!

-Es solo una ridícula formalidad. -intervino Mestriss jugando con su casco entre sus aletas. Abe se golpeó la frente furioso ante su comentario. El comandante sacó el walkie-talkie de su cinturón y empezó a hablar a travéz de el.

-El comandante Abe al escuadrón SEAHORSE. Tienen nuevas ordenes;una vez tomen posesión de Pentreal,dirijanse al primer cuartel,se alojarán en él a partir de ahora. Cambio.

-¿Significa eso que el escuadrón FISH se quedará en el segundo cuartel? -preguntó Kowalski aun sonriente,Abe asintió lentamente.

-Si...tengo nuevos planes para FISH,creo que trabajará muy bien con SQUID,ahora que tiene un líder.

El comandante sonrió y subió los escalones para entrar al cuartel,mientras Kowalski lo seguía felizmente con la vista;después de todo,su esfuerzo había servido de algo,y le había conseguido lo que quería. Cabo le extendió una aleta y él la chocó con alegria.

Mientras el resto del escuadrón continuaba con el pico abierto. No era que desconfiaran de Kowalski, -talvez un poco- pero esa noticia les había caído de golpe.

Mestriss estaba feliz,felicitando a Kowalski como Cabo. Bernard continuaba perdido en alguna parte de su cabeza,totalmente ido sin poder importarle menos lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Billy al fin se había recuperado del impacto y ahora bromeaba imitando la expresión que Kowalski había puesto al enterarse que sería líder. Y James solo continuaba apuntando a los prisioneros con su rifle,con los ojos entornados,preguntandose que diablos tenía ese teniente que él no.

* * *

Uno de los sargentos del escuadrón SQUID condujo hasta la parte trasera del cuartel a Kowalski y James,que escoltaban a los prisioneros. El sargento tomó un juego de llaves y las pasó cada una hasta dar con la correcta, -la cual era la última que sujetó- la insertó en una cerradura y abrió una gran puerta de barrotes;era una prisión.

Kowalski y James empujaron a los Delfingüinos dentro y cerraron la celda,detrás de los barrotes,les sonrieron.

-Alguien vendrá a interrogarlos en un momento. -James rió y acarició uno de los barrotes burlandose de los Delfingüinos que gruñeron preocupados.- No se vayan,haha...

Él y Kowalski siguieron al sargento,que pretendía guiarlos de nuevo al frente de cuartel,pero el teniente se detuvo frente a una gran entrada que parecía una bodega,James se paró junto a él esperando ver que le interesaba a su nuevo líder.

-¿Qué es eso,Smith? -preguntó Kowalski,el sargento se acercó y vió la bodega. Apretó un botón rojo en la pared y la puerta eléctrica se abrió descubriendo el interior de la bodega.

-Es nuestra bodega de armas, -Kowalski pudo ver una hilera de tanques,aunque descompuestos. Sonrió un poco,y luego vió unos cuantos morteros ahí mismo,tambien había bazookas,rifles,pistolas,todo tipo de armas.- tambien taller,aquí es donde nuestro ingeniero se está encargando de reparar nuestros tanques.

-¿Cuánto ha avanzado?

-Había logrado reparar uno,pero como recordarán,su escuadrón lo utilizó para ese insensato ataque al acorazado de Penttawa,y nuevamente quedó inhabilitado. -Kowalski se adentró en la bodega,siendo seguido por un fastidiado James que dejó su arma recargada contra la pared.

-¿Quién es el ingeniero?

-Ahora no quiero críticas, -los tres pingüinos voltearon a ver debajo de uno de los tanques,una patineta salió a la vista de ellos con un pingüino acostado de espaldas arriba de ella.- estoy haciendo mi mejor trabajo,es mas,casi termino de reparar este tanque.

El pingüino era un adulto maduro de baja estatura,tenía papada y grandes ojeras,y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba manchado de aceite,gasolina y demás. Kowalski le dió la aleta y él la estrechó con fuerza.

-Soy Kowalski,líder del escuadrón FISH. No quería criticarlo.

-Soy Fer,ingeniero militar del ejército del cuartel de Canadá. No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras trabajo,asi que,si me disculpan. -el pingüino se deslizó en la patineta de nuevo debajo del tanque,pero el pie de Kowalski lo jaló para sacarlo de ahí. Fer se levantó sobre sus aletas con gesto fastidiado.

-Vine a ofrecer mi ayuda para reparar los tanques. -Smith y James levantaron una ceja con sorpresa,y bajaron la vista para ver a Fer y escuchar su respuesta.

-No! -sentenció y volvió a deslizarse en la patineta bajo el tanque,pero nuevamente Kowalski lo sacó.

-Un solo ingeniero no es suficiente para reparar todos estos tanques,le tomará meses,y todos queremos terminar esta guerra cuanto antes,¿no? -Fer colocó una aleta en su mentón pensativo.- Soy científico,puedo ser de mucha ayuda. -Fer soltó unos cuantos gemidos,dando a entender que lo estaba tomando en cuenta. Se tomó todo un minuto.

-Ok,como sea,pero como te dije,no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras trabajo. Así que espero te estés callado durante el tiempo que pases aquí.

El teniente asintió y dejó su arma de lado junto con su casco. Smith solo suspiró y salió de la bodega,James en cambio permaneció en su sitio viendo como Kowalski se acercaba al tanque a lado del que estaba reparando Fer.

-El cañón está dañado internamente,posiblemente fue con una granada. La armadura de protección trasera está casi destruída. El blindaje fue desmontado,y la tracción nisiquiera sería capaz de avanzar un metro.

-Dije callado. -se quejó el ingeniero,su voz sonó como eco debajo del tanque. James pasó de largo al viejo pingüino y se paró frente al tanque del que Kowalski todavía analizaba los daños. El estratega lo observó levantando una ceja incrédulo.

-Teniente,estratega,médico,líder,¡¿y tambien ingeniero? ! -exclamó James quitandose por unos momentos las gafas para que Kowalski viera sus ojos invadidos por la ira,-o celos-pero él nisiquiera se molestó en verlo y solo sacó su libreta y un crayón para apuntar algo en ella.

-No creo ser líder,si acaso una imitación de uno,y lo que soy exactamente es un científico. -corrigió,aun sin separar la vista del tanque y de su libreta llena de apuntes. James apretó las aletas y se dirigió a la salida con pasos fuertes que sonaban violentos. Esta vez Kowalski se molestó en verlo,estaba extrañado.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada... -contestó con tono vacío,tomando su arma y dirigiendose nuevamente a la parte delantera del escuadrón,no supo cuantos golpes y patadas le dió a las paredes en su camino.

Kowalski no quiso seguirlo. Tenía el impulso en su pecho,pero debía aprender que los sentimientos se dejaban de lado en la guerra. Frunció el ceño y tomó unas cuantas herramientas que estaban en repisas en la pared para comenzar a reparar el tanque.

Mientras lo hacía,se prometió que luego se encargaría de hacer a sus soldados sentirse bien con él como líder,empezando por Bern y James.

**Continuará...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS DE GUERRA I**


	11. Descubrimientos de Guerra I

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: **_**dejalo ir - benny ibarra**_

**10. Descubrimientos de Guerra I**

Kowalski había pasado un mes como líder,con eso se cumplían cinco meses desde que él y Cabo estaban en la guerra. Y con ello,la culpa del teniente crecía cada vez mas. Podía haber sido peor si hubiera tenido consciencia de cuanto estaban sufriendo sus otros dos amigos en el zoológico. No sabía que a esas alturas,ellos ya habían dejado de ser ellos mismos y era completamente su culpa.

Ese día,luego de cinco meses de que Kowalski y Cabo desaparecieran,Skipper volvió a la base mas temprano de lo habitual. Y sus pies arrastrandose lo condujeron al laboratorio de Kowalski,sintiendo la nostalgia que le carcomía el alma pidiendole a gritos ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

Abrió la puerta azotandola y observó el laboratorio. Todo estaba tal y como Kowalski lo había dejado,no pudo mas y empezó a sollozar mientras se adentraba.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de Kowalski,empezando a revolver todo en él. No era que buscara algo,solo quería ver las cosas de su amigo,y ver si podía calmar el dolor por la culpa. Se detuvo al no conseguirlo y plantó la vista en los papeles del científico,sintiendo el hueco que se había abierto en su pecho hace muchos meses tragandoselo.

Por suerte,Rico estaba ahí. Cuando volteó vió al experto en armas en la entrada. Gimoteando,le dió permiso para pasar.

Rico le ofreció una carpeta que estaba marcada como CONFIDENCIAL. Skipper suspiró y la tomó,no tenía animos para trabajar,pero la abrió pensando en que eso podría distraerlo aunque fuera unos segundos sin importancia.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? -se preguntó Skipper en voz alta,hojeando los papeles dentro de la carpeta. Había estado recibiendo los mismos informes hace algun tiempo;en ellos le informaban sobre el avance de la guerra en el cuartel de Canadá,pero se extrañó al ver algo nuevo entre ellos.- ¿tienes algun conocido en la guerra,Rico?

El aludido negó con la cabeza;ahora me río,consciente de que el pingüino no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó Rico para seguir con una plática que no tuviera que ver con Kowalski y Cabo,sin saber que aun hablaban de ellos inconscientemente.

-Esta vez en el informe viene incluída una lista de reclutados,bajas y heridos de la guerra. Pensé que querrías verla. -Rico volvió a negar aburrido,Skipper le pasó la carpeta y continuó revolviendo los papeles en el escritorio de Kowalski sin expresión en el rostro.

Rico suspiró y empezó a ver la lista de reclutados en el informe,sin querer meterse en la burbuja en la que Skipper se estaba encerrando. En la lista venían fotos de los soldados y a lado su nombre,como Rico no sabía escribir ni el suyo,optó por ver las fotos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la mayoría eran tan jovenes como Cabo.

Mientras,Skipper levantaba cada papel y tubo de ensayo en el escritorio de Kowalski,viendolo sonriente. Finalmente su aleta tomó una pequeña nota en especial,la observó con rareza,viendo como había un dibujo en ella,podía reconocerlo...era la forma en la que Kowalski solía dibujarlo a él.

La abrió lentamente,e inclinó la cabeza confundido,viendo como había dibujos que podía entender facilmente y unas palabras desconocidas que no tenía ni idea que querían decir.

-¡Una nota de secuestro! -dedujo Skipper,pero algo no encajaba.- pero estos...son los dibujos de Kowalski,no tiene sentido...si tan solo pudiera descifrar estos raros códigos. ¡Rico! -el otro pingüino apenas despegó los ojos del informe para ver a su líder.- ¡vamos con los chimpances!

Y asi hicieron,se deslizaron hasta el hábitat de los chimpances,Skipper tenía una semi-sonrisa en su pico,sintiendo como luego de cinco meses,finalmente había logrado avanzar un paso mas hacia sus amigos.

Al llegar con los chimpances,los encontraron jugando al ajedrez,pero eso no les importó y arrojaron el tablero de la rama donde se encontraba para ponerse en su lugar,quedando entre los dos chimpances que los vieron enojados.

-¡Necesito sus habilidades para la lectura humana! -dijo Skipper llegando directo al punto sin rodeos. Le dió la nota que había encontrado en el laboratorio de Kowalski a Mason,quien a su vez se la dió a Phil. Él la le leyó brevemente siendo observado por Skipper y Mason;Rico aun continuaba distraído con el informe.

-¿Qué es lo que dice,Phil? -preguntó Mason interrumpiendolo,para asi poder seguir lo mas pronto posible con su juego. El otro chimpance dejó la nota y empezó a hacer señas con las manos para su amigo que empezó a traducir.-"Para Skipper..."

El pingüino se quedó en silencio,habiendo sido apuntado por Phil;ahora el chimpance procedía a seguir explicando a Mason lo que había leido,y éste a traducirlo para los pingüinos.

-"Desobedecí tus ordenes..." -Phil dejó de hacer mímica y señaló un dibujo en la nota.- aqui solo hay un dibujo,Skipper.

-Ahí dice "me fuí en la noche,mientras dormías". -contestó Skipper,era un dibujo de Kowalski deslizandose mientras él dormía,saliendo unas cuantas zZzzZZz de su cabeza. Phil siguió haciendo señas entonces y Mason traduciendo.

-"No soy capaz de dejar a Cescy sola,decidí acompañarla...",ehm...otro dibujo.

-"El lugar a donde voy es secreto". -era un dibujo improvisado de algun continente y encima de éste había un signo de interrogación(?).

-"Volveré pronto y aceptaré mi castigo como el pingüino que soy",y otro dibujo.

-Solo dice "adios". -el dibujo era una aleta levantada. El pingüino suspiró y se sentó en la rama del árbol cabizbajo,pero Mason seguía hablando,la nota aun no terminaba.

-"Posdata: siento desobedecerte,y si no vuelvo nunca...tambien lo siento. Kowalski". Eso es todo... -Skipper volvió a suspirar y luego soltó un quejido mientras se pasaba una aleta por toda la cara.- Esto quiere decir que...¿él y Cabo no fueron secuestrados?

Skipper no respondió a la pregunta. _"Al menos Kowalski no..."_,pensó poniendose en pie,en su cabeza se empezaban a formular nuevas deducciones y preguntas. Estaba feliz porque ahora sabía que Kowalski no era prisionero de Espiráculo,pero su ira aumentaba porque su teniente había desobedecido sus ordenes y lo había hecho preocuparse.

-Pero algo no encaja en todo esto... -dijo Skipper acariciando su mentón,pensativo.- Kowalski se fue con Cescy,pero ¿qué hay de Cabo?

Por otra parte,mientras Rico veía el informe,sus ojos se abrieron de par en par junto con su pico sorprendido y sacó la vista de la carpeta para ver a Skipper. Las palabras no podían salir de su pico por el shock.

-Ahora estoy un 70% seguro que Cabo fue secuestrado por Espiráculo! -dedujo Skipper levantando una aleta dramáticamente. Rico arqueó una ceja.

-Aaah,Skipper... -lo intentó interrumpir el pingüino con la cicatriz apretando entre sus aletas la carpeta abierta.

-Debemos duplicar nuestros esfuerzos y encontrar al joven,pobre y asustado Cabo! ¡está solo a merced de Espiráculo!

-Buhuuu Skipper...

-¡No perdamos tiempo y...!

Rico gruñó desesperado y colocó el informe frente a la vista de Skipper,apuntandole a una parte en la lista de reclutados. El líder vió el papel,e igual que Rico sus ojos se abrieron como platos,y con su pico colgando,dejó caer el informe al suelo.

Se sintió como si le faltara el aire;la carpeta estaba tirada en el suelo,abierta en la ultima página de la lista de reclutados,en la cual solo estaban las fotos de dos pingüinos y a la derecha sus nombres: Kowalski y Cabo.

Skipper se sujetó la cabeza,con temor a que se le fuera a caer si no lo hacía. Él había querido protegerlos de la guerra,y resultaba que ellos mismos se habían ido a meter en ella.

* * *

Kowalski entró en el cuartel junto con un par de pingüinos de su mismo escuadrón.

El segundo cuartel era mucho mas lujoso que el primero. Tenía tres pisos,varias habitaciones,un minibar,y estaba alfombrado.

Cuando lo habían visto por primera vez un mes atrás,se preguntaron si acaso el comandante odiaría al escuadrón FISH y SEAL desde que empezó la guerra,de no ser así,no encontraban explicación para que los cuarteles fueran tan desiguales.

Kowalski y los pingüinos subieron hasta el segundo piso y se adentraron cada uno en diferentes habitaciones. El teniente se adentró en la suya y se sentó en una de las literas de concreto que estaban en la pared,eran como la suya en la base del zoológico,eso lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Vió hacia la ventana que estaba en la habitación,ahí se encontraban amontonados un montón de pingüinos de su escuadrón,incluso Cabo,que se paraba en la punta de sus pies para ver por la ventana.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Kowalski apartando a alguien de la ventana para él poder ver.

-Llegará un pelotón del escuadrón SQUID que desde hace dos meses está de reconocimiento en Pencouver. -respondió Harry;un pingüino con manchas café en su cuerpo debido a unas quemaduras,al que llamaban Hersheys justo por esto.- ¡Y son chicas!

Todos rieron coquetamente,fijando la vista hacia la lejanía deseando ser los primeros en ver a las pingüinas llegar.

-Pff...¿no pueden conformarse con las chicas de nuestro escuadrón? -comentó Kowalski volviendo con desinterés a su litera. Todos lo voltearon a ver con los ojos entornados.

-¿Eres idiota,Kowalski? -dijo Billy acercandose a él. El teniente frunció el ceño.- ¡No hay chicas en el escuadrón FISH!

El científico se puso a pensar. Ahora se daba cuenta que nisiquiera sabía los nombres de todos los soldados en el escuadrón FISH;cuando se volvió líder,se había preocupado por aprenderlos,pero no podía con todos en un solo mes. Y al parecer había supuesto erróneamente que había chicas en el escuadrón.

-Se que las chicas no deberían ir a la guerra... -comentó Hersheys apoyandose contra la ventana para ver a Kowalski.- pero me parece muy injusto que el escuadrón FISH sea el único que no tiene chicas.

-Bueno,por algo somos el mejor escuadrón. -comentó Billy riendo fuertemente,seguido por los otros y alguien que bromeó gritando "machista". De pronto todas las risas cesaron cuando la puerta se abrió y azotó contra la pared,James entró con un ceño fruncido a la habitación.

-Hay cambio de planes,Kowalski. -le informó el estratega caminando hacia él,Kowalski se levantó de la litera.- El comandante Abe quiere que iniciemos un operativo para liberar Pencouver,partimos en media hora.

La reacción general fue de sorpresa y decepción,algunos soltaban maldiciones mientras pateaban cosas. Y enseguida se acercaron a James para reclamarle como si hubiera sido decisión suya,para su desagrado.

-¡Queremos ver a las chicas! -se quejó uno haciendo berrinche. James gruñó con fiereza al resto de reclamos que se dejaron venir de sus compañeros.

-¡Nisiquiera he terminado! -gritó James haciendo a todos retroceder.- ¡verán a las chicas montón de desesperados! En este operativo participarán en conjuto los escuadrones FISH y SQUID,asi que el pelotón de reconocimiento ha recibido ordenes de permanecer oculto en Pencouver. Nos esperarán ahí.

Las sonrisas retornaron a los rostro de los pingüinos,que felices empezaron a chocar aletas,imitando la manera en que Cabo y Kowalski festejaban. James suspiró y salió de la habitación para empezar a alistarse,el resto de pingüinos lo siguieron entusiasmados,deseando partir lo mas pronto posible para poder ver a las pingüinas.

Kowalski volvió a tomar su rifle,y estuvo a punto de salir cuando la figura de un pingüino aun tirado sobre su litera lo distrajo. Se acercó nostálgico,recordando como ese pingüino era tan diferente hace apenas cinco meses.

Le tocó el hombro,pero él solo se quitó la aleta del teniente en un arrebato. No pudo notarlo antes,pero ese pingüino estaba sollozando.

-Bern... -lo llamó suavemente,haciendo sonar su tono de voz lo mas comprensible que podía.- levantate,tenemos que realizar un operativo...

-No me des ordenes. -contestó él con una voz venenosa que sorprendió a Kowalski. Las pocas veces que le había hablado en ese estado,él le había contestado de manera vacía y cansina.- Solo porque te volviste el líder de FISH no significa que sustituyas a Brutch...

Kowalski bajó la cabeza,así que era por eso que desde hace un mes Bern se había tornado aun mas deprimente. El teniente volvió a tocarlo,aguantando esta vez el arrebato que intentó hacerle el médico para separarse de él.

Se acercó lentamente a su oído,pensando en que podría decir. Él había admitido que le costaba entender las emociones;si no podía ni hacer eso,como consolaría a alguien. Ya había demostrado que era pésimo cuando solo logró asustar mas a Cabo cuando él estaba aterrado por la explosión que los sorprendió al llegar a ese lugar.

-Brutch tambien me parecía un estupendo líder...

-No solo lo parecía...él era un grandioso líder,el mejor general que hubiera podido tener el escuadrón FISH.

Kowalski se quedó callado y soltó a Bern,estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Tomó su arma y se detuvo en la puerta,donde se sujetó del marco antes de salir.

-Talvez quieras darme una oportunidad,Bern. -murmuró,dibujando una sonrisa sincera en su pico que Bern no podía ver,asi que parecía algo estúpido.- Soy solo un teniente,pero yo tambien tengo al mejor líder de todos...por eso,se que puedo hacer un buen trabajo...solo confía en mi,Bern.

Y sin hacerse esperar mas salió de la habitación para subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso,o lo que es lo mismo,el piso de equipamento militar. Se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros y entre todos empezaron a tomar los chalecos que Mestriss les había indicado vestir para la misión y llenaron las bolsas de estos con granadas,walkie-talkies,cantimploras,y demás cosas útiles. Cabo los llenaba con winkies;solo por esta vez,Kowalski decidió no reprenderlo.

Cuando terminaron,solo quedaban unos minutos de la media hora que les habían dado para alistarse,y bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso,en el cual el escuadrón SQUID los veía con suficiencia,casi presumiendo el que ellos habían estado listos antes. Pero el escuadrón FISH los recibieron indiferentes.

No se habían codeado mucho con ellos,y habían pensado que los veían en menos hasta el punto de despreciarlos. Pero no podía eso importarles menos.

Los dos escuadrones salieron del cuartel encabezados por Mestriss y Kowalski,quienes a su vez seguían al comandante general Abe. Se detuvieron antes de atravezar las barricadas,cuando Abe se dió media vuelta y levantó su aleta para llamar su atención.

-Descansen. -ordenó y enseguida la mayoria de los pingüinos se sentaron en el cesped,colocando sus rifles en sus regazos,mientras otros permanecieron en pie para escuchar al comandante que empezó con un fuerte tono de voz.- Esta vez... -su pico lentamente fue formando una sonrisa.- ¡sacaremos a los malditos Delfingüinos de Pencouver!

Gritos animados se escucharon entre los escuadrones,Abe rió un poco y luego tranquilizó a los pingüinos para poder seguir hablando.

-Mantendremos bajo vigilancia Pencouver esta noche,el pelotón de reconocimiento nos dará toda la información que hayan conseguido,y mañana a las 600 horas,¡atacaremos por el lateral derecho!

-Siempre por un latera. -comentó Kowalski girando sus ojos mientras se colocaba a un lado de Abe,para ver lo que dibujaba en una pequeña pizarra que sostenía en sus aletas. El comandante decidió ignorarlo.

-Quiero a los morteros alineados en el frente y...¿quién tiene la bazooka? -uno de los pingüinos mas altos levantó su aleta,tenía un arnés amarrado el cual le servía para transportar la bazooka en su espalda.- ¡te quiero cerca mío!,¡Mestriss,Kowalski,ustedes tambien permanecerán a mi lado!

Todos los pingüinos hicieron un saludo militar al comandante y atravezaron las barricadas,unos pocos pelotones de ambos escuadrones se quedarían a vigilar el cuartel por lo que se quedaron atrás observando como las figuras del resto desaparecían con la lejanía.

Cuando vieron que el terreno era seguro,se deslizaron entre la nieve,a medida que el frío se acentuaba,aumentaban la velocidad,deseando llegar cuanto antes al lugar desde el que vigilarían Pencouver.

Pero su deslizamiento era difícil a causa de los chalecos que se veían forzados a llevar,en lo único que los ayudaba era para resistir el frío en sus desnudos pechos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a un bosque nevado y se pusieron en pie,unos cuantos descubrieron sus pechos para encontrarlos rojos y entumecidos.

Kowalski,Mestriss y Abe se dirigieron al frente junto con los que operaban los morteros,el bosque era cubierto por una espesa niebla,por lo que avanzar entre ella casi era espeluznante debido a la latente posibilidad de que un enemigo pudiera salir de cualquier parte en cualquier momento. Pero se dieron cuenta que sus temores fueron estúpidos,por que llegaron sin problemas hasta una baja asta que estaba enterrada en una trinchera,tenía un reluciente casco sobre ella,había sido colocada para que los escuadrones la vieran fácilmente.

Abe se asomó por ella,encontrando tres pingüinas dentro que temblaban acurrucadas unas contra otras,sus aletas se aferraban a los rifles.

-¿El pelotón de reconocimiento era tan pequeño? -preguntó Kowalski a Abe mientras,Mestriss saltaba dentro de la trinchera para despertar a las pingüinas.

-Porsupuesto que no, -contestó Abe. Las chicas salieron de la trinchera frotandose los ojos cansadas.- ¿dónde están las otras tres?

-Al límite del bosque, -contestó una de ellas dando un gran bostezo.- ellas están intentando capturar un Delfingüino para catearlo,nos quedamos escasas de munición y comida. Creíamos que ustedes no llegarían hasta mañana...

-Estar mas allá de este punto es peligroso,necesitamos que vuelvan. -los tres generales se abrazaron a ellos mismos con frío,mientras se movían tontamente para entrar en calor.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-No,claro que no. Ahora mismo es peligroso,contactenlas y diganles que no sigan atacando Delfingüinos,pueden resultar muertas y no tiene caso. Que nos esperen ahí y mañana recibirán nuevas ordenes directamente de nosotros.

-Si,señor. -contestó la pingüina que había estado hablando y se alejó de sus compañeras para hablar por su walkie-talkie. Abe titiritó antes de seguir hablando.

-Este es el teniente Kowalski,está al mando del escuadrón FISH. -las chicas le hicieron un saludo militar al teniente y él solo sonrió algo incómodo ante eso.- Necesito que me den toda la información que consiguieron,pero por ahora vayan con su escuadrón,ustedes permanecerán en la retaguardia.

Ellas asintieron y enseguida se apuraron a deslizarse hasta la pocisión de su escuadrón;Kowalski las siguió con la vista,recordandole vagamente a Cescy. ¿Dónde estaría ahora esa hermosa chica?

Despertó de su letargo cuando los operadores de los morteros pasaron en frente suyo con dichos cañones en sus aletas y el pingüino que cargaba la bazooka se posó al lado del comandante. Unos cuantos pingüinos mas seguían llegando para recibir ordenes de los líderes;Cabo se acercó a Kowalski.

-Empiecen a cavar trincheras,soldados,será una noche fría. -ordenó dandose la vuelta para caminar un poco mas hacia el frente. Escuchó alguien diciendo "odio cavar" y otras cuantas quejas.- ¡No quiero a nadie enfermo cuando partamos!

Unas cuantas risas se escucharon,y acto seguido algunos pingüinos sacaron unas pequeñas palas y empezaron a cavar las trincheras. Kowalski planeaba hacer la suya,pero enseguida James le quitó la pala y se puso a hacerla él,sin dirigirle la mirada. Kowalski solo le sonrió en agradecimiento y se sacó el casco mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol.

Metió la aleta dentro del casco y sacó un papel;añejo y con fisuras,hasta la fecha pensaba en la suerte que tenía porque no se había roto. Lo abrió,repasando nuevamente la forma en la que había llegado a el lugar donde se encontraba,el lugar donde estaba Cescy.

Se abrazó contra el mapa por milesima vez en esos cinco meses. Vió como Cabo se apróximaba,y enseguida guardó el mapa dentro de su casco. Ahora podía guardarlo en alguno de los bolsillos de su chaleco,pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ponerlo en su casco que le parecía que el hacerlo significaba algo especial.

Se volvió a colocar el casco y se puso en pie para recibir a su amigo que sonreía. James ya había excavado la trinchera hasta la mitad.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? -preguntó Kowalski a su amigo,que vaciló un poco tocando la punta de sus aletas una con otra.

-Lo siento,ya tengo trinchera. -contestó luego de un rato,esperando que su teniente no le exigiera que permaneciera a su lado pensando que debía protegerlo,pero en cambio él solo sonrió despreocupado.

-Está bien,creo que yo me quedaré con James. -para entonces,el estratega luchaba contra un pedazo de tierra que se negaba a salir del hoyo que excavaba.- ¿Has visto a Bern?

Cabo asintió y apuntó hacia un árbol;recargado contra su tronco,estaba un pingüino con cicatrices en las aletas que dejaba que la nieve cubriera libremente sus hombros y cabeza. Su mirada estaba perdida y desconectada,al igual que sus pensamientos. Kowalski había pensado que Bern había vivido en modo autómatico desde la muerte de Brutch.

El teniente suspiró,había logrado sacarlo de la cama y que viniera al operativo,pero la depresión aun lo estaba consumiendo;entendía que se sintiera culpable al no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar a Brutch cuando él era el médico,y sabía que estaba terriblemente afectado. Había usado la empatía para comprender a Bern,pensando en como se sentiría si alguno de sus amigos muriera.

Y se había dado cuenta que no habría podido con el dolor,y mucho menos solo. Por eso había decidido que ayudaría a Bern a salir del hoyo en el que se había caído,le serviría de soporte hasta que volviera a ser el mismo.

Se acercó a él y lo levantó de un tirón para disgusto del médico.

-Ve con James,te quedarás conmigo. -le ordenó y el otro pingüino fue con el estratega de mala gana. Cabo se acercó a Kowalski y lo vió preocupado por el médico.- Voy a sacarlo adelante,Cabo, -levantó la vista para ver a Bern caminando cabizbajo.- lo haré como Skipper lo haría.

Cabo sonrió y chocó la aleta de Kowalski,haciendole saber que él le ayudaría en lo que pudiera si lo necesitaba. La atención de ambos de pronto se vió desviada hacia un pequeño escándalo unos metros mas allá.

En ese sitio se encontraba un pequeño y joven pingüino que había tropezado al chocar con un sargento que se había molestado por esto. El pequeño era extremadamente bajo,mas que Cabo,todavía tenía sus últimas plumas de bebé,y tartamudeaba nervioso. El chaleco le quedaba holgado y el rifle parecía pesarle,mientras el casco casi cubría su rostro.

Kowalski y Cabo rieron con ternura,divirtiendose por el comportamiento de ese inexperto pingüino.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Kowalski bajandose a la altura de su amigo.

-Creo que su nombre es Stanly. Es uno de los remplazos de los heridos,es un cabo...claro,no de primera clase como yo,pero... -contestó Cabo colocando sus aletas en su cadera jactandose.- es tierno,¿no crees?

-Por favor,aun tiene sus plumas de bebé! -el teniente rió sin quitar la vista del pequeño.- ¿es de nuestro escuadrón?

-Si.

-Ah...disparale en alguna parte y envíalo a casa. -Cabo abrió los ojos impactado,viendo como Kowalski empezaba a irse dando por hecho que lo haría. Rápidamente se cruzó en el camino de su superior.

-¡No puedo dispararle a un niño! -Kowalski giró los ojos y cruzó las aletas con un gesto de "yo lo haría",pero Cabo pudo enseguida desmentirlo.

-Pues yo tampoco! ¡miralo,es tan tierno! -lo señaló,a Stanly se le había disparado el arma,pero por suerte no le había dado a nadie.- ¿no te recuerda a Huevín? -Cabo asintió sonriente.- Por eso lo mejor es dispararle en una aleta y sacarlo de aquí para evitar que lo maten.

-No lo haré,Kowalski.

El teniente resopló y se separó de su amigo para volver con James,él ya terminaba de cavar la trinchera mientras Bern lo observaba inmóvil.

Kowalski vió en el cielo total oscuridad,del cual caía nieve,esta vez blanca,no negra. Como si tuviera miedo de que la inmensa oscuridad se lo fuera a tragar,rápidamente empujó a Bern dentro de la trinchera cuando James aun no había sacado la pala y seguidamente él saltó dentro,acomodandose sobre su trasero al lado del médico que quedó en medio de los otros dos pingüinos.

El teniente se pasó una aleta por la frente,todavía le parecía incómodo el hecho de estar sucio todo el tiempo. Bajó la cabeza hacia su costado,en donde Bern seguía ido sujetando el rifle. A lado de éste estaba James dormitando,sus aletas temblaban mientras sostenían el rifle;es obvio que todos estaban cansados.

-¡Mantas,mantas!,¡vendo mantas calientitas! -Kowalski levantó la vista sonriendo,en la superficie caminaba Billy cargando un montón de mantas en sus aletas.- ¡mantas!,¡solo denme la dirección de sus hermanas y tendrán una manta!

-Danos una aquí, -pidió James tiritando,con su rifle golpeaba la panza de Billy que reía risueño.- estoy muriendo de frío.

-Aquí tienen,pero recuerden escribir la dirección de sus hermanas en ella cuando terminen de usarla. -el pingüino les tiró la manta y siguió avanzando por las trincheras gritando la misma broma.

En cuanto recibieron la manta,Kowalski y James la estiraron y se abrigaron,automáticamente tapando junto con ellos a Bern,aunque éste no se aferró a ella temblando de frío. Seguía sin expresión;Kowalski sonrió y puso su aleta sobre el casco del médico,así los tres se quedaron dormidos entre tiriteos.

* * *

-MÉDICO!

Sus párpados intentaban despegarse,pero en ese momento el sueño podía mas,sabía que alguien gritaba fuera de sus sueños,pero sus ojos no se abrían.

-MÉDICO!

Finalmente pudo hacerlo,sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y no pudo ver al frente,la espesa niebla se lo impedía,pero si podía ver a su lado,en el interior de su trinchera. James estaba ausente,la preocupación se apoderó de él,pero antes debía asegurar a Bern,enseguida se encargó de checarlo a él.

-MÉDICO!

Nuevamente la insistente llamada de algun lugar alrededor que cada vez sonaba mas desgarrada.

Kowalski bajó la vista;a su lado estaba Bern,con los ojos totalmente abiertos pero inmóvil,si estaba despierto ya debería haber respondido a la llamada que le pedía a gritos que fuera con él. Quiso tocarlo y hacerlo sentir bien,pero una sacudida lo echó al suelo.

Escuchó una explosión,y acto seguido se escuchó de nuevo la llamada.

-MÉDICO!

Kowalski soltó unos chistidos con un tic en su ojo,intentando ponerse en pie junto con su rifle,a Bern no parecía haberle afectado la explosión. Pero seguía sin moverse para responder a la llamada.

-UN MALDITO MÉDICO,POR FAVOR!

-¡Bernard! -lo llamó Kowalski directo a su oído,el otro apenas movió la cabeza demostrando que eso lo había escuchado. El teniente no dijo mas y sacó a Bern de la trinchera por la fuerza,hasta que,guíados por las voces,sus pies los condujeron hasta una trinchera en la que reinaba el caos.

Un pingüino respiraba con dificultad,sus balbuseos agonizantes hicieron a Kowalski y Bern disminuir el paso aterrados,cuando al fin llegaron saltaron dentro de la trinchera.

El científico reconoció al pingüino herido;Stanly. Tenía metralla del proyectil con el que el enemigo los había bombardeado en la aleta y parte de su cara,sus gritos de agonía se hacían mas constantes. Cuanto dolor había soportado mientras sus compañeros gritaban por un médico que no llegaba.

-¡Date prisa Bern! -le pidió Kowalski con voz desesperada,no tuvo que decirle dos veces,el aludido sacó su botiquín y empezó a atender las heridas de Stanly.

Tal vez Bern tambien lo hizo en modo automático,pero de algun modo pudo sacar la mayor parte de metralla del cuerpo de Stanly,vendarlo rápidamente e inyectarle morfina para parar su sufrimiento que era agonizante. Mientras lo hacía,algun soldado se encargó de contactar al cuartel y conseguir un jeep que viniera por el niño herido.

Mientras Stanly era subido a la camilla,balbuseaba algo que Kowalski se esforzaba por entender.

-No...quiero irme... -el teniente suspiró y sonrió al niño.

-Ya hiciste tu parte aqui, -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico.- puedes estár orgulloso. Además,obtendrás un corazón púrpura después de esto. Cuidate,Stanly.

El teniente y el médico observaron en silencio,y la jeep desapareció en la lejanía. Cuando eso pasó,Kowalski colocó una aleta en el hombro de Bern,quien levantó la vista para verlo a la cara,extrañado por la acción de su actual líder.

-Sigues siendo un médico excepcional. -Kowalski entornó una gran sonrisa,que a Bern solo lo hizo suspirar...tal vez había estado perdiendo ya demasiado tiempo pensando en Brutch,tal vez ya era hora de continuar...talvez...

-Tu...lo estás intentando muy bien como líder... -articuló Bern,haciendo aparecer el fantasma de una sonrisa en su pico que pronto desapareció,el inconfundible estruendo de una explosión le obligó a hacerlo.

-NOS BOMBARDEAN!

Podían escuchar,pero no necesitaban que se los dijeran para saber,los proyectiles caían por doquier,dejando centenares de heridos,¿cómo sabía su pocisión el enemigo?

Entre tantas voces escandalizadas,una se elevó por sobre todas,una que daba ordenes con tono autoritario.

-Muevanse montón de pingüinos cobardes! -gritó él,con un gesto y una voz que parecían no haberse amedrentado por el bombardeo del enemigo,a pesar de que una bomba explotaba justo detrás suyo.- ¡salgan de las trincheras! ¡salgan de las trincheras! ¡siganme fuera del bosque! ¡muevanse!

Su voz sin temor;parecía estarlos guiando fuera del peligro por el camino mas seguro que podía existir,y aunque no era del todo cierto -porque en el "camino mas seguro" unos cuantos fueron alcanzados por los proyectiles y tristemente abandonados por razones comprensibles-,ellos se sentían como si así fuera.

Abe los llevó hasta un sendero nevado y se deslizaron con dificultad hasta detrás de unos arboles cuyas ramas habían sido cortadas,dejando solo el tronco,por lo que no servían de mucho fuerte. Pero estaba bien para ellos,podían aguantar el ataque.

-¡Mestriss,Kowalski! ¡al frente!

Abe siguió sus propias indicaciones y se deslizó con rápidez hasta las casuchas que poseía Pencouver,fue seguido por Mestriss y Kowalski. Pudieron llegar a una plataforma,de la cual la nieve había sido retirada,era tan resbaladiza que tenía toda la impresión de ser una pista de patinaje. ¿Para que había servido Pencouver antes que empezara la guerra?

Los tres pingüinos se ocultaron tras las paredes de una de las casuchas antes que el fuego enemigo los alcanzara,una vez detrás de esos muros,aun podían escuchar los disparos viniendose a la casucha.

Abe le hizo una señal a Kowalski,que era quien estaba en la esquina de la casucha. El teniente asintió y movió su aleta para que la vieran los escuadrones que permanecían espectantes aun tras los arboles desramados;ellos entendieron y se deslizaron hasta la pocisión de sus líderes.

Kowalski procuraba a Cabo con la mirada,hacer el camino desde la zona de arboles sin ramas hasta la pocisión en la que él y los generales se encontraban era muy peligroso,bastaba un segundo para que una bala le diera a Cabo.

-RÁPIDO! -exclamó Abe con desesperación,sentía que un proyectil podía impactar contra sus escuadrones en cualquier momento.

Ellos siguieron deslizandose evadiendo las balas,a algunos los habían alcanzado. Se escuchaban gritos avisando que alguien había sido herido,pero solo aquellos que tenían esperanzas de sobrevivir eran ayudados por sus compañeros;era una situación desesperada en la que debían tomar decisiones difíciles.

-VAMOS! -volvió a gritar Abe,abriendo su pico de una manera increíble,sus gafas negras se habían caído de sus ojos y mostraban lo rojos que se habían puesto.

Kowalski juraba que en cualquier momento sus ojos empezarían a enrojecer tambien.

Cabo estaba cerca.

Cabo estaba a unos metros de llegar.

Pero Cabo fue disparado,y los ojos de Kowalski al fin enrojecieron,su cuerpo se tiró para en frente,pidiendo a gritos que hubiera visto mal,pero el joven detuvo su trayecto y se quedó tendido en el piso. Y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que le habían dado,porque nadie lo ayudó.

No iba a dejarlo ahí,incluso si decían que no tenía caso ir hasta él.

-¡Cabo! -gritó,esperando que se levantara,sin obtener respuesta. Se deslizó hasta él,evadiendo a parte de los disparos,los pingüinos que iban en dirección contraria. Justo a lado de su amigo,una casucha estaba a punto de derribarse por los daños recibidos.- ¡NO!

-Kowalski! -lo llamó Abe,en un intento porque regresara y viera el suicidio que estaba cometiendo. Pero lo ultimo que vió de ese pingüino fue como se lanzaba sobre su amigo y los escombros de la casucha los cubrían a los dos.- ¡KOWALSKI!

**Continuará...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS DE GUERRA II**


	12. Descubrimientos de Guerra II

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: try - nelly furtado**

**11. Descubrimientos de Guerra II**

Sujetó a su amigo inmóvil,levantandolo por la espalda levemente para verle en la cara un ceño fruncido. Él había logrado que los escombros no los aplastaran al colocar su casco y su rifle en puntos claves para dejar un pequeño espacio donde los dos cabían.

Si bien no era seguro estar bajo los escombros sin casco,había logrado no ser herido,al menos. Pero Cabo...

No esperó mas tiempo y con la poca luz en el espacio en el que estaban,puso su aleta frenéticamente en donde la bala había alcanzado a Cabo,que aun no mediaba sonido e inmóvil. El tacto le indicó donde había atravezado la bala,a la altura de su pecho,en una de las bolsas,el chaleco tenía un agujero caliente que parecía estar succionandolo.

Soltó un quejido,pensando en cuan doloroso debía ser eso.

Desesperado,empezó a agrandar el agujero en el chaleco,esperando pronto toparse con la sangre. Destrozó por completo la bolsa que estaba a la altura del pecho,y de pronto empezó a escuchar una especie de lamento a su oído;mas poca importancia le dió,antes debía ver la seriedad de la herida de su amigo,al que debía llevar de vuelta a casa sano y salvo.

La bolsa del chaleco ahora solo eran trozos en el suelo,había quedado al descubierto su contenido,y Kowalski lo cogió entre sus aletas con sorpresa.

-¿Winkies?

Los observó,eran muchos,de alguna forma el joven cadete se las había arreglado para meterlos en una sola bolsa,y todos se encontraban perforados por la bala,y el último,la tenía aun incrustada. Kowalski los soltó y vió al pecho de Cabo;totalmente intacto.

Sin poder creerlo,vió el rostro de Cabo,tosía adolorido,después de todo el impacto de una bala era doloroso,pero no lo había atravezado,estaba perfectamente. Kowalski rió,contento de no haber limitado a Cabo sobre cuantos winkies podía cargar esta vez.

-Los winkies te salvaron. -murmuró Kowalski ayudando a su amigo a sentarse.

-¿Winkies? -repitió Cabo con un tic,sus ojos fueron a parar en los winkies que se encontraban tirados con un agujero en ellos cada uno,era una escena tan triste...para él.- vaya ironía.

Kowalski le sonrió y le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El científico analizó la estructura de los escombros;como se encontraban amontonados y si había alguna forma de removerlos sin que se vinieran abajo y los aplastaran. Pensó por unos segundos,y estaba a punto de concebir un plan cuando empezó a escuchar unos crujidos. No había duda,venían desde detrás de los escombros.

Tierra y polvo empezó a caerles en las cabezas,ensuciandolos aun mas. Los dos se cubrieron los ojos,viendo entre sus aletas como la luz comenzaba a emerger de un agujero que había surgido al remover los escombros. Los intentaban rescatar. Luego de que viniera la luz,en ella se apreciaron varias figuras,totalmente negras por el brillo;con los ojos entrecerrados debido a esto,vieron directo a la luz. Y acto seguido,esas figuras los jalaron al exterior,pero era un agarre brusco el que los sujetaba. Kowalski apenas pudo alcanzar a tomar su casco y rifle.

Sonrieron al estar fuera,aun sin ver a sus salvadores,y quisieron chocar aletas,pero antes que pudieran mas agarres los sujetaron impidiendoselos. ¿Porqué?

-Suelten las armas! ¡Aletas a la cabeza! -los dos pingüinos escucharon esa voz totalmente desconocida,la luz aun bloqueaba su vista,y solo veían la figura de un pingüino brillando,sus aletas con una tonalidad roja.- ¡Suelten las armas!

Unos arrebatos les tumbaron los rifles de las aletas,y finalmente pudieron ver a sus "salvadores",los que ahora pasarían a ser sus captores. Un pelotón de Delfingüinos,sus tatuajes de delfines en sus aletas y cuello los delataban.

-¡Lleven a los prisioneros al cuartel!

* * *

Kowalski y Cabo caminaron con las aletas levantadas detrás de sus cabezas. El impacto no los dejaba sentir temor,a pesar de estar casi llegando al cuartel donde quien sabe que harían con ellos.

_"Ellos nos abandonaron..."_,tuvo que pensar el teniente,para corroborar que era cierto. En su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos;¿cuánto tiempo había pensado que esos pingüinos que conocía eran tan valerosos? Abe,Mestriss,James,Bern y todos los demas...los habían abandonado.

La rabia lo invadió,y lo hizo mostrar un ceño fruncido.

* * *

James removió los escombros sin cuidado,tirando uno y otro a cualquier parte,no había duda,debajo de ellos no estaban ni Cabo ni Kowalski. Escupió al suelo,sintiendo el sabor de la tierra en su lengua. Frunció el ceño,temblando ligeramente,no los había ayudado;él y el resto de los escuadrones habían tenido que emprender la retirada,y nuevamente el escuadrón FISH se volvía desorganizado.

-Talvez se fueron por su cuenta, -sugirió Bern cabizbajo,a todos les sorprendió que hubiera intervenido en una conversación,no lo hacía desde la muerte de Brutch. El médico ya había preparado su botiquín por si Kowalski o Cabo se encontraban heridos,pero resultaba que nisiquiera estaban donde los habían dejado.- y nos están buscando.

James no escuchó,esa posibilidad no era viable. Gruñó y pateó uno de los escombros,mientras Abe veía la zona detenidamente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado,fijando la vista en una parte en la pista de deslizamiento;recordaba ese sitio,era un lugar de albedrío y ocio donde los pingüinos se relajaban. Le gustaba ir a ese lugar luego de un largo día de trabajo duro. Pero ahora estaba muy dañado,y los Delfingüinos lo habían ensuciado con la horrible costumbre que tenían de ponerse tiza en los pies,ya que ellos preferían caminar que deslizarse desde que se habían puesto del lado de Espiráculo.

El comandante se inclinó,y con la punta de su aleta,tocó aquél rastro de tiza.

-Esto es fresco. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Fresco...? -murmuró James,realmente interesado en eso que había descubierto el comandante.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

El estratega se acercó a donde la tiza se encontraba y se arrodilló junto a ella,difuminó un poco el rastro y se quedó con algo en su aleta,luego lo chupó ocasionando el asco de algunos de sus compañeros.

-Definitivamente esto tiene todo el sabor de los Delfingüinos.

-Te refieres a traición,vergüenza y deshonrra? -adivinó Mestriss,con un gesto serio.

-No,me refiero a tiza. -el estratega se puso en pie sacudiendose la tiza del cuerpo.- Y como el rastro está fresco,y misteriosamente Kowaski y Cabo no están aquí,puedo suponer que...talvez fueron tomados como prisioneros por un grupo de Delfingüinos.

-Wow... -se sorprendió Billy por las rápidas habilidades de deducción de James,las cuales no había tenido oportunidad de mostrar porque Kowalski solía servir como muchas cosas,una de esas era estratega,o como él lo llamaba "el de las opciones".

La plática entre los generales y James se vió interrumpida por una pingüina que se metió en medio de ellos corriendo y jadeando,era la misma pingüina que había hablado con Abe la noche pasada.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Abe cruzando las aletas,la pingüina se las arregló para contestar entre jadeos frecuentes.

-Pude contactarme con el resto del pelotón de...hah...reconocimiento...

-¿Y...?

-Ellas...lograron infiltrarse en...hah...el cuartel de los Delfingüinos,ahora mismo...hah...están en el...

* * *

Kowalski levantó la cabeza disimuladamente,se supone que no debía hacerlo,pero el lugar en el que habían entrado le ocasionaba curiosidad,pero cuando lo vió...no entendió porque había sido así.

Las construcciones eran pobres,a medida que avanzaban en el camino había mas y mas casuchas horribles,y la pista de deslizamiento aun no terminaba,¿por cuánto mas se alargaría?

Kowalski sintió como lo empujaban sus captores,y sus pies hicieron varios saltos torpes para evitar caerse de cara contra el suelo,miró sobre su hombro al Delfingüino que lo amenazaba con un rifle y ahora reía por lo que acababa de hacer. Kowalski no pudo evitar que su rostro dibujara un ceño fruncido venenoso.

Pronto llegaron a una casucha,que era mucho mas grande que las demás,pero yacía aun mas destruída;sin ventanas ni puertas,con pedazos de las paredes de madera caídos,y el techo hecho de lona. Se preguntó si eso sería el cuartel de los Delfingüinos o solo una parada que harían en el camino hasta el verdadero.

-Metan a los prisioneros al cuartel! -ordenó el que parecía estar al mando del pequeño pelotón de Delfingüinos.

Kowalski resopló,el enemigo le había contestado su pregunta inmediatamente,pero ahora surgía otra,¿cómo pensaban mantenerlos apresados ahí? Si el interior de esa gran casucha era tan pobre como era su exterior,a él y Cabo no les tomaría mas de un minuto salir de ahí. Sonrió,preguntandose si la suerte comenzaba a volver a su lado.

-Quietos! -les ordenó la cruda voz de un Delfingüinos,los dos obedecieron sin querer provocar la furia de éste.- ¡Las Generales!

Los Delfingüinos empujaron a Cabo y Kowalski,mandandolos al suelo,obligandolos a hacer una reverencia ante esas "Generales" que había mencionado el otro. No era que fueran reyes,diablos...

El mas alto volteó la cabeza,fijando la vista en la entrada sin puerta de la casucha,dentro de la cual se veían entre la oscuridad unas figuras moviendose. Por la forma en que lo hacían,el pingüino podía suponer que venían en su dirección.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza,con un ligero temor de que verlas a los ojos le fuera a acarrear problemas,que era lo que menos necesitaba si quería escapar sigilosamente junto con Cabo una vez los encarcelaran. Finalmente las Generales estuvieron en frente de él,una de ellas posandose peligrosamente en frente suyo,y él solo pudiendo ver sus pies.

-¡¿Porqué me llaman para algo como esto? ! -la voz de la General sonó sospechosamente familiar,pero igual autoritaria,retumbaba en los oídos de Kowalski;primero se le vino a la mente Skipper.- ¡si son prisioneros solo llevenlos a las celdas,se los he dicho! ¡inutiles!

Escuchó una bofetada,talvez dada a uno de los Delfingüinos por parte de la General. Rió entre dientes,pero no fue lo suficientemente discreto,sintió casi un segundo después como una aleta lo tomaba bruscamente por el chaleco y lo levantó a rastras con una fuerza que no era normal que una chica poseyera.

E inevitablemente,sus miradas tuvieron que cruzarse.

Kowalski pudo ponerse en pie,era mas alto que ella. Y vió a sus ojos,esos ojos rojos típicos de una pingüina de penacho amarillo,e inusualmente sus plumas caían tras su cabeza por debajo del casco que portaba y su pico raspado...invitaba insensiblemente a besarlo.

-Cescy... -murmuró Kowalski con un hilo de voz,él vió a sus ojos insistentemente,esos ojos que mostraban lo que su gesto no;ella lo reconocía,y lo sabía gracias a sus ojos. Luego de cinco meses,se volvían a encontrar.

* * *

James persiguió al comandante por la pista de deslizamiento por la que él se alejaba,deslizandose con sus pies en vez de con su pecho. El estratega logró alcanzarlo y lo sujetó por una aleta,sintiendose casi indigno al hacerlo,pero lo detuvo aun así.

Abe había ordenado la retirada para reabastecerse de munición en el segundo cuartel mientras pensaban en un operativo para liberar a sus soldados,pero James había estado insistiendo fervientemente en que tenía un plan,sin embargo no lograba ser escuchado;todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban recogiendo las cosas para retirarse.

-Tenemos que salvarlos ahora mismo -comentó James,viendo con seriedad al comandante tras sus gafas rotas.- no sabemos de lo que son capaces los Delfingüinos con los prisioneros,Kowalski y Cabo pueden ser torturados por largas horas si no los rescatamos a tiempo...

-¡No estamos en la mejor situación! -argumentó Abe agitando sus aletas,intentando hacer entender al soldado.- ¡las cosas no nos sonríen,tampoco las posibilidades,iniciar un operativo tan peligroso como ese puede significar la mayor pérdida de los escuadrones FISH y SQUID! -hizo una pausa,para bajar su tono de voz.- lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos,estamos cortos de munición,asi que iremos por algo y luego marcharemos hasta el cuartel de los Delfingüinos una vez que estemos seguros que podremos liberar a Kowalski y Cabo sin mayor peligro.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en el pico de Abe,esperando haber sido claro con James.

-No necesitamos munición,ni que las cosas nos sonrían... -contrarrestó James antes de que Abe creyera que lo había convencido de seguir sus ordenes.- cuando tenemos esto! -terminó,quitandose el casco para palmear su cabeza con la aleta. Sonrió,sin poder estar mas confiado.

* * *

Los dos se quedaron en silencio,y lentamente la pingüina fue aflojando el agarre que tenía en el chaleco del chico,dejandolo pararse por él mismo,pero estaba tan impresionado,que si hubiera estado solo un poco mas,no habría sido capaz de mantenerse en pie él solo.

-Cescy... -volvió a murmurar,avanzando unos pasos hacia la chica,pero fue apresado por un par de Delfingüinos que le sujetaron las aletas tras su espalda. Intentaron alejarlo de Cescy,pero él forcejeó y se quedó de frente a ella,temblando ligeramente por la emoción.- Cescy...hablame...

-¡Maldito pingüino! -lo maldijo uno de los Delfingüinos,intentando tirarlo contra la pista,pero el teniente seguía firme sin doblegarse.- ¡ella no se llama cescy,es la General Shirley!

Cabo entonces levantó la vista,luego de escuchar todo el barullo que se desarrollaba fuera de su vista pues había estado arrodillado. Se puso en pie,ahora la atención de los Delfingüinos se centraba en Kowalski,por lo que nadie se lo impidió.

El joven vió antes que nada a Kowalski,forcejeando contra los agarres de los Delfingüinos pero sonriendo a esa tal General para la que los habían obligado a arrodillarse. Pero esa general,era conocida.

-Cescy... -murmuró Cabo,tambien con sorpresa,varios Delfingüinos lanzaron quejas cansados de que llamaran a su General así.

-¡Ella es la General Shirley! -exclamó uno de ellos,tirando a Cabo al piso de un empujón bastante suave.- ¡malditos idiotas,llevense a ese otro tambien!

-¡NO! -exclamó Kowalski,tirando con la pura fuerza de su espalda a los Delfingüinos,y caminando hacia Cescy,o como ellos la llamaban "Shirley";acercandose peligrosamente a ella,juntando su pico con el suyo,como si fueran viejos amantes,pero ella se sobresaltó.- Cescy,eres realmente tu...

-¡Tu,bastardo...! -la señal de la aleta de Cescy hizo al Delfingüino detener el rifle con el que estaba a punto de golpear a Kowalski y noquearlo.

-Mi nombre no es cescy...soy la General Shirley,del cuartel en Pencouver de los Delfingüinos bajo el mando del Dr. Espiráculo, -dijo ella con un tono que no transmitía nada. Su expresión y voz eran fríos como el hielo,con temor,Kowalski se alejó,dejando de tocar su pico con el suyo,pero aun así peligrosamente cerca todavía.- y tu...tu eres un prisionero desubicado.

Una fuerte patada en el estómago de Kowalski lo hizo perder el aire,pero no cayó de rodillas,y aun sonreía.

-No tienes que fingir frente a mi. Tu nombre no es Shirley,no eres general de los Delfingüinos,nisiquiera eres general,eres teniente. Lo sé,porque solo vine aquí por ti...

-¿Qué...? -susurró Cabo,con la aleta de un Delfingüino detrás de su cabeza que lo sujetaba contra el piso.- aquí...por ella...?

En ese momento,de alguna forma el mas pequeño se asemejó a Hulk y tumbó al Delfingüino fuera de su espalda,apróximandose a Kowalski para encararlo.

-Te seguí,Cescy...se que los Delfingüinos te capturaron,y por eso ahora estas fingiendo...pero aquí estoy,no tienes que fingir mas... -pudo murmurar Kowalski con una sonrisa antes de que Cabo empezara a reclamarle.

-¡¿Quieres decir que estamos aquí por ella? ! -Cabo gruñó,temblando ligeramente por la rabia. Lo había engañado.- ¡pensé que estabamos aqui para ayudar al Cuartel de Canadá en esta horrible guerra! ¡pensé que eras un héroe!

Quiso lanzarse contra él,a pesar de que Kowalski se encontraba lo suficientemente atontado por la emoción como para no sentirlo,pero tres Delfingüinos se le vinieron encima y lo volvieron a apresar contra el piso. El pequeño quedó tendido,viendo con el rabillo del ojo al teniente con rabia.

-¡Me mentiste! -sentenció,dispuesto a no sonarse dolido,pero era un total fracaso.

-Cescy... -dijo nuevamente Kowalski,habiendo ignorado a su joven amigo. Y ella seguía igual de fría. Sus dos amigas generales le sujetaron ambas aletas al mas alto,que no opuso resistencia.- ya estoy aquí,te ayudaré en tu misión secreta,solo pidemelo y lo haré. No te dejaré sola.

Hubo un silencio,los Delfingüinos comenzaban a sospechar peligrosamente de su General,pero ella disipó sus dudas cuando sonrió en burla a las palabras del teniente.

La aleta de ella se estrelló contra la cara de él,recordandole una de sus tantas peleas cuando seguían en el zoológico. Desde el suelo,esta vez Kowalski pudo apreciar los tatuajes de delfín en las aletas de la chica.

Cabo pudo levantar la cabeza,preocupado por su amigo.

-¡Kowalski,¿estás bien? ! -el otro apenas asintió,sintiendo la decepción trangandose su corazón. Cuando lo hizo,Cabo volvió a fruncir el ceño,nuevamente invadido por la ira.- Oh,entonces ¡eres un mentiroso!

-¡Estoy cansada de estos estúpidos pingüinos! -declaró Shirley;su voz parecía forzadamente ruda.- ¡lleven a estos prisioneros fuera de mi vista,directo a las celdas! ¡donde no pueda volver a verlos nunca mas!

Entre jalones,los Delfingüinos levantaron a Kowalski y Cabo,el último forcejeando y el primero sin resistirse. Esos ojos de Cescy -porque para él,ella era Cescy- no podían engañarlo a él.

Prometió que la haría entrar en razón,y la sacaría del infierno en el que debería estar. Se hizo una promesa mas,a pesar de que se daba cuenta que se estaba sobrecargando con éstas.

* * *

Skipper y Rico se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad,el conductor del helicóptero aumentaba la velocidad.

Skipper seguía leyendo el informe,asegurandose por décima vez de que la lista de reclutados fuera actualizada y no estuviera errada,la primera vez que lo había hecho,había llamado a un viejo amigo suyo llamado Jay,el cual conocía de sus días de entrenamiento en la Antártida;ese pingüino podía conseguir un helicóptero y llevarlos a Canadá.

Iba a traer de vuelta a Kowalski y Cabo por sus propios medios.

-Aterrizaremos en breve! -gritó Jay por lo alto del ruido de las hélices en movimiento del helicóptero. Skipper asintió,cerrando la carpeta para ver como el helicóptero empezaba a descender.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo habían estado viajando.

Él y Rico se presionaron contra los asientos,sintiendo un poco de fuerza de gravedad mas de la usual cuando empezaron a aterrizar,tampoco era que Jay fuera tan bueno en cuanto a helicópteros,pero había logrado traerlos hasta Canadá mucho antes de lo que ellos hubieran podido llegar.

Una vez que las hélices del helicóptero dejaron de moverse,los tres bajaron de el.

Skipper y Rico empezaron a caminar,hacía un frío paralizante que los dejó helados. Vieron donde habían aterrizado,un terreno de tierra raso. Los tres avanzaron,y no luego de mucho pudieron ver grandes muros de metal soldados,y una gran puerta que era custiodada por varios pingüinos que iban de un lado a otro,gritando ordenes.

Skipper dió una profunda respiración,los tres se habían detenido con sorpresa. Finalmente,él se animó a avanzar hacia los muros de metal que custodiaban los otros pingüinos.

No había llegado,cuando uno de ellos lo detuvo.

-¡Permiso! -gritó el pingüino,mas alto que Skipper.- ¡muestra tu permiso!

-¡No tengo permiso! -contestó Skipper,alejando al otro de él. Pero él se seguía interponiendo delante suyo.- ¡quitate de en medio,soy capitán,es una orden!

-¡Tengo ordenes explícitas de no dejar pasar a nadie a menos que tenga permiso! ¡asi que fuera de aquí!

El pingüino mas alto le dió un leve empujón a Skipper. Eso era suficiente,no tenía tiempo que perder mientras Kowalski y Cabo estaban tras esos muros,viviendo el infierno que era la guerra.

-¡RICO!

El experto en armas asintió,se tiró locamente a la espalda del otro pingüino y empezó a atacarlo,mientras Skipper se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia la puerta. Varios pingüinos se fueron contra él,intentando pararlo,pero la fuerza del líder era mas.

Jay observaba desde la lejanía,procurando no entrometerse,por lo que,mientras todos se peleaban tal cual pandillas callejeras,él fue el único que notó como una jeep llegaba a toda velocidad y se estacionaba justo frente a la puerta que custodiaban los pingüinos desconocidos.

Tres pingüinos se bajaron del jeep,eran pingüinos emperador,así que desde luego rebasaban en estatura a los otros pingüinos. Uno de ellos sonreía,pero con un ceño fruncido que hizo detenerse en seco a todos.

Skipper levantó la cabeza,sacandose de encima a todos los pingüinos montoneros;levantó un ceja,indicando que reconocía a uno de los pingüinos emperador que acababa de bajar del jeep.

-Garreth...

* * *

Los Delfingüinos los habían introducido en una celda dentro de la casucha,y ahora tenían grilletes en las aletas contra la pared. Los dos estaban incómodamente callados.

Kowalski sonrió. Ya había logrado salir del trance en el que su reencuentro con Cescy lo había metido,y ahora se daba cuenta que toda su farsa se había caído. Cabo lo había descubierto,él mismo había confesado descaradamente,y por lo que parecía,el joven estaba realmente enojado.

Del alguna forma era gracioso,todo lo que él había hecho había sido por amor. Y Cescy se estaba comportando así...

-Ah,si,amor. -comenzó,empezando a darle gracia aquello. Era un tonto enamorado.- Ese sentimiento que te afecta el cerebro junto con todo el cuerpo y te hace cometer locuras y estupideces,¡¿cómo estas no? ! jajaja -al mas alto parecía hacerle gracia la situación,pero no a Cabo;eran prisioneros de guerra,posiblemente estaban planeando matarlos en ese mismo momento,y lo único que Kowalski hacía era reirse.

Cabo soltó un chistido,para expresar el asco que le estaban provocando las palabras de Kowalski. El mas alto no tuvo mas opción que callarse.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio,y al cabo de unos minutos,vieron emerger en la oscuridad tras los barrotes de su celda,tres figuras; las Generales. Él sonrió,a pesar de que sabía cuan desvergonzado estaba siendo con su amigo.

-Ces...

-Callate, -lo interrumpió Shirley de tajo,metiendo su pico entre los barrotes.- lo que haremos ahora será...

-¡General Shirley! -la pingüina rápidamente se alejó de los barrotes,y ella y las otras dos se erguieron ante la voz autoritaria del que se acercaba. Kowalski miró hacia donde la voz venía,Cabo aun seguía mirando el suelo enojado. Era uno de los Delfingüinos;éste se detuvo frente a las Generales y acto seguido se giró hacia la celda de Kowalski y Cabo y sonrió. Colocó una aleta en uno de los barrotes,acariciandolo con misterio.- adivinen que,están de suerte,¿saben quien está aqui?

-¿Quién? -preguntó Shirley,disgustando al otro Delfingüino que esperaba que fuera Kowalski o Cabo quienes preguntaran.

-Tiene nuevas ordenes,General Shirley. Vaya y descanse,no será usted quien interrogue a los prisioneros,lo hará el comandante Hiller. Llegó de improvisto. -sonrió,sin poder ocultar la gracia que le hacía eso. Volteó a ver a los prisioneros,casi sintiendo lastima por ellos.- Generales Lynn y Mandy! -llamó a las otras dos,que levantaron la cabeza para recibir ordenes.- saquen a uno de los prisioneros y llevenlo al cuarto de tortura.

Ellas hicieron un saludo militar y se adentraron en la celda. No lo pensaron mucho,comenzaron a quitarle los grilletes a Cabo;con esto Kowalski finalmente dejó de prestar su mayor atención a Cescy y observó con horror,abriendo sus ojos mas de lo normal.

-Él no, -interrumpió una voz,Kowalski volteó al frente y vió a Shirley hablar.- lleven al otro.

Las generales se quedaron en silencio,pero nuevamente le pusieron a Cabo el grillete que le acababan de quitar de una de las aletas y se pasaron donde Kowalski para quitarle los suyos. Una vez lo hicieron le sujetaron las aletas trás la espalda y lo sacaron fuera de la celda. Al estar fuera,Kowalski pudo ver como el Delfingüino controlaba una gran risa.

-Yo lo llevaré,y luego me iré a descansar como ordena el comandante Hiller. -anunció Shirley,ahora era ella quien sujetaba las aletas de Kowalski.

-Espera -la detuvo el Delfingüino.- quitale ese chaleco.

El teniente maldijo internamente,mientras Shirley hacía un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle a las otras dos Delfingüinas que le quitaran el chaleco,en menos de dos segundos éste quedó olvidado en la celda que volvieron a cerrar las asintió,y empezó a empujar a Kowalski hasta un pasillo,siendo seguida por el Delfingüino que no quitaba la sonrisa de su pico.

Por otro lado,Cabo apenas se enteraba de lo que ocurría ahí.

-Cuarto de tortura... -murmuró,sus ojos horrorizados. Empezó a luchar contra los grilletes que lo apresaban,queriendo llegar con Kowalski y escapar.- ¡Kowalski!

El teniente se quejó por el duro agarre con el que lo sujetaba Shirley,lastimandole las aletas casi tanto como los grilletes lo hacían. Finalmente,ellos dos y el Delfingüino atravezaron una puerta de madera que había estado cerrada con una cadena. Al entrar en el cuarto trás la puerta,pudo ver luz.

Sus ojos se cerraron por este hecho,pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la luz,y vió que esta venía de las ventanas;después de todo ese era el único cuarto con ventanas.

-¡General Shirley! -la llamó una voz,a Kowalski se le permitió girar la cabeza para ver de quien provenía,pero quien quiera que fuera estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación,donde la luz no lo iluminaba.- ¡coloquen al prisionero en el potro!

Shirley se quedó en silencio por largos segundos,pero finalmente asintió. Apretando su agarre en las aletas de Kowalski,lo dirigió hasta unos escalones y lo obligó a subirlos,llegaron a una plataforma de madera pulida,y en ella había dos cadenas tiradas que venían desde un agujero en una pared,y otro en la pared opuesta.

Había escuchado sobre el potro,era un antiguo método de tortura,pero él había visto una imagen de un potro en un libro y se veía como una tabla en la que colocaban al torturado y estiraban sus extremidades con cuerdas.

Esto era algo diferente.

Sus aletas quedaron estiradas por las cadenas hacia lados opuestos,bajó la vista para alcanzar a ver como Shirley colocaba unos grilletes en sus pies. Cuando terminó,se levantó,pasando delicadamente una aleta por la de Kowalski,fingiendo estar revisando si las cadenas estaban bien sujetas. Y disimuladamente,colocó sus aletas en el casco del mas alto,acercando su pico a su oído.

-Por favor,aguanta. -susurró,retirando el casco de la cabeza de Kowalski gentilmente.- Y por nada,preguntes porqué. -bajó los escalones,aguantando el casco entre sus aletas y se volvió a parar junto al otro Delfingüino,siendo seguida con la vista por el teniente que se había paralizado.

-¡General Shirley,Remy! ¡salgan del cuarto de tortura!...volverán cuando se los indique. -el Delfingüino,cuyo nombre al fin se había revelado era Remy,salió sin rodeos por la puerta con una sonrisa. Y Shirley...ella vaciló hasta que,aferrada al casco de Kowalski,atravezó la puerta lentamente y la cerró detrás de ella.

* * *

_-El enemigo entonces nos capturó al pelotón completo,exceptuando los que murieron! -dijo Skipper,pasandole una taza de café de pescado a Kowalski que había estado jugando con sus aletas desde que su compañero había estado hablando.- ¡cuando entramos al cuartel del enemigo,creí que no volvería a ver la luz del día,pero...!_

_-¡BOOM! -exclamó Rico,saltando de un lado a otro entusiasmado,asustando un poco a Kowalski._

_-¡SI! Rico regurgitó una bomba! nadie se lo esperaba,asi que pudimos escapar justo antes que nos empezaran a torturar! -finalizó,frunciendo el ceño con orgullo. Kowalski movió la cola del pescado en su taza de café. Skipper le dió un sorbo al suyo.-¡mañana te contaré cuales son los métodos de tortura que planeaban utilizar! ¡SIN CENSURA!_

_Kowalski sonrió,fingiendo emoción. Pero por dentro deseaba salir corriendo para volver el estómago en cualquier parte._

_-¡Ya dejalo en paz! -exclamó una voz,Skipper se volvió frunciendo el ceño;en la mesa,Manfredi y Johnson jugaban "BATALLA NAVAL",Manfredi era el que había hablado.- ¡mirale la cara de asustado que tiene de solo escuchar tus historias!_

_-¡¿Asustado? ! -lo cuestionó Skipper indignado,volteando a ver de nuevo a Kowalski.- ¡a Kowalski no le asustan estas cosas,¿cierto,Kowalski? ! -el mas alto negó con la cabeza,forzando una sonrisa._

_-Vas a ponerte a discutir con Skipper y Kowalski,o te pondrás a jugar para que terminemos con el juego de una vez, -se quejó Johnson,haciendo un puchero con el pico.- ademas,Skipper tiene razón,a ninguno de nosotros nos dan miedo las historias sobre guerra!_

_-Pero Kowalski aun nisiquiera ha estado en la guerra... -argumentó Manfredi,cruzando sus aletas en señal de protesta. Kowalski apenas lo vió de reojo,feliz de que alguien lo entendiera._

_-¡¿Y qué? ! -gritó Johnson,parandose sobre la mesa,haciendo que Manfredi lo imitara para enfrentarlo;esos dos siempre estaban peleando.- ¡él es un bravo pingüino militar como nosotros,no le tiene miedo a la guerra aunque no haya ido a ninguna!_

_-¡¿Quiéres luchar a ver quien tiene razón? !_

_No hubo respuesta,solo golpes. Y segundos después estaban rodando por el suelo uno encima de otro,con Rico animandolos para que siguieran con mas fiereza. Pero para Kowalski no tenían que luchar,Manfredi era el que tenía razón...aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo._

* * *

La puerta se cerró,y se escuchó como Remy volvia a asegurarla con la cadena. Cuando los ruidos cesaron,la figura en la oscuridad empezó a ó de la oscuridad,descubriendose. Era un pingüino bajo,tanto como Skipper;usaba una gorra con estrella y hombreras militares,una cicatriz que iba desde su ojo derecho hasta su pie brillaba en la tenue luz,y en su pico,mascaba un pedazo de roble con impaciencia. Él era Hiller.

Subió los escalones hacia Kowalski y se paró en la plataforma,justo en frente de él. Kowalski tuvo que agachar su cabeza para verlo a los ojos,eran de color verde sucio.

Hiller sonrió,dando en un movimiento la espalda al teniente y bajando los escalones. Se acercó lentamente a una mesa y la cubrió con su cuerpo,por lo que Kowalski no podía ver lo que estaba en ella. Finalmente Hiller se hizo a un lado,dedicandole una gran sonrisa al prisionero,se había colocado en los ojos unas gafas protectoras.

Y el contenido en la mesa no era mas que pinzas,látigos,cuchillos de variados tamaños y diseños,alambres de espinas,bates con pinchos,y demás instrumentos de tortura. Kowalski tragó en seco;lo siguiente que veía eran largas horas de sufrimiento en las cuales Hiller lo torturaría para sacarle información sobre los puntos débiles del ejército de Canadá.

Pero él no iba a ser doblegado por torturas,no traicionaría a su escuadrón,a pesar de que hasta donde sabía,ellos lo habían abandonado.

Sin embargo,no tenía ni idea de cuan horrible -hablando en términos totalmente desconocidos- iba a ser esa tortura.

Hiller volvió a sonreir,tomando un pequeño cuchillo del tamaño de un bisturí. Avanzó hacia los escalones,y se detuvo frente a ellos antes de subirlos,sus ojos vieron a Kowalski casi gozandolo. Repasando cada parte en el cuerpo de Kowalski que pronto abriría,imaginando sus huesos que en perfecto estado pronto se romperían.

**Continuará...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**OPERACIÓN: SUEÑOS ASESINOS**


	13. Operación: Sueños Asesinos

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: the fly-dave matthews y as tears go by-rolling stones**

**12. Operación: Sueños Asesinos**

James avanzó de rodillas detrás de una de las casuchas,procurando no ser visto. Iba acompañado de Billy,que cargaba un walkie-talkie entre sus aletas. James levantó su aleta y Billy asintió acercando el walkie-talkie a su pico.

-Estamos fuera del cuartel,procederemos. Esten preparadas. -susurró Billy,no hubo respuesta,pero él debía confiar en que ellas estarían listas cuando recibieran la señal. Hizo una señal con su aleta a su espalda,y enseguida un montón de pingüinos se deslizaron hasta su pocisión,alineandose a sus lados.

-¿Qué tenemos? -preguntó Abe,avanzando sobre sus codos hacia James. El estratega respondió viendolo de reojo.

-Ya nos contactamos con nuestras infiltradas,estarán listas. -Billy se rascó la cabeza,consciente de que no era del todo cierto,pero estaban confiando en ellas.

-¿Seguimos tu plan como acordamos,entonces?

-Esa es la idea,señor. -sacó de una de las bolsas de su chaleco una hoja de papel y la desdobló,colocandola en el suelo para que Abe y Mestriss pudieran apreciarla.- Lo repetiré,escuchen detenidamente.

* * *

Shirley se abrazó al casco de Kowalski,los gritos y chillidos agudos que se escuchaban del cuarto de tortura finalmente habían cesado junto con sus lagrimas,que habían formado surcos en sus mejillas. Ella aun gimoteaba sin poder creer que hubiera dejado a Kowalski en aletas de Hiller.

-¡Lo siento...! -ahogó su grito entre sus sollozos,y las lagrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos mientras ella caía sobre su cola,dejando el peso de su espalda descansar en el muro.- ¡lo siento...! ¡Kowalski...!

Sus lagrimas y lamentos pararon,cuando el ruido de su walkie-talkie le indicó que la estaban llamando. Escuchó la voz de una de sus compañeras con las que se había infiltrado en ese cuartel.

-Escuadrones esperan afuera... -ella tomó el walkie-talkie de su bolsa y escuchó mientras hacía el mejor intento de un soldado por parar las cascadas de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.- tenemos nuevas ordenes...preparate para comenzar operación:sueños asesinos.

Ella gimoteó por ultimas veces,pasandose una aleta por los ojos para secarlos. Vió su aleta,manchada suciamente de rojo,la tinta roja del tatuaje falso de Delfín que se había pintado se había escurrido por el agua de sus lagrimas.

Justo cuando estaba por contestar,escuchó la puerta del cuarto de tortura abrirse con el movimiento de unas cadenas. En ese momento quiso olvidarse del walkie-talkie y salir corriendo para ayudar a Kowalski,ver si se encontraba bien,pedirle mil perdones y sanar cualquier herida que el desgraciado de Hiller le hubiera causado.

Pero no podía,eso sería arriesgar el plan. Ya ayudaría a Kowalski mas tarde,solo rogaba que como le había pedido,él hubiera aguantado. Tomó su walkie-talkie y lo acercó a su pico.

-Cescy habla,he recibido el mensaje...estaré preparada. -lo que supuso fue que habían llevado a Kowalski de vuelta a la celda.

* * *

El estratega pasó su aleta por el pico del Delfingüino que custodiaba la entrada de la casucha,le obligó a oler un pañuelo que sujetaba y acto seguido el enemigo se desmayó. James sonrió y chocó una aleta con Billy y luego con Bern.

Vió su aleta,recordando a quienes le habían enseñado a celebrar de esa forma. Esos pingüinos por los que estaban haciendo eso.

-Ellas ya deben haberse encargado de los Delfingüinos dentro. Entremos. -dijo James. Abe asintió y él y Mestriss fueron los primeros en seguir sus indicaciones con un par de granadas en las aletas.

* * *

Cescy y las otras dos chicas caminaron hasta el cuarto de tortura,donde no encontraron a Hiller,pero si a Remy,limpiando la sangre de la plataforma de madera y de los instrumentos de tortura.

Cescy avanzó hasta él,llegandole por la espalda. Al sentir su presencia,Remy miró sobre su hombro para verla y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal,general Shirley? -la saludó,levantando uno de los cuchillos utilizados en la tortura.- ¿vienes a ayudarme a limpiar todo este desastre?

Cescy no respondió,y las tres sacaron tras sus espaldas sus rifles,amenazando al Delfingüino con ellos. Remy solo observó confundido,dejando caer el cuchillo al piso,justo al lado de su pie.

-¿Qué es esto...?

No había terminado de hablar,y las balas lo atravezaron de un lado a otro. Remy quedó tendido en un charco de sangre,jadeando por las heridas. Cescy se paró a su lado y le plantó la boquilla de su rifle en la frente,y disparó dandole muerte.

Los pelotones de los escuadrones FISH y SQUID avanzaron a lo largo de la casucha;era grande su interior. Si encontraban a un Delfingüino,James solo lo hacía oler el pañuelo que tenía en su aleta y éste quedaba inconsciente,luego silenciosamente,le disparaban mientras dormía.

Esto lo hacían para no tomar riesgos,y avanzar en la casucha lo mas discretamente posible. Finalmente,cuando sintieron que ya habían estado caminando por mucho tiempo,cuando se encontraron con un Delfingüino en su camino,esta vez en lugar de dormirlo lo amordazaron e interrogaron en la oscuridad de un pasillo.

-¡¿Dónde tienen a los prisioneros? ! -susurró Abe,entrecerrando sus ojos para causar mas intimidación al Delfingüino. El otro solo balbuseaba cosas inentendibles,los pingüinos le quitaron la mordaza para dejarlo hablar.

-E-En las...ce-celdas... -contestó,para desespero de Abe,que lo abofeteó.

-¡¿Dónde están las celdas? ! -el Delfingüinos empezó a balbusear,dando indicaciones confusas que nadie logró entender. Abe lo volvió a abofetear y amordazar.- ¡Nos llevarás! -le ordenó,empujandolo hacia el frente para que avanzara con ellos.- ¡y si no estamos ahí en cinco minutos,te juro que te meteré esto por...!

-No perdamos tiempo,Abe. -el aludido asintió a la voz de Mestriss,y ellos dos y el resto del pelotón siguieron al Delfingüino que caminaba entre temblores.

Caminaron guiados por el Delfingüino hasta llegar a un largo y estrecho pasillo.

Los pingüinos se adentraron cada vez mas en la oscuridad,llegando al punto en que tuvieron que sujetar al Delfingüino para asegurarse que no intentara escapar. Los barrotes de las celdas eran inconfundibles.

-Kowalski! Cabo! -los llamaron entre murmuros,pero aun estaban muy lejos de nadie.- Kowalski! Cabo!

Sus llamados fueron subiendo de tono,desesperados por encontrar a sus compañeros antes que los Delfingüinos los encontraran a ellos.

-¡Kowalski! ¡Cabo! -gritó Abe,quitando al Delfingüino del camino,finalmente sus llamados llegaron a los oídos de Cabo,que incrédulo giró la cabeza hacia donde las voces se escuchaban,solo para confirmar que sus oídos no lo engañaban.- ¡KOWALSKI! ¡CABO!

El joven sonrió feliz,la ayuda al fin había llegado. Ellos los sacarían a él y a Kowalski de ahí.

-¡AQUÍ! -respondió Cabo a los llamados,hizo varias sonrisas formarse en los rostro de sus compañeros que corrieron hacia donde su voz se escuchaba.- ¡AQUI ESTOY,AYUDA! ¡SOY CABO! ¡AQUI!

Ellos llegaron a su celda,y que estuviera cerrada no fue un problema. Billy solo sacó un clip de un bolsillo en su chaleco y abrió la cerradura. Él,Hersheys,James y Bern entraron y empezaron a intentar soltar los grilletes.

Sin embargo,James notó la ausencia de Kowalski. Viendo el chaleco del teniente que yacía abandonado en el piso de la celda.

-Cabo,¿y Kowalski? -preguntó,mientras colocaba una pequeña carga de dinamita en las cadenas de los grilletes,luego de que el truco de Billy con el clip no hubiera funcionado. Cabo se entristeció al recordar a su amigo.

-No lo se, -contestó el pequeño,encogiendose de hombros.- un Delfingüino se lo llevó... -las lagrimas casi salían,no sabía si estaba bien. Todos los demás pingüinos enmudecieron,temiendo lo peor.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó James luego de que la pequeña explosión acabara con los grilletes que apresaban a Cabo;esperó que el joven no dijera la palabra que él temía. Cabo se hizo esperar todo un minuto,gimoteando.

-Al cuarto de tortura. -allí sus ultimas esperanzas se fueron,y todos sintieron una opresión en el pecho. James no quería perder mas tiempo,pero no se le ocurría nada.

Su plan había consistido en lo siguiente: se habían adentrado dentro de la casucha,y cuando él diera la señal Abe y Mestriss arrojarían un par de granadas somníferas dentro de ella para hacer dormir a todos los Delfingüinos. Antes de entrar habían colocado una bomba con temporizador,así los Delfingüinos morirían mientras dormían;estaba programada para estallar dentro de 30 minutos y ya habían pasado 15. Como lograrían encontrar el cuarto de tortura,liberar a Kowalski y salir antes de que se acabara su tiempo?

-No tenemos tiempo suficiente. -dijo Abe con las aletas cruzadas,contestando a los pensamientos de James,que ahora sentía un sentimiento de impotencia atravezarlo,tenía su aleta en su frente,ocultando sus ojos que demostraban su consternación.- Lo que haremos será contactar con nuestras infiltradas,ellas deben conocer este cuartel,les diremos que tienen a uno de los nuestros en el cuarto de tortura y que lo liberen.

James no parecía deacuerdo pero era la única oportunidad que les quedaba si no querían morir todos ahí. Se acercó a Cabo y suspiró en frente de él,aunque sonriendo.

-Cabo,dejaremos a Kowalski en manos de nuestras infiltradas. -le informó James,el pequeño se tornó triste,no quería abandonar a su amigo. De no haber sido por la general Shirley,él estaría en su lugar y sabía que Kowalski jamas lo habría abandonado.

-¿Infiltradas? -repitió,no sabía a quienes se referían.- ¿quiénes son ellas?

-Ehm sus nombres son Golden,Negri y aaah...¡Cescy! -contestó un miembro del escuadrón SQUID,Cabo casi se cae de espaldas. Entonces todo era una confusión. Cescy en realidad estaba infiltrada entre los Delfingüinos bajo el nombre de Shirley,por eso los había tratado así. Ya todo cuadraba,pero aun así,aunque fuera ella una de las infiltradas,no podía dejar a Kowalski.

-Lo siento, -dijo Cabo,con la cabeza baja.- pero no puedo abandonar a Kowalski, -frunció el ceño con coraje.- vayanse ustedes,yo iré por él y lo traeré de vuelta.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde recordaba que Cescy y el otro delfingüino se habían llevado a Kowalski,pero repentinamente una aleta sujetó la suya,él se volteó y vió a Abe sujetandolo.

-No arriesgaré a nadie. -dijo el comandante con claridad sin aflojar su agarre. El joven intentaba safarse entre gimoteos,quería ir. De pronto James y Bern se le acercaron,y él los vió confuso.

-No es en nuestras infiltradas en quienes debes confiar,Cabo. -comenzó James,sonriendole mientras le daba un pañuelo que él recibió.

-Es en Kowalski. -terminó Bern,igualmente sonriendo. Cabo vió a los ojos de James y Bern que tenían determinación,talvez tanta como Kowalski,la determinación que se reflejaba en sus ojos siempre que lo veía,la que tambien se reflejaba en los de Skipper y Rico,y en los de él mismo. Y pudo confiar. Asintió lentamente y se tapó el pico con el pañuelo,sonriendo bajo éste.

Abe asintió y enseguida se comunicó con Cescy y las otras para informarles de su plan,ellas solo dijeron que cumplirían las ordenes. El grupo de pingüinos,tanto del escuadrón FISH como del SQUID,salieron deslizandose y les sirvió que Abe recordara el camino de regreso. Lograron salir 5 minutos antes de que el temporizador de la bomba llegara a 0,y desde un lugar seguro,solo pudieron esperar.

* * *

-Solo tenemos 5 minutos,Cescy. -informó una de las pingüinas,ella era Golden.

-Tenemos el tiempo en contra... -murmuró la otra,ella era Negri. Kowalski no estaba en el cuarto de tortura,eso lo habían comprobado cuando entraron a asesinar a Remy,¿dónde podría estar? Tampoco en las celdas lo habían encontrado,aunque eran demasiadas que no las habían podido revisar todas,pero al llamar al teniente no habían obtenido respuesta. Pero,todavía,cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera demasiado herido para contestar.

-Ustedes pueden irse, -murmuró Cescy,sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas que había derramado. Sus aletas aun continuaban aferradas al casco de Kowalski.- yo me quedaré y lo buscaré,no sigan arriesgandose aquí. Si se van ahora aun pueden salir con tiempo de anticipación,yo las alcanzaré cuando lo haya encontrado.

-¿Porqué te aferras tanto? -preguntó Negri,queriendo hacerla desistir.

-Nisiquiera lo conoces,es de otro escuadrón y además por lo que sé podría estar terriblemente herido luego de la tortura,posiblemente solo nos sea un estorbo tanto como para salir de aquí como para el resto de la guerra. ¿Crees que vale la pena jugarsela por él? -agregó Golden confundida.

-¡No se abandona a un compañero en la guerra! ¡¿y qué importa si estuviera herido? ! ¡en ese caso lo mandaríamos a Texas,no lo dejaremos para que crea que lo abandonamos y que este cuartel explote junto con él! ¡él tambien ha estado luchando aunque...! -se interrumpió en seco,eso no era de la incumbencia de ellas. Solo suspiró y siguió avanzando,sus compañeras la dejaron ir y ellas salieron de la casucha.

* * *

Cabo se agarró a la aleta de Mestriss,que le rodeaba la espalda reconfortandolo. La espera por la salida de Kowalski ya había sido mucha,solo dos minutos para la explosión. De pronto,pudieron ver unas figuras emerger. Vieron esperanzados a dos de las infiltradas,Golden y Negri,y los de su escuadrón las recibieron contentos. Pero el escuadrón FISH estaba en silencio,no vieron a su líder salir luego de ellas.

-¿Dónde está Kowalski? -preguntó Cabo,temeroso por la respuesta que podrían darle. Mestriss colocó su otra aletra en el hombro libre del pequeño,ahora abrazandolo por detrás,tambien estaba mortificado. Golden se encogió de hombros.

-No pudimos encontrarlo. -contestó,y Cabo estalló en furia.

-¡¿Y lo dejaron allí? ! -sus ojos se humedecieron,él había permitido eso.- ¡¿cómo pudieron? !

-Solo quedan dos minutos para la explosión. -contestó Golden,aunque tambien triste.- Cescy sigue ahí adentro buscandolo,pero si no lo encuentra o se da por vencida pronto ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que Kowalski morirá! -intentó arremeter contra la pingüina,pero Mestriss lo sujetó con firmeza. En un segundo,el general tenía en sus aletas a un pingüino aleteando alocado,queriendo avanzar.

James suspiró desde detrás de todos,mientras Bern se ponía frente a Cabo,sujetandole las aletas para intentar calmarlo. Pero no era posible,la explosión cada vez estaba mas cerca y ni señal de Kowalski,el joven debía sentirse como él cuando Brutch estaba muriendo lentamente frente a sus ojos por las balas,y él no podía ayudarlo.

Y en esa situación,tampoco sabía que hacer. Solo lanzó otro suspiro y envolvió al joven entre sus aletas,finalmente pudo tranquilizarlo,pero ahora los dos gimoteaban. Bern se separó un momento de Cabo y lo vió al rostro,sus ojos inundados en lagrimas.

-Escucha, -murmuró Bern cálidamente.- Kowalski va a lograrlo.

Enseguida,luego de sus palabras una explosión tuvo lugar,todos se echaron al piso,y al abrir los ojos la casucha ya no estaba. Quedaron con los picos colgando,algunos llorando,pero Cabo solo estaba ahogado. Su corazón casi salió de su pecho y entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su cara,mientras caía en los brazos de Bern que tambien estaba en shock. Cuan estupido ahora parecía,Kowalski no lo había logrado.

-¡Kowalski! -gritó Cabo con todo el aire de sus pulmones e intentó correr a la casucha,atravezando todo el humo de la explosión,pero Bern lo detuvo. No le permitiría ver el cuerpo de Kowalski si lo encontraba,lo obligó a volver con él en sus aletas y siguió abrazandolo.- ¡Kowalski! ¡Kowalski! -y soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo a todos entristecer.

Nadie dijo nada,hasta que una tos seca cortó el silencio. Abe se introdujo esperanzado en el humo,imaginando a Kowalski en medio de todo el humo siendo él quien tosía. Vió una figura,tendida y agitandose por la tos,corrió hacia ella y la levantó;no era Kowalski,era una pingüina de penacho amarillo,Cescy.

Gruñó y la sujetó por los hombros,sacudiendola.

-¡¿Dónde está Kowalski? ! -preguntó desesperado por la respuesta,casi temblando. Cescy terminó de toser y lloró sin poder contenerse,Abe ya no necesitaba la respuesta.

-No pude... -susurró Cescy,escondiendo su cara dentro del casco de Kowalski.- ¡NO PUDE!

Gritó y todos pudieron escucharla. Cabo ya no podía llorar,estaba en shock entre las aletas de Bern,el médico aun lloraba. Ya no tenía mas lagrimas ni la determinación que sus amigos le habían enseñado a tener. No tenía mas decisión ni ánimos para seguir. Kowalski estaba muerto.

**Continuará...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**LA HISTORIA DE CESCY**


	14. La Historia de Cescy

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: ninguna**

**Siento la demora es solo que he estado muy ocupada,en serio,y ademas en una ocasion escribí una gran parte de este capitulo,pero resultó que no se guardó y tuve que volver a hacerlo de memoria.**

******Quiero dejar en claro que el tiempo no está pasando igual para Kowalski y Cabo & Rico y Skipper. Se darán cuenta que voy turnando los sucesos,pero no están pasando al mismo tiempo,al menos no por ahora. **

**13. La Historia de Cescy**

Una semana había pasado y todo había ido de mal en peor para el escuadrón FISH. Abe ya no sabía que hacer,ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir liderandolos con todo el desorden y tristeza que cargaban,ya no podía. Pensó en enviar al escuadrón completo al Cuartel de Texas.

Texas era el lugar donde estaban enviando a los heridos de la guerra;pensaba hacer un informe falso que dijera que la mayoria del escuadrón FISH había sido gravemente herido y por tanto inhabilitarían al escuadrón completo. Era lo mejor. Ya tenía el informe listo,estaba decidido,ese mismo día lo enviaría,pero entonces ocurrió un milagro en el ultimo segundo.

Kowalski había resultado estar vivo.

Una semana después,durante una tarde nevada,había vuelto por su propio pie al escuadrón en total silencio. Nadie se dió cuenta sino hasta que entró por las puertas con un terrible aspecto. Lleno de cortes hechos sin duda por un látigo,su rostro amoratado por los golpes,sus aletas torcidas y con grilletes aun en sus pies que se negaban a sostenerlo por mucho mas. Pero no se quejaba en absoluto.

Hubo horror,llanto,sorpresa y alegria al verlo. Pero Kowalski no sonrió ante ninguna de estas reacciones,nisiquiera cuando Cabo corrió a abrazarlo sorprendido,llorando horrorizado por como se veía,y gritando cuan alegre estaba de que estuviera vivo. A esto,Kowalski solo asintió varias veces solo tocandole la espalda como respuesta al abrazo,sin expresión en su rostro.

No hubo explicaciones sobre como había sobrevivido. Nunca las dió. Solo hubo silencio.

Al verlo así,Abe incluso siguió meditando el enviar al escuadrón FISH a Texas.

Las siguientes semanas fueron incómodas para todo el cuartel,incluso para el escuadrón SQUID. Kowalski había creado un ambiente muy tenso. Caminando por el cuartel serio,en silencio,como un zombie. Solo había pasado un día en la enfermeria,el mismo día que había llegado. Luego se había escapado para vagar en el cuartel con la mirada baja. Nisiquiera compartía parte de su tiempo con Cabo,que estaba realmente preocupado.

La tortura lo había cambiado.

Nadie sabía que pasaba por su cabeza,pero no parecían entender que el que hubieran cambiado su comportamiento con él no lo estaba ayudando.

Cada vez que Kowalski se sentaba en un lugar,todos enseguida se alejaban. No deseaban lidiar con él,no deseaban ser con quien Kowalski se abriera,no deseaban saber si estaba sufriendo. Sus compañeros de habitación se habían ido;Billy,Hersheys,James e incluso Bern,ahora solo dormía con Cabo.

Fue un día cuando Mestriss lo vió sentado en la estancia y fue junto a él sonriendole. Kowalski nisiquiera se molestó en levantar la vista para mirarlo a la cara.

-Hey,Kowalski te traje un regalo. -le dijo tocandole el hombro.

Sacó una botella que había estado ocultando trás su espalda y la colocó en el regazo de Kowalski. El teniente la sujetó entre sus aletas y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era una botella de aluminio con un líquido dentro,con una etiqueta con la imagen de un pescado,era capaz de reconocerlo a pesar de que pocas veces lo había visto:licor de pescado.

-Solo toma un trago cuando te sientas mal. -dijo Mestriss y se alejó de él. Kowalski siguió viendo la botella.

Nunca había probado una gota de alcohol en su vida. Su padre no bebía. Manfredi y Johnson bebían de vez en cuando,pero ni él ni Skipper y Rico les era permitido hacerlo por ser muy jovenes. Cuando Skipper se volvió el líder del equipo,prohibió la entrada de alcohol a la base,decía que mataba al cerebro y al cuerpo. Y él nunca se había atrevido a desobedecer sus ordenes.

Abrió la botella y olió el líquido. No era un mal olor. Le dió un pequeño trago. Tampoco era un mal sabor.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy diferentes,los únicos que salían a misiones eran el escuadrón SQUID,el escuadrón FISH se preguntaba cuando reanudarían las misiones para ellos;no habían venido a la guerra para quedarse sin hacer nada. Abe no podía contestar a eso,la actitud de Kowalski lo tenía muy preocupado.

Ahora lo que Kowalski hacía era pasar su tiempo en el taller,ayudando a Fer,el ingeniero a reparar los tanques. Ya habían logrado reparar dos,pero aun les quedaba mucho por trabajar. Cuando volvía al cuartel,solo andaba en silencio. Era frecuente verlo tomando tragos de la botella de licor que Mestriss le había obsequiado,que a la larga se arrepentiría de haberle dado.

Bern aun no había hablado con Kowalski. Se alegró por Cabo,al menos él no había perdido a su amigo en la guerra,Kowalski estaba vivo,no como Brutch. Pero se preguntaba porqué a él no se le había concebido ese milagro. No era justo.

James apenas se dejaba ver,supongo que porque era del tipo que no servía en ese tipo de situaciones. Ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el comandante Abe y el general Mestriss,ellos tres tenían muchas reuniones en privado. Aunque tampoco era que a nadie le importara mucho eso.

Kowalski solo ya estaba cansado de todo. Quería terminar de una vez.

Era de tarde cuando Kowalski se encontraba con Fer en el taller,los dos trabajando muy centrados en la reparación de un tanque. Entonces Mestriss y Cescy llegaron y llamaron su atención;Cescy no se había dejado ver ante Kowalski desde el incidente.

-Kowalski,¿cómo estás? -preguntó Mestriss al científico,que no se molestó en verlo para contestar y siguió apuntando algunas cosas en su portapapeles.

-Bien. -contestó secamente.

-¿Cómo están tus aletas? -el aludido dejó caer su portapapeles y aleteó para Mestriss un rato,demostrandole que estaban perfectamente.

-Bien. -contestó de nuevo,levantando su portapapeles. Mestriss solo suspiró,decidiendo no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-Fer,podemos hablar a solas con Kowalski? -el aludido solo se dejó ver por debajo de un tanque y asintió,luego salió del taller limpiandose las aletas. Kowalski gruñó molesto después de esto y se volteó a ver a Mestriss y Cescy dejando su portapapeles de lado,no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver a la chica- Kowalski,creo que todos hemos notado que has estado un poco distraído estos días.

-He estado ocupado con los tanques,solo estoy aprovechando el tiempo que permanecemos sin misiones. -contestó Kowalski,su voz no dejaba de sonar seca y despectiva.

-Bueno,distraído no es la palabra que buscaba...mas bien quiero decir que no ha pasado por alto para nadie tu cambio de actitud desde que volviste al cuartel. -hizo una pausa y tragó en seco nervioso- Sé que la tortura debió ser algo horrible para ti,ellos te lastimaron,y creo que no lo estás sabiendo sobrellevar muy bien...

-¿La tortura algo horrible? -una sonrisa burlona se asomó por su pico,al verlo Mestriss y Cescy alzaron una ceja confundidos- solo golpes,cortes y dislocaciones. Nada que un cabo no pueda superar.

Bebió un trago de su botella de licor y se dió la vuelta para continuar trabajando en los tanques,pero de nuevo la voz de Mestriss se hizo escuchar interrumpiendolo.

-Yo no diría lo mismo...lo has demostrado con tus acciones,Kowalski. No puedes seguir en la guerra. -Kowalski soltó de pronto la llave que sujetaba su aleta,sus ojos abiertos con temor- Serás relevado de tu puesto de líder del escuadrón FISH,y serás enviado a Texas con el pretexto de una herida de bala en la cabeza que te hizo perder la cordura.

-... -Kowalski se volvió hacia Mestriss lentamente,incrédulo- no...no puedo...no puedo abandonar esta guerra...¡no pueden obligarme!

-Si podemos. Yo estoy a cargo de ti,¿recuerdas?

Kowalski retrocedió un paso,su espalda se topó con el tanque. No sabía que podía hacer. Se volteó de nuevo hacia el tanque,deseando que al volver la vista Mestriss se hubiera ido olvidando todo lo que había dicho.

-Dijiste...que solo era una ridícula formalidad. -murmuró Kowalski viendo por sobre su hombro a Mestriss,que estaba mas serio de lo normal.- ¿ahora lo usarás en mi contra? -sonrió burlandose del general. Mestriss no le causó la menor gracia.

-Creo que no tengo opción esta vez,lo siento Kowalski.

-¿Y quién me remplazará? -preguntó,retando al general a darle una respuesta inmediatamente- ¡¿quién será el líder del escuadrón FISH? !

-James.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada del taller,allí parado estaba Abe,con sus aletas tras la espalda,era él quien había hablado. Kowalski no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-...¿qué? -preguntó Kowalski en un murmuro,las palabras apenas lograron salir de su pico.

-James será el nuevo líder del escuadrón FISH,lo ascenderé a teniente. -contestó Abe,ahora cruzando sus aletas. Se quitó sus gafas negras que tenía puestas y vió con una de sus pupilas a Kowalski,la otra miraba a otra parte,pero aun así se miraba totalmente serio- Él te remplazará.

¿James ascendido?

Cualquiera se lo hubiera esperado de haber estado mas tranquilo y centrado esos ultimos dias. James había demostrado ser inteligente en la ultima misión,había guiado al escuadrón y había concebido el plan para acabar con el cuartel de los Delfingüinos en Pencouver. De no haber sido por él,talvez no habrían podido nisiquiera salvar a Cabo antes. No era sorpresa que fuera ascendido.

_-_N-no me importa! -exclamó Kowalski avanzando hacia Abe con pasos fuertes- yo me quedo!

-Te vas,Kowalski. Mañana mismo. -repitió Abe sin dudas en su voz. Cescy no había intervenido en la conversación,estaba callada al lado de Mestriss. Kowalski no dijo nada por un momento y bajó la vista juntando las aletas frente a su pecho,casi temblando.

-Y...¿Cabo? -preguntó temeroso.

-Él se queda. -contestó Abe casi enseguida,esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kowalski tomó por las plumas en su pecho a Abe y lo acercó peligrosamente a él,viendolo con amenaza.

-¡No! ¡puedes mandarme a Texas,relevarme de líder,pero no abandonaré a Cabo aquí! ¡a donde vaya yo,él va conmigo! ¡o nos vamos los dos a Texas,o los dos nos quedamos en la guerra aquí en Canadá!

Abe lo mandó al suelo con un golpe en el estómago y se sacudió el pecho con suficiencia.

-Ustedes ya no son dueños de ustedes,Kowalski. Ahora le pertenecen al ejército del cuartel de Canadá. Obedecerán ordenes: tu te vas al cuartel de Texas y Cabo se queda en la guerra. Punto final.

Kowalski no se movió del sitio en el que se retorcía en el suelo con dolor,no pudo contestarle a Abe. Cuando se había recuperado,el comandante y Mestriss ya se habían ido. Se levantó casi sollozando,y vió que Cescy era la única que seguía allí,viendolo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Ante eso,Kowalski solo pudo fruncir el ceño con rabia.

Se giró hacia los tanques y siguió trabajando en ellos. Pensando que ese era su último día allí.

-Kowalski. -lo llamó Cescy,ella había ido ahí pensando en conseguir su perdón de alguna forma,pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco- Kowalski... -repitió. Y no se soltó gritando los mil lo sientos que ella tenía planeados,solo se encogió de hombros,cuando ese pingüino le dió una de sus miradas vacías que la hicieron estremecerse. Soltó un suspiro,perdida en los ojos azules del chico.- quiero contarte una historia.

* * *

**(Desde aquí hasta que aparezca una nueva línea como la de arriba,la historia será narrada por Cescy,lo que apareza en _cursiva _será lo que ella y Kowalski dicen mientras cuentan la historia. Espero no haya confusión.)**

Yo tenía una misión como tu...una base como tu...un equipo como tu...amigos como tu. Vivía en Londres,en el zoológico de Regent's Park,mi equipo estaba conformado por tres chicas,contandome a mi y un chico. Días antes de que se desatara la guerra en el Cuartel de Canadá,yo era feliz...

Fue iniciativa mía y de mis amigas responder al llamado de guerra cuando le llegó a mi líder en un informe del Cuartel General en la Antártida.

-¿Están seguras de esto,chicas? -el nos había preguntado miles de veces,pero nosotras nunca nos echamos para atrás,tal vez debimos...- ¡una guerra no es un juego!

Él era valiente,gritón,mandón y terco. Muy facil de hacer enfadar. Pero él tambien era democrático,y respetó nuestra opinión cuando las tres le dijimos que queríamos ir a la guerra a ayudar,y él como un buen líder no nos dejó ir solas.

Su nombre era Luther.

_-¿Era...? -la repitió Kowalski,que no se había detenido en su labor de reparar el tanque que le tocaba._

Semanas después de llegar a la guerra,Luther murió...

Pasó tan rápido,no fue en nada como hubiera deseado una muerte para el líder que yo admiraba. Ninguna de nosotros pudimos despedirnos,y al día siguiente,ya no podíamos retractarnos. Seguiamos en la guerra,una guerra que parecía perdida,porque los pingüinos no atendían el llamado de guerra.

Yo,como teniente de mi equipo,debía mantenerlo unido,en pie y no dejar que se hundiera. Pero era difícil,por eso empezé a desear que esta maldita guerra terminara,la guerra que me había quitado a mi líder,a mi amigo. ¡Pero como iba a terminar pronto,si cada vez eramos menos! Yo...tenía que hacer algo.

Un mes después de comenzada la guerra,les hice una promesa a mis amigas y me despedí de ellas. De alguna forma logré colarme en uno de los jeeps que evacuaban a los heridos,y salí de Canadá.

Necesitabamos pingüinos,¡mas pingüinos! Así que yo me dí a la tarea de buscarlos por mi misma,recorrí varias partes de Estados Unidos en las que sabía que habían bases; California,Michigan,Nuevo México,muchos mas...hasta que llegué a Nueva York.

_-Y fuiste al zoológico de Central Park...donde nos encontraste a nosotros. -terminó por ella Kowalski,y Cescy solo asintió lentamente._

No tenía mucha información sobre ustedes,pero sabía que estaban ahí. Como ya estaba acostumbrada,hice un informe falso que decía que estaba en una misión secreta y ustedes debían aceptarme,obviamente ustedes no cuestionaron las "ordenes directas" del Cuartel General.

Fue cuando tu líder te ordenó ayudarme.

-Entonces,teniente con teniente. Kowalski,serás el encargado de cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar Cescy,la pongo bajo tu cuidado durante su estadía.

Te analizé detenidamente,no me habías agradado,pero no tenías porque,solo tenía que asegurarme de que me sirvieras. Pasaron las semanas,yo sabía que tu estabas bien,cumplías todos los requisitos de un soldado y ya te habías enamorado de mi.

_-Enamorado... -Kowalski inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado,como si esas palabras fueran una pintura abstracta difícil de entender. Cescy le sonrió con ternura,sabía desde ya que él era un poco lento con los sentimientos._

Me fuiste agradando,no supe porque,pero no le tomé importancia,no debía encariñarme con aquellos a los que estaba engañando. Finalmente llegó el día en que estuve convencida de tu incondicionable amor por mi,y dí por terminada la segunda fase de mi plan;el enganche. Ahora,el ultimo paso era la consumación. Fue cuando los dos salimos esa fría noche juntos.

-Necesito pedirte que vengas conmigo.

A esas alturas,ya no era raro que en mi cabeza sonara una molesta voz que repetía una y otra vez "lo siento". Tampoco era raro que cuando les pedía acompañarme a los pingüinos,ellos enseguida me respondieran que si,pero tu...

-¿Cuándo y a dónde? y,¿porqué? ¿de qué se trata tu misión?

Todas tus preguntas me pusieron nerviosa y me extrañaron,pero sabía como evadirlas. Pero entonces,tu seguiste hablando,haciendome sentir como porquería,y aunque ya sabía que lo era,que tu me lo hicieras sentir era horrible.

No podías dejar a tus amigos atrás,eras diferente a los otros.

-...si te acompañaré en esa misión secreta tuya...¿me prometes que podré...volver pronto? Tu sabes,no me gustaría estar lejos del equipo por mucho tiempo...¿volveré pronto?

Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz que decía lo siento desesperadamente,casi se me salió uno por el pico,pero supe retenerlo. No podía hacerte eso.

Lo que yo hacía era partir con los pingüinos que engañaba una misma noche,y luego abandonarlos en el camino con algun pretexto,solo les dejaba un mapa que ponía como encontrarme,y ellos...llegaban a la guerra en Canadá por sí solos.

Pero tu...¡TU! ¡TU! ¡TU!

_-¡¿Yo qué? ! -Kowalski caminó hasta Cescy y la tomó por los hombros,obligandola a acercarse a él. Ella solo derramó una lagrima con rabia._

Creí que me había equivocado,que amabas mas a tus amigos que a mí,no podía luchar contra ellos...y con la culpa nisiquiera podía pensar en verte de nuevo a los ojos.

_-Tus ojos azules... -susurró Cescy,sonriendo a los ojos del mas alto que la veían fijamente. Aunque lo hicieran con furia,eran encantadores._

Me fuí esa misma noche,cuando caíste dormido en tu laboratorio.

Pero como siempre,seguí comportandome como una perra. Te dejé un mapa sobre como llegar a Canadá,aunque deseando que no lo encontraras,o que la amistad que tenías con Skipper,Rico y Cabo pudiera mas.

_-¡Ellos son mis mejores amigos!...los q-q...quie...¡quiero! -Kowalski asintió con fuerza,y Cescy derramó otra lagrima.- ¡pero me confundí,desde luego que me confundí! ¡me confundiste!_

No volví a saber nada de ti,luego de dejar Nueva York estuve otros dos meses engañando pingüinos para reclutarlos,para cuando volví a Canadá,ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había llevado a la guerra. Pero había apuntado cada uno de sus nombres en una libreta. Al llegar aquí,las nuevas noticias eran que una de mis amigas había muerto,la mas joven de ellas,su nombre era Gemma.

_-¡Dejé a la mas pequeña de mi equipo morir! ¡eso me hacía un asco de líder si es que pretendía ser una! -la chica al fin se dejó caer de rodillas,llorando histéricamente,hasta ahora no comprendo como es que no alarmó al escuadrón entero. Kowalski solo la vió,sin indicarle que la sujetaría y la consolaría como si fuera una pelicula romántica._

Tu no volviste a aparecer,y me alegré,pensaba que estabas a salvo en Nueva York con tus amigos. Los que una vez yo había tenido.

Por eso no sentí mas culpa por ti.

Quería acabar con la guerra cuanto antes,y empezé a destacar entre mi escuadrón,tuve la oportunidad de ser parte del pelotón de reconocimiento,y así pude infiltrarme junto con unas compañeras en el escuadrón de los Delfingüinos en Pencouver bajo el nombre de Shirley,una general a la que maté. Ella era parecida a mí,mas si ocultaba mis largas plumas bajo su casco y me pintaba los falsos tatuajes de delfín en mi cuello y aletas.

Y entonces un día trajeron dos prisioneros cuando mi escuadrón y FISH acababan de atacar Pencouver,dos pingüinos,uno de ellos eras tu.

Te ví y pensé "no puede ser él",pero era obvio que eras tu,me viste con tus ojos azules y sonreiste,haciendome sentir de nuevo como porquería.

-No tienes que fingir frente a mi. Tu nombre no es Shirley,no eres general de los Delfingüinos,nisiquiera eres general,eres teniente. Lo sé,porque solo vine aquí por ti...Te seguí Cescy...se que los Delfingüinos te capturaron,y por eso ahora estas fingiendo...pero aquí estoy,no tienes que fingir mas...ya estoy aquí,te ayudaré en tu misión secreta,solo pidemelo y lo haré. No te dejaré sola.

Nunca me habías dejado sola,aunque no me dí cuenta,nunca me habías dejado sola. En cambio yo...sí lo hice. Dejé que Hiller te hiciera daño...

_-No se ve que lo sintieras mucho, -la interrumpió Kowalski,viendola aun en el piso.- incluso ordenaste que me llevaran a mi en lugar de a Cabo,eso fue la única cosa buena que hiciste..._

_-Sabía que querías a tus amigos... -murmuró Cescy,levantando su cabeza,sus ojos derramaban lagrimas.- que te preocupaba ese pequeño,así que hice lo único que podía hacer..._

Te llevé a ti al cuarto de tortura.

-Por favor,aguanta. Y por nada,preguntes porqué.

_-Si...tu me dijiste eso...y no comprendí sino hasta que ya era tarde..._

Luego de que Hiller me hizo salir del cuarto,corrí hasta un pasillo y lloré. Lloré y lloré escuchando tus gritos,pidiendo lo siento al viento,finalmente los lo siento salían de mi pico...mientras sufrías en agonía,y yo no podía hacer nada.

* * *

-Si podías... -la corrigió Kowalski,dandole la espalda,su voz era fría como cuando Cescy había fingido no conocerlo.- fue tu elección no hacer nada.

Cescy secó sus lagrimas,poniendose en pie. El científico se subía en el tanque,sin expresión en su rostro. Ella lo veía,con la culpa oprimiendole el pecho.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, -murmuró ella,dando pasos lentos hacia él.- no tendrás que soportar mas de este infierno,los sacaré de aquí a ti y a Cabo.

-¿Sacarnos de aquí? -repitió él,viendo por sobre su hombro a la pingüina,la voz de él sonaba ofendida.- ¿no escuchaste lo que les dije a Mestriss y Abe? ¡estoy aquí desde hace cinco meses! ¡Cabo y yo ya estamos metidos en esto!...¿y crees que podemos solo irnos dejando a todos atrás...justo como tu lo hiciste?

Cescy se encogió de hombros,Kowalski nisiquiera la había tocado,pero ella sentía como si él hubiera tomado su corazón y lo hubiera arrojado al basurero luego de pisotearlo con dolor. Aunque,¿no se lo merecía? La respuesta era sí.

Kowalski se volvió en su trabajo,decidiendo dejar ya de lado a Cescy,pero ella no se fue. Y talvez fue por eso que ocurrió lo que estaba por pasar.

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos.

Skipper no se mostró feliz ante eso,Garreth,el pingüino emperador que había irrumpido cuando él estaba peleando con los que le impedían el paso,lo tenía controlado bajo su aleta,cargandolo por lo largo de un pasillo. Él había forcejeado muchas veces,intentando safarse de su agarre sin éxito.

Garreth lo había noqueado a él y a Rico,y luego de eso no supo mas.

Hace poco había despertado,y se encontraba igual que ahora,siendo cargado por Garreth a quien sabe donde. Jay y Rico se encontraban caminando por su cuenta,siendo guiados por un grupo de pingüinos emperador. Los dos tenían las aletas amarradas tras sus espaldas,mientras que Skipper tenía un bozal en el pico y una camisa de fuerza por ser el mas escandaloso.

-Aaarh aarreth! Iiasu koaski abo! sulme! -balbuseó Skipper por debajo del bozal.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó Jay a Rico,que levantó una ceja y suspiró.

-Basa Garreth,ir Kowalski,Cabo. Sutalme... -contestó él,traduciendo aburrido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste tu? !

Los dos dejaron de hablar y los pingüinos emperador los metieron en una habitación,en la que Garreth dejó caer a Skipper en el suelo y caminó hasta un escritorio,detrás del cual tomó asiento en una gran silla. Recargó sus codos en el escritorio,y juntó sus aletas frente a su pico. Luego,con un leve movimiento de cabeza,dió una orden a los otros pingüinos emperador.

Ellos enseguida desataron a Skipper,Rico y Jay y salieron por la puerta mostrandole un saludo militar a Garreth,que solo movió su aleta para apresurarlos a irse.

-Nisiquiera nos saludamos! -exclamó Garreth,abriendo sus aletas hacia los pingüinos.- hola de nuevo. Rico,el mejor experto en armas que pude haber entrenado.

El aludido se pasó una aleta tras la cabeza y rió algo avergonzado,ruborizandose. Garreth le sonrió y posó su vista en Skipper.

-Y Skipper,¡líder del equipo encargado de Espiráculo y uno de los que participaron en el operativo que puso fin a la guerra en el Cuartel General! -Skipper se quitó el bozal y vió furioso a Garreth,tirando el bozal al piso.

-¡Garreth! Comandante del Cuartel General en la Antártida,¡¿qué es lo que pretendes? ! -dijo Skipper,avanzando dos pasos hacia el escritorio y cruzando las aletas con seguridad.

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo,¿que planeaban al irrumpir en los límites del Cuartel de Canadá? No les creeré si dicen que no sabían que necesitaban un permiso para pasar.

-¡Claro que lo sabía!,pero en casos como estos vemos innecesario y como pérdida de tiempo el conseguir un permiso.

-¿Casos como estos? -el pingüino emperador alargó su aleta y alcanzó una taza con una cucharita dentro,con la cual batió el líquido cansinamente y bebió un trago antes de seguir hablando.- ¿qué quieres decir?

-¡Es confidencial!

-Hmm...¿confidencial? ¿confidencial para tu viejo entrenador y mentor? -Skipper pareció suavizar su gesto,pero aun así no abrió el pico para contestar.- si me lo dices,posiblemente yo pueda ayudarte.

Skipper pareció pensarlo,se acercó a Rico para susurrar algo a lo que él asintió,y luego de un minuto,el líder aclaró su voz tosiendo un par de veces y vió a Garreth a los ojos.

Luego de escuchar la historia de Skipper,y que éste le mostrara la lista en la que decía que Kowalski y Cabo habían sido reclutados,Garreth se había sorprendido ligeramente. Lo había escuchado todo bebiendo su taza de café de pescado.

-Y es por eso que tuvimos que recurrir a la fuerza,no podíamos dejar a nuestros amigos solos en la guerra. -cuando Skipper había terminado,Garreth ya había bebido todo el café en su taza. Para esas alturas,Jay ya se había dormido sobre una silla en una de las esquinas de la oficina.- ¿Qué dices,Garreth? ¿nos ayudarás?

-Saii will! -agregó Rico,colocandose a un lado de su líder que asintió ante su comentario. Garreth dió un largo suspiro y se echó hacia atras en su silla,recargandose por completo.

-Se que dije que lo haría,Rico -estuvo deacuerdo Garreth,y Rico y Skipper sonrieron.- y se que deben estar muy preocupados por sus amigos,Skipper. -las sonrisas de ambos se agrandaron.- Pero no puedo.

Los dos pingüinos casi se cayeron para atrás cuando escucharon eso,pero Skipper mantuvo la compostura,y con pasos lentos caminó hasta el escritorio,colocando sus aletas sobre él con furia.

-¿No...puedes? -repitió Skipper,y Garreth negó con la cabeza.

-Sería poco ético de mi parte sacar a dos soldados de la guerra solo por un capricho suyo. Si ellos se metieron en ella,es ahora su responsabilidad seguir en ella.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? !

-Escucha,aun recuerdo a Kowalski...era un gran soldado,muy inteligente y emprendedor,incluso escuché que destacaba sobre los demás en el Cuartel de Inglaterra. Y ese tal Cabo no lo conozco,pero si está bajo tus ordenes estoy seguro que debe ser un gran cadete. Pero como te dije,no está bajo mi control traerlos de vuelta.

-...ok,dí lo que quieras. ¡Rico y yo iremos a Canadá y traeremos de vuelta a Kowalski y Cabo;con tu ayuda o sin ella! -sentenció,y Rico y él se dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Ya no estamos reclutando pingüinos,ir a Canadá ahora no está permitido. -eso no detuvo la marcha de Skipper y Rico.

-¡No me importa! ¡te dije,los buscaremos por nuestra cuenta!

-¡Nuas cuenta! -repitió Rico,frunciendo el ceño con decisión.

Garreth los dejó irse libremente,o eso creyeron ellos.

Skipper sujetó el pomo de la puerta,pero antes que pudiera girarlo y salir junto con Rico,los mismos pingüinos emperador de antes entraron a la oficina y los obligaron a retroceder. Furioso,Skipper miró por sobre su hombro a Garreth,que le sonreía victorioso.

-No irán a ninguna parte. -dijo el comandante,recargandose nuevamente sobre sus codos en el escritorio.- Dejarlos ir a la guerra sería como un crimen,ahora que no estamos reclutando,y sería peor si mueren.

Los pingüinos emperador empujaron a Skipper y Rico,haciendolos retroceder hasta topar con el escritorio. Los dos se dieron media vuelta y vieron a Garreth,aun sonriendoles.

-Se quedarán aquí en Texas,donde cuidarán a los heridos de la guerra hasta que acabe,y serán vigilados por estos amables caballeros,asegurandose de que no escapen.

Skipper y Rico temblaron ligeramente,sintiendo impotencia dentro de ellos,clavaron sus pálidos ojos azules sobre Garreth,que aun les sonreía con suficiencia. Quisieron decir mil cosas,pero antes que pudieran las fuertes aletas de los pingüinos mas grandes los sujetaron y los sacaron de la oficina.

Ellos no podían creer en que se habían metido,mientras Kowalski y Cabo,sus amigos,se encontraban en lo que era el infierno de la guerra.

* * *

-¿Porqué lo haces? -preguntó Cescy,derramando lagrimas.- ¡¿no entiendes que esto es un infierno? ! ¡¿no sabes que puedes terminar como yo? !

-Sin...¿mi amigo? ¿sin Cabo? -él dedujo,revisando los daños de la parte delantera del tanque. Suspiró y dejó su portapapeles en el piso,pasandose una aleta por toda la cara.- eso es algo a lo que los dos ya nos hicimos la idea...

-Ese niño te necesita,Kowalski! ¡ustedes no deben estar aquí,deben volver con sus amigos a Nueva York!

-Porsupuesto,pero no ahora. -se dió media vuelta,y sonrió a Cescy que se ruborizó aun llorando.- Volveremos con ellos,cuando terminemos esta guerra.

-E...es estúpido...pensar que aun volverás...

-¿No es mas estúpido pensar que no lo harás? -ahora era ella quien sonreía,pero aun llorando. Se dejó caer de rodillas,llorando con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde podría volver ahora?...ya todos están muertos...mis amigos...

-No,no es así, -la corrigió él,se arrodilló frente a ella,tomandola por los hombros y levantandole la cara para que lo viera. Sus ojos azules la hicieron parar su llanto.

-Kowalski,ella murió...la ultima amiga que me quedaba está muerta,murió en el atentado a Pencouver...ya estoy totalmente sola...

Él guardó silencio,mientras ella volvía a dejar caer su vista con dolor. Contar aquello le había hecho resugir un horrible dolor. Pero de pronto,ese dolor cesó por un breve momento cuando Kowalski la abrazó y la dejó llorar en su hombro. ¿Porqué ese pingüino la trataba tan bien?,ella era quien lo había engañado,lo había separado de sus amigos y lo había lastimado tanto. ¿Acaso su corazón no había sufrido lo suficiente como para odiarla?

-Aun así,estas equivocada -volvió a decir Kowalski,con los ojos cerrados,envolviendo con fuerza a Cescy con sus aletas.- yo soy tu amigo.

-Kowalski... -susurró a su oído,dejandose abrazar por ese pingüino al que había hecho tanto daño. Levantó sus aletas y las colocó en la espalda de Kowalski,aferrandose a él.- ¡¿porqué,Kowalski? ! ¡¿porqué? !

-Te perdono... -murmuró él gentilmente a ella,acariciando las plumas en su cabeza. Fue cuando la chica se dió cuenta que no había pedido perdón ni una sola vez. Tembló unos segundos,y luego volvió a llorar histéricamente.

-¡LO SIENTO! -gritó finalmente,y fue la única disculpa que salió de su pico,porque su llanto ya no le permitió seguir hablando. Kowalski sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Cescy,mientras le siseaba para tranquilizarla.

-Está bien... -se separó de la pingüina y la dejó ver sus ojos,que ahora tambien estaban inundados en lagrimas.- tu historia me ha hecho entender muchas cosas...y me he dado cuenta que yo tambien tengo una historia que contar. -frunció el ceño y se puso en pie,jalando a Cescy para que se parara junto con él.- Pero no solo a ti,sino a todo el escuadrón FISH;a Cabo,a James,a Abe,a Mestriss...a Bern. Y esta podría ser mi ultima oportunidad de quedarme para pelear esta guerra.

**Continuará...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**HILLER,BRUTCH & BERN**


	15. HILLER,BRUTCH & BERN

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: ninguna**

**Quiero recordarles que el tiempo no está pasando igual para Kowalski y Cabo & Rico y Skipper. Se darán cuenta que voy turnando los sucesos,pero no están pasando al mismo tiempo,al menos no por ahora. Creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo,empezarán a ocurrir mas o menos al mismo tiempo.**

**14. HILLER,BRUTCH & BERN**

Kowalski y Cescy caminaron hasta las puertas del cuartel y entraron. Era normal ver al escuadrón FISH en la estancia platicando y descansando cuando el escuadrón SQUID salía a alguna misión de vigilancia o refuerzo para los otros escuadrones. Ese día no era diferente,ellos ahí estaban,incluso Cabo que se había vuelto muy amigo de todos en el escuadrón ahora que casi no veía a Kowalski.

Al ver entrar a Kowalski,toda platica y ruido desapareció,dejaron de jugar y bromear. No podían actuar como siempre con Kowalski. Hubo un silencio incómodo,al que Kowalski solo reaccionó sonriendo y empezó a caminar por toda la estancia hasta pararse frente al escuadrón;nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

James solo le desviaba la vista a Kowalski,sabía que el general Mestriss y Abe ya deberían haber hablado con él sobre su ascenso a teniente y que lo remplazaría. No sabía como ver a Kowalski después de eso.

Algunos del escuadrón empezaron a retirarse lentamente,al ver esto,Kowalski decidió no permanecer mas tiempo callado. Fue hasta Cabo y lo levantó de su sitio para que viniera a su lado,luego con Bern y ahora ellos tres y Cescy eran los que estaban frente al escuadrón.

-Caballeros,agradecería tener toda su atención aquí,centrada en lo que les contaré. -anunció Kowalski con un fuerte tono de voz,le pasó una aleta por la espalda a Cabo para abrazarlo y el mas joven se sorprendió un poco. Hace mucho que su teniente no lo tocaba.- Lo que les contaré será una historia, -tocó el hombro de Bern e hizo que éste lo volteara a ver extrañado.- una historia sobre pingüinos que han sufrido mucho,pingüinos valientes,pingüinos que son para admirar.

Todos aun permanecieron en silencio,pero porque estaban intrigados por lo que decía Kowalski. Ahora nadie abandonó el cuartel,todos prestaban atención a su líder. Kowalski suspiró y empezó,sin quitar sus aletas de Cabo y Bern.

-Con esta historia podrán comprender la verdadera razón por la que luchamos esta guerra.

* * *

**- o - Semanas antes - o - Cuartel de Pencouver: cuarto de tortura - o -**

-Veo de una manera singular la tortura. -había murmurado Hiller a Kowalski,cuando se había colocado las gafas protectoras para empezar la tortura.- Pero para mi forma de torturar,necesito tu cooperación.

¿Colaborar en su propia tortura?,eso sonaba estúpido. Kowalski se removió entre las cadenas que le apresaban las aletas,y sintió un tirón en su hombro,estaba forzando a estirarlas mas de lo que debería. Hiller solo sonreía,como si estuviera dando una clase de artes en lugar de ejecutando una tortura,caminó unos pasos hacia Kowalski,golpeando el fuete suavemente contra su aleta.

-Ahora dime...¿cómo están Brutch y Bernard? -Kowalski se sobresaltó y tragó en seco.

_Nuestro general tiene un resentimiento especial hacia Hiller..._

_¿Qué se tiene Brutch con ese tal Hiller?_

El mas alto temió contestar,además de que estaba impactado,aunque Hiller lo veía con una sonrisa de lo mas amistosa. Al ver como se quedó callado,volvió a intervenir.

-No te preocupes,no te pasará nada si hablas,solo contesta mi pregunta. -Kowalski lo vió con desconfianza,era el comandante de los Delfingüinos,no podía ser de fiar. Pero posiblemente sería lastimado si no hablaba,y quería evitar a toda costa las heridas,empezó a temer que se aproximaba el dolor cuando Hiller empezó a acercarse.

-Ellos están solo bien. -murmuró Kowalski sin mas,Hiller solo levantó una ceja,casi echandose a reir.

-¿Solo bien? -repitió.- ¿le llamas bien a que Brutch esté muerto? -Kowalski se paralizó,¿de dónde había sacado esa información?- ¿creíste que no era obvio para mí que ese viejo pingüino moriría luego de unos balazos? Y bueno,supongo que tambien le dices bien a que Bernard esté deprimido desde su muerte y no tenga ánimos para nada,ese pobre perdedor fracasado.

Incluso sabía de la depresión de Bern,ahora era obvio para sus ojos,Hiller tenía un agente oculto en el escuadrón FISH.

-No tengo ningún agente oculto en su escuadrón si eso es lo que crees. -dijo Hiller,y Kowalski sintió como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Esos dos son igual de predecibles que hace meses,como cuando eramos parte de un equipo.

Kowalski se impactó aun mas y dejó caer su cabeza para digerir toda la información que se le había dado. Claro,ahora todo tenía sentido.

-¿Porqué me cuentas eso? -preguntó,y con su "porqué" se vino un azote del fuete contra su pecho que lo hizo quejarse,el corte empezó a sangrar levemente. Y una vez que se recuperó del dolor levantó la cabeza para reprocharle con la mirada su acto a Hiller.

-No te lastimé porque hablaste,te lastimé porque preguntaste "porqué". Estas son las reglas,por cada vez que preguntes poqué,te lastimaré,¿entiendes? ¡es fácil! -Kowalski levantó una ceja,podía abstenerce de preguntar porqué.- pero...con la historia que te contaré,desearas con toda tu alma preguntar porqué.

Una historia con la que desearía preguntar porqué...debería ser una sobre como Albert Einstein desarrolló la teoría de la relatividad. Esa sería una historia interesante de la que no le importaría preguntar porque cualquiera fuera el costo. Hiller levantó una ceja divertido,y abrió el pico para empezar a relatar.

**- o - FLASHBACK - o - Cuartel de Canadá: 8 meses antes - o -**

Un grupo de seis pingüinos se deslizaron a lo largo de un extenso terreno de nieve y en poco tiempo llegaron al cuartel donde fueron recibidos,los nombres de esos pingüinos eran Menphis,Mumble,Jane,Bernard,Brutch y Hiller. Ellos tenían su base ubicada en Nueva Jersey,pero habían sido enviados al cuartel de Canadá para investigar sobre un misterioso caso de una rebelión que estaba siendo armada en ese lugar. Los rumores decían que un grupo de pingüinos se había aliado con Espiráculo,así que su misión era encontrar a los traidores y hacerlos prisioneros antes de que pudieran actuar.

_-Un minuto,¿porqué tu estabas trabajando en esa misión? ¡tu eras el líder de esos pingüinos traidores antes y aun lo eres! -espetó Kowalski y el fuete impactó de lleno contra su barriga,Hiller sonrió dejando el fuete de lado y tomando ahora un látigo._

_-Todo a su tiempo. -dijo colocandose detrás de Kowalski._

Brutch,que en ese tiempo no tenía ninguna cicatriz,era el líder del equipo. Hiller,que tampoco tenía cicatriz alguna en ese tiempo,era el teniente. Bernard el médico y el tercero a cargo. Jane la estratega. Menphis y Mumble eran cabos. Ellos conformaban un equipo antes de que sucediera lo que pasó en el cuartel de Canadá,aunque,siendo técnicos,nunca habían sido un verdadero equipo desde un principio.

Días después de investigar arduamente,les fue ordenado indagar en Penttawa,donde había mayores sospechas. Al llegar,ya era demasiado tarde,mas de lo que ellos creían.

_-¿Demasiado tarde? ¿porqué? -y vinieron tres fuertes azotes del látigo contra su espalda que lo hicieron retorcerse,esta vez Hiller se ensañó mas,y siguió repartiendo latigazos sin parar. Cuando se detuvo,la espalda de Kowalski estaba completamente deformada y el pingüino apretaba el pico._

Al llegar,se encontraron con el Comandante general Abe apresado por uno de los traidores,y alrededor muchos mas pingüinos traidores,ellos eran conocidos como los Delfingüinos; pingüinos traidores que se habían puesto de lado de Espiráculo para obtener mas poder. Tenían tatuajes rojos de delfines en las aletas y el cuello;esa era la forma en que demostraban que trabajaban para Espiráculo.

_-No me has contestado aun...¡¿porqué estabas metido en todo esto? ! ¡¿porqué actuabas como un buen pingüino cuando en realidad eras el líder de los Delfingüinos? !_

_Mas y mas latigazos que esta vez abrieron su pecho y barriga. Al terminar,Hiller bajó de la plataforma dejando a un jadeante Kowalski detrás y se acercó hasta una palanca,colocó su aleta sobre ella pero no la bajó._

_-Ya estoy llegando a esa parte._

-Suelten al comandante, -ordenó Brutch,en pocisión de combate para alarmar al enemigo.- no quieren meterse en problemas.

_-Brutch... -suspiró Hiller.- pobre iluso esperanzado,siempre pensando tan positivamente,creía que su equipo era de lo mejor..._

_-¡¿Porqué hablas así de él? ! ¡era tu líder,tu mentor! ¡Brutch era un gran líder! -le reprochó Kowalski,y esta vez Hiller bajó la palanca que había estado acariciando._

_Kowalski pudo escuchar el ruido de engranajes trabajando en alguna parte detrás de la pared. Y con eso pronto sintió las cadenas que apresaban sus aletas moverse. Las cadenas estiraron sus aletas hacia lados opuestos,y Kowalski sintió la protesta de sus huesos y ligamentos al intentar ser arrancados. Soltó un grito para el deleite de Hiller._

El pingüino traidor solo apretó su agarre sobre el cuello del comandante y amenazó con cortarlo si se acercaban mas. Los gritos de Abe ordenando a Brutch y su equipo atacar sin importarle él eran continuos,y ellos obedecieron. En pocos segundos habían acabado con todos los Delfingüinos y ahora iban tras el que apresaba a Abe,ese estaba a cargo de Hiller,gran error.

Hiller,frente al Delfingüino y el comandante,se quedó quieto. Y eso alarmó a todos sus compañeros de equipo que lo vieron extrañado.

-¡Libera al comandante,Hiller! -ordenó Brutch,que estaba ocupado combatiendo a un par de Delfingüinos pero el otro solo no respondió,y en cambio sonrió.- ¡¿qué te causa tanta gracia Hiller? !

Entonces,el lugar se llenó de sonrisas complices de los Delfingüinos,y Hiller empezó a reir como desquiciado. No pudo contenerse mas. Se dió media vuelta inesperada y descubrió una espada que había estado ocultando fuera de la vista de sus compañeros,ellos enseguida se habían alarmado. Su compañero y quien creían amigo estaba actuando muy raro.

Brutch avanzó con pasos lentos hacia su teniente,él se veía como alguien peligroso de quien desconfiar.

-Hiller,¿qué...?

No pudo terminar lo que quería decir,la espada rebanó su pecho y él se desmoronó sobre su espalda,Bern llegó a tiempo para sujetarlo y vió con repugnancia al que era el teniente de su equipo. Había atacado a su propio líder,enseguida Menphis,Mumble y Jane se pusieron en pocisión de defensa contra Hiller que seguía sonriendo sin remordimiento.

-Hiller...¿porqué? -murmuró Brutch con un tic de dolor,la herida en su pecho sangraba bastante,pero Bern hacía lo posible por sanarla. Hiller rió y dejó colgar su lengua,sintiendo como la saliba salía de su pico por la risa.

-¿Porqué? -repitió Hiller,delirando de la gracia.

_Un chasquido que provino de las aletas de Kowalski se escuchó,y él dejó de gritar para colgar su cabeza lánguidamente,quejandose. Algo terriblemente doloroso había pasado en sus ligamentos._

_Hiller sonrió con el resultado y volvió a subir la palanca,parando el movimiento de las cadenas. Subió de nuevo a la plataforma,con un pequeño cuchillo en una aleta y un látigo en la otra,y se acercó a Kowalski,levantandole la cabeza por el pico._

_-Él preguntó "porqué",justo como tu quieres hacer ahora mismo. -murmuró Hiller,haciendo un corte a lo largo de la mejilla de Kowalski;él gimió._

-¡¿Porqué,preguntas? ! -gritó Hiller,levantando las aletas al cielo,la espada blandida con la sangre recorriendola.- ¡Brutch,si yo te contara!

Con la distracción,Abe aprovechó para noquear al Delfingüino que lo sujetaba por el cuello y corrió hacia Hiller,con la esperanza de tambien poder con él,pero antes de llegar el otro se dió media vuelta y lo amenazó con la espada,eso frenó la marcha de Abe antes de ser herido por la espada. Maldita sea.

_-Talvez si hubiera sido mas rápido... -dijo Hiller sonriente y enterró el cuchillo en el costado de Kowalski al ver la mirada de desprecio con la que lo miraba.- eso fue por listo._

-Largate de aquí. -ordenó Hiller a Abe,amenazando con cortar su cuello si no le obedecía. Pero aun así el comandante no se movió de su sitio,continuó viendolo con rabia con sus ojos bizcos.- ¡Sal de aquí,maldito bizco!

Abe apretó el pico al escuchar la palabra bizco,quiso lanzarse sobre Hiller y acabarlo él mismo,pero ahora Hiller tenía la ventaja. No podía hacer nada. Levantó ambas aletas para mostrar que no intentaría hacer nada y salió de su oficina,dejando ya solo ahí al equipo de Brutch y a él mismo,que aun se encontraba herido pero estable en las aletas de Bern.

Cuando el comandante Abe se fue,el equipo volteó a ver a Hiller,y en sus rostros estaba escrito un "¿porqué?".

_-Traicionaste a tus compañeros...y por Espiráculo...¿porqué harías algo así? -preguntó Kowalski exhausto por los maltratos. Antes que Hiller le hiciera algo por el anterior porqué,él habló antes.- ¡eres un monstruo!_

_Hiller se exaltó con eso ultimo y fue hasta la mesa y tomó una cuerda que en el extremo tenía una gran piedra. La hizo girar en el aire y comenzó a golpear con ella el rostro de Kowalski,la sangre salpicó por todas partes._

-¡¿Porqué atacaste a Brutch,Hiller? ! -preguntó Bern,sujetando a su líder firmemente.- ¡¿porqué nos traicionas así? ! ¡¿qué clase de pingüino eres? !

Hiller se molestó por tantas preguntas y frunció el ceño furioso. Enseguida caminó hasta Brutch y Bern con la espada en las aletas,Menphis,Mumble y Jane lo vigilaban desde una distancia segura,no dejarían que hiriera a otro de sus amigos,o que esta vez matara a Brutch. Hiller tiró la espada a un lado y se acercó libremente a Brutch y Bern,todavía mas. Los miraba con los ojos inyectados en veneno.

-¡Todos tus porqués me hartan! -gritó exasperado,tomó a Brutch por los hombros y lo levantó a su altura. El otro solo lo vió,decidido a no flaquear aunque estaba endesventaja por sus heridas.- ¡¿crees que quería esto? !

-¿No es así? -murmuró Brutch débil,sujetando las aletas de Hiller que lo apresaban.- ¿qué clase de basura se aliaría con Espiráculo?...eso es lo que eres...una basura de pingüino...

-¡Callate! -arrojó a Brutch y éste se estrelló contra la puerta de la oficina. Se acercó a él con pasos grandes y siguió gritandole desde la altura.- ¡no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar! ¡¿quiéres saber? ! -tembló por unos segundos,con sus aletas hechas puños.- era solo un bebé cuando Espiráculo mató a mis padres frente a mis propios ojos,lloré como idiota por días y él se regodeó viendome. Me prometió que no volvería a sentir ese dolor si me aliaba con él. -enjugó las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos,su equipo entero lo veía mudo.- Tuve que cumplir su voluntad y aprendí a no amar a nadie,a no encariñarme,él me convirtió en esto!

Todos habían enmudecido. Hiller había pasado por todo eso...

_-¡Eso no es ninguna excusa! -interrumpió Kowalski luego que Hiller le había dejado de golpear con ese raro instrumento. Lo que hizo esta vez,fue tomar de nuevo el látigo y empezó a masacrarlo,esta vez por interrumpirlo._

-Hiller... -murmuró Brutch con debilidad.- ¿porqué nunca me dijiste esto?...nunca estuviste solo,nosotros eramos tus amigos...¿porqué Hiller? ¿porqué?

-¡No vuelvas a preguntar porqué! -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Hiller,y su equipo vió como en sus aletas comenzaban a aparecer los tatuajes de delfín. La tinta negra con la que los había ocultado empezaba a correrse por el sudor. Jadeba.- yo sí que estuve solo...

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Y de pronto algo se aproximó peligrosamente a Hiller,la espada que había arrojado antes le abrió una gran zanja en el cuerpo desde su ojo derecho hasta su pie. Hiller observó furioso a Bern que sostenía la espada llena de sangre. La herida del delfingüino sangraba desmesuradamente.

El médico se había escabullido hasta la espada y la había tomado,acababa de herir a Hiller. Intentó encestarle la espada de nuevo,esta vez para darle muerte aunque le doliera,pero Hiller lo esquivó y le dió un puñetazo a Bern en el estómago,el pingüino se fue al suelo sin aire y Hiller salió corriendo;tuvo que deslizarse para ir mas rápido.

Bern se puso en pie jadeando,vió a Brutch que no era capaz de moverse aun y con la pura mirada le preguntó que debía hacer. Brutch sonrió.

-Acaba con su sufrimiento... -murmuró Brutch,y Bern salió deslizandose trás Hiller.

_-Me pregunto...porqué Brutch era tan bueno... -murmuró Kowalski,Hiller le golpeó el costado con un bate,el científico soltó un quejido y siguió hablando.- debió dejar que te pudrieras como la basura que eres..._

_Nuevamente otro golpe con el bate en sus costillas._

La persecución se extendió hacia las afueras de Penttawa,en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Bern se deslizó siguiendo a Hiller a toda velocidad a través de la nieve,los pechos de los dos pingüinos ya empezaban a quemar. Bern llevaba un cartucho de dinamita con la mecha prendida en la aleta,debía acercarse lo suficiente para lanzarselo a Hiller.

_-Dinamita... -susurró Kowalski,abriendo los ojos con impresión. Recordó lo que le había dicho Bern hace meses._

_"¿Qué te pasó en las aletas?"_

_"Ah un accidente desafortunado. La dinamita puede ser peligrosa."_

Finalmente los dos pingüinos se toparon con un muro de hielo frente a ellos,Hiller quedó acorralado. Se volteó hacia Bern y le sonrió,aunque nervioso. La mecha de la dinamita en su aleta se consumía rápidamente.

-Vamos,lanzala. -lo retó Hiller sonriendo,la sangre aun caía por el corte que Bern le había hecho. El médico vió en la dinamita en su aleta,dudando.

_-No se atrevió a lanzarla. -dijo Hiller,abriendo un largo corte en el pecho de Kowalski._

_-¿Porqué no? -preguntó Kowalski cerrando los ojos al sentir el cuchillo abriendole la piel.- ¿porqué sería difícil matar a un asqueroso traidor? -Hiller soltó un gruñido y abofeteó al científico,luego tomó el fuete y empezó a azotarlo con él sin piedad._

-No puedo. -contestó Bern tristemente,envolviendo la dinamita en su aleta.- Eres mi amigo,eres mi teniente,no puedo matarte. Incluso si esto es para acabar con tu sufrimiento.

Hiller sonrió satisfecho a Bern y corrió hacia él. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para derribarlo y pasarlo de largo,él médico solo se quedó tendido en la nieve,viendo al que había sido su amigo y superior desaparecer entre la tormenta para no volver. Bern derramó una lagrima con ese pensamiento.

Levantó la dinamita en su aleta,la mecha casi tocaba el cartucho,jamás le pasó por la mente el apagarla. Quizás porque aun estaba demasiado confundido y traumado por lo que había pasado.

La mecha se consumió por completo y el cartucho explotó. La explosión se escuchó hasta el lugar al que Hiller había llegado,él solo sonrió sin saber porque.

Al despertar,Bern se encontraba aun en medio de la tormenta de nieve,con sus aletas quemadas y desangrandose. Al parecer la explosión había sido menos fuerte de lo esperado,nisiquiera había sido suficiente para arrancarle las aletas. Pero aun así,el dolor en su corazón nunca se fue.

**- o - FIN FLASHBACK - o -**

-Menphis,Mumble y Jane no permanecieron en la guerra. Solo Bern y Brutch. -sentenció Hiller apaciblemente,viendo con un cuchillo en su aleta como había dejado a Kowalski. Totalmente maltrecho y exhausto. Kowalski apenas pudo levantar la cabeza para verlo a la cara.- ¿tienes alguna ultima pregunta?

-Si... -susurró Kowalski debilmente,tomó aire para poder hablar.- ¡¿porqué actuaste de una forma tan asquerosa y repugnante? ! ¡¿porqué traicionaste a tus amigos? ! ¡¿porqué te aliaste con el imbécil de Espiráculo? ! ¡¿porqué hiciste todo esto? !

Hiller se acercó peligrosamente hacia Kowalski y le acarició una mejilla con el filo del cuchillo. El teniente se estremeció.

-Un porqué mas y te meteré esto en un ojo. -murmuró amenazantemente,e hizo a Kowalski callar su rabia. Luego de eso continuó azotando el cuerpo de Kowalski con el látigo,haciendolo gritar agonizantemente hasta que se detuvo luego de largas horas.

* * *

**- o - Presente - o -**

-Salimos del cuartel de Pencouver como 20 minutos antes de la explosión. -dijo Kowalski,ahora abrazando a Cabo y Bern por las espaldas. El médico se había soltado a llorar desde hace mucho en la historia.- Me intentaron trasladar al Acorazado de Penttawa en un jeep para sacarme la información que necesitaban,pero logré saltar en medio del camino. Después de eso tuve que encontrar el camino de vuelta a nuestro cuartel;así es como sobreviví.

Cabo envolvió en sus aletas a Kowalski y derramó unas cuantas lagrimas.

Todo el escuadrón había quedado en silencio luego de la historia de Kowalski,algunos llorando,otros sorprendidos. Al fin habían entendido que había tenido a Kowalski tan raro esos días,luego de haberse enterado de esas horribles cosas de parte de Hiller,quien no quedaría en shock. A comparación de otros,Kowalski estaba siendo fuerte.

Algunos se acercaron a consolar a Bern,reconfortandolo con abrazos y palabras;él tambien había sido muy fuerte,al igual que Brutch. Kowalski sonrió ante las respuestas positivas que estaba recibiendo de sus compañeros y siguió hablando.

-Esta guerra ha cobrado muchas vidas,ha destruido muchas...ha roto amistades,ha cambiado a muchos. -algunos asintieron totalmente deacuerdo.- Seguramente mañana sea relevado del puesto de líder de este escuadrón.

El escuadrón se sorprendió al escuchar esto,no querían que Kowalski dejara de ser su líder. Habían logrado muchas cosas con él.

-Seré enviado a Texas,dejaré de ser su líder. -la mayoria bajó la vista con tristeza. Kowalski solo agrandó su sonrisa.- Pero...nuestro estratega James estará aquí para remplazarme,y estoy seguro que hará un gran trabajo. -las miradas cayeron sobre James,que estaba cruzado de aletas,sonriendo a su aun líder por lo que había dicho.- Si eso pasa,quiero que me prometan que lucharan esta guerra tambien por mí,que acabarán con todo este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Todos asintieron,decididos a no defraudar a Kowalski. Cabo abrazó con mas fuerza a su amigo.

-Hagan su parte en esta guerra por mí cuando yo ya no esté.

-No tendrán que hacerlo, -todos voltearon hacia la entrada del cuartel,allí estaba parado Abe,con una sonrisa en todo el pico.- tu te quedas aquí,Kowalski.

El teniente deshizo el abrazo que tenía sobre Cabo y Bern y vió al comandante sorprendido,con el pico sin palabras. Abe caminó entre toda la multitud del escuadrón y llegó con Kowalski,aun sonriendole con orgullo.

-Seguirás siendo el líder del escuadrón FISH hasta que acabemos con esta guerra,Kowalski. -dijo e hizo a Kowalski sonreir.- ¡Tu te quedas aquí,altanero! ¡acabemos con esta porquería todos juntos!

El escuadrón entero asintió con decisión. Kowalski tomó la botella de licor de pescado detrás de su espalda y la vió divertido. La abrió,se encontraba vacía. Se rió de si mismo y la tiró a un lado.

* * *

Skipper caminó tentativamente frente a los pingüinos emperador que custodiaban las salidas del Cuartel de Texas,impidiendole el paso a él y a Rico. Nunca abandonaban sus puestos. Skipper pasó por el lugar silbando con naturalidad,viendo al cielo;enseguida las vistas de los pingüinos emperador cayeron sobre él,lo miraban con sospecha.

-¡AHORA! -ordenó Skipper,y Rico cayó del techo de la bodega en la que se encontraban y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de uno de los pingüinos emperador. La víctima empezó a moverse de un lado a otro,intentando tirar a Rico,su compañero trataba de ayudarlo. Skipper sonrió y vió la oportunidad de escapar;no tuvieron que decirle para que la tomara y se deslizó hasta la salida de la bodega. Sin embargo,antes que pudiera atravezarla,un tercer pingüino emperador lo pescó.

-¡Ya es su quinto intento de escape! ¡y solo han pasado dos días aquí! -los regañó el pingüino,sujetando a Skipper bajo su aleta que forzejeaba por liberarse. Con su aleta libre le quitó de la cabeza de su compañero a Rico y tambien lo apresó. Ahora tenía dos pingüinos golpeandolo en los costados.

Rico vomitó un cartucho de dinamita y lo vió con manía,antes que pudiera prender la mecha,uno de los pingüinos emperador se lo arrebató.

-¡Lleven a éste a un lavado de estómago! -ordenó uno de los emperador,entregandole a otro a Rico que seguía sacudiendose frenéticamente.- Y tu no sigas causando problemas o tendré que llamar al Comandante Garreth para que te tranquilize! -arrojó a Skipper al suelo y él continuó vigilando la salida de la bodega.

Skipper se alejó derrotado,por ahora no podía hacer nada. Cuando Rico volviera idearían otro plan para escapar,pero les sería difícil con el estómago del experto en armas vacío. Suspiró hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien llamandolo.

-¡Hey tu,enfermero,traeme un vaso de agua!

Skipper gruñó pero se dirijió a un bebedero con un vaso de cristal en las aletas. Debía obedecer las ordenes de los heridos o le iría mal,y no con ellos,sino con Garreth.

Él y Rico estaban destinados a cuidar de los heridos en la unidad de recuperación:era donde estaban los pacientes con heridas menores,que casi estaban listos para volver a sus hogares. Los dos pingüinos solo debían cambiar vendajes,llevar comida,atender caprichos. Nada que no hubieran hecho antes,pero aun así era molesto.

Aunque lo que tenía preocupado a Skipper era la situación en el zoológico de Central Park. Había logrado contactar con Marlene y los demás animales y les había pedido -ordenado- que lo cubrieran a él y Rico para que Alice no se diera cuenta que no estaban hasta que regresaran. Pero no era eso por lo que tenía tanto apuro en escapar del Cuartel de Texas;era la situación de Kowalski y Cabo.

¿Estarían bien?

¿Estarían vivos?

¿Tendrían miedo?

¿Estarían sufriendo?

Lo único que podía hacer era revisar la lista de bajas cada semana,y esperar que Kowalski y Cabo no estuvieran en ella. Tampoco quería que estuvieran en la de heridos,pero la verdad una pequeña parte de él deseaba eso,de esa forma serían enviados a Texas y todos podrían volver a Central Park.

Pero la lista de reclutados decía claramente que ellos seguían en la guerra en perfectas condiciones. No había nada de utilidad que pudiera hacer.

Finalmente le dió el vaso de agua al herido que se lo había pedido y éste se lo arrebató. Skipper bufó y se fue golpeando los pies en el piso,no creía poder soportar eso por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_-Skipper!_

_El pingüino lograba escuchar la voz de su amigo de alguna parte;hace mucho que no oía esa voz._

_-Skipper!_

_Cada vez se escuchaba esa voz mas cerca. Sonrió al descubrir a un pingüino que empujaba a otro para poder pasar y llegar hasta él. Ese pingüino se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió jadeando,apenas podía creerlo._

_-¡Skipper,estás vivo! -exclamó Kowalski con las aletas abiertas hacia su amigo:Skipper. El otro solo levantó una ceja._

_-¡Porsupuesto que lo estoy! -exclamó dandole un golpe en el hombro amigablemente. Ambos tenían ganas de abrazarse;Skipper había vuelto de la guerra al fin luego de un año,pero ninguno de los dos era tan cariñoso para atreverse a hacerlo.- Entonces...¿cómo ha estado todo?_

_-Bien. -contestó a secas,aun sonriendo con alegria._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso. Hey,quiero presentarte a alguien. ¡Rico! -a su llamado,un pingüino mas alto que él pero mas bajo que Kowalski apareció. Tenía la cara vendada,solo descubriendo su pico y sus ojos. Un mohawk en su cabeza,y sonreía como maniaco.- Este es Rico,no quisiera decirlo,pero si no fuera por él,yo no estaría aquí!_

_-Bueno,sabiendo eso,es un gusto conocerte Rico,soy Kowalski. -dijo el mas alto estrechando la aleta de Rico._

_-¡Rico! -exclamó el otro con una voz ronca,agitando la aleta de Kowalski con entusiasmo,el otro le dió una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-No es muy bueno con las palabras. -intervino Skipper,sonriendo a sus amigos.- ¿Nos llevarías a un lugar en el que podamos descansar,Kowalski?_

_Skipper le tocó el hombro a su amigo;era el Cuartel de Inglaterra en el que habían enviado a los soldados al termino de la guerra,su cuartel,debía conocerlo muy bien. Kowalski asintió y empezó a guiarlos._

_-Porsupuesto. -contestó Kowalski sonriendo como nunca. Había extrañado mucho a Skipper,al fin había vuelto vivo de la guerra,era para celebrar. Y ahora,aun no lo sabía,pero tenía un nuevo amigo: Rico._

**Continuará...**

**Esta vez no hubo tanta espera. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y recordarles que ya casi terminamos la historia.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**EL ÚLTIMO RECONOCIMIENTO Y ANÉCDOTAS DE GUERRA**


	16. El Último Reconocimiento y Anécdotas

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: hay un amigo en mi-gipsy kings**

**Cada vez falta menos para el climax de la historia.**

**15. El Último Reconocimiento y Anécdotas de Guerra**

El Comandante General Abe había enviado al escuadrón FISH a una misión de reconocimiento en las afueras de Penttawa,quería que todos supieran a lo que se enfrentarían antes de tener que ir ahí. Una vez que FISH volviera del reconocimiento,el último que habría,se arreglaría una reunión con todos los escuadrones en el segundo cuartel para concebir un plan para atacar el acorazado de Penttawa.

Había buenas noticias además,esa tarde el escuadrón SQUID había sido enviado a Penronto para apoderarse de esa locación,los escuadrones SEAL y SEAHORSE habían logrado vencer a los Delfingüinos que allí yacían.

Eso significaba que ahora el Cuartel de Canadá era el que tenía ventaja en la guerra;habían logrado recuperar cuatro de las cinco locaciones del cuartel. Sin embargo,el problema era que la mayor parte del ejército de Delfingüinos ahora residían en Penttawa,eso les dificultaría el apoderarse del acorazado. Además aun no tenían suficientes tanques para realizar el operativo.

Se rumoraba que una pequeña parte de los Delfingüinos rondaba por los alrededores de los cuarteles,incluso se decía que algunos estaban infiltrados entre los escuadrones. Eso tenía a todos muy paranoicos.

Pero dejando este ultimo dato para mas adelante -cuando será importante- ,continuemos con el reconocimiento que se encontraban realizando el escuadrón FISH.

Ellos estaban ocultos detrás de la alta pared de hielo en donde Brutch había encontrado su muerte. En trincheras cavadas en la nieve por ellos mismos,llevaban una semana ahí,atacando Delfingüinos,sacandoles información,vigilando de cerca el acorazado,buscando puntos débiles. Estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

Kowalski no podía estar mas orgulloso de lo que era el escuadrón FISH gracias a cada uno de sus miembros. Podía casi asegurar que eran el mejor escuadrón.

* * *

Skipper y Rico esta vez tenían un plan infalible para escapar de ese infierno de heridos caprichosos y aburrimiento.

Los dos pingüinos habían puesto somníferos en las bebidas de los pingüinos emperador que custodiaban las salidas,Rico los tenía guardados en su estómago -ya había tragado muchas cosas desde el vaciado de estómago-. Los pingüinos emperador no habían hecho nada bien en aceptarles un par de refrescos a Skipper y Rico.

Finalmente los guardias cayeron dormidos desmayados y Skipper y Rico vieron su oportunidad en su intento de escape número 30 en esas tres semanas. Se deslizaron hasta la salida,para estas alturas no era raro que algo saliera mal;Garreth apareció frente a ellos y los derribó con un golpe en la frente a cada uno. El par vió a su superior mareados,con una mirada de reproche en sus ojos.

-¡No permaneceré ni un segundo mas aquí! -exclamó Skipper levantandose sobre sus aletas.- ¡Exigo que nos dejes ir en este instante donde Kowalski y Cabo!

-Ya saben la respuesta, -contestó Garreth cruzando sus aletas.- ¡vuelvan al trabajo!

Enseguida Garreth despertó a los guardias con un golpe en la nuca,y enseguida Skipper y Rico se fueron corriendo temiendo las consecuencias de lo que les habían hecho. Llegaron casi al termino de la bodega y se sentaron contra una pared,con las caras largas y las aletas cruzadas. Skipper lanzó un bufido.

-¡Necesitamos otro plan! -dijo Skipper golpeando una de sus aletas con otra. Rico asintió sin querer perder tiempo.

Las opciones ya se les agotaban. Rico ya no tenía nada letal en su estómago desde el vaciado,y los guardias ya no les aceptarían comida ni ningun otro alimento. Solo les quedaba usar la fuerza bruta.

* * *

Kowalski trazó un montón de líneas en un gran papel,muchos de sus compañeros lo veían con detallada atención.

-Oye Kowalski,te lo he querido preguntar todo el día, -dijo James rompiendo el silencio en el que estaba sumido el escuadrón.- ¿porqué no estás usando tu casco?

Kowalski levantó la vista y vió sobre su cabeza,era cierto,no sabía nada de su casco desde que lo habían llevado al cuarto de tortura en Pencouver;Cescy se lo había quitado de la cabeza.

-Creo que una amiga lo tiene. -contestó Kowalski alzando una ceja,continuando con lo que dibujaba en el papel.

-¿De éste escuadrón? -preguntó James.

-¡¿Cómo va a ser de este escuadrón? ! -se metió Hersheys sonando molesto.- ¡no hay chicas en el escuadrón FISH!

-¿Sigues con eso? -dijo algun pingüino del escuadrón.

-Es del escuadrón SQUID. -contestó Kowalski deteniendo todas las voces,parecía que nadie entendía lo que era estar callado. Debían completar esa misión de reconocimiento sin ser vistos.- No la conocen.

-No me importa conocerla. -volvió a hablar James.- Deberías conseguir un casco,andar en misiones sin casco te puede costar la cabeza.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -Kowalski sonrió y finalmente dejó el papel con los trazos en la nieve. Era algo como un mapa,tenía una ruta marcada con rojo.- Ok,escuchen todos. He descubierto un punto ciego en uno de los laterales del acorazado, -señaló con la punta de su aleta la línea roja en el mapa.- si somos sigilosos,podemos recorrerlo y sabotear al menos dos de sus tanques.

-¿Porqué no disparas a una parte de un tanque cómo la vez pasada? -preguntó Bern,recordando el primer operativo que había realizado con Kowalski.

-Han mejorado sus escudos desde eso,de hecho,creo que fue por esa misma razón. Como sea,seguramente le daría a uno de los escudos y seríamos descubiertos. Mejor iremos al punto ciego aunque sea arriesgado.

Kowalski y el resto del escuadrón se pusieron en pie y se asomaron por una esquina de la pared de hielo;Kowalski pudo ver la ruta que debían seguir. Empezó a hacer señas con su aleta al escuadrón.

-Francotiradores al frente. -susurró Kowalski en orden,enseguida cinco pingüinos empezaron a arrastrarse frente a Kowalski por la ruta que él les indicaba.- Los demás siganme.

A su orden todo el escuadrón FISH estaba arrastrandose por la ruta. Al llegar se ocultaron tras los tanques y empezaron a sabotearlos. No hicieron mucho ruido,al final una pequeña explosión se escuchó de los tanques y el pánico empezó a reinar entre los Delfingüinos;aun escondidos,FISH sonreía victorioso.

Kowalski miró al frente,el camino se encontraba lleno de Delfingüinos ahora,sería un viaje de vuelta difícil.

-¡Francotiradores! -los llamó,los aludidos aun seguían al frente. Al escuchar la voz de Kowalski dispararon a los principales objetivos que les obstruían el camino.- ¡AHORA,todos de regreso a las trincheras!

El teniente movió su aleta hacia en frente y hacia atrás sobre su cabeza,indicando a su escuadrón que no se detuviera. En pocos segundos todo el escuadrón se encontraba cruzando la ruta que Kowalski designaba,con él hasta atrás luchando por alcanzarlos y no ser baleado en la cabeza;era cierto,un mal tiro en ella podía costarle la vida o el cerebro,su preciado cerebro.

La mitad del escuadrón ya se encontraba de vuelta en las trincheras tras la pared de hielo,la otra mitad apenas llegando o aun en la ruta. Entre todo el alboroto,se escuchó un grito.

-MÉDICO! -Kowalski reconocía esa voz:la de Cabo.- MÉDICO! -Kowalski y Bern corrieron hacia Cabo,podían verlo entre la nube de pólvora que se había levantado,al llegar con él lo encontraron al lado de Hersheys que había sido herido por una bala en el pecho. Él y Cabo intentaban parar el sangrado,que era lo mas caliente que habían tocado en esa semana.

-Necesitamos cubrir esa herida ahora. -dijo Bern con lentitud sacando un vendaje de uno de los bolsillos en su chaleco,Kowalski le sujetó la aleta antes que empezara a ponerla en la herida de Hersheys.

-No ahora. -dijo el científico,agachandose antes que una bala le diera en la espalda.- Estamos en medio de una lluvia de balas.

-Él morirá en cualquier momento. -la lentitud de sus palabras no desaparecía a pesar de la situación.

-¡Nosotros moriremos si no nos vamos de aquí! ¡solo llevemoslo a un lugar seguro,sé que lo logrará! ¡vamos,Cabo! -así el científico,el mas joven y el médico pusieron sobre sus aletas al pingüino con quemaduras y lo llevaron cargando hasta una de las trincheras,fuera de la vista de los Delfingüinos. Bern empezó a sanar la herida.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien. -susurró Bern,terminando de envolver el vendaje en el pecho de Hersheys,que respiraba con pesadez.- El sangrado se fue,pero la herida tardará en sanar -suspiró mientras sacaba una jeringa con morfina,la inyectó en el cuello de Hersheys consiguiendo que parara de quejarse. Ahora parecía balbusear cosas por la morfina.- la guerra se acabó para él.

El escuadrón no dijo nada,solo se quedaron viendo a Hersheys tendido en el suelo,aun balbuseando. Bern se puso en pie y Kowalski le dió unas palmaditas en el hombro con orgullo,luego puso su aleta sobre el casco de Cabo y le sonrió,el joven aun parecía estar preocupado.

-Deacuerdo,contacten con una jeep para que vengan por él lo antes posible y se lo lleven al Cuartel de Texas. -ordenó Kowalski haciendo que uno de los pingüinos sacara un walkie-talkie para seguir sus ordenes.- Nuestro último reconocimiento acaba aquí,volvamos al cuartel.

Volvieron al cuartel sin Hersheys,él había sido enviado al Cuartel de Texas. Desde eso,una semana pasó. Si hablamos en otros términos:cuatro semanas desde el operativo para liberar Pencouver y al mismo tiempo cuatro semanas desde que Skipper y Rico habían sido obligados a permanecer en Texas para retenerlos para que no fueran tras Kowalski y Cabo.

* * *

-¡AHORA!

Intento fallido número 50.

-¡AHORA!

Intento fallido número 55.

-¡AHORA!

Intento fallido número 66.

-¡AHORA!

Intento fallido número 83. Y todo en solo cuatro semanas,Skipper ya estaba cansado de gritar ahora,y tanto Rico como los pingüinos emperador y los heridos de escucharlo. Si lo escuchaban una vez mas,hasta yo podría jurar que ellos...

-¡AHORA!

-¡Eso es todo! -gritó uno de los guardias,deteniendo a Skipper y Rico antes que pudieran hacer algo;en todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí,habían descubierto que el nombre de ese emperador era Ernie.- ¡¿no han tenido suficiente? ! ¡todos sus intentos de escape han fallado! ¡si lo vuelven a intentar,los enviaremos a limpiar baños con grilletes en los pies!

-Oh vamos,Ernie. -dijo Skipper,sonriendo coquetamente,eso a Ernie le causó casi asco.- Ok,no nos ayudes,pero que hay de ti,Ludwig? -le hablaba al otro pingüino emperador,éste solo soltó un gruñido sin mirarlo,Skipper suspiró derrotado.- no crean que esta fue la ultima vez que sabrán de mi!

-Es suficiente por hoy,pequeño. -dijo Ludwig,empujando por la espalda a Skipper para que se fuera,Rico empezó a seguirle.- El paciente 91A5H necesita que cambien sus vendajes,ve y hazte cargo.

Skipper obedeció de mala gana,avanzando hacia un pingüino que estaba tendido sobre un colchón,tenía en el cuello un letrero que decía "91A5H",ese pingüino había sido herido por una bala,tenía el pecho completamente vendado y quemaduras en el cuerpo:no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Hersheys.

Skipper tomó un vendaje y se sentó al costado de Hersheys,le levantó las aletas para quitarle el viejo vendaje. Rico se colocó al lado de su líder para verlo mientras hacía su trabajo.

-Esto me está sacando de mis casillas,Rico. -dijo Skipper,sin detener lo que hacían sus aletas con los vendajes en el cuerpo de Hersheys.- No había tenido tantos fracasos desde que nos enfretamos al Oficial X.

-Uugh... -soltó Rico,recordando con desaire al Oficial X.

-Lo siento,no debí mencionarlo. -terminó de retirar el sucio vendaje y lo botó,comenzó a desenrrollar el nuevo vendaje.- Como sea,lo que quiero decir es: ¡que quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo!

-No grites,me retumba el pecho cuando lo haces. -se quejó Hersheys con un tono de molestia en su voz,mientras Skipper le cubría el pecho de nuevo con el vendaje.

-Oye,tu no hagas ruido,91A5H. Me pagan por cuidar veteranos de guerra,no bebés.

-Pensé que los enfermeros hacían esto voluntariamente.

Skipper terminó de colocar el vendaje y dejó a Hersheys de vuelta sobre su almohada.

-Bueno,no siempre es voluntariamente. -corrigió Skipper,Rico gruñó ante su comentario y su líder volvió a hablar con él.- Rico,solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí...por mi cuenta corre,traeremos a Kowalski y Cabo de vuelta.

-¿Hmm? ¿dijiste Kowalski y Cabo? -Skipper y Rico bajaron la vista hacia Hersheys aun recostado en el colchón. Parecía estar sorprendido,los rostros de Skipper y Rico por un momento se iluminaron.

-Si,Kowalski y Cabo. -corroboró Skipper con su pico formando una sonrisa con sus palabras.- ¿los conoces? -Hersheys estuvo en silencio por un momento,dudando si decirles o no.

-Si. Son parte de mi escuadrón...bueno,de hecho ya no es mi escuadrón...pero de hecho,Kowalski era mi líder.

Skipper y Rico enmudecieron con una sonrisa en las caras. El líder del equipo empezó a reir,aun incrédulo,Hersheys lo observó extrañado.

-¿E-escuchaste eso,Rico? -dijo Skipper con una sonrisa de idiota aun en su pico.- ¡mi teniente lidera un escuadrón! -siguió sonriendo por unos segundos,luego de tajo su sonrisa fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido.- ¡aun así sigue en graves problemas,le daré un castigo ejemplar cuando regrese!

-¿Qué clase de relación tienen con Kowalski y Cabo? -preguntó Hersheys sentandose sobre el colchón. Skipper y Rico lo voltearon a ver.

-Somos sus amigos,compañeros de equipo;su experto en armas y su líder. Rico, -dijo mientras apuntaba al pingüino con la cicatriz.- y yo,Skipper. ¿Quién eres tu?

-Harry. -contestó el pingüino,ahora sonriendo.- Hasta hace una semana luchaba junto a Kowalski y Cabo;no sabía que tuvieran amigos fuera de la guerra,nunca hablaron de eso.

-Eso es algo bueno,al menos el par de descarados mantiene la confidencialidad. -no pudo evitar sonreir de medio lado al recordar tan claramente las caras de sus soldados.- Y...¿cómo están ellos?

-Bien,bien por lo que sé desde que dejé la guerra.

Skipper y Rico suspiraron sonrientes,al fin sabían algo de sus amigos luego de meses. Era como un rayo de luz en un túnel oscuro. Skipper volvió a ver a Hersheys y se sentó a su lado,el pingüino con quemaduras lo observó.

-¿Y cómo lo están haciendo en la guerra? ¿son buenos soldados? -preguntó Skipper,Rico sonrió e igual se sentó al lado de Hersheys para escuchar.

-Claro que si,desde que Kowalski se volvió nuestro líder logramos liberar Pentreal y Pencouver. -contestó Hersheys,sonriendo entusiasmado ante el recuerdo.- Fue fabuloso.

-¡Quiero escuchar esa historia! -exclamó Skipper emocionado,abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-¡Do! -asintió Rico,refiriendose a que él tambien. Así,Hersheys empezó a contar la historia sobre como habían liberado Pentreal.

* * *

La semana que pasó el escuadrón FISH fue desesperante,no podían esperar para la reunión de los escuadrones donde hablarían sobre los puntos débiles,la información y las novedades del acorazado de Penttawa.

Kowalski apenas se había dejado ver,estaba demasiado ocupado con los tanques;él y Fer no comían ni dormían con tal de reparar cuatro tanques,que eran al menos los necesarios para tener esperanzas contra los Delfingüinos en Penttawa.

Pero finalmente cuando esa semana pasó,todos los escuadrones se reunieron en el segundo cuartel,solo unos pocos pelotones se quedaron custodiando el primero. Cuando los escuadrones SEAL y SEAHORSE llegaron,había demasiados pingüinos,demasiado ruido,demasiado desorden. Los escuadrones FISH y SQUID no se sentían nada cómodos,por suerte esa situación solo duraría un día,en el tiempo en que informaran del plan a los otros escuadrones.

Los cuatro escuadrones se reunieron en la estancia del cuartel;era el único piso lo suficientemente grande para contenerlos a todos,y aun así algunos pingüinos escuchaban desde el exterior. Todos se encontraban comiendo winkies,bebiendo licor -que Kowalski ya quería evitar- y café de pescado y comiendo peces. Algunos miembros del escuadrón SEAL saludaban a los del escuadrón FISH,hace tiempo que no los veían.

-¡Kowalski! ¡Cabo! -los dos aludidos se dieron la vuelta,apenas recordaron esa voz que hablaba como un rayo.

-Cherry! -se alegró Cabo,corriendo hasta el pingüino regordete para saludarlo.- ha pasado tiempo.

-Si,¿cómo ha estado todo? -preguntó,hablando con mucha velocidad.- Kowalski,escuché que te volviste líder del escuadrón FISH.

-Un golpe de suerte. -contestó Kowalski estrechando la aleta de Cherry con fuerza. No pasó por alto para él la ausencia de Alley,esa pingüina que siempre se encargaba de molestarlo.- ¿No está Alley contigo?

El pingüino regordete soltó la aleta de Kowalski y miró sus pies con una sonrisa nostálgica en el pico;Kowalski y Cabo tragaron en seco.

-Alley murió. -contestó Cherry,por primera vez hablando mas lento de lo común. Kowalski y Cabo solo pudieron suspirar,igual bajando la vista con tristeza.

-Han sido muchas vidas... -murmuró Cabo,aguantando las lagrimas,Kowalski le acarició la cabeza,era lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo sé,pero ya está por acabar. -dijo Kowalski en consolación,Cherry y Cabo asintieron.- Vamos,le diré al comandante Abe que comenzemos de una vez.

Kowalski se alejó de Cherry y Cabo y caminó con el comandante general Abe hasta un alto escenario que habían armado hace pocas horas. Subió unos pocos escalones y llegó junto a Abe;él,Mestriss y los generales de los escuadrones SEAL y SEAHORSE se encontraban puliendo los ultimos detalles del plan para atacar Penttawa,un plan que de hecho el mismo Kowalski y James habían concebido. Un plan hecho por los mejores estrategas.

El teniente se acercó a Abe y le susurró algo al oído,el comandante solo asintió. Él y los generales de los escuadrones comenzaron a preparar todo;levantaron un gran pizarrón que tenía instrucciones en él,y unos cuantos dibujos hechos por Kowalski. Abe sacó un marcador rojo mientras Wolfgang,el general del escuadrón SEAL,callaba el alboroto en los escuadrones.

-¡ATENCIÓN! -gritó,su voz era realmente fuerte.- ¡el Comandante general Abe hablará ahora,miradas al frente! ¡el plan de ataque solo se repetirá una vez! ¡todos en silencio,con su atención en la voz del Comandante Abe!

Las voces cesaron y enseguida todas las miradas estaban sobre el comandante Abe,y él tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta. Abrió el pico y habló con un fuerte tono de voz.

-En el último reconocimiento que realizó el escuadrón FISH,logramos inhabilitar dos de los tanques de los Delfingüinos en Penttawa y descubrir unos cuantos puntos débiles. -se volteó hacia el pizarrón y acercó la punta del marcador rojo a los dibujos:eran dibujos del Acorazado de Penttawa en diferentes vistas,dos de los tanques habían sido tachados indicando que esos eran los inhabilitados.- Tenemos dos puntos ciegos por los cuales podríamos intentar algo:uno está en el centro de la parte trasera,y otro por un lateral.

Informó marcando con rojo los puntos ciegos en el acorazado.

-Lo que haremos será inhabilitar sus principales tanques atacando con los nuestros. -marcó con rojo los tanques a los que se refería.- Si todo marcha como espero,la infantería enemiga se nos dejará venir,aquí necesitaremos a los mejores francotiradores,y el general Mestriss se encargará de escogerlos.

Mestriss asintió y le extendió una hoja de papel a Abe donde ponían los nombres de los francotiradores donde él estaba incluido.

-Si los francotiradores lo logran,avanzaremos con nuestros tanques y derribaremos las paredes de ladrillo,cuando lo hagamos seguiremos avanzando,esta vez dentro del acorazado que estará indefenso. -trazó una línea horizontal en las paredes de ladrillo del acorazado en el dibujo,señalando que las derribarían.- Rodearemos con explosivos el edificio principal,donde debe residir Hiller,el escuadrón SEAL se encargará de esto.

Wolfgang,el líder del escuadrón dicho asintió con obedencia.

-Los escuadrones FISH y SQUID se encargarán de acabar al resto del ejército de Delfingüinos que nos ataquen desde tierra,lo harán sin sus líderes,lo cual espero que no sea un inconveniente. -murmuró,casi lanzando una piedra hacia el escuadrón FISH que no había demostrado trabajar muy bien sin líder.

-¿Porqué sin nuestros líderes? -preguntó uno de los miembros del escuadrón SQUID,levantando su aleta para ser visto.

-Bueno,por razones obvias,el general Mestriss será parte del grupo de francotiradores,no podrá dirigir a un escuadrón. Y el teniente Kowalski dará las instrucciones a los tanques para avanzar e indicará los puntos donde colocar los explosivos. Kowalski tambien será el encargado de elegir a los que operarán los tanques.

Kowalski asintió a las palabras del comandante.

-Blake, -llamó Abe al líder del escuadrón SEAHORSE que movió la cabeza demostrando que lo escuchaba.- lo siento,pero tu estás fuera de la jugada. Quiero que tu escuadrón se encargue de la vigilancia de las locaciones de Pendon,Pencouver,Pentreal y Penronto en caso que los Delfingüinos planeen retomarlas.

Blake asintió con obedencia mientras se escuchaban quejas del escuadrón SEAHORSE por no poder participar en el operativo final.

-Una ultima cosa,necesitaré a los que operan los morteros de todos los escuadrones cerca mío,y tambien necesitaré bazookas. Así que espero su dispocisión. Eso es todo el plan. -sentenció tapando el marcador rojo.

-Un momento,¿cuántos tanques tenemos? -preguntó un miembro del escuadrón SEAL. Ninguno de los generales contestó a eso,e igualmente Fer se quedó callado. Kowalski finalmente se animó a hablar.

-Cinco. -contestó con seguridad,Fer casi se echó de espaldas al escuchar eso;era mentira,solo tenían tres. Los escuadrones parecieron alegrarse al escuchar la respuesta de Kowalski.- Tenemos cinco tanques.

Los generales sonrieron,ninguno sabía que Kowalski estaba mintiendo. Pero el teniente sabía que si decía la verdad posiblemente el operativo se retrasaría hasta que lograra reparar al menos cinco tanques;no estaba dispuesto a perder mas tiempo en esa guerra.

Abe se acercó al borde del escenario para volver a hablar,ahora con una sonrisa.

-¡Y si este operativo para liberar Penttawa resulta tal como esperamos,la guerra acabará antes de navidad! -anunció Abe con emoción.

Todos parecieron emocionarse tambien y gritaron con alegria.

Era cierto,solo faltaban unas pocas semanas para navidad. Kowalski y Cabo ansiaban pasarla con Skipper y Rico en su base en Nueva York,en el zoológico de Central Park,como siempre lo hacían desde que eran un equipo. No podían defraudarlos.

El comandante general Abe ordenó a los escuadrones SEAL y SEAHORSE retirarse al primer cuartel,y que en esa semana recibirían ordenes para empezar con el plan de ataque. Así,para el anochecer,los únicos que quedaban en el segundo cuartel eran los escuadrones FISH y SQUID. La mayoria descansando en la estancia. Cabo comiendo winkies junto con unos amigos mientras Billy contaba chistes. Kowalski y Fer reparando los tanques. Y Bern había salido...

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te fuiste,Brutch. -murmuró Bern,sentado sobre la fría nieve frente a un montículo en el que había una gran roca en modo de lápida:la tumba de Brutch.- Nisiquiera les dije yo mismo a Menphis,Mumble y Jane de tu muerte,pero sé que ellos ya lo saben...

No tuvo intención de llorar. Ya había llorado todo lo que necesitaba hace mucho. Ahora podía sonreir tranquilo.

-Kowalski ha hecho un gran trabajo como líder,¿sabes? ha convertido al escuadrón FISH en uno grandioso. Estoy seguro que tu estarías orgulloso de nosotros. -rió un poco. Frunció el ceño,aunque aun sonriendo.- Pronto realizaremos un segundo ataque al acorazado de Penttawa,¡y esta vez lo lograremos!

* * *

-¡¿Kowalski hizo eso? ! -preguntó Skipper encantado,Hersheys acababa de contarle la historia de como Kowalski había atravezado una lluvia de balas deslizandose y había salido sin un rasguño.- ¡que emoción,¿no Rico? !

-¡Bam! ¡bam! ¡bam! -exclamó Rico con una gran sonrisa,imitando el ruido de un arma disparandose. Rió al terminar.

-Si,y logramos liberar Pentreal. -sentenció Hersheys con una sonrisa en su pico.- Nos llevamos un buen regaño de nuestro jefe,pero al final de eso Kowalski se convirtió en nuestro líder.

-¡Mis muchachos si que tienen potencial! -exclamó Skipper chocando una aleta con Rico,Hersheys tambien le había contado unas cuantas historias sobre Cabo.- ¡pero aun así,si que recibirán un buen castigo cuando vuelvan!

-Pareces ser estricto... -comentó Hersheys,de nuevo recostandose sobre la almohada.

-Eso no es importante -volvió a sonreir con emoción.- ¡cuentame mas historias!

-Oh no,ahora necesito descansar. Dejemoslo en un continuará,vuelve mañana y te contaré algo mas.

Skipper y Rico no parecieron muy conformes pero igual se retiraron hablando sobre lo que habían escuchado de Kowalski y Cabo. El líder no podía estar mas orgulloso,sus muchachos se estaban convirtiendo en héroes.

* * *

Abe sonrió con sus aletas en su cadera y tomó una pequeña ensignia que Mestriss sujetaba a lado suyo en un cojín colorado. El comandante levantó la ensignia en frente de él y se la extendió a James que la recibió sereno.

-Con esto,eres oficialmente ascendido a teniente. -proclamó Abe,estrechando la aleta de James.- Felicidades,teniente James.

-Gracias,señor. -contestó James con una pequeña sonrisa soltando la aleta del comandante para sujetar la ensignia. Mestriss lo felicitó palmeandole la espalda y él y Abe dejaron solo al nuevo teniente en el pasillo donde lo habían ascendido. James levantó la ensignia a su vista y casi de inmediato agrandó su sonrisa.- Gotcha.

Casi se echó a reir de felicidad.

Mientras tanto,Cabo aun comía winkies. La mayoria de los escuadrones se encontraba en la estancia descansando. Y Kowalski y Fer aun continuaban reparando los tanques en el taller. De repente una voz los interrumpió;los dos salieron deslizandose en unas patinetas debajo de un tanque y vieron a la pingüina en la entrada del cuartel.

-Es para ti. -murmuró Fer volviendo debajo del tanque,Kowalski se levantó de encima de la patineta y se limpió las aletas caminando hasta la pingüina.

-Hola,Cescy -la saludó Kowalski sonriendole.- no te veía desde hace tiempo.

-He estado ocupada. -contestó Cescy,tambien sonriendo. Ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Oh,¿esto? -sacó sus aletas detrás de su espalda y puso en frente suyo lo que sujetaba;un casco. Kowalski sonrió recibiendolo.- Había olvidado dartelo.

-Gracias. -dijo Kowalski,sujetando el casco,vió en su interior y sonrió al ver algo ahí. Metió la aleta dentro y empezó a sacar un papel viejo y algo roto por las esquinas,Cescy se sorprendió al verlo. Kowalski se puso el casco en la cabeza y abrió el papel con cuidado de no romperlo mas;él y Cescy vieron el mapa que la chica había dibujado seis meses atrás.

-¿Lo guardaste tanto tiempo?

-Si,era un recuerdo de ti. -volvió a doblar el papel y se lo extendió a Cescy,ella vió al mas alto sin entender.- Quiero que lo tengas,ya no necesito recuerdos tuyos,porque estás justo en frente de mi.

Cescy sonrió y tomó el mapa,lo vió por unos segundos con detenimiento,recordando cuando lo había hecho. Rió mientras pensaba que hacer con él,no tardó mucho preguntandoselo y lo rompió en dos mitades de las que se deshizo botandolas en el piso. Kowalski sonrió ante esto,se dió media vuelta para volver al trabajo en los tanques,antes que pudiera hacerlo,Cescy sonrió sospechosamente.

-Por cierto,mentiste en la reunión de escuadrones. -Kowalski rió al escucharla decir esto y solo pudo asentir sin intentar negarlo.- ¿Porqué? ¿acaso crees que lograrás reparar dos tanques mas en menos de una semana?

-Bueno,sé que eso no es posible. -admitió Kowalski,colocandose sobre su espalda en la patineta.- Pero tengo algo en mente.

Se deslizó sobre la patineta debajo del tanque para seguir su trabajo perdiendose de Cescy,quien eventualmente se fue sonriendo.

**Continuará...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PERDIENDO LA CABEZA**


	17. Perdiendo la Cabeza

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: this is the best burrito I've ever eaten-parry gripp**

**Ha habido mucha tensión ultimamente en los capítulos,así que con esto quiero pretender bajarla un poco. Un capítulo de humor antes del ataque al acorazado de Penttawa(aunque no será nada gracioso para James).**

**16. Perdiendo la Cabeza**

-¡Infiltrado! ¡infiltrado! ¡infiltrado!

Un pingüino había llegado corriendo al segundo cuartel con malas noticias. Ese día el escuadrón SQUID había salido a una misión de apoyo;un pelotón de Delfingüinos intentaba retomar Pencouver,y ellos habían sido enviados a detenerlos.

Aunque no todos habían ido. El general Mestriss se había quedado ya que no consideraba de máxima importancia la misión,y sabía que su escuadrón podía realizarla solo. Tambien Cescy se había quedado,ella ultimamente estaba muy unida al escuadrón FISH.

Como sea,el caso es que el escuadrón FISH,Mestriss,Cescy y Abe se encontraban solos en el cuartel. Habían estado relajados y aburridos por un largo tiempo,hasta que un pingüino llegó,como dije,con malas noticias.

-¡Infiltrado! -volvió a gritar,Abe llegó y le dió una bofetada para tranquilizarlo.- ¡hay un infiltrado en el segundo cuartel! ¡hay un delfingüino entre nosotros!

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ? !

Esa fue la reacción general,y en un segundo todos estaban shockeados,viendose con desconfianza.

Como ya había dicho,se rumoraba que una pequeña parte de los Delfingüinos rondaba por los alrededores de los cuarteles,incluso se decía que algunos estaban infiltrados entre los escuadrones. Y ahora estaba confirmado que uno de ellos estaba infiltrado en el escuadrón FISH.

Todos tragaron en seco,viendose unos a otros intentando notar quien era el infiltrado.

-Hay un enemigo entre nosotros. -repitió Abe,con sus bizcos ojos viendo a unos cuantos pingüinos que parecían nerviosos.

-Entonces,uno de nosotros... -murmuró Cabo,asustandose cuando sintió que alguien caminaba detrás de él.

-¡Es un delfingüino! -gritó Billy entrando en pánico,todos gritaron asustados,de pronto las luces del cuartel se fueron y quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad aun con mas gritos.- ¡PÁNICO!

* * *

-¡No resistiré ni un segundo mas en este lugar!

Rico estuvo deacuerdo con su líder. Las historias que Hersheys les contaba sobre sus amigos en la guerra había hecho su estancia en el Cuartel de Texas un poco mas tolerable,pero ya no podían soportar a esos heridos y porsupuesto,querían ver a Kowalski y Cabo.

El par corrió directamente hacia Ernie y Ludwig,los guardias,sin molestarse en no ser vistos,en cuanto estuvieron demasiado cerca,los pingüinos emperador los derribaron con un golpe. Skipper y Rico solo gimieron derrotados desde el piso.

-Aun no se rinden. -comentó Ernie,ya le parecían aburridos los intentos de escape de los "pequeños",como ellos los llamaban.

Skipper se levantó sin mas ánimos y se retiró,Rico vió con tristeza como su líder parecía rendirse. Solo pudo seguirlo. Los dos llegaron hasta la cama de Hersheys,Skipper sujetandose la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿De nuevo nada? -intuyó Hersheys,comiendo de una charola que otros enfermeros le habían traído. El líder negó con la cabeza.- No se sientan mal,ellos son mas grandes que ustedes así que es obvio que les ganen.

-¡A mi nadie me gana! -se quejó Skipper haciendo berrinche como un niño.

-Si,si...hey,además creo que se están preocupando por nada. Kowalski y Cabo son fuertes e inteligentes,no tienen que temer por ellos.

-¡Lo que quiero es castigarlos! -exclamó Skipper como si fuera el padre de los dos soldados ausentes,ocultando su preocupación por ellos.

-Aha... -asintió Hersheys con sarcasmo,girando sus ojos.- sé que los animará,¿les apetece escuchar como Cabo nos sugirió ir por un tanque luego que nos separamos de nuestro antiguo líder cerca de Penttawa?

Skipper sonrió y él y Rico se acomodaron a los lados de Hersheys.

-Si,queremos. -contestó Skipper,doblando su espalda hacia en frente para escuchar mejor. Hersheys empezó a hablar. Skipper adoraba las historias de guerra.

Luego de un tiempo,Hersheys había acabado la historia y Skipper y Rico estaban fascinados.

-Ahí fue cuando conocí a Cabo. -finalizó Hersheys,dejando su charola de comida de lado.

-Ooh si,conocer a amigos en la guerra es de alguna forma algo especial. -comentó Skipper observando a Rico,que sonrió porque sabía a que se refería su líder. Ambos bajaron la vista recordando con una sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros.

* * *

_Skipper corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron,los estaban bombardeando. Si no se daba prisa un proyectil lo alcanzaría;apenas estaba por echarse sobre su barriga para deslizarse cuando de pronto sintió algo golpearle la cabeza._

_Desorientado,se dió la vuelta y vió encima de él;estaba un enemigo que le sonreía con malicia empuñando una gran rama con la que había golpeado la nuca de Skipper. El pingüino no podía moverse por el golpe que aun lo tenía mareado en el suelo._

_-Estás muerto. -le murmuró el enemigo a Skipper,quien ya veía su final cerca._

_Esperó que el enemigo lo matara,pero no pasó._

_Abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver como una bala acababa de derribar al enemigo. Esperó que esa bala hubiera provenido de un arma,pero al ver a su costado se encontró con que la bala había salido del pico de un pingüino con mohawk. El humo aun salía de su pico._

_El pingüino enseguida se acercó a ayudar a Skipper a volver sobre sus pies. El pingüino mas bajo estaba fascinado._

_-Whao! -exclamó Skipper con sus ojos brillando.- ¡¿cómo hiciste eso? !_

_El pingüino del mohawk solo rió entre dientes y regurgitó un cartucho de dinamita que le dió a Skipper,ahora el otro estaba encantado sujetando el cartucho entre sus aletas._

_-Una gran habilidad. -lo elogió Skipper alzando una ceja. Rico sonrió apenado.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-¡Rico! -contestó Rico con una voz ronca._

_-Yo soy Skipper -al escuchar una bomba explotar,los dos se echaron a correr,aunque todavía sonriendo.- ¡eres fabuloso,Rico,creo que nos llevaremos bien! -Rico no pudo estar mas deacuerdo._

* * *

Cuando Billy había gritado pánico,el pánico reinó. Todos los pingüinos del escuadrón FISH corrían de un lado a otro entre la oscuridad,gritando que el intruso los mataría en cualquier momento. Finalmente Mestriss volvió con una vela y otros pingüinos mas con unas cuantas linternas y empezaron a iluminar el lugar.

-Hey no entremos en pánico,o perderemos la cabeza. -intentó tranquilizar Kowalski a su escuadrón,pero todos estaban demasiado asustados.

-¡El asesino podría ser él! -gritó un pingüino apuntando a alguien que enseguida se escandalizó.

-¡O él! -gritó otro.

-¡O tu!

-¡O yo!

-¡Ya es suficiente! -gritó Kowalski,siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela.- no nos pongamos paranoicos,Cabo y yo tenemos malas experiencias con la paranoia.

**- o - FLASHBACK - o -**

Skipper se encontraba viendo fijamente la televisión,apuntando de vez en cuando algo en una libreta pero sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla;esos ojos que ya estaban rojos. Y con razón,había estado así durante toda la noche. Cuando Kowalski,Rico y Cabo despertaron,no comprendían que estaba haciendo.

-Aaah...Skipper. -lo llamó lentamente Kowalski,desde una distancia adecuada,alzando una ceja.- ¿qué haces viendo El Coyote y el Correcaminos?

-Oh esto nos servirá en futuras misiones. -contestó Skipper,clavando su vista en como el correcaminos salía corriendo burlando al coyote.- Miralo correr. Ese correcaminos cree que está a salvo de todo porque solo tiene como rival a un estúpido coyote,pero apuesto a que no conoce a los pingüinos. Pero sabrá de nosotros y vendrá,y cuando lo haga yo le tendré algo preparado porque me he estado informando de cada movimiento que hace.

-Skipper...sabes que el correcaminos no es real,verdad?

-Oooh,¿eso crees? -se levantó de golpe y le mostró a sus soldados sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos;los otros gritaron asustados y retrocedieron.- eso es lo que quiere que creamos! ¿pero lo has visto?

-N-no,y por eso no...

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡un día está en la otra mitad del mundo y en un segundo aparece corriendo en frente de ti! ¡bip,bip! ¡bip,bip!

-¡Está completamente loco! -exclamó Kowalski;Skipper había comenzado a correr por todo el cuartel tan velozmente como podía mientras emitía ese sonido del correcaminos.

-¡Bip,bip! ¡bip,bip! -gritaba Skipper corriendo por encima de la mesa,derribando el desayuno.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo! -gritó Cabo cubriendose cuando un pescado salió volando.

-¡Sobre él! -ordenó Kowalski. Les tomó una hora atar al líder y tranquilizarlo,pero nunca lo dejaron volver a ver otro episodio de "El Coyote y el Correcaminos". Él nunca dejó de creer en que ese correcaminos vendría por él.

**- o - FIN FLASHBACK - o -**

-Quiero que mantengan la calma,si hay un infiltrado entre nosotros,eventualmente lo sabremos. -dijo Kowalski sensatamente,los pingüinos parecieron calmarse.- Entonces,lo primero es descubrir como se fueron las luces.

-Fue el intruso! -gritó alguien y enseguida todo el pánico volvió. Kowalski se golpeó la frente con la aleta;sus palabras no habían servido de nada. Mientras todos entraban nuevamente en pánico,el mas alto se volteó hacia Abe y Mestriss para saber que hacer.

-Una situación difícil, -comentó Abe llevandose una aleta a la barbilla.- en estos casos,lo único que podemos hacer es...

-¿Mantener la calma? -dedujo Kowalski,con una sonrisa en su pico,seguro de su respuesta.

-¡No,altanero! ¡desconfiar de todos! ¡así que prohibo que se me acerquen hasta que el intruso sea atrapado!

-Vamos,Abe no seas paranoico. -dijo Mestriss tratando de caminar hacia él,pero Abe lo detuvo amenazandolo con un cuchillo;el general pareció sorprenderse un poco.- Hey,guarda eso,no querrás lastimar a alguien.

-Tal vez quiera,Mestriss. Si ese es tu nombre real...¡DELFINGÜINO!

Luego de esa declaración injustificada de Abe hubo aun mas gritos y todos se alejaron lo mas posible de Mestriss que solo reaccionó incrédulo. Sabía que Abe era un poco inmaduro y torpe,pero esto era absurdo.

-Iré por algo de beber para que todos podamos tranquilizarnos. -avisó Mestriss y pronto desapareció en la oscuridad.

Abe rápidamente salió corriendo hasta el segundo piso del cuartel donde se ocultó en la oscuridad con una grabadora. Su respiración era entrecortada,muy adecuada al ambiente,sus ojos apenas se adaptaban a la luz lo suficiente para ver figuras moviendose:mas pingüinos. Encendió la grabadora y acercó su pico para hablar.

-Bitácora de Abe,me encuentro a merced del enemigo. Mi plan ahora es emboscarlo y deshacerme de él antes de que él se deshaga de mi.

Y con esto,apagó la grabadora y empezó a caminar entre la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto,Kowalski y Cabo seguían intentando controlar a su escuadrón,no querían terminar metidos en una loca paranoia. Kowalski intentó hablar por encima de los gritos de pánico que inundaban el cuartel en oscuridad.

-Necesito que se tranquilizen y... -un grito ahogó sus palabras.- si mantenemos la calma... -otro grito.- solo dejenme... -otro grito mas,y ahora Kowalski estalló.- ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN!

Y dicho esto se alejó de todos y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo cuartel,pudo ver en la oscuridad una figura que bajaba,no pudo distinguir al pingüino de inmediato.

-Kowalski. -lo nombró en forma de saludo;ese era James.

Él y Kowalski se detuvieron en medio de la escalera y él científico iluminó al estratega con una lámpara,descubriendo que se encontraba sujetando una de sus aletas,había algo rojo en ella.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -preguntó Kowalski,comenzando a sospechar. Por si acaso,se alejó dos pasos de James,que solo vió su aleta.

-Una herida. -contestó con pesimismo,odiaba estar herido.- Estaba cerrando la ventana cuando de pronto la luz se fue y golpeé los vidrios,estoy buscando a Bern. Por cierto,¿sabes que sucedió?

-Si... -había un tono de sospecha en su voz,mientras veía eso rojo en la aleta de James,¿realmente sería sangre?- al parecer un delfingüino se infiltró en nuestro escuadrón,sospecho que fue él quien cortó las luces. Si! el delfingüino...tu los conoces,esos con tatuajes de delfín ROJOS en su cuello y ALETAS.

James levantó la vista de su ALETA,digo,de su aleta y vió a Kowalski alzando una ceja. Al parecer sus sospechas no habían pasado por alto para el estratega. Vió el líquido rojo en su aleta de nuevo y luego le frunció el ceño a Kowalsi.

-Esto es sangre,se ve,huele y sabe como sangre. Compruebalo tu mismo. -le ofreció James extendiendole su aleta,Kowalski solo la golpeó hacia un lado y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-No me harás ver,oler ni probar ese veneno,delfingüino. -contestó Kowalski,James solo resopló fastidiado y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Cuando Kowalski estuvo demasiado lejos de James,tomó un walkie-talkie para comunicarse con alguien.

James caminó por la estancia,había todo un caos ahí. Decidió pasar a través de él y salió afuera del cuartel donde la oscuridad era casi igual.

No había encontrado a Bern en la habitación -él y Bern habían regresado a dormir a la habitación de Kowalski y Cabo,al igual que Billy- ,¿dónde estaría? Al salir del cuartel sintió que el frío aire punzó en su corte en su aleta.

Al fin con la poca luz de la luna pudo ver a Bern subiendo los escalones hacia el cuartel junto con Fer,que al no poder trabajar sin luz en el taller,había dejado la reparación de tanques para mas tarde. Suspiró feliz de al fin haber encontrado a Bern y caminó hacia él.

-Bern, -lo llamó,el médico subió la vista y al ver a James,él y Fer se pararon en seco.- ¿podrías curar esto?

Bern susurró algo al oído de Fer y éste asintió,los dos caminaron hacia James y el médico tomó la aleta del estratega con brusquedad,haciendolo estremecerse.

-Oh,esto casi parece real. -comentó Bern,extrañando a James,claro que esa herida era real,¡el maldito dolor era real!- Tan real como un tatuaje,delfingüino.

Fer sonrió con malicia y dejó ver un walkie-talkie por el que hace minutos Kowalski había informado que James era el principal sospechoso de ser el intruso. James no podía creer que incluso Bern estuviera actuando tan absurdo.

-Esto no puede ser... -murmuró James,y entonces una aleta se estrelló contra su ojo y lo mandó al piso. Se sujetó el ojo el cual ahora estaba morado y vió con reproche al que lo había golpeado.- ¡¿porqué hiciste eso? !

-Por protección,obviamente. -contestó Fer,preparado para darle otro golpe a James.

-¡Espera,espera! -lo detuvo,intentó pensar rápidamente en algo que lo salvara de en lo que estaba metido.- h-han visto...que eeehm...que Billy tiene...sus aletas totalmente blancas?

-Y eso que? -se quejó Fer,golpeando a James en la barriga,el estratega se quejó.

-Q-que... -tosió sin aire.- podría...estar ocultando los tatuajes debajo d-de...pintura blanca...¿no?

Fer y Bern pensaron por un segundo,luego dejaron colgar sus picos sorprendidos y se vieron entre sí.

-Vaya,jamas lo había pensado así. -dijo Fer corriendo enseguida dentro del cuartel,Bern lo siguió. James soltó un quejido en el piso y logró sentarse adolorido.

-Eso los mantendrá ocupados por un rato. -murmuró,sujetandose de nuevo su aleta. Ahora ya tenía mas heridas,y el maldito médico pensaba que él era un delfingüino. Iba a ser una noche dolorosa.

Por otra parte,Abe ya había entrado en acción. En el segundo piso,al menos cinco pingüinos ya se hallaban dentro de redes luego de que el comandante los había emboscado. No hace falta decir que todo esto se estaba volviendo una locura.

Kowalski tambien estaba por el segundo piso,caminando sigilosamente,había escuchado ruidos. Estaba muy nervioso. De pronto algo chocó con su espalda.

-¡Ah! -gritó el mas alto dandose la media vuelta,iluminó a alguien con la linterna.- ¡Cescy!

-Si,sé quien soy. -dijo la pingüina cerrando los ojos por el resplandor.- Quitame eso de la cara,¿porqué estás tan nervioso?

-¿No sabes? Un delfingüino se infiltró en el escuadrón FISH,no quiero señalar a nadie,pero yo señalaría a James! -vió a la pingüina fijamente y luego recordó unas cuantas cosas.- ahora que lo pienso...tu te "infiltraste" en el cuartel de los Delfingüinos en Pencouver,¿eso no te da una gran experiencia infiltrandote?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Talvez después de todo,SI eres el enemigo.

-¡Es absurdo!

-¡No será absurdo hasta que lo compruebe yo mismo,ABRIENDOTE! -sacó una navaja de algun lugar y la blandió frente a Cescy con una sonrisa de maniaco.

-¡¿Eso qué probará? ! -preguntó asustada,retrocediendo con disimulo para no provocar a Kowalski.

-Dimelo tu,tu eres la delfingüina!

Así el par salió corriendo;Kowalski tras Cescy en una persecución. Por una rara razón creyó que debía abrirla para comprobar si era o no una delfingüina.

En el primer piso,las cosas estaban igual de locas. El caos continuaba,todos acusandose unos a otros de ser el intruso. De pronto,Fer y Bern llegaron y se echaron sobre Billy apresandolo. Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos,viendo la escena.

-¡Sabemos quien eres! -dijo Bern,sujetando las aletas de Billy.- ¡DELFINGÜINO!

-¡¿QUÉ? ! -exclamó Billy,si hubiera estado en pie,se hubiera caído de espaldas.- ¡eso es absurdo!

-¡Miren sus aletas blancas! ¡no es mas que pintura,debajo están los tatuajes de delfín! -todos parecieron sorprenderse y enseguida se dispusieron a sacar la "pintura" de las aletas de Billy,que gritaba aterrado.

-¡Oh,Billy,como pudiste! -gritó Cabo casi llorando dramáticamente.

-¡Yo no soy el delfingüino Cabo! -gritó Billy desde debajo de un montón de pingüinos.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de Billy que continuaba gritando. En ese momento,Kowalski y Cescy bajaron por las escaleras;el teniente aun persiguiendo a la chica. Y seguidamente Abe tambien bajó arrastrando una red con pingüinos dentro que luchaban por salir.

Todos se detuvieron al ver esto ultimo,Abe solo los vió tras sus gafas negras sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó,el escuadrón señaló la red que arrastraba y el comandante la volteó a ver aun confundido.- Solo estoy descartando sospechosos.

-Pues genial! -de pronto dijo Kowalski,ahora tenía apresada a Cescy por las aletas detrás de su espalda.- ¡aquí tengo a una sospechosa potencial!

-¡Eres ridículo,Kowalski! -espetó Cescy,dandole un golpe al mas alto en el pico con su nuca. El chico cayó al suelo soltando a Cescy,al notar que todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza,Cabo decidió intervenir.

Se subió sobre una caja y gritó.

-¡OIGAN! -todo el aire de sus pulmones se fue con ese grito,pero consiguió la atención de sus compañeros.-mirenos,estamos fuera de control. Nos dicen que hay un infiltrado y nos ponemos totalmente paranoicos,¿no parecemos idiotas?

-Cabo tiene razón. -dijo Abe,soltando la red que arrastraba.- Me hiciste pensar cosas,chico. Como que Mestriss no ha aparecido desde que fue por "algo de beber".

Todos parecieron enmudecer entonces.

-C-cree que M-Mestriss es...el delfingüino? -tartamudeó Cabo,juntando la punta de sus aletas una con otra.

-No se puede saber en estos casos. -murmuró Abe,temiendo que Mestriss lo escuchara.- Estamos en una situación límite,escuadrón FISH. Tenemos que encontrar a Mestriss,y desde luego descartar a los sospechosos potenciales hasta encontrar al delfingüino. Alguien llevense a estos que capturé.

Unos pingüinos obedecieron y arrastraron la red lejos de la estancia. Cuando se fueron,Abe continuó dando ordenes.

-Kowalski,¿a quién tienes en mente? -preguntó Abe,el mas alto se detuvo a pensar.

-¡Desde luego a James! -contestó totalmente seguro.

-¡Pronto,capturen a James! ¿alguien mas?

-Bueno,si,tambien... -colocó su aleta a un lado de su cara para que Cescy no lo viera.- Cescy. -susurró,y la pingüina resopló cruzando sus aletas.

-Puedo escuchar a través de tu escudo,Kowalski. -le recordó y el chico soltó una maldición,enseguida todos estaban buscando sospechosos,entre los principales a Mestriss y James.

Como ya habrán notado,y como yo misma dije,era toda una locura.

* * *

Cada vez que Skipper y Rico escuchaban una historia sobre como Kowalski o Cabo habían hecho algo heroíco,sacaban las fuerzas de algun lado para intentar otro escape. Pero esta vez no había pasado así. Ahora lo que querían era escuchar mas historias de sus amigos que tanto extrañaban. Odiaban que Hersheys les negara eso.

-Dejen algo para otro día, -sugirió Hersheys,cerrando los ojos para tomar una siesta.- así no se aburrirán.

El par aceptó de mala gana y se alejaron de Hersheys. Ese lugar era tremendamente aburrido,lo odiaban. No veían el momento de salir de ahí junto con Kowalski y Cabo,porque regresarían a casa con ellos. Estaban decididos.

* * *

El estratega no vió cuando un grupo de pingüinos,entre ellos Fer y Bern,lo localizaron y empezaron a golpearlo para detenerlo. Ahora,lo que sabía sobre él era que estaba siendo sostenido por encima de una cubeta de agua,con la cabeza hacia abajo,lleno de golpes y su aleta aun herida.

-Maldita sea,¡esto es ridículo! -espetó James,y de pronto pingüinos de su mismo escuadrón lo sumergieron en el agua hasta que empezó a retorcerse sin poder respirar. Cuando lo sacaron,el estratega respiró con desesperación.- ¡imbeciles,sus cerebros están podridos! -una fuerte bofetada de Fer lo calló.

-Admite que eres el delfingüino. -ordenó Bern,James solo gruñó.

-¡NO SOY UN ASQUEROSO DELFINGÜINO!

-Parece que este delfingüino quiere un poco mas de agua. -nuevamente lo sumergieron en el agua y esta vez no lo sacaron si no hasta que dejó de retorcerse.- ¿listo para confesar?

-¡Es ridículo morir de una forma así! -nuevamente otra bofetada lo calló. Los pingüinos escucharon un grito proveniente del interior del cuartel y se alarmaron.

-Metan al delfingüino en la caja chica!

-¡NO! ¡no sabes lo que estás haciendo,Bernard,si me meten en la caja chica yo...! -sus palabras se ahogaron. Sus propios compañeros lo metieron dentro de una caja realmente pequeña en la que a duras penas cabía,donde sus gritos no eran escuchados.

El grupo de pingüinos corrió hacia el interior del cuartel y se encontraron con que las luces habían regresado. Todos se vieron confundidos,Mestriss aun no aparecía.

-¿Quién encendió las luces? -preguntó Bern,adentrandose lentamente al cuartel,nadie respondió.- ¿ya apareció el general Mestriss? -ahora Kowalski solo negó con la cabeza,y empezó a ver con desconfianza a todos.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó el mas alto al médico,que tragó en seco con nerviosismo.

-Ah...estaba...encargandome de James...

-¡Ya nisiquiera sé quien es quien! -retrocedió paranoico,todos lo miraban raro.- el delfingüino podrías ser tu,tu,tu,o tu! -acusó apuntando a Bern,Abe,Cescy y Cabo.

-Claro que yo no soy el delfingüino. -se defendió Bern,Kowalski estaba respirando agitadamente,aun viendo con sospecha al médico. Cabo se acercó lentamente a él por un costado e intentó calmarlo.

-Vamos,Kowalski,Bern...

-¡Seguramente tu eres Cabo,¿no? ! ¡¿es lo que quieres que crea? ! ¡DELFINGÜINO! -todos gritaron en sorpresa,vamos,que ya era la milesima acusación de la noche,aun no se que les pasaba a esos pingüinos por la cabeza.

-¿Y-yo?... -miró a todos lados,como sus compañeros dudaban si atacarlo o no. En un intento de librarse dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- c-como sé que tu no eres el delfingüino? ! ¡eh,Kowalski? si ese es tu verdadero nombre! -de nuevo otro grito sorprendido.

-¡Eso es ridículo,Cabo! ¡o debería decir,Cabo-delfingüino!

-¡¿Qué? ! ¡ya basta! -Cabo se echó sobre Kowalski y los dos empezaron a pelear en el suelo,dando vueltas uno encima de otro.

El escuadrón los observó,angustiados por no saber quien era el delfingüino,ninguno quería intervenir.

-Bitácora de Abe, -murmuró Abe a la grabadora luego de encenderla,mientras veía a Kowalski y Cabo pelear.- Kowalski y Cabo han desarrollado demencia militar.

-¡TODOS ESTÁN COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!

El cuartel entero volteó a ver hacia la entrada,donde un maltratado James había conseguido salir de la caja chica. Su aspecto aterrorizó a todos,en especial porque había emergido de la oscuridad tan repentinamente,y porque era,segun Kowalski,uno de los principales sospechosos de ser el delfingüino infiltrado.

Al ver como James se adentraba,con una de sus aletas totalmente roja,retrocedieron. El estratega solo soltaba bufidos.

-Me golpearon, -murmuró James con furia,apuntando a Fer.- me torturaron, -apuntando a Bern.- ¡y me metieron en la maldita caja chica! -explotó de ira,aun caminando entre cojeos.- es mas de lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar. Es estúpido que porque un delfingüino se infiltró pierdan la cabeza tan fácilmente en cu...¡agh!

-Ya callate,delfingüino! -lo interrumpió Abe luego de haberlo golpeado con un ladrillo en la cabeza. El estratega,ahora con un chichón en la cabeza,observó como todos se acercaban para ver al delfingüino:él.

-Ustedes...están totalmente locos... -balbuseó James con la cabeza dandole vueltas,todos los pingüinos que veía eran dobles. Sus ojos no dejaban de girar mareandolo.

-Si,claro,puedes decirselo al ladrillo. -levantó el ladrillo para volver a golpearlo en la cabeza del pingüino.

-Espera,¿no nos estamos precipitando? -dijo Cescy,para ella,el que acusaran pingüinos de ser el delfingüino solo por paranoia y sin tener pruebas era ridículo. Alguien sensata entre tantos.

-Es cierto,no hay que matarlo hasta saber que en realidad es un delfingüino. -dijo Kowalski levantando una aleta.- Sugiero abrirlo para comprobarlo. -al decir eso sacó de nuevo la navaja y se dispuso a abrir el estómago de James.

-¿De qué servirá abrirlo? -preguntó Cabo,que solo recibió un golpe en la nuca de su teniente.

-El chico tiene razón. -intervino Abe,sonrió con malicia y volvió a ver a James que aun no era capaz de incorporarse.- Creo que mi idea del ladrillo es mejor.

-Yo lo abriré. -anunció Kowalski blandiendo la navaja,mientras todos se dejaban ir alrededor de James para descubrir que era un delfingüino.

-Esperen.

No tenían que voltear para saber que esa era la voz de Mestriss,pero igual lo hicieron,justo antes de golpear o abrir a James,quien agradeció que el general los hubiera detenido.

Mestriss se encontraba frente a las escaleras,sujetando a un pingüino debajo de su aleta. Un pingüino con las aletas rojas y el cuello rojo,el mismo pingüino que había gritado que había un delfingüino infiltrado,el mismo que había conducido a todos al pánico.

Abe vió confundido la escena,sin soltar a James por el cuello con una aleta y la otra preparada para arrojar el ladrillo en su cabeza.

-¿Mestriss,qué haces con...? eeh...¿cuál es el nombre de ese,Kowalski? -preguntó,por alguna razón apretando su agarre sobre el cuello de James.

-Lo ignoro. -contestó Kowalski con el filo de la navaja a pocos centímetros de la barriga de James.

-Ni yo mismo se quien es este. -agregó Mestriss avanzando con el pingüino bajo su aleta.- Y eso es porque él es el delfingüino infiltrado.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par y bajaron la vista hacia James que ahora los veía aun mas furioso. Abe enseguida soltó su cuello dejandolo caer sobre su nuca,propinandole otro golpe que el estratega sufrió.

-Entonces...James... -murmuró Abe,él y el resto del escuadrón se alejaron de James avergonzados. Mestriss negó con la cabeza.- Vaya creo que cometimos un error...debí haberlo precavido luego de la vez que casi mato a mi mejor amigo porque creí que era una foca leopardo,jeje. -dijo rascandose la nuca.- ¿Alguien quiere levantar a James?

Enseguida un par de pingüinos obedeció la orden y pusieron sobre sus pies a James,dejandolo tambaleandose frente al escuadrón,aunque viendolos con reproche.

Abe solo se reía avergonzado,sin quitar su aleta detrás de su nuca.

-Esto nos enseña una lección a todos,cierto James? -dijo golpeandolo amistosamente en la espalda,el soldado lanzó un quejido adolorido.- Si,yo...llevaré al delfingüino a la celda,vamos Mestriss.

Abe y Mestriss salieron del cuartel sujetando al delfingüino. En la estancia,todos veían a James culpables,quien solo permanecía callado,con la furia invadiendolo.

-Bueno,como dijo el comandante,aprendimos algo de todo esto,no James? -dijo Kowalski sonriendole,el estratega no le correspondió.- Vamos,James,¿sin resentimientos?

James frunció el ceño aun mas al ver las sonrisas apenadas que le daban sus compañeros de escuadrón. Abrió el pico,y todos esperaron que dijera algo,pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Luego de un minuto de permanecer así,todos se extrañaron.

-James...¿quiéres decir algo? -preguntó Cabo,acercandose un poco al estratega. James continuó sin responder por largos segundos.

-Ah...ah... -balbuseó James,fue entonces que sus compañeros notaron que empezaba a desmoronarse.- médico...

Finalmente James se desmayó sobre su barriga ante la vista de todos,que solo se sintieron aun mas culpables.

-Iré a seguir con los tanques. -anunció Fer pasando de largo a James en el suelo,y Kowalski enseguida dijo que lo acompañaría. Mas y mas pingüinos se fueron retirando con diferentes excusas.

-Creo que dejé los winkies fuera del refrigerador,iré a meterlos. -dijo Cabo,subiendo al segundo piso de un momento a otro.

-Ok,y yo supongo que me ocuparé de James,¡SOLO! -dijo Bern,furioso porque todos se habían ido.

Fue una larga noche,el escuadrón SQUID no llegó a dormir. Así que aparte de larga,fue tranquila,pero tambien aburrida. Todos aun estaban muy alterados por el asunto del intruso,había habido mucha adrenalina,pero afortunadamente el delfingüino ya estaba en las celdas.

James no había resultado tan mal. Cuando despertó y volvió a la habitación,con una venda en su aleta y otra en su cabeza además de muchos golpes y moretones,todos se encargaron de disculparse. Él solo seguía enojado,en especial porque al final lo obligaron a pasar la noche en la enfermeria.

Kowalski y Cabo se fueron a dormir temprano,o eso intentaban.

-Fue una mala noche. -dijo Cabo desde la litera de abajo. Kowalski estuvo deacuerdo.

-No fue tan mala,pudo haber sido peor.

-¿Cómo?

-Podríamos ser James. -los dos se echaron a reir,mientras lo hacían,Bern entró a la habitación bostezando. Kowalski sonrió al verlo.- ¿Cómo está nuestro estratega?

-Mmmh...creo que está enojado.

-¿Porqué crees eso? -preguntó Cabo levantandose sobre sus aletas aun en su litera.

-Me cerró la puerta en la cara. -contestó Bern,sujetandose el pico como cuando James había hecho lo que había dicho.

-Al menos no te arrojó un zapato -intervino Kowalski,y los tres asintieron mientras Bern se acostaba en su litera con los párpados pesandole.-¿de dónde rayos sacó James un zapato?

Esta vez solo Kowalski y Cabo rieron,se dieron cuenta por sus ronquidos,que Bern ya había caído dormido. Tal vez era porque había tenido mucho trabajo luego de capturar al intruso;James no había sido el único que había resultado herido,tambien los pingüinos que habían sido emboscados por el comandante Abe,los cuales eran bastantes. Tuvo que sanar muchas heridas.

Pasaron las horas y Kowalski y Cabo seguían mas que despiertos. Billy no llegó a dormir esa noche,aprovechó que el escuadrón SQUID no estaba para quedarse en la estancia haciendo bromas con sus compañeros. Seguramente pasaría la noche en vela.

Mas horas pasaron hasta dar la madrugada,y ahora el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los ronquidos de Bern. Pero Kowalski y Cabo seguían despiertos. No sabían que les pasaba,pero no podían dormir.

-No puedo dormir. -susurró Cabo en medio del silencio,solo para dejarlo claro.

Kowalski no contestó nada,solo alzó una ceja. Luego,lentamente se bajó de su litera y fue junto a la de Cabo. Decidió contarle una historia para dormir;era una historia que Skipper se contaba a si mismo cuando no podía dormir.

* * *

_Skipper no podía dormir._

_Siempre que le ocurría eso se ponía muy ruidoso. Era como una rutina. Primero empezaba a removerse en su litera entre gemidos. Luego bostezaba muchas veces. Después se levantaba muchas veces de la cama para solo abrir el refrigerador. Y finalmente caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuartel balbusendo cosas._

_Cuando Skipper no podía dormir,Manfredi,Johnson,Kowalski y Rico tampoco._

_No les quedaba otra que aguantarlo toda la noche hasta que caía dormido por el cansancio por todo lo que había hecho._

_A esas alturas de la noche,Skipper ya se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro balbuseando cosas._

_-Skipper,quiero dormir. -comentó Johnson irritado,intentando no escuchar los balbuseos de Skipper con la almohada sobre su cabeza,pero era inutil. Skipper no le contestó._

_-Skipper,tengo una idea. -comentó Kowalski,esta vez Skipper se detuvo para escucharlo.- ¿No conoces una historia para dormir que...te haga dormir? -Skipper pareció pensar por unos momentos._

_-Mi padre me contaba una historia para dormir cuando era pequeño. -contestó Skipper,Kowalski sonrió._

_-Entonces,¿porqué no la dices en voz alta para dormirte?_

_A Skipper le pareció gustar la idea. Subió a su litera y se recostó,una vez que estuvo cómodo,empezó a contar la historia que su padre le contaba de pequeño;en voz alta._

_"Había una vez un pingüino,vamos a llamarlo Chappie Happie,Chappie Happie nació en cautiverio. Chappie Happie no tenía padres,no tenía amigos. Estaba solo. Chappie Happie tenía miedo,él estaba asustado de todo. Estaba asustado del agua,estaba asustado de la comida,estaba asustado de su sombra,estaba asustado de sus pies. Él tambien odiaba muchas cosas. Odiaba no poder caminar en el agua y hundirse y no poder respirar. Odiaba que los pescados tuvieran escamas y que pudieran atorarse en su garganta y asfixiarlo. Odiaba que su sombra lo siguiera a todas partes y la forma en que parecía que en cualquier momento lo podría matar por la espalda. Y odiaba que sus pies fueran tan rapido o tan lento y que pudieran volverse locos y dejarlo caer cuando iba caminando cerca del agua. Así que un día,cuando lo liberaron,se sentía totalmente solo en un lugar del que estaba asustado y odiaba. No era lo suficientemente valiente. Entonces,murió."_

_-Eso realmente funcionó. -dijo Skipper bostezando,cerró sus ojos volteandose en su litera. Listo para dormir.- Gracias,Kowalski._

_Había funcionado para él,pero no para los demás. Ahora eran ellos los que no podían dormir;tal vez era que se preguntaban que clase de pingüino retorcido era el padre de Skipper para contarle una historia así a su hijo;o que se preguntaban que niño se dormía con una historia así._

_Desde ese entonces,cada vez que Skipper no podía dormir,contaba esa historia. Así que sus amigos llegaron a escucharla muchas veces hasta aprendersela._

* * *

Nada había cambiado en ese tiempo. Al contar y escuchar la historia,Kowalski se petrificó,y a Cabo le sucedió igual.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

**Continuará...**

**En serio me divertí escribiendo este capítulo y se convierte en uno de mis favoritos jaja. Espero que a ustedes le suceda igual y que lo recuerden con mucho cariño y una sonrisa cuando esta historia termine.**

**¡Fue mi primera vez escribiendo puramente comedia! Ah,y ya falta cada vez mas poco para el final. De hecho solo tres capítulos mas,en el próximo se desatará el caos!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**HÉROES**


	18. Héroes

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: mad world**

**17. Héroes**

El día había llegado.

Los escuadrones FISH,SQUID y SEAL se habían reunido en el segundo cuartel. Los generales repasaban por ultima vez el plan para ellos mismos. Los integrantes de los escuadrones se alistaban con rifles,granadas,explosivos,sus chalecos y demás. Y Kowalski y Fer luchaban contra el tiempo reparando los tanques: no habían logrado avanzar nada,todavía tenían solo tres tanques,no lo habían conseguido.

Pero por alguna razón,Kowalski estaba tranquilo. Ya se había rendido en avanzar mas en la reparación,así que se había alejado de los tanques y había comenzado a limpiarse las aletas para cuando llegara el momento de partir.

-No lo logramos,Kowalski. -dijo Fer,que ya tambien había dejado de trabajar.- ¿Qué les dirás a los generales?,solo tenemos tres tanques y ellos creen que tenemos cinco.

Kowalski no contestó. Miró hacia afuera por un momento,había una espesa niebla. Sonrió de medio lado mientras se deshacía del trapo con el que se había limpiado las aletas.

-Ya tengo algo pensado. -contestó Kowalski con tranquilidad.

Al volver al cuartel,Kowalski se encontró con que el pelotón de francotiradores liderados por Mestriss ya estaba partiendo hacia Penttawa. Tenía que darse prisa a prepararse antes de que llegara el momento de irse.

Enseguida corrió hasta el tercer piso,el piso de equipamento militar,y se colocó su chaleco,tambien llenó los bolsillos de éste con cosas útiles. Puso su casco sobre su cabeza y empuñó un rifle revisando que tuviera munición suficiente. Cuando estuvo listo,volvió a bajar al primer piso donde ya estaba partiendo el escuadrón SQUID;ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Así que enseguida fue con el escuadrón FISH y les pidió hablar con ellos a solas. Subieron al segundo piso y ahí Kowalski empezó a hablar.

-Escuadrón FISH,antes que nada,quiero decirles quienes operarán los tanques. Billy,Ron y Bern.

-Espera,Kowalski. -lo llamó uno de los pingüinos. El aludido se volvió para verlo.- ¿Solo tres? ¿no deben ser cinco?

-Si,sobre eso...la verdad es que solo disponemos de tres tanques. -el escuadrón entero pareció sorprenderse.- Por eso es que,quería pedirles un favor.

¿Un favor?

Kowalski pidió el favor que quería y su escuadrón enseguida lo apoyó. No dejarían solo a su líder;Kowalski no pudo hacer mas que sonreirles. Los pingüinos empezaron a bajar del segundo piso.

-Kowalski. -el aludido vió a sus espaldas como Bern lo había llamado.

-¿Algun problema? -preguntó Kowalski al ver como el médico parecía estar frunciendo el ceño. Bern se detuvo frente a él cruandose de aletas.

-Si,¿porqué me pusiste a mi operando los tanques?

-Creí...que querrías-

-¡Claro que quisiera! -lo interrumpió de tajo antes que Kowalski dijera lo que sabía que diría.- pero no puedo. Soy el médico del escuadrón FISH,debo estar ahí en caso que alguien resulte herido y no puedo hacer mi trabajo dentro de un tanque.

Kowalski sonrió y asintió deacuerdo con lo que decía Bern.

-James! -lo llamó Kowalski,y el estratega se acercó a su líder. Ya no usaba sus gafas,al fin se había cansado de que terminaran rotas en todos los operativos.

-¿Si? -preguntó llegando al lado de Kowalski.

-Cambio de planes,tu operarás el tanque. -James frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Yo? ¿porqué? -su voz era impaciente. Los otros dejaron de reir luego de un rato.

-Bern es el médico no pude hacerlo. ¿Crees que tu puedas?

-Puedo operar un tanque solo con el pico! -espetó James y bajó las escaleras,dejando a Kowalski satisfecho con su respuesta.

Para cuando el escuadrón FISH bajó las escaleras,el escuadrón SEAL ya estaba partiendo. Los siguientes serían ellos,exceptuando por el líder y los que operarían los tanques que partirían al final.

Finalmente llegó el turno del escuadrón FISH,empezaron a salir del cuartel uno por uno recibiendo indicaciones de Abe,que les recordaba su parte del plan. De pronto el comandante se acercó hasta Kowalski.

-¿No te faltan soldados? -le preguntó,y Kowalski evitó sonreir sospechosamente.

-No,comandante,son todos. -Abe se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros,aun no muy convencido,pero empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida del cuartel.- Ok,entonces,llegó la hora de irme. Kowalski,no tardes con esos tanques.

-A la orden.

Cuando estuvo demasiado lejos,Kowalski,James,Billy y Ron fueron hacia el taller donde se había ocultado la mitad del escuadrón FISH,entre ellos Cabo. El científico sonrió.

-Ok,tenemos poco tiempo. -anunció Kowalski dandose prisa.- James,Billy,Ron metanse en los tanques y saquenlos de aquí cuanto antes. Y el resto del escuadrón,ya saben que hacer. Cabo los guiará.

Todos obedecieron ordenes y empezaron a tomar pocisiones lo mas rápido que podían. Kowalski golpeaba su pie en el piso con impaciencia,esperando a que todos estuvieran listos.

-Kowalski,¿estás seguro que esto funcionará? -preguntó Fer;como solo era el ingeniero militar del cuartel de Canadá,él no participaría en el operativo,o eso creía.

-Porsupuesto que si. -contestó Kowalski,siendo optimista.- La niebla nos favorece,solo debemos procurar que nadie se acerque demasiado.

-Estás arriesgando mucho en serio. Escucha,si puedo...te ayudaré.

-Gracias,Fer. ¿Están listos?

La respuesta fue SI,todos estaban listos. Kowalski levantó la vista. James,Billy y Ron ya estaban sacando los tanques del taller;al ver mas al fondo,el científico vió otros dos "tanques" listos para partir. Sonrió.

La mitad del escuadrón FISH se había subido sobre sus hombros y habían adoptado la figura de dos tanques. Era lo mejor que a Kowalski se le había ocurrido;cuando partieran hacia Penttawa,con la espesa niebla cubriendolos,nadie podría notar que no era un tanque verdadero,solo verían la figura a lo lejos. Solo debían preocuparse de que nadie se acercara.

Y partieron.

* * *

Los escuadrones FISH,SQUID y SEAL llegaron hasta la alta pared de hielo y se replegaron contra ella,ocultandose de la vista de los delfingüinos en el acorazado de Penttawa. Necesitaban obligatoriamente los tanques para empezar el operativo,pero no los veían llegar por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está el altanero? -murmuró Abe,esperando ver llegar a Kowalski entre la espesa niebla. Pero por mas que fijaba la vista en la niebla,no aparecía su figura o la de un tanque.- madito Kowalski. -al decir esto,pudo ver a alguien deslizandose hacia su pocisión,suspiró aliviado.

Kowalski desde lejos pudo ver las figuras de los escuadrones,hizo señas disimuladas a los tanques hechos de pingüinos para que no se acercaran tanto y apresuró el paso hacia el comandante Abe.

-¿Todo listo? -preguntó Abe viendo como los tanques avanzaban hacia el frente.

-Todo listo. -contestó Kowalski. Abe asintió y tanto él como Kowalski empezaron a deslizarse por la esquina de la pared de hielo,ellos eran quienes darían las instrucciones generales a los escuadrones.

-Entonces,podemos comenzar.

Kowalski sacó su walkie-talkie,mientras deseaba a cualquier espíritu del cielo que todo resultara bien. Apretó un botón y empezó a escuchar estática,antes de hablar,tragó en seco. Esto debía funcionar.

-Tanque 4, -habló Kowalski por el walkie-talkie,pudo escuchar a Cabo responder. El joven era el que guiaba a los tanques hechos de pingüinos,él mismo formaba parte de uno.- avanza junto con el tanque 5 a la delantera.

-Entendido. -contestó Cabo por el walkie-talkie. A lo lejos,el comandante y Kowalski pudieron ver las figuras de los tanques 4 y 5,los tanques hechos de pingüinos,avanzando hacia la delantera.

-Tanque 3,sigue a los tanques 4 y 5. -volvió a hablar Kowalski por el walkie-talkie,esta vez fue James quien contestó con un deacuerdo.- Tanque 1,por el lateral izquierdo. Tanque 2,por el lateral derecho.

Así los tanques anteriormente mencionados se movieron hacia sus respectivas pocisiones,los escuadrones pudieron ver como lo hacían desde la lejanía. Y no solo ellos,tambien los vieron los Delfingüinos desde el acorazado de Penttawa. Kowalski vió a través de los binoculares como el enemigo empezaba a reaccionar.

-Creo que están planeando contraatacar. -dedujo Kowalski aun viendo por sus binoculares.- Tenemos que actuar antes. -tomó el walkie-talkie y apretó un botón.- Tanques 4 y 5,sigan avanzando y preparense para un posible bombardeo,tanque 3,intenta adelantarte al enemigo.

-¿Porqué no pueden los tanques 4 y 5 atacar por ellos mismos? -preguntó Abe confundido por las técnicas que estaba utilizando Kowalski.

-Estrategia. -casi parecía que estuviera mintiendo,pero una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien con nerviosismo,no se notaba con la niebla cubriendolo.

Los tanques 4 y 5 avanzaron los mas cerca que pudieron de los tanques enemigos,James esperaba en la retaguardia donde los Delfingüinos no le prestaban atención. Los Delfingüinos en los tanques enemigos miraban fijamente como los tanques del ejército del cuartel de Canadá se aproximaban lentamente. Desde donde los veían,parecían tanques y no un montón de pingüinos montados sobre sus hombros asemejando la figura de tanques.

No sabían si atacar o no. Cualquier movimiento precipitado podría ponerlos en una mala pocisión y dejarlos expuestos a un ataque enemigo sorpresa.

-¿Ataco? -preguntó uno de los delfingüinos dentro de un tanque a su compañero que estaba metido en otro. No recibió respuesta por un rato,el otro delfingüino tambien dudaba.

-Esos tanques se acercan muy lentamente. -finalmente dijo el otro,sin quitar la vista de los tanques que se aproximaban.- Espera.

Los tanques hechos de pingüinos se acercaban por el frente al acorazado lentamente,aun no parecían una amenaza para los Delfingüinos que aun no tenían intención de atacar. Finalmente los tanques hechos de pingüinos se detuvieron a una distancia a la que el enemigo aun no era capaz de distinguir que no eran tanques verdaderos.

Los Delfingüinos alzaron una ceja,los tanques no parecían querer avanzar mas.

-Se quedaron ahí -confirmó uno de los delfingüinos.- ¿crees que se hayan atascado?

-Talvez con la nieve, -contestó el otro delfingüinos,aunque eso era poco probable,pero los tanques ya no se movían mas.- solo son dos,encargate tu.

-Ok.

El primer delfingüino apuntó su cañón hacia uno de los tanques y se preparó para disparar.

Kowalski pudo ver como lo hacía por sus binoculares. Sonrió;los delfingüinos tenían toda su atención centrada en los tanques hechos de pingüinos que se aproximaban por la delantera,ignoraban que hubiera otros tres tanques ocultos. Dos por el lateral,y otro por la retaguardia:en una pocisión perfecta para atacar.

-Tanque 3,ataca. -ordenó Kowalski,James no contestó solo siguió sus ordenes.

El tanque 3 levantó su cañón por sobre los tanques en frente suyo,los tanques hechos de pingüinos y apuntó al tanque enemigo que estaba por atacar. Disparó antes que él.

El proyectil impactó de lleno contra el tanque y produjo una gran explosión que destruyó parte de las paredes de ladrillo del acorazado. El delfingüino en el otro tanque miraba alarmado como el tanque de su compañero había sido bombardeado.

-¡¿De dónde vino eso? ! -preguntó mirando hacia todas las direcciones;los tanques que había divisado antes no habían sido. Escuchó otra explosión,esta vez vino de un lateral e impactó de lleno contra el acorazado causando un daño menor.- ¡nos atacan!

Intentó meterse de nuevo dentro del tanque para contraatacar pero antes que pudiera hacerlo un proyectil le dió a él y explotó junto con el tanque.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección,a los Delfingüinos casi no les quedaban tanques habilitados. Sabiendo esto,los francotiradores enemigos pronto llegaron e intentaron hacer retroceder a la infanteria del Cuartel de Canadá que amenazaba con adentrarse en el acorazado. Les dejaron ir una lluvia de balas,pero entonces el pelotón de francotiradores de los pingüinos ya estaba listo.

Mestriss se deslizó hasta el frente y apuntó su arma cubriendose detrás del tanque que operaba James.

-¡Fuego! -ordenó Mestriss,enseguida los rifles de los francotiradores empezaron a dispararse;en los dos bandos ya tenían bajas. Una de las balas le dió a uno de los pingüinos que formaba parte de un tanque,solo fue en el hombro,pero herido le era muy dificil seguir en su pocisión.

-Mi hombro... -masculló el pingüino,cerrando los ojos con dolor.

-No pierdan la pocisión! -ordenó Cabo,él se encontraba entre los pingüinos de hasta abajo,los que cargaban a todos los de arriba sobre sus hombros. Estaba cansado y con sus hombros rogandole un descanso,pero estaba resistiendo como sus amigos lo harían.- ¡resistan!

Kowalski y Abe se cubrían de los disparos cerca de la alta pared de hielo junto a los escuadrones FISH,SQUID y SEAL,estos ultimos esperaban que los tanques derribaran la pared de ladrillo y que el fuego cesara un poco para poder pasar y colocar los explosivos en el edificio principal.

-¡Kowalski! -exclamó Abe en modo de orden,Kowalski supo que hacer,tomó el walkie-talkie y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Tanques 1 y 2,bombardeen el acorazado y derriben la barricada! -ordenó. Abe no reaccionó muy contento con esto.

-¡¿Tanques 1 y 2? ! ¡¿eres idiota? ! -gritó golpeandolo en la nuca.- ¡los tanques 4 y 5 tienen una mejor pocisión! ¡ordenales a ellos atacar,solo necesitamos derribar el frente!

-N-no...no...¡NO PUEDO! -gritó mas nervioso que antes,su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¡¿QUÉ? !

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡no hay tanques 4 y 5! -Abe enmudeció,el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las explosiones y los disparos.- ¡no hay tanques 4 y 5! ¡solo son un montón de pingüinos sobre sus hombros! ¡no son tanques reales!

Abe ya estaba con el pico colgando. Los dos permanecieron callados sin saber que mas decir.

Algo que sucedió los sacó del silencio.

Kowalski vió hacia el frente,¿había visto mal? Tomó sus binoculares y vió con ayuda de ellos. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó entonces;pudo ver como el "tanque" 4,en el que estaba Cabo,se deshacía,todos los pingüinos que lo conformaban cayeron uno sobre otros,algunos muertos por los disparos.

Las vistas de los Delfingüinos y los pingüinos quedaron shockeadas. ¿El tanque se había desecho?

-¡CABO! -gritó Kowalski y se deslizó hacia el frente a pesar de los gritos de Abe por detenerlo. Llegó hasta donde los pingüinos yacían heridos o muertos,buscó entre todos y halló a un joven:Cabo. Se colocó a su lado y lo puso sobre su aleta.- ¡CABO,despierta!

Hubo otra explosión,y luego todo se volvió negro. Supuso que salió volando,en los aires pudo ver tambien a Cabo todavía inconsciente. Intentó llegar a él,gritar su nombre,pero no pudo hacer nada. Luego sintió un golpe,el de su caída. Y ya no supo que ocurrió porque perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó estaba sordo y con la vista trastornada,pero pudo ponerse de pie. No estaba herido,era una suerte.

Al parecer no estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente,solo unos minutos;los tanques 1 y 2 aun disparaban a la barricada del acorazado.

Le importó poco lo que sucedía con el operativo. Estaba preocupado por Cabo. Buscó a su amigo y lo encontró a unos pocos metros de él. Estaba en medio del campo de batalla aun inconsciente,lo arrastró hasta un lugar seguro y empezó a inspeccionarlo. Tenía un golpe en la cabeza que apenas estaba dejando de sangrar.

-¡Cabo! -lo llamó Kowalski,lo necesitaba despierto.- ¡por favor,Cabo!

Al final se rindió y comenzó a revisar su herida. La atendió como pudo,con lo poco que tenía al alcance. Cabo despertó al poco rato,tosiendo debilmente. Lo primero que hizo fue ver a su amigo que lo tenía en las aletas.

-Kowalski... -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-Cabo. -contestó Kowalski dejandolo sobre la nieve,el joven empezó a incorporarse lentamente.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ahora sentado,Kowalski solo se rascó la nuca vacilando.

-No importa.

Otra explosión estalló muy cerca de ellos y los dos se fueron sobre la nieve cubriendose. Al levantar la vista,se encontraban muy agitados. Mirandose uno al otro.

-Cabo.

-Si,Kowalski?

-Si regreso vivo de esta,te prometo que jamás me volveré a enamorar... -Cabo se echó a reir,y pronto los dos se deslizaron de nuevo al campo de batalla.

Kowalski tuvo que disculparse con Abe,quien no se molestó en darle una respuesta y los dos solo siguieron dando ordenes a los escuadrones. Cabo se unió a la infanteria del escuadrón FISH,que debía estar listo junto con el escuadrón SQUID para combatir a la infanteria de los Delfingüinos una vez que lograran pasar al acorazado.

-Esto no está funcionando! -gritó Abe,buscando algo que pudieran hacer.- necesitamos alguna ventaja,algo que los tome por sorpresa y que queden abiertos a un ataque de lleno!

-¡Una distracción! -Kowalski no había dicho eso;el científico y el comandante se volvieron y vieron a Cescy que sujetaba un rifle con decisión.- yo lo haré.

Kowalski y Abe dudaron,pero no pudieron negarse. Necesitaban a la pingüina.

**Sé que les dije que solo faltaban 3 capitulos para el final,pero ahora se convertirán en 4. Lo que pasa es que de ultima hora decidí cortar este capitulo en dos porque era demasiado largo,mas tarde subire la segunda parte. Gracias por sus reviews!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**HÉROES II**


	19. Héroes II

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: mad world**

**18. Héroes II**

-¿Lista,Cescy? -preguntó Kowalski por ultima vez. La pingüina solo sonrió y se deslizó a toda velocidad.

Kowalski y Abe habían hecho una rampa de nieve,no había sido nada difícil.

Cescy se deslizó hasta ella y salió volando,rápidamente Kowalski volvió a su pocisión y observó como Cescy volaba por los aires dando veloces vueltas. Luego pasó la vista hacia el enemigo,que ya parecía alarmarse por la aparición de un pingüina voladora,pero el caso es que para los Delfingüinos -desde su pocisión y por la niebla- Cescy no parecía una pingüina;parecía una bala de cañón.

-¡¿Cuándo consiguieron una buena pocisión para dispararnos? ! -se preguntó un delfingüino,esperando el impacto de la "bala de cañón".

Kowalski observaba como reaccionaba el enemigo con ayuda de sus binoculares.

Bingo.

-¡Enemigo indefenso! ¡tanques,el enemigo está indefenso! ¡ataquen! -ordenó Kowalski por el walkie-talkie a los tanques.

-¡PROYECTIL! -alarmó un delfingüino a los suyos,todos enseguida se cubrieron por reflejo,incluso los francotiradores. Era todo;realmente estaban indefensos.

-¡AHORA! -se dió animos Billy desde el interior del tanque,viendo la oportunidad de disparar directamente contra la barricada del acorazado. Tanto él como Ron apuntaron los cañones y dispararon a los laterales de la pared;se derribó casi por completo,dejando espacio mas que suficiente para pasar libremente.

-¡Avanzen! -ordenó Abe,no solo hablando por el walkie-talkie,tambien soltando un grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones que todos pudieron escuchar.

Enseguida el escuadrón SEAL se adelantó con los explosivos en las aletas,no tenían que preocuparse por evadir los disparos enemigos,el pelotón de francotiradores que estaba de su lado los tenía controlados.

De cerca los siguieron los escuadrones FISH y SQUID,sin sus respectivos líderes los dos,preparados para retener a la infanteria enemiga.

No crean que todo este desastre había pasado por alto para los ojos del líder de los Delfingüinos: Hiller. Él había estado observando todo desde el edificio principal,en la oficina que había sido del comandante. Detenidamente había visto como el ejército del Cuartel de Canadá derrotaba poco a poco a los Delfingüinos.

Pero ante todo había estado tranquilo,sin quitar la vista del ventanal por la que podía ver todo lo que ocurría.

De pronto un delfingüino entró a interrumpirlo.

-Señor,han pasado. -informó el delfingüino con gesto serio. Hiller seguía sin mostrar preocupación.

-Si. -dijo luego de hacer una larga pausa. Finalmente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente al ventanal.- Creo que ya es hora de intervenir. -dijo ahora sonriendo. Tomó su rifle y salió por el ventanal a la terraza.

* * *

-¡Creo que ya es hora de intervenir! -exclamó Abe con entusiasmo,Cescy acababa de volver junto a ellos.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Kowalski,con los binoculares en una aleta y con el walkie-talkie en la otra.

-¡Porsupuesto! -afirmó ansioso.- ¡ya todos están jugandosela,no puedo quedarme atrás! ¡cubreme,Kowalski!

-Ok.

Ahora los únicos que permanecieron en la retaguardia fueron Kowalski y Cescy,dando las ordenes generales a través de los walkie-talkies. El escuadrón SEAL casi llegaba al edificio principal con los explosivos. Kowalski tendría que encargarse de indicarles donde deberían ser puestos.

-¿Qué tan cerca están,general Wolfgan? -preguntó el científico hablando por el walkie-talkie,un poco de estática se escuchó antes de la respuesta de Woflgang,el general del escuadrón SEAL.

-Falta poco. -se podía escuchar su respiración agitada al deslizarse lo mas rápido que podía hasta el edificio principal.

-¿Tienen el camino libre? ¿sin inconvenientes? -esta vez hubo mas estática.

-Si.

-Entonces,¿todo bien? -parecía que la respuesta vendría rapido,casi enseguida Wolfgang apretó el botón para hablar pero en lugar de su voz se escuchó un disparo,luego aun mas y un montón de quejidos y gritos.- ¡general Wolfgang!

-¡Estoy perdiendo soldados como plumas! ¡nos disparan!

-¡Eso es imposible,los francotiradores enemigos fueron detenidos! -tuvo que ver a través de los binoculares solo para cerciorarse. Efectivamente,los francotiradores enemigos se encontraban o muertos o capturados,sin acceso a sus armas.- ¡¿quién está disparando? !

Paseó la vista con los binoculares por todo el acorazado,buscando frenéticamente al misterioso francotirador. Fue a encontrarlo en el edificio principal,en la terraza,con una gorra militar y una cicatriz que iba de su ojo hasta su pie: el mismisimo Hiller.

Fue entonces que los tres escuadrones comprobaron que Hiller había nacido para disparar.

Con una puntería perfecta y una velocidad abismal.

Donde ponía el ojo,acestaba la bala.

Nunca fallaba.

Disparando de esa forma,ya se había encargado de un tercio del escuadrón SEAL.

Kowalski no lo pensó mucho y tomó su walkie-talkie para hablar;con quien sea;con alguien que pudiera poner fin a esto.

-¡DISPAREN A HILLER! -gritó lo mas alto que pudo. Enseguida todos se dispusieron a seguir sus ordenes.

Pero Hiller debía tener un ojo divino,porque las balas parecían desviarse cuando intentaban darle,pero la verdad era que él podía ver todo. Y gracias a ello solo debía moverse levemente para esquivar las balas de los pingüinos.

Nadie era capaz de darle. Mestriss se sentía culpable,se supone que el era el mejor francotirador entre los escuadrones,y nisiquiera siendo conocido así podía ayudar.

-Es mejor que yo... -murmuró Mestriss semi-oculto tras una pila de escombros de la pared de ladrillo. Miraba impotente a su infanteria y a los soldados del escuadrón SEAL cayendo como moscas por los disparos de Hiller.

-¡Wolfgang,¿de cuántos soldados dispones? ! -preguntó Kowalski por el walkie-talkie,aun en la retaguardia.

-¡Pocos,mas que pocos! ¡nisiquiera me queda la mi-uugh!

-¡¿Wolfgang? ! -se había escuchado un disparo,y luego ese quejido de Wolfgang. Ahora solo se escuchaba estática: Wolfgang había caído tambien por una bala de Hiller. ¿Ahora quién pondría los explosivos en el edificio principal? Si no lograban consumar esa parte del plan,estaban perdidos.- Esto no está pasando,esto no está pasando...

Se repetía el mas alto,había dejado caer el walkie-talkie en la nieve,ya no sabía que hacer. De pronto una explosión se escuchó muy cerca y el tanque de Billy había sido volcado.

-¡Billy,sal del tanque ahora! -ordenó Kowalski volviendo a sujetar el walkie-talkie. Temía que el tanque explotara y cobrara otra vida. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro,tal como Skipper hacía cuando necesitaba la solución a un problema inmediatamente.- ¡James,Ron,disparen al edificio principal!

-¡¿Qué? ! -habló James por el walkie-talkie.- ¡hay de los nuestros cerca de ese edificio,los dañariamos!

-¡No lo se! -Kowalski explotó y arrojó el walkie-talkie sin querer saber mas. Se sujetó la cabeza tratando de pensar,Cescy lo observaba triste.

La chica se acercó al científico y lo tomó de una aleta. Kowalski nisiquiera se percató de esto,y seguía petrificado. _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_,pensaba,de pronto escuchó una voz saliendo del walkie-talkie.

-¡Altanero...! -era Abe,no se escuchaba bien. Tambien había sido herido,aunque no mortalmente.- ¡piensa en...! -tosió antes de poder continuar.- ¡piensa en algo!

_"No puedo con mas presión"_,ya de por si era suficiente. Esta vez Cescy lo tomó por el hombro y lo volteó hacia ella,viendolo con comprensión,que Kowalski interpretó como lástima.

Él creía que necesitaba hacer algo pronto. ¿Pero que podía hacer?,entonces,como rayo vino la respuesta. Se abrió uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y sacó algo. Algo que solo dios sabe como logró meter en un bolsillo tan pequeño.

Primero sacó una bomba,eso de por si ya era algo de tamaño considerable. Atados a la bomba,había un montón de cables que tambien salieron de su bolsillo,eran realmente largos. Y como si eso fuera poco,el otro extremo de los cables estaba unido a un detonador.

El bolsillo de Kowalski parecía sombrero de mago.

Cescy levantó una ceja al ver todo lo que había sacado Kowalski.

-Kowalski... -murmuró Cescy,porque eso era lo único que podía decir.

-Si no podemos poner bombas en el edificio, -dijo Kowalski,mientras se pegaba con cinta adhesiva la bomba al pecho y sujetaba el detonador entre sus aletas cuidadosamente.- entonces yo seré la bomba.

Cescy abrió los ojos de par en par,ahora consciente y aterrada de lo que Kowalski quería hacer. El pingüino nisiquiera había dado indicios de estar a punto de irse deslizando cuando Cescy se aferró a su aleta con todas sus fuerzas y trató de hacerlo desistir.

-¡Kowalski,no tienes que hacer esto! -gritó casi llorando. Kowalski pareció razonar lo que decía ella.- escucha,esto es lo que debemos hacer. Debemos emprender la retirada,planear una mejor estrategia,volver antes que los Delfingüinos sean capaces de recuperarse por completo e intentarlo de nuevo.

Kowalski se quedó callado,no parecía convencido,ni que ese plan le gustara un poco.

-Tienes razón, -admitió él,cuando dijo esto,Cescy le soltó la aleta ya mas tranquila.- me precipite,no se en que estaba pensando. Ahora mismo daré ordenes para seguir tu plan,¿puedes alcanzarme el walkie-talkie?

La teniente asintió y se dió la media vuelta,encontrando el walkie-talkie que Kowalski había botado justo a sus pies. Sonrió y se agachó para recogerlo,una vez lo tuvo entre sus aletas se volvió hacia donde estaba Kowalski,o estuvo hasta hace pocos segundos.

La pingüina en ese mismo instante volvió a dejar caer el walkie-talkie. Delante de ella ya no estaba Kowalski,él se encontraba ahora un kilometros mas allá deslizandose hacia el acorazado con la bomba en su cuerpo,era imposible solo pensar en alcanzarlo.

Ella solo pudo temblar,temiendo lo que ocurriría.

-¡KOWALSKI! -gritó realmente consternada,desde un principio,cualquier cosa que le ocurriera sería su culpa. En ese momento sintió como si todo lo que era ese pingüino,lo que conocía de él,lo que habían vivido juntos y ni tanto,fuera a desaparecer en pocos minutos que no bastaban ni para una despedida.

* * *

Kowalski deslizandose sobre su pecho y la bomba,rápidamente entró al acorazado. Pasó como una ráfaga a lado de Abe que se refugiaba junto con Mestriss,con una hrida de bala en un costado. El comandante y el general no pasaron por alto a Kowalski.

-¡Idiota! -gritó Abe,Kowalski se dirigía directamente al edificio principal.- ¡te darán! -le adviritió,lo mas probable era que Kowalski tuviera el mismo destino que Wolfgang y el escuadrón SEAL. Pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

Kowalski no se detuvo ante ninguna advertencia,y ningún disparo lo amedrentó. Era de los pocos que no había sido herido de bala ni se ocultaba de la mira de Hiller,y aun continuaba deslizandose.

Sin embargo,Hiller ya lo había visto. Y había posado su ojo sobre él.

En tanto,Cescy,aun en la retaguardia,no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando ni en lo que pasaría,pero sabía que solo podía hacer una cosa: ayudar Kowalski. Ayudarlo aunque fuera en su plan suicida.

Los walkie-talkies de los que operaban los tanques,de los generales,de algunos pingüinos de los escuadrones comenzaron a emitir una voz femenina.

-¡Kowalski pondrá la bomba en el edificio principal! -dijo la voz de Cescy.- ¡cubranlo! ¡repito,cubran a Kowalski!

-Oh eso es lo que está planeando el altanero entonces. -comentó Abe aun en su escondite viendo el walkie-talkie en su aleta.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? -preguntó Mestriss sonriendo.

-Porsupuesto. -contestó Abe sin pensarlo dos veces,tambien sonriendo y mostrando sus ojos bizcos que iban de un lado a otro alegres.

Y así se hizo.

Decenas de pingüinos empezaron a deslizarse alrededor de Kowalski,siguiendolo para así cubrirlo de los disparos de Hiller. Habían creado una barricada de pingüinos.

Y desde lugares seguros,los francotiradores y hasta los que no lo eran seguían intentando derribar a Hiller aunque pareciera inútil. E incluso si lo era,al menos debían intentar distraerlo.

Por otra parte,James razonaba que hacer dentro del tanque. No veía nada que pudiera hacer en esa situación. El tanque de Ron ya había sido bombardeado,tristemente,con él dentro. Tal vez no faltaba mucho para que a él le ocurriera lo mismo. Lo mas razonable sería salir del tanque y unirse a la infanteria de su escuadrón.

-Entonces menos seré de ayuda. -se dijo James,acercó sus aletas a los controles del tanque tentativamente,sin tener aun idea de que hacer. Empezó a mover el cañón buscando un punto al que disparar por el periscopio.- Veamos, -finalmente su vista se fue a parar en el edificio principal,si bien no podía disparar directamente contra él,podía "meserlo" un poco,no?- solo lo suficiente para que el bastardo de Hiller se asuste.

Y con eso disparó el cañón.

La bala de cañón impactó cerca de una de las esquinas del edificio principal y lo hizo temblar,Hiller perdió la compostura por un segundo,pero no fue suficiente para que lograran darle,aunque si para que Kowalski y sus guardaespaldas recorrieran un gran tramo de camino hasta el edificio.

Hiller gruñó,viendo que ese cañón enemigo podría serle una molestia,pero esperó que los Delfingüinos se encargaran de él. Se dió prisa y empezó a disparar aun mas rápido contra los pingüinos que cubrían a Kowalski.

De pronto un segundo disparo del tanque volvió a causar el mismo impacto en el edificio,lo hizo temblar y tambien a Hiller. Ahora el líder de los Delfingüinos rugía visiblemente enojado.

James se preparaba para volver a disparar,cuando una explosión hizo estremecer el tanque que estaba operando. Ya no tendría otro oportunidad. Disparó por ultima vez al edificio principal y al momento que lo hizo su tanque fue bombardeado.

El disparo que hizo momentos antes no sirvió de nada. Hiller lo tomó con indiferencia y siguió disparando.

Kowalski pudo escuchar a algunos alarmistas y enemigos decir que había sido bombardeado el ultimo tanque de los pingüinos;el tanque de James. No tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse,siguió su camino. Alrededor suyo,los pingüinos seguían siendo baleados como inmigrantes que intentaban pasar de México a Estados Unidos ilegalmente. Se estaba quedando solo y descubierto.

Sin embargo,estaba lleno de adrenalina. Tanta era la adrenalina que casi se sentía feliz.

* * *

_-Hey,Kowalski!_

_No podía dejar que lo encontrara. Abrió una puerta y se introdujo dentro,en el cuartel usaban esa habitación como sótano,por llamarlo de alguna forma,ahí era donde tiraban los cacharros viejos e inservibles aunque no estaba debajo del cuartel,así que no podía ser llamado sótano en el sentido estricto de la palabra;era una habitación que mas tarde pasaría a convertirse en su laboratorio._

_Se metió en la habitación,que en ese entonces era un lugar perfecto para esconderse por la variedad de cosas que ahí había. Corrió hasta el fondo,aun escuchando la voz de Skipper llamandolo,y se ocultó detrás de una gran caja llena de albumnes y lámparas. Ahí se encogió esperando que Skipper no lo encontrara._

_Odiaba cuando Manfredi y Johnson salían. Solo cuando ellos estaban Skipper se calmaba un poco y no lo acosaba con tantas historias de guerra. Pero cuando salían,era todo lo contrario._

_Ahora mismo el otro lo buscaba justamente para contarle como habían puesto fin a la guerra en la Antártida. Él no quería escuchar esa historia,estaría llena de sangre y muerte. Y Skipper la exageraría._

_Pero parecía que Skipper sabía perfectamente donde se ocultaba,porque en cuanto entró a la habitación caminó hasta donde se ocultaba Kowalski y se paró frente a él sonriendole. Así de fácil._

_-¡Genial! -espetó Skipper tomando asiento en el piso,Kowalski estaba petrificado.- este lugar con poca luz es perfecto para contar esta historia._

_-Y-yo...Skipper... -balbuseó Kowalski,asustandose antes de tiempo._

_-Dejame contarte,yo estaba aguardando que mi líder diera la orden,pero entonces un tipo llegó por detrás y ase-_

_-¡SKIPPER! -gritó esta vez,cerrando los ojos. Le daba mas miedo enfrentarse a Skipper que escuchar sus historias,pero sabía que ese enfrentamiento que tendría con él solo duraría unos pocos incómodos minutos y si no lo hacía,entonces tendría que escuchar las historias de Skipper y aterrorizarse por todo el tiempo que permanecieran juntos.- yo...no quiero escuchar mas historias de guerra._

_-¿Qué?,¿acaso ya te aburrieron? -preguntó Skipper desanimado._

_-No es eso. -intervino rápidamente.- Son muy interesantes,pero yo...no estoy preparado para escucharlas. -Skipper levantó una ceja en confusión.- No puedo soportarlas mas,son demasiado...¡horribles! sé que hubo un montón de pingüinos que dieron su vida en esa guerra,pero aunque haya sido así,la guerra y sus historias no dejan de ser terribles..._

_-Whao...lo siento,Kowalski. No sabía que te asustaban estas historias. Supongo que Manfredi __**si**__tenía razón,ah?_

_-Supongo._

_-Bueno,entonces no te preocupes mas. No volveré a mencionar ni una palabra sobre mis días de guerra. Es un trato. -le aseguró estrechando su aleta y al mismo tiempo ayudandolo a levantar._

_-Gracias por comprenderme,Skipper. -agradeció con un tono de melancolía,pensando que no volvería a escuchar a su amigo contar tan entusiasmado una historia.- Pero porfavor,no me malentiendas. Si el destino así lo quiere,viviré mis días de guerra algun día._

* * *

No cabía duda. Él ya había vivido y estaba viviendo sus propios días de guerra. Todo por una mala jugada del destino.

Finalmente se quedó sin pingüinos cubriendole,y ninguno venía detrás para hacerlo. Todo estaba en manos de su velocidad,y eso que la velocidad no tiene manos. Solo faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la entrada principal que se encontraba despejada,ningun delfingüino que pudiera impedirle el paso.

Los disparos de Hiller lo rozaban,su corazón latía casi tan velozmente como él se deslizaba,pero ya faltaba poco para llegar,debía mantener su ritmo durante por lo menos un minutos mas y cuidar que la bomba no recibiera ninguna bala. De pronto escuchó una voz lejana,que fue tomando volumen a medida que se iba acercando el propietario de esa voz.

-¡Altanero! -no fue por la voz por la que reconoció al pingüino,fue por el modo en que lo llamaba. Abe se deslizó hasta el lado de Kowalski y él pudo ver que llevaba algo entre las aletas.- una bomba no será suficiente,¿sabes?

Al decir esto,le pasó a Kowalski lo que llevaba en las aletas. Un montón de cartuchos de dinamita y demas explosivos;Kowalski lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo,esto le costó a Abe un segundo balazo,aunque de nuevo sin peligrar su vida. Kowalski estaba nuevamente solo.

Detuvo su carrera para ocultarse detrás de una pila de escombros,donde se pegó con cinta adhesiva los cartuchos de dinamita al cuerpo. En las aletas,en la espalda;ahora todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por bombas.

-Rico,como me envidiarias. -dijo Kowalski con sarcasmo antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la vista de Hiller y reanudar su carrera.

-No puedo darle. -murmuró Hiller deteniendo sus disparos,pero todavía viendo por la mirilla a Kowalski acercarse a su objetivo. Necesitaba hacer un disparo certero antes que el pingüino lo lograra.

Consciente de esto,apretó su rifle entre sus aletas y lo hundió en su hombro,siguiendo con la boquilla y viendo por la mirilla al pingüino en movimiento,ahora cubierto completamente de bombas.

-Solo un disparo... -se dijo Hiller.

-Solo un disparo... -se dijo Mestriss.

Mestriss disparó un segundo antes. Hiller ponía presión en el gatillo en ese momento,luego disparó. Así las balas salieron disparadas casi al mismo tiempo. Pero solo una de ellas le dió a su objetivo.

La bala de Mestriss.

El disparo de Mestriss fue el que dió de lleno,costandole a Hiller una herida en el hombro que lo hizo dejar caer su rifle desde la terraza hasta el suelo,tres pisos abajo. Ya no podría realizar ningun disparo,pero aun quedaba una esperanza de que la bala que había disparado hace poco hubiera alcanzado su objetivo.

Miró hacia donde Kowalski aun se deslizaba y alcanzó a ver como la bala le rozaba los pies. Ahora si,todo estaba perdido.

Se sujetó la herida en el hombro,sangrando profusamente,la bala aun estaba alojado en él. Se alejó del barandal de protección de la terraza,y se introdujo dentro de su oficina por el ventanal sintiendose vulnerable a un nuevo disparo. Tenía que salir de ahí antes que el lugar explotara. Debía evitar toparse con ese pingüino. Debía vivir.

-Lo hiciste,Mestriss! -exclamó Abe,cuyas heridas ya habían sido atendidas por Bern. Mestriss sonrió ante la peculiar y poco frecuente felicitación de su comandante. Ahora solo faltaba que Kowalski cumpliera su parte.

-Hey, -la voz de Bern captó la atención de los generales;el médico llevaba su botiquín en una aleta. Tenía una mirada seria.- ¿qué va a hacer exactamente Kowalski?

-¡Va a hacer explotar ese edificio y volará en mil pedazos a Hiller! -contestó Abe,gritando aunque no era necesario. Estaba muy emocionado.

-Si,pero...¿cómo?

-¡Es simple! ¡tiene bombas,las pondrá y hará explotar!

-Es que eso no es nada fácil. -intentó explicar el médico,solo ahora Mestriss parecía comprender lo que decía.- Kowalski no tiene tiempo suficiente para colocar las bombas,y aun si lo tuviera,¿cómo diablos alcanzaría a escapar de la explosión?

-...¿qué? -ahora Abe estaba perplejo,no sabía que responder,si lo que había dicho Bern era algo bueno o malo.

-Piensas que...¿Kowalski quiere volar el edificio con él dentro? -aclaró Mestriss para Abe,quien se impactó con esa declaración.

-Creo que él mismo piensa volar el edificio. -paseó la vista hasta ver a Kowalski que llegaba al edificio.- Él es la bomba.

Kowalski se dejó caer en la entrada del edificio principal exhausto,mirando hacia todas partes para no ser tomado por sorpresa por algun delfingüino;no ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Se puso en pie aun jadeando,la dinamita y bombas en su cuerpo,y entró en el edificio. Se deshizo de su casco,ya no lo necesitaría.

Todos los Delfingüinos se encontraban escondidos en algun lugar.

Recorrió los pasillos del edificio,dejando los cartuchos de dinamita en puntos clave,prendió la mecha con un encendedor -hasta ahora nadie sabe porque llevaba ese tipo de cosas en los bolsillos de su chaleco- ,ésta era lo suficientemente larga como para tardar en consumirse antes de que él detonara la bomba mayor;la que llevaba en el pecho pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Afuera del edificio Cescy apenas se adentraba en el acorazado. Ya no era necesario que permaneciera en la retaguardia.

La infanteria de FISH y SQUID se encargaba de los enemigos con gran ventaja. El escuadrón SEAL estaba prácticamente liquidado. La chica llegó junto a Mestriss y Abe,que estaban helados como piedra,aunque...las piedras no son heladas. Estaban helados como cubitos de hielo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Cescy confundida.

-Kowalski él...va explotar junto con el edificio... -contestó Mestriss apenas con voz. Cescy no se quedó helada como sus superiores al escuchar eso.

-Lo sé. -contestó tranquilamente,eso fue lo que sacó de su trance a Abe y Mestriss,casi la vieron con rabia.

-¡¿Lo sabías? ! -preguntó Mestriss,mas con tristeza que con autoridad,mientras apuntaba el edificio en el que Kowalski estaba metido.

-¡¿Y aun así nos dijiste que lo ayudaramos? ! -gritó Abe,él estaba rojo de furia,al contrario de su compañero.

-¡Era la única forma,si Kowalski quería hacerlo-!

-¡Si Kowalski quería hacerlo debió pensarlo dos veces porque no tenía autorización!

Los tres se sumieron en una acalorada discusión,con Bern observandolos fastidiado. Una leve tos que se presentó por encima de los gritos y acusaciones de los generales y la teniente los interrumpieron a todos.

-¿Dónde está Kowalski? -preguntó James. Su cuerpo no tenía ni una herida,pero despedía humo. Caminaba como borracho,sin duda aun atontado por la explosión que había alcanzado su tanque,afortunadamente solo había explotado la parte trasera y la delantera había salido volando con él dentro. Estaba aturdido e ido.- ¡¿dónde está Kowalski malditos delfingüinos? !

-¡No somos delfingüinos,idiota! -espetó Abe,harto de todas las tonterias. Quería arrancarse todas las plumas del cuerpo.

-¡¿Eso creen? ! -retó James hablando con una voz estropeada,parecía que no estaba utilizando la lengua.

-Oye,¿estás bien? -preguntó Bern acercandose a su compañero,viendo si había recibido algun golpe en la cabeza.- ¿qué es todo este humo? -preguntó con los ojos empañados,despejando el humo meneando su aleta.

-¡¿Crees que voy a contestar? ! ¡primero muerto! -exclamó James con una bocanada de humo saliendo de su pico. Lanzaba golpes a donde creía que había un delfingüino,sin duda su vista tambien estaba trastornada.

Abe,Mestriss y Cescy no tardaron en reanudar su discusión sin sentido. Bern solo suspiró cuando James continuó acusandolo de ser un delfingüino.

* * *

Kowalski estaba recorriendo el primer piso. Sabía que solo poner explosivos en ese bastaría para derribar todo el edificio. Ya se había desecho de todos los cartuchos colocandolos en diferentes puntos de la estructura,la bomba aun estaba en su pecho y él sujetaba el detonador en sus aletas.

El momento había llegado.

Se lamentó que nunca podría contar sus historias de guerra a sus amigos,o talvez si él llegaba a tener un equipo. Apretó la palanca del detonador y con sus movimientos amenazó que estaba cerca de bajarla.

Lo hizo pero no pasó lo que esperaba.

No...pues,no explotó. La bomba estaba intacta en su pecho,y él tambien. Siguió los cables que salían del detonador y que se conectaban a la bomba,y descubrió que habían sido cortados por la mitad.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos inyectados en rabia. Sujetaba una espada que lo inculpaba de haber sido él quien cortó los cables. Salvandose por poco de que Kowalski hiciera explotar la bomba. Se estaba haciendo tiempo para intentar sobrevivir,aun tenía la esperanza.

-El lugar está lleno de bombas. -le hizo ver Kowalski tranquilamente para que renunciara a sus esperanzas,tal como él ya había hecho. Bajó el cierre de su chaleco y dejó ver su pecho,al que estaba adherida la bomba con cinta adhesiva. Sacó una navaja de un bolsillo y acercó el filo a la bomba,bastaría con abrirla para que explotara.- Se acabó.

-¡NO! -se quejó Hiller y arremetió contra Kowalski.

Sus aletas arrancaron con facilidad la bomba del pecho de Kowalski,despegando la cinta adhesiva e intentó hacerse con ella. Pero cuando se la acercaba al cuerpo para echar a correr con ella,Kowalski tambien la sujetó. Y los dos pingüinos empezaron a forcejear por ver quien la poseía.

-No tienes verguenza. -murmuró Kowalski con su voz torcida por el esfuerzo.

-¡Pero tengo una vida! -masculló Hiller,aterrado por pensar en lo que pasaría si no conseguía arrebatarle esa bomba a Kowalski.

Kowalski libró la bomba del agarre de una de sus aletas y puso el cuchillo en pocisión para perforarla. Acercó el filo pero antes que lograra enterrarlo en la bomba Hiller tambien se liberó una aleta y detuvo la de Kowalski,dejandole con la navaja suspendida a centímetros de la bomba.

Estaba literalmente a centímetros de la muerte. Su vida pendía de obtener esa bomba.

Tal vez Kowalski aun seguía cansado por la extenuante carrera que había tenido que hacer hasta el edificio principal,porque al poco de forcejear fue vencido por la fuerza de Hiller. El líder de los Delfingüinos le arrebató la bomba y se la metió debajo de la aleta,y antes de irse golpeó a Kowalski en el rostro derribandolo.

El científico quedó tumbado en el suelo,derrotado,por un par de segundos. Él aun sabía que todo dependía de él ahora. Tenía que lograrlo. Se incorporó,aun con la navaja en su aleta y vió a Hiller correr hasta la salida,esperanzado en que podría escapar antes de que el edificio explotara y al paso que iba,seguro que lo conseguía.

Kowalski aun podía ver la bomba que Hiller movía de un lado a otro cuando corría agitando sus aletas. ¿Tal vez aun había una oportunidad?

Si había una,debía tomarla.

Levantó la navaja y cerró uno de sus ojos para afinar su tino. Apuntó al blanco en movimiento: la bomba en la aleta de Hiller. No esperó mas y la lanzó.

Nisiquiera pudo ver si la navaja perforó la bomba. Una resplandeciente luz lo cegó,y sumergió todo el lugar en una luz blanca. Antes de poder escuchar un crujido,éste lo ensordeció. Luego todo era...una mezcla de tonalidades que repentinamente fue remplazado por pura oscuridad. Ya no supo mas.

Había quedado hundido en la explosión que debastó el lugar.

-¡KOWALSKI! -gritó Cescy,impulsada a correr hacia el edificio principal y sacar a Kowalski,Abe tuvo que detenerla envolviendola entre sus aletas. Ella se sacudía frenéticamente para librarse.- ¡tengo que ir,me necesita! ¡necesita ayuda! ¡KOWALSKIIII!

-No,no...Kowalski ya no...

-¡NO LO DIGAS! -interrumpió Cescy a Mestriss de manera tajante,ahora dejandose dominar por las aletas de Abe,quien al ver que la pingüina se rindió la soltó y dejó caer en la nieve. La chica ya lloraba desconsoladamente.- no lo digas...

El edificio había explotado,miles de partes y cuerpos salieron volando,algunos delfingüinos que sobrevivieron a la explosión estaban siendo atrapados por los escuadrones,aun todo era un caos. Abe y Mestriss tuvieron que unirse para ayudar,dejando a Cescy aun de rodillas en el piso,llorando. Bern la observaba.

-James,busquemos a Kowalski. -dijo el médico y James asintió apacible. Luego de muchas bofetadas de Bern,y luego de Abe por la desesperación,había recuperado la razón perdida en la explosión que lo aturdió.

-¿Bus...carlo? -repitió Cescy levantando la cabeza. Acaso,¿significaba que había alguna esperanza?- ¿K-Kowalski podría...estar vivo?

-Vamos a buscar su cadáver.

**Continuará...**

**Lo siento tanto no haber cumplido mi promesa! Quería dejarles la 2da mitad del cap anterior el mismo día pero entonces mientras la releía decidía cambiar unas cuantas cosas así que esa es la razón por la que rompí mi promesa.**

**Igual espero hayan disfrutado,gracias por sus reviews. ¿Kowalski murió?**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**LA ESPERANZA DE VIVIR**


	20. La Esperanza de Vivir

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: requiem for a soldier-katherine jenkins**

**19. La Esperanza de Vivir**

_-¡KOWALSKI!_

Ese era su nombre. Tenía que acudir a ese lamento que sonaba tan destrozado. Pero...rayos,la explosión estaba por consumirlo,esa explosión que acabaría con su vida. Había decidido sacrificarse,no había poder en el mundo que pudiera salvarlo ahora. Mientras las tonalidades de la explosión comenzaban a rodearlo,volvió a escucharlo.

_-¡KOWALSKIIII!_

Una oscuridad se lo tragó y ya no podía sentir nada.

No lo entendía. Había logrado cumplir su objetivo,había logrado explotar el edificio principal aun a costa de su vida,esto terminaría con esa guerra que todos aborrecían. Entonces,¿porqué se sentía tan culpable?

¿Era por Cescy? ¿Era por Cabo? ¿Era por Skipper y Rico?

Era por todos ellos. No quería abandonarlos.

-¡Kowalski! -esa voz ahora había sonado aun mas cerca;su visión hacia el techo semidestruido del edificio había sido remplazada por el rostro de una pingüina conocida.- ¡Kowalski! -ahora su voz sonaba sorprendida,incrédula incluso.

-E-está...vivo? -susurró Bern totalmente sorprendido,con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas.- no p-pue-puede ser... no tiene ni un rasguño...

¿Ni un rasguño? Entonces Kowalski sintió que podía moverse de nuevo,que podía sentir y se incorporó del piso donde estaba recostado sobre su espalda para verse a sí mismo. Era cierto,la explosión no le había causado ni un daño. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

-¡Kowalski! -reaccionó Bern cayendo de rodillas ante la impresión mientras Kowalski seguía inspeccionandose.- ¿cómo es esto posible,Kowalski?

-No lo sé... -murmuraba el teniente con la vista baja,indiferente ante el abarazo que le daba una feliz Cescy,la pingüina lloraba en su pecho,lagrimas de felicidad.

James se acercó,ya recuperado de la impresión por haber visto a Kowalski vivo cuando él había estado buscando un cuerpo.

-Dadas las circunstancias... -comenzó a decir James,sobresaltando a todos al aparecer trás de ellos mientras en su aleta sujetaba un pedazo de escombro que había caído del techo.- podría decirse que los escombros caídos del techo de alguna forma cayeron en la posición correcta sobre ti para protegerte de esa explosión que fue menos peligrosa de lo que esperaba,pero...

Soltó el escombro y le sonrió a Kowalski con sus aletas entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

-Yo diría que es un milagro.

Kowalski le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Feliz porque estaba vivo,porque no se había tenido que sacrificar por James,por Bern,por Cescy,por Cabo...un momento. ¿Dónde estaba Cabo?

* * *

Estaba oscuro ahí adentro,y el humo salía de todas partes. Ya estaba familiarizado con ese olor,Rico había hecho explotar muchas cosas y habían tenido que lidiar con él,pero aun así no dejaba de ser repugnante. Tuvo que taparse el pico para no respirarlo y seguir avanzando. Estaba asustado,no podía negarlo.

Pero...Kowalski ya estaba muerto,y en su cabeza solo quería tomar venganza,pero...¿venganza contra que? Acaso Hiller no estaba muerto ya.

Ahogó un grito que pretendía ser de dolor e ira y se obligó a tranquilizarse y salir de ese edificio donde la vida de Kowalski había terminado. Debía ser fuerte,como él había hecho. ¿Qué podría tranquilizarlo? ¿Talvez una historia? Si,talvez...cerró los párpados sin detener su caminar y empezó a recordar una muy peculiar.

_Había una vez un pingüino,vamos a llamarlo Chappie Happie,Chappie Happie nació en cautiverio. Chappie Happie no tenía padres,no tenía amigos. Estaba solo. Chappie Happie tenía miedo,él estaba asustado de todo._

Un montón de Delfingüinos corrían hacia la salida,entre tanta oscuridad no podían distinguir que él no era uno de los suyos. Pensó en dispararles,pero no debía hacer que el sacrificio de Kowalski fuera en vano. Él solo debía mantenerse vivo y terminar con esta guerra,por Kowalski.

_Estaba asustado del agua,estaba asustado de la comida,estaba asustado de su sombra,estaba asustado de sus pies. Él tambien odiaba muchas cosas._

Abrió sus ojos casi con cólera al recordar a Hiller.

Al pensar en su nombre un ceño fruncido se le formó en el rostro y al mismo tiempo lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Por él Kowalski había muerto. El único consuelo que tenía era que Hiller tambien estaba muerto,pudriendose en el infierno. Recorrió lo largo de un pasillo casi llegando a la salida,cuyo única iluminación era una bombilla que se mesía de un cable en el techo. Dandole un aspecto tétrico y lúgubre al pasillo. Cabo sentía que se ahogaba en su propia desesperación con ese escenario tan adecuado a lo que estaba sintiendo dentro suyo.

_Odiaba no poder caminar en el agua y hundirse y no poder respirar. Odiaba que los pescados tuvieran escamas y que pudieran atorarse en su garganta y asfixiarlo. Odiaba que su sombra lo siguiera a todas partes y la forma en que parecía que en cualquier momento lo podría matar por la espalda. Y odiaba que sus pies fueran tan rapido o tan lento y que pudieran volverse locos y dejarlo caer cuando iba caminando cerca del agua._

Pero ahí,en el pasillo con la tenue luz,pudo encontrar algo que no esperaba; a Hiller.

La sangre salía de todo su cuerpo,la metralla estaba en lugares desconocidos hasta para él mismo,pero era capaz de caminar. Se apoyaba en las paredes,intentando salir del edificio. Esperanzado en vivir. Se estaba desangrando,pero aun así no dejaba de creer que podía vivir.

_No era lo suficientemente valiente._

Cabo sentía la ira invadirlo. Hiller no merecía vivir,no cuando Kowalski estaba muerto,así que se armó de valor y apuntó con su rifle a la cabeza del delfingüino.

Hiller vió a Cabo,y pudo identificar que no era un delfingüino. Estaba armado.

No podía morir ahora que había sobrevivido a una explosión de esa magnitud,no podía dejar que lo mataran. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas exhausto. Cuando se incorporó sobre sus codos vió a Cabo que lo miraba con fijación,sus ojos inyectados en veneno.

Él solo se quedó viendolo,con el pico abierto,notando que estaba dudando. Talvez ese podría ser su halo de esperanza. Aunque no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba equivocado. Ni toda la ternura,inocencia y bondad de Cabo podrían perdonar todo lo que había hecho Hiller.

El joven despejó sus dudas y aplicó presión sobre el gatillo.

_Entonces,murió._

Y Cabo disparó su rifle,incrustandole una bala justo en medio de sus ojos,seguro de que había vengado a Kowalski.

**Continuará...**

**Chico/as en el próximo capítulo esta historia termina! Con muchos mas capítulos de los que yo pensé que tendría,pero en fin eso es lo menos importante,lo importante es que nos divertimos,¿no? pero ya pronto esta aventura sobre pingüinos en la guerra terminará.**

**Tengo que mencionar que este capítulo sufrió muchos cambios,pero no se compara en nada a las terribles mutaciones que el ultimo tendrá,y digo "tendrá" porque aun no está terminado. Pero promete... bueno,quiere ser emotivo. Ya se imaginarán que sucede.**

**Gracias por sus reviews,espero leerlos de nuevo en la próxima y última,a ustedes y a mas lectores.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**VIDA,LIBERTAD Y AMOR**


	21. VIDA,LIBERTAD Y AMOR

_**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Canción utilizada para escribir: I need a doctor-eminem & dr dre**

**20. VIDA,LIBERTAD Y AMOR**

Esa madrugada,luego de dos semanas de que la noticia de que la guerra había terminado invadió el Cuartel de Texas,faltando solo dos días para navidad,Skipper caminó por el suelo de la bodega llena de sobrevivientes malheridos,con un cuaderno en una aleta y un lápiz en la otra. Se acomodó en un buen lugar,puso el cuaderno sobre su regazo,el lápiz apoyado en el papel y comenzó a escribir con códigos y dibujos que solo su equipo sería capaz de comprender,con la refrescante brisa como inspiración.

Talvez esté parafraseando pero si pudiera hacer una traducción de lo que Skipper dibujó en esa hoja de papel,sería la siguiente:

_Bitácora del capitán:_

_A falta de una grabadora,me veo obligado a reporta esta bitácora de los últimos meses en lapiz y papel. Han pasado muchas cosas que no he sido(o no he tenido la fuerza)capaz de reportar. No recuerdo si ya he reportado la desaparición de Cabo y Kowalski por causas desconocidas(ahora conocidas)pero haciendo un resumen,Rico y yo,en busca de nuestros compañeros que se encontraban en la guerra,fuímos retenidos en el Cuartel de Texas por Garreth. Hemos estado aquí unos meses en los que nos hemos ocupado de los heridos sin obtener gran información de Kowalski y Cabo,conocimos a un pingüino llamado Harry que resultó ser compañero de los nuestros,él ha sido el que hizo de nuestra estadía un poco mas soportable._

_Pero ya se ha marchado._

_Rico y yo nos estamos quedando sin esperanzas... estamos desesperados. Hace dos semanas que la guerra en el Cuartel de Canadá terminó. Los soldados sobrevivientes llegan cada vez con menos frecuencia. ¿Kowalski y Cabo? No se sabe nada de ellos. Las listas de sobrevivientes y bajas aun no son fiables al 100%... pero Garreth dice que falta poco para que sean completadas. Por ahora,ni Kowalski ni Cabo figuran en ninguna de ellas._

_¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

Soltó el lápiz y dejó la hoja volar con el viento,nisiquiera era una bitácora oficial,simplemente necesitaba desahogarse. Los suspiros lastimeros eran los que lo mantenían respirando en los días mas difíciles,no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

Nunca pensó que parte de su equipo alguna vez llegaría a ser parte de su pasado,siempre pensó que estarían con él en su presente y futuro. Pero ahora...**.**

_"Hubo alguna vez,durante mis días de guerra... en los que me había resignado a la muerte," _recordó Skipper viendo sus patas llevandolo hasta donde se encontraba Rico. _"Tenía tanta voluntad para vivir como para morir,me encomendé al destino y me dije que aceptaría lo que esa infernal guerra trajera para mí."_

Levantó la vista y al hacerlo pudo ver a su único compañero -durante los últimos meses- tambien viniendo hacia él,fue la primera vez en varios días que algo le arrancó una sonria.

_"Si,acepté la muerte," _volvió a reconocer para él mismo.

_"Pero después,a partir de ese punto,recordé._

_Recordé que tenía un lugar al cual volver,un amigo esperandome. Un maestro al cual enorgullecer. Luego conocí a Rico. Las ganas de vivir crecían,¡quería sobrevivir! Y cuando volví de ese infierno y volví a encontrarme con Kowalski... cuando Garreth me felicitó con tanto entusiasmo... cuando conocí a Manfredi,Johnson y Cabo... supe que había hecho bien."_

-Rico, -dijo Skipper una vez que estuvo frente a frente con su amigo.- Necesitamos hablar.

Rico solo asintió,él,que rara vez sentía miedo,ahora lo sentía,por que las palabras de Skipper tenían un trasfondo. El líder le hizo señas a su soldado para que se sentara a su lado cerca de una pared,y sin verse a los ojos,las palabras de Skipper comenzaron a salir con un tono melancólico y reflexivo.

-Entonces... faltan dos días para navidad. -dijo de lo más casual y Rico solo asintió,aunque Skipper no lo había visto,prosiguió.- ¿Recuerdas la última navidad? Fue una muy buena e inusual... tratando de conseguir un árbol... decorando el zoológico... fue realmente... divertido.

-¡Kowalski,Cabo! -respondió Rico alegremente,rememorando lo que decía Skipper.

-Si,ellos estuvieron tambien... -y finalmente,dejó de darle vueltas.- Desde que somos un equipo... tú,yo,Kowalski y Cabo... jamás imaginé una navidad sin ustedes,mis mejores amigos. Mientras tú sigues aquí,Kowalski y Cabo-

-Skipper, -lo interrumpió Rico con voz ronca.- ¿re.. sig... nan... do?

Talvez lo que más le sorprendió a Skipper fue la palabra que dijo Rico. "Resignando",sin trabas,la dijo perfectamente. Una palabra que le hubiera costado horrores,y eso lo hizo darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Se estaba resignando.

Con esta certeza en la mente,la voz se le empezó a quebrar.

-Si es verdad que están muertos... éste será mi regalo de navidad para ellos,los dejaré decansar en paz.

Al día siguiente,el último jeep con los sobrevivientes de la guerra llegaba,según Garreth y otros soldados del cuartel,esa misma tarde las listas serían actualizadas y los nombres que aparecieran serían los definitivos. Su última esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo a medida que los pingüinos bajaban lentamente del jeep. Rostros nuevos,desconocidos,con cicatrices y miradas tristes pero aliviadas,algunos con traumas que no podrían borrar y halos opacos reinando en sus miradas,ninguno de ellos eran Kowalski o Cabo y el jeep ya estaba vacío.

Rico y Skipper estaban completamente en shock. Y en contra de todo pronóstico -como el que decía que uno de los dos(o ambos)romperían en llanto-,sonrieron. Como no,con resignación.

-Estaremos bien... -trató de consolarse Skipper,tambien a Rico- desde hace meses que ha sido como si estuvieran muertos,ahora saberlo con seguridad no es diferente. ¡No los necesitamos,eran idiotas!

Ensanchó su sonrisa y los únicos dos que quedaban del equipo que cuidaba de la seguridad del zoológico de Central Park se adentraron a la bodega. Resignados a dejar ese episodio atrás,en el pasado que les costaría enterrar.

-Idiotas, -repuso una vez más Skipper,su sonrisa con lentitud desapareciendo,sin saber si alguna vez tendría la fuerza para volver a esbozarla.

Ahora sabía lo que seguía,como cuando Manfredi y Johnson murieron hace ya varios años,despidiendose de ellos,negandoles el derecho de ayudarlos y sonriendoles antes de perderlos de vista para siempre como si solo se fueran de viaje; un viaje eterno. Hubo un periodo... que pasó desconsolado. Con constantes pesadillas y aterrorizado,manteniendo el control solo para actuar como un líder que mantuviera unido a un equipo en peligro de desmoronamiento. Creyendo,haciendose ilusiones de que algún día Manfredi y Johnson aparecerían frente a sus ojos,discutiendo como siempre hacían,para recuperar el mando del equipo que habían abandonado como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Sin embargo,la certeza de que eso nunca pasaría terminó por obligarlo a declinar. A resignarse. Por el bien de su equipo -o lo que quedaba de él- y convertirse en el líder que ellos admirarían. Ellos mirarían su fortaleza y pensarían "¡que valiente es Skipper!" y seguirían su ejemplo. Con el tiempo aprendieron a vivir resignados,con _ellos_ solo viviendo en su corazón.

Pero,¿podría hacerlo otra vez? No pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que estaban desapareciendo.

6 - 2= 4. 4 - 2= 2. ¿Ahora qué?

Esa pregunta y el pensamiento de antes lo hacía sentir miedo. Miedo que debía mantener oculto,ahora que tenía que volver a ser fuerte,esta vez solo por uno de ellos,pero por alguien.

La vida seguía,no importa si unos cientos morían al día. El rumbo de la vida debía tomar su curso,y el futuro estaba delante. Con eso en mente,escondió su miedo y tristeza detrás de una máscara de fortaleza y se preparó para volver a Central Park con el único amigo que le quedaba.

_"Me hice a la idea una vez... puedo hacerlo de nuevo."_

Se estaba concentrando tanto en la resignación y sus melancólicos recuerdos,que ya no existía nada a su alrededor,cuando un pingüino mas alto pasó a lado suyo y chocó su hombro con el suyo,nisiquiera lo notó.

_"Puedo... hacerlo... de nuevo."_

Pero sintió un deja vu.

-Lo siento, -se disculó el pingüino de antes. Con voz profunda y acento inglés. Skipper se volteó para encarar al pingüino que se hubiera disculpado por una cosa tan trivial,en estos momentos no importaba chocar con alguien luego de que acababa de volver vivo de la guerra y estaba a punto de hacerselo saber,no obstante al ver su rostro se quedó sin palabras.

Dos rostros conocidos entre un grupo de soldados,la mayoría jovenes. Dos rostros que no habían cambiado sin importar cuanto tiempo él y Rico no los habían vistos. Dos rostros que creyeron no volverían a ver.

-Skipper, -naturalmente,el pingüino de antes sabía su nombre y lo pronunció como tantas veces hace meses.- ¿qué están haciendo aquí? -dijo aquello con una gran sonrisa que ni él ni Rico pudieron corresponder,estaban demasiado pasmados,atónitos.

Con el pico abierto,pudo ver que uno de los pingüinos desconocidos del grupo preguntaba algo al mas alto,aunque no escuchó la preguntó,pudo escuchar la respuesta. "Es mi líder." Y eso fue como la verificación de que en verdad eran _ellos_,los amigos que se habían ido a la guerra,los que esperaron con fervor y al final dieron por muertos.

-¡Kowalski¡ ¡Cabo! -finalmente gritó,si esto era un sueño,esperaba quedarse en coma y no despertar nunca. Pero en realidad,un milagro estaba ocurriendo. La vida que le había quitado dos amigos ahora se los devolvía.- ¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS!

Tiró un montó de bofetones,sin acertar ninguno,queriendo liberar toda la adrenalina del momento. Esa era su rara e inusual forma de expresar su felicidad. Extrañando tanto a Kowalski como a Cabo,al fin logró detenerse y levantó la vista comprobando que ellos seguían allí.

El regreso de ellos era como la salida de su vórtice de desesperación en el que él y Rico habían vagado desde que ellos hubieran partido,era libre de todo sufrimiento ahora. Kowalski y Cabo eran la llave de su celda.

Al siguiente momento,los cuatro estaban fundidos en un abrazo que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Por miedo de volverse a separar. Si podían,querían permanecer unidos por ese abrazo el resto de su vida. Skipper lloraba por primera vez en todos esos meses,ahora consciente de que eso le había hecho falta,pero feliz porque las lagrimas que antes hubieran sido de tristeza,ahora eran de alegría.

Sin embargo,luego del emotivo encuentro,tenía que llegar el momento de las explicaciones y como no,los certeros y adecuados regaños del líder aunque avergonzara a sus soldados delante de sus compañeros de escuadrón que hasta entonces se habían mantenido al margen de todo,un poco incómodos. Así fue como Cescy,James,Bern y Billy se encontraron observando como Skipper abofeteaba a sus soldados y les gritaba haciendo lujo de toda la autoridad que podía tener. Una autoridad sin dar paso a cuestionamientos que Kowalski y Cabo no se atreverían a dar,no importa si había pasado el tiempo.

Todo debía seguir igual.

Finalmente la reprimenda terminó,y todos sabían que era hora de marcharse,la amarga hora de las despedidas. En el camino desde Canadá a Texas,Kowalski y Cabo habían descubierto que Billy era un pingüino que residía en el Cuartel General en la Antártida,su única misión era protegerlo y como no,dar unas cuantas ordenes si era necesario a los equipos que se extendían por todo el mundo.

Así fue como Kowalski y Cabo estrecharon sus blancas aletas y se despidieron de él.

-Vamos,Cabo,no es como si no nos pudieramos volver a ver. -lo consolaba Bern,pues el pequeño estaba prendido a él con un fuerte abrazo.

-Supongo que volverás a Nueva Jersey, -comentó Kowalski tranquilamente.- Con tus compañeros.

-Si, -sonreía,aunque por la mente habían aflorado los horribles sucesos de la forma en que le habían arrebatado a su líder y,porque no mencionarlo,su amigo: Hiller. Pero a Hiller,la bala que disparó Cabo no fue la que se lo arrebató,a él ya lo había perdido mucho antes,nisiquiera sabía exactamente cuando,en manos de su egoísmo.- Perdímos a dos amigos... pero a cambio,yo gané más, -sonrió viendo a Kowalski y Cabo frente a él,y a James que estaba recargado en una pared.- Debemos continuar... juntos. Brutch así lo hubiera querido.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Los tres se sonrieron y finalmente Cabo dejó ir al médico,agitando las aletas en el aire y con enormes sonrisas que gritaban "¡adios! ¡nos volveremos a ver!",Bern salió de la bodega para comenzar la secuela de una vida que fueron mentiras. Pero ahora ya no más.

-¡James,espera! -exclamaba Kowalski corriendo para alcanzar al estratega,ahora teniente,que se estaba yendo sin despedirse. Lo tomó de un hombro y lo giró,encontrandose con que le estaba desviando la vista.- Parece que a alguien no le gustan las despedidas.

El otro solo rodó los ojos avergonzado y extendió la aleta,Kowalski la tomó y estrechó con ánimos,aunque Cabo hubiera preferido un abrazo,hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde irás? -preguntó Cabo un segundo antes que Kowalski,y viendolos por encima de su hombro,James contestó con una triste sonrisa y los ojos opacos.

-De vuelta a Canadá.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo-... tenía mi base allí,ese es mi hogar.

-James... yo nunca supe... -Kowalski reflexionó por un momento,preguntandose cuan doloroso podría ser que tu hogar se sumiera en la guerra y tú no poder hacer nada mas que tomar parte en esa guerra que no sabías si ganarías.- Tu equipo-

-No preguntes, -lo cortó James y bajó la vista con ojos vidriosos. Nunca se dieron cuenta de lo reservado que fue James en toda esta guerra,en lo frío que se portó pero sin saber el motivo,se sintieron mal por él pero admiraron su fortaleza,y así él se fue.

Y Kowalski se volteó hacia la última que quedaba: Cescy,a quien Skipper aun miraba de lejos con algo de recelo,pronunciandola la culpable porque Kowalski y Cabo se hayan ido.

-¿Te vienes? -preguntó sencillamente Kowalski,Cescy sonrió sin claridad,pero los acompañó.

* * *

Pisando de nuevo terrenos de Central Park,Kowalski estaba mas concentrado en Cabo que en regresar a su hogar. Era un milagro que no hubiera perdido su sonrisa,pero la tristeza y la culpa... esa jamás se iría. Kowalski sabía que era un milagro que el trauma de Cabo hubiera terminado en tan solo dos semanas,de hecho esa era la principal razón por la que no habían vuelto antes. ¿Qué hubieran pensado Rico y Skipper si Cabo hubiera regresado con la mirada aterrada,repitiendo una y otra vez que era un asesino? Fueron varias noches de consuelo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Y es estrella de plata que le habían dado para condecorar su acto... solo lo hizo aborrecerse más. Pero él siempre debía tener en cuenta que no tenían ninguna culpa,había sido la situación lo que lo había hecho hacer aquello. No había vengado a Kowalski,pero sí a muchos otros pingüinos inocentes.

Sabía que la tristeza por haberle arrebatado la vida alguien siempre seguiría ahí,y de vez en cuando se dejaría ver a través de sus ojos,cuando estos perdieran todo el brillo y recordaran de nuevo la expresión en los de Hiller al escaparsele la vida.

Kowalski dió unos pasos dentro del zoológico y,al contrario de sus sospechas,se sintió bien. No había nostalgia o melancolía,ni miedo o extrañeza,era como si aquella noche hace ya muchos meses cuando salió en medio de la noche para seguir a Cescy,solo hubiera ido a dar un paseo y ahora volviera al día siguiente. Si era posible,quería poner pausa a su vida.

Apenas había avanzado un pequeño tramo dentro de Central Park,con sus compañeros por delante,cuando notó que ella no lo seguía,se había quedado allá afuera. Se dió media vuelta y la miró,y aunque hubiera querido pensar lo contrario,supo que ya era la hora de la última de las despedidas.

-Cescy, -murmuró. Sabía que debió decir algo como "adios",pero aún así.

-Tengo que irme, -dijo ella en un tono calmado,sonriendo.- La única razón por la que te acompañé aquí... fue para poner fin a esta historia.

-Esto no parece un final para mí... y además... tambien tengo la impresión de que la historia jamás comenzó. -Obviamente,Kowalski una vez quiso una historia con ella. A él le hubiera gustado relatar la historia de ellos dos,y no la de una horrible guerra. Pero que se le podía hacer,a veces las historias tienen un desarrollo inesperado.

-Talvez,pero,¿sabes? Aun así... creo que fue divertido.

El sarcasmo y la ironía fluyendo en la punta de su pico,pero Kowalski no quiso mencionarlo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Disculparme... con todos a los que arrastré a la guerra en contra de su voluntad... con sus amigos o familias. Esa será mi última misión antes de pasar de página.

-Entonces supongo que escribirás una nueva historia.

-Creo que todos lo haremos,aunque no sepamos muy bien como empezar. -agrandó su sonrisa y dijo claramente,- adios Kowalski.

-Adios,Cescy.

Y se fue,sin haberle dado la oportunidad de escribir una historia con ella,una de amor en lugar de una de guerra. Pero aun con eso,Kowalski estaba a gusto. Lo mejor era sin duda ahora escribir la secuela de él y su equipo,del que nunca volvería a separarse.

**F I N**

**Lo siento si no fue lo que esperaban,tampoco fue lo que yo esperaba pero,¿qué le vamos a hacer? La historia sufrió muchas mutaciones especialmente en los últimos capítulos,acompañada de un bajón de inspiración. Además de que quedaron cabos sueltos.**

**Ahora solo me queda un proyecto pendiente de POM(veamos si en el futuro surgen más),que espero poder continuar pronto. Ah y siento la espera que ha sido criminal(bueno,no tanto,solo que los había malacostumbrado hehe),pero gracias a los que esperaron pacientemente!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a YuLii-25,chicajamonXD(¡como cambias tu nick sin avisar,no sabia quien eras,luego de varios días lo he descubierto hehe),Votresourire,naiad,hiller(*carita feliz*) y Dhamy. Y un agradecimiento aun mas grande para los que se quedaron en toda la historia de principio a fin. Su apoyo fue esencial!**


End file.
